Madre Sustituta: un contrato firmado con sangre
by L0kiicita Cullen
Summary: Edward lo unico que deseaba era un hijo, que su esposa no podia darle. para Bella su mayor sueño era tener una familia pero su vida era dificil, un encuentro con Esme pondra a esta pareja a merced del otro. concejo:Lee antes de firmar OOC/TH.
1. Prologo

**Primero que todo, decir que la historia es 100% mía, pero que los excelentes personajes son de nuestra escritora Stephanie Meyer!!!**

**Bien chicas, aqui les dejo una nueva historia que empezo a llegar sola a mi cabeza los días que estuve enfermita y no podia salir, espero que**

**les guste y me dejen saberlo si es así o no al final de la historia en el botoncito verde, bsoooos!!**

* * *

**"Prologo"**

-Carlisle, amor, podrías apurarte o ¿ya te arrepentiste de volver a América junto a nuestros hijos?- le decía Esme enojada por el hecho de que su marido se estuviese demorando tanto en juntar los últimos documentos que tenia que recoger desde su oficina en Italia –Sabia que esto pasaría, siempre tienes por algo que volver a la oficina, en cambio yo tengo ya todo listo, mis cosas del taller de decoración las envía la semana pasada para no tener que quedar con asuntos a ultima hora- le terminaba de recriminar una Esme sumamente ansiosa por reencontrarse nuevamente con sus hijos tras largos siete años de vivir separados, si bien ambas partes se visitaban para las celebraciones especiales, como navidades, cumpleaños o sus titulaciones de sus carreras, entre otros, el vivir en la misma ciudad era otra historia.

-Amor por favor relájate, de todas maneras aunque me demore más o menos, el avión saldrá cuando nosotros lleguemos, ahora por favor cálmate que me estas poniendo nervioso y me esta costando encontrar esos famosos documentos que necesito dejar apenas aterricemos.

-Pero amor, me prometiste que apenas aterrizáramos nos iríamos enseguida a casa de Edward para que nos reuniéramos allá.

-Esme se lo que te dije, pero te prometo que no nos tomara más de diez minutos en lo que tengo que hacer, sabes muy bien que junto a ti soy la persona más feliz de volver junto a nuestros hijos, que al fin decidimos dejar nuestros trabajos aquí y empezar allá- le dijo Carlisle, quien realmente se sentía nervioso, pero más que nada se sentía intranquilo y temeroso de ver nuevamente a sus hijos y que estos lo juzgaran por haber preferido su buffet de abogados en Italia en lugar de haberse realizado como abogado en . como lo hizo su hijo mayor Edward, quien al igual que él, desarrollo la carrera de abogacía y con el prestigioso apellido Cullen, decidió abrir su propio Buffet desde cero a pesar de que su padre lo invito a unirse a su comisión en Italia, pero él lo rechazo para no separarse de sus hermanos Alice y Emmett. El sabia que había sido un egoísta en pensar primero en su carrera y luego en su familia, pero inequívocamente pensando en la independencia de sus hijos y que a ellos nunca les faltase nada económicamente y en su bien propio para desarrollar uno de sus tantos sueños, que era convertirse en el mejor aboga de de Europa, cosa que lo consiguió ¿pero a que costo? El arrastrar a la madre de sus hijos que no quería separarse de ellos, pero tampoco de su marido y alejándose por tanto tiempo.

-Amor, ellos nunca te juzgaran, saben lo importante que a sido tu carrera todos estos años y que ahora estas recuperando el tiempo perdido- le dijo su esposa convenciendo a su esposo y a ella a la vez mientras lo besaba, Esme conocía tan bien a Carlisle que con solo verlo sabia que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza y que era lo que realmente le preocupaba. Finalmente salieron del edifico que quedaría a cargo de Aro, mano derecha de Carlisle, quien será quien tome el mando del Buffet de Italia mientras Carlisle intentara conseguir algún puesto en el Buffet de los hermanos Cullen, específicamente de Edward y Emmett.

Finalmente tras 10 largas horas de vuelo y un paradero por Florida, finalmente aterrizaron en Arizona–Phoenix, Carlisle y Esme fueron al edificio donde Carlisle debía entregar unos documentos quien aseguro que eran muy importante, mientras él entraba al edificio e iba por el ascensor al ultimo piso, Esme se quedo a esperarlo en la limusina que los había ido a recoger al aeropuerto, Esme miraba maravillada todo a su alrededor, estaba feliz de al fin volver a su hogar, si bien todo ese tiempo junto a Carlisle y el haber podido perfeccionarse como diseñadora de interior-exterior y decoración, no era suficiente para ella, ella necesitaba tener a sus hijos, recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque ellos ya eran unos adultos, todos muy bien formados y educados y sabiendo que nunca volvería a la etapa de la adolescencia, Emmett el mayor de los tres ya con 30 años, casado con Rosalie Haley y con una hija preciosa llamada Isadora de 4 años de los cuales se perdió completamente, Emmett ya era un hombre maduro y cuando les contó de su regreso a . no dudo en asegurarles que no sentía rencor por ellos, que por el contrario estaba feliz de que al fin decidieran volver con ellos para que no perdieran más tiempo, también estaba su hijo del medio, Edward de 26 años, quien se encontraba casado desde hace 2 años y tenia pensado en agrandar la familia con hijos, éste cuando supo de su regreso al igual que Emmett se puso muy feliz ya que si pensaba tener hijos le alegraba saber que sus abuelos estarían presente en el crecimiento y desarrollo de su primogénito, pero otro cuento era Alice su hija menor de 23 años, quien se encuentra de novia con Jasper Hale, hermano de Rose y mejor amigo de sus dos hijos, quienes cumplieron el papel de padre con ella, velando por su bienestar y pendiente siempre de ella ya que como la menor necesitaba más atención, Alice aunque muy noble de corazón y una chica completamente encantadora, nunca ha podido aceptar la forma en que su vida tuvo que ser, el tener que crecer a cargo de sus hermanos en lugar de sus padres, si bien Alice siempre estaba encantada con la visita de sus padres, el tenerlos ahí viviendo permanentemente seria un asunto totalmente distinto y tenia miedo de cómo cambiaria su vida.

Esme estaba perdida en su mundo, pensando en como sus hijos la recibirán esta vez, ya que no seria momentáneo sino permanente, pero algo llamo su atención desde el exterior, por la vereda del frente iba caminando una chica, de seguro de la edad de su pequeña Alice, iba muy sucia con sus ropas agujereadas, gastadas y ¿descalza? Si bien, Esme era conciente de la realidad mundial acerca de los elevados índices de pobreza, en su permanencia en Italia nunca le toco vivirlo y presenciarlo como aquello, seguramente por eso le llamaba tanto la atención aquella pobre muchacha, Esme además se percato que la muchacha al pasar fuera de una verdulería tomaba una manzana y la escondía entre sus harapientas vestimentas, instintivamente Esme salio de la lujosa limusina, Ben el chofer al percatarse de aquello y como su jefe le pidió cuidar atentamente a su Esposa, Ben también salio de la limusina.

-Sra. Cullen ¿necesita algo?- le dijo rápidamente, ubicándose delante de ella impidiéndole el paso y rogándole casi con la mirada que volviera al auto.

-No gracias Ben, aunque quisiera pedirte que no me obstruyas el paso por favor- le dijo mientras se alejaba a la vereda del frente mirando a ambos lados para poder cruzar y no perder de vista a la chica, Ben la siguió de cerca. Esme fue donde la muchacha que se fue a esconder detrás de un kiosco en la esquina de la misma calle.

-¡Ey muchacha!- le dijo – lo que acabas de hacer no se hace, deberías pagar por ella- le dijo en tono maternal, extrañada por que sentía aquella necesidad de ayudarla, de verla tan desvalida y pensar en todas las carencias que tiene que sufrir a diario aquella chiquilla, mientras ella y su familia gracias a Dios tocaron otra suerte.

-¿Y usted quien es para decirme lo que debo hacer?- le dijo la chica a la defensiva poniéndose de pie, y a la vez Ben se ubicaba al costado de Esme listo por si tenia que intervenir.

-Relájate Ben- le dijo a éste –Muchacha, no te estoy juzgando, solo te digo que deberías pagar por ella, ten- le dijo extendiéndole un billete de 10 dólares, pero al ver que la chica no se movía y la miraba extrañada decidió acercarse más- Ten, no pienses que lo hago por lastima, simplemente no me gustaría que volvieras a tomar lo que no es tuyo, piensa que con tus actos a alguien más le estas haciendo daño- le dijo dándole una gran sonrisa maternal mientras dejaba el dinero en su mano ya que ella no lo tomaba.

-¿Qué quiere que haga, que con este dinero vaya a pagar lo que robe? ¿Por qué hace esto? Usted se ira a su lujosa vida y cuando el dinero se acabe tendré que volver a robar algo para poder comer- le dijo la chica, y ella por primera vez se ruborizo al reconocer lo que hacia, jamás le había pasado que alguna señora ricachona la intimidara con su arrogancia, pero ella era diferente, ella no la miraba como si fuera una escoria para el mundo, ella la miraba con ternura, con preocupación y comprensión.

-Calma ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto dulcemente, la chica pensó en si decirle como se llamaba o salir de ahí, estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa en presencia de aquella señora tan amable, pero sabia que la gente ya no hace las cosas por amabilidad, algo tenia que querer a cambio.

-Disculpe que se lo pregunte así ¿pero que es lo que quiere? ¿Qué puede querer una señora como usted que todo lo tiene de alguien como yo?- le dijo sin rodeos.

-Muchacha, lo que quisiera es ayudarte, me recuerdas a mi hija y la verdad es que serias tu la que me haría un favor si aceptaras que me dejaras ayudarte- la chica estaba anonadada, no podía creer lo que aquella señora le decía, pero finalmente todo le calzo.

-Ya entiendo, usted debe ser alguna especie de reclutadora de muchachitas ilusas y con problemas como yo para trabajar en alguna casa de putas ¿cierto?

-No deberías tener ese vocabulario, no es propio de una señorita, por otra parte disculpa si te di esa impresión muchacha, pero no es lo que crees, déjame ayudarte por favor- le dijo, demostrándole con sus ojos que decía la verdad, y la chica así lo vio lo que le desconcertó aún más, pues estas cosas en la vida real no suceden, no llega una señora fina intentando ayudar a una muchacha pobre sin querer algo a cambio.

-Bien- le dijo la muchacha -¿Cómo pretende ayudarme?

-Ven, por el momento esto es lo que podemos hacer- le dijo tendiéndole su mano, la muchacha se la tomo media incrédula, media a la defensiva pero de igual manera la siguió, ella pensó que nada perdía con seguirle la corriente, quizás aquella señora fuera alguna pobre mujer que perdió a su hija y quedo loca por la perdida. La muchacha se tenso al ver que la señora la llevaba al puesto de donde había robado la manzana –Disculpe señor, esta señorita tiene algo que decirle- le dijo la mujer al dueño de la tienda, la muchacha la miraba llena de asombro, si decía que quería ayudarla no lo estaba consiguiendo, pues la estaba llevando derechito al carnicero, quería odiarla por hacerle pasar aquello pero no entendía por que no podía, simplemente se limito a forcejear con ella para salir de su agarre –Vamos, se que queda una parte honesta de ti, ahora dile al señor que estas arrepentida- le dijo incitándole a la muchacha, ella acepto su derrota pues la señora la tenia sujeta del brazo y no pensaba soltarla, estaba decidido, entregaría la manzana de la discordia y se iría del lugar.

-Disculpe- dijo la chica tendiéndole la manzana al dueño del lugar –estaba en el suelo y al recogí- mintió, pero Esme la miro en desacuerdo, incitándole a que dijera la verdad –Bueno, puede ser que la halla tomado sin permiso, pero es que tenía hambre- soltó finalmente, el dueño del lugar la miro enojada, iba a levantar su mano para darle una buena cachetada que la chica sabría que le daría pues no era la primera vez que le sucedía lo mismo con aquel hombre, pues tres veces antes ya la había pillado en lo mismo y la había cacheteado fuertemente por ladrona.

-Te enseñare a no tomar lo que no te corresponde- le dijo amenazadoramente el dueño mientras alzaba su mano y la chica cerraba sus ojos.

-Disculpe señor- dijo Esme ubicándose entre la chica y el señor -la muchacha se esta disculpando de lo que hizo, no veo por que debería de pegarle, no sea un matón- le dijo Esme, la chica asombrada de escuchar que aquella señora la estaba defendiendo ante aquel hombre y él por su parte quedaba sorprendido al igual que la chica –debería darle vergüenza ejercer la violencia como medio de castigo, tome ¿eso pagara el daño de una manzana?- le dijo mientras le entregaba 50 dólares y sacaba a la chica de aquel lugar. –No te preocupes, tu hiciste bien en disculparte, lo que ese hombre pretendía hacer es inaceptable- dijo Esme sumamente enojada, pero al verla le sonrío dándole confianza.

-¿Por qué hace todo esto? Que acaso no se da cuenta que esta es mi manera de vivir, así lo he hecho desde que estoy en la calle, no puede llegar aquí con sus bolsas de dinero intentando solucionar la vida del resto- la muchacha estaba mirándola enojada, pero más que nada se enojaba por que de seguro todo aquello debía ser un sueño, uno muy hermoso por cierto, pero no podía darse el lujo de andar soñando despierta cuando tenia que solucionar donde dormiría esta noche, como lo hacia a diario.

-Ven conmigo pequeña, te ayudare, pero aunque no lo creas serás tu quien me ayude a mi, yo solo puedo darte comida, un techo y si quieres puede enseñarte algunas cosas que se, pero como vez son solo cosas materiales- le dijo Esme, pensando que de seguro la chica no tenia estudios, por otra parte la chica se resigno, si esto iba a ser un sueño lo disfrutaría, más que mal nunca se había dado el lujo de hacerlo.

:::::: Horas antes, en otro lugar de Phoenix ::::::

-¡Edward! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no seas desordenado?, que no me gusta que dejes tus calcetines en mi cajón de ropa interior y que desordenes cuando saques un suéter- le decía su esposa sumamente molesta.

-Lo siento sabes que así soy, no veo por que te escandalizas ahora- le dijo tomándola de la mano y acercándola hacia su cuerpo –Vamos, no comencemos una pelea que sino después te tendré que castigar y tu no querrás eso- le dijo divertido, insinuando lo ultimo en doble sentido.

-Edward esto es serio, siempre te digo lo mismo pero nunca haces caso, y suéltame ya- le dijo deshaciendo su agarre –Si me vuelve el estrés inevitablemente tendré que tomar unas vacaciones.

-¡¿Vacaciones?!- le grito enojado Edward- te lo prohíbo, si junto todas las veces que te has ido de vacaciones por estrés perfectamente podría sumar un año, y eso que llevamos dos de casados, la ultima vez que permití que te fueras al caribe por un mes me prometiste que al volver empezaríamos la campaña por agrandar la familia y de ello ya han pasado 5 meses, no te negare que me gusta intentarlo pero aún no pasa nada ¿es que no te has sacado las pastillas y no me has dicho? ¿Qué me dices a eso?- le dijo enojado Edward, ya que él con todo su corazón deseaba tener un hijo, alguien que llevara su apellido, alguien a quien cuidar y entregarle lo mejor de si. De pronto su esposa se pone a llorar como una magdalena, lo que provoca que Edward se sienta mal por haber iniciado una pelea.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- le pregunta muy comprensivamente, acariciando su cabeza.

-Amor, llego la hora que hablemos de ese tema, por favor toma asiento- le dijo su esposa mientras palmeaba la cama al lado de ella indicándole que se sentara, Edward se puso nervioso al percatarse que el tema era delicado –Hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero he tenido miedo amor, miedo a que me abandones cuando te revele esto que me tiene destruida- le dijo volviendo a llorar, Edward la abrazo y dándole apoyo moral le pidió que continuara y que no se preocupara ya que él siempre estaría para apoyarla.

-Amor yo… yo fui al medico el año pasado, fui para hablar sobre tener un hijo, ya sabes para sacarme las pastillas, no te lo conté por que quería que fuera una sorpresa pero… bueno tuvimos sexo varias veces y nada, así que nuevamente fui al doctor a que me examinara y bueno el me dijo… el me dijo que soy infértil- y nuevamente se puso a llorar, Edward comenzó a procesar la información que le decía su esposa _"jamás podrá tener al hijo que tanto ansiaba" _se decía para él mismo una y otra vez, pensó en su esposa y la promesa en que jamás la abandonaría cuando se casaron, en serle fiel y claro que lo cumpliría, pues seria de muy poco hombre abandonarla ahora que sabia que no podría darle un hijo, pero ¿Qué harán? ¿Adoptar? Es una posibilidad, pero él sabe que en el fondo de su corazón no seria lo mismo, para Edward es sumamente importante el lazo sanguíneo, si bien puede económicamente entregarle todo a muchos niños, lo que él quiere es un hijo que tenga sus rasgos o los de su madre, si no es de aquella manera sabe que no existe otra.

-No te preocupes cariño ya lo resolveremos- le dijo Edward en un hilo de voz dándole apoyo, pues sentía ganas de llorar pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que ser el fuerte de la relación, tenia que contener a su esposa y darle apoyo.

-Amor- le dijo su esposa ya más calmada –la verdad es que lo llevo mucho tiempo pensando, que te parece la idea de "una madre sustituta"- pero a Edward la idea no le convencía, eso de dejar su esperma en el cuerpo de otra mujer, de que su hijo fuera de otra mujer y no de su esposa.

-Cariño ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso, es que acaso no quieres que esa criatura lleve tu sangre?- le pregunto extrañado.

-Por supuesto que si amor, pero eso será imposible, te amo tanto que soy capaz de sacrificar para que tengamos nuestro hijo, hijo que al menos lleve tu sangre- y Edward pensó que ese era el gesto más desinteresado que alguien podría darle a un ser humano, pensó en lo afortunado que había sido en encontrarla a ella y que ella lo haya aceptado como su esposo.

-¿Pero que mujer podría aceptar algo así?- pregunto Edward

-Ya veremos eso, por el momento necesito saber si tú aceptas lo que te propongo, Dios enviara a la mujer correcta para que nos de nuestro pequeño tesoro, amor- le dijo besado sus labios y luego abrazándolo, pero lo que Edward no sabia es que dentro de la mente de su esposa otras cosas ocurrían, muy diferentes a lo que ella realmente había mencionado.

-Gracias - le dijo Edward, pero él sabia que algo había cambiado desde que supo que su esposa no podía darle hijos y sobre todo en la manera que había tomado lo de la madre sustituta, además se sentía engañado ¿como era posible que haya esperado todo este tiempo para revelarle algo tan importante como aquello?, por el momento solo quería pensar en la posibilidad de que realmente existiera una mujer lo suficientemente fría como para alquilar su vientre para procrear un hijo que no cuidaría, que no le pertenecería aunque fuese fecundado en su interior.

-Amor sabes que por que estemos juntos, haría lo que fuera- le dijo su esposa, mientras ella pensaba las miles de cosas que tendría que hacer.

-Ya veremos como lo haremos, solo espero no ilusionarme con tu idea Victoria- le dijo mientras se tendía en la cama a pensar.

:::::: De vuelta en el centro de Phoenix ::::::

Cuando la chica llegó a la limusina junto con Esme, ésta no puede creer que pueda existir tanto lujo solo en un auto, sentía pena de entrar a aquel lugar tan limpio y brillante y ella tan inmunda y zarrapastrosa, Esme percibió el titubeo de la chica.

-Ven, no sientas pena o vergüenza, no tienes por que, ¿sabes? Yo los domingos no me baño- le dijo divertida intentando darle confianza y al parecer lo logro ya que la chica le sonrío y entro al auto, eso si intentando no afirmase de nada y sentándose a la orilla del asiento –Ben necesito que me lleves de inmediato a la boutique de Carmen, nos dejas ahí y vienes por mi marido, por favor- le pido Esme, quien deseaba que la llevaran a la boutique de una vieja amiga que sabia que la ayudaría sin hacerle preguntas de lo que estaba haciendo, por otra parte ya hablaría con Carlisle y le comunicaría de lo que estaba planeando hacer pero conociendo a su marido, sabia que él aceptaría cualquier cosa que ella pensara hacer.

Ben finalmente llego a una exclusiva boutique, aparco la limusina y fue enseguida a abrirles la puerta a las mujeres que se encontraban dentro, primero tomo de la mano a Esme quien salio con todo el garbo que una dama fina podía tener, luego intento tomar la mano de la muchacha pero como no estaba acostumbrada a esos detalles se asusto y le pego en la mano – ¡Ey! Cuidado donde pones esas manos- le dijo, Esme la miro entre divertida y explicándole que es una manera educada de ayudar a una dama a salir del auto -¿me dirás finalmente como te llamas?- le pregunto Esme una vez fuera del auto de camino a la tienda y una vez que le repitió a Ben que fuera por su marido, que cuando se desocuparan lo llamaría para que pasaran por ellas.

-Bueno, en el orfanato donde prácticamente pase mi niñez me dijeron que mi madre me puso el nombre de Isabella, pero con el tiempo me llamaban Bella por que era más corto e insignificante como yo- le explico Bella a Esme, quien se sentía bien ante el hecho de que la muchacha al fin haya manifestado interés en contar algo de si misma, pero molesta de que pensara que era insignificante.

-Bella, que lindo nombre, no pienses que eres insignificante cariño, la pobreza no te hace menos persona, además es un nombre muy bien puesto pues eres hermosa- le dijo acariciando su rostro -Bien Bella, lo primero que haremos será asearte y deshacernos de esas vestimentas que aunque les tengas cariño te hacen lucir algo desarreglada- le dijo cariñosamente, evitando lastimar sus sentimientos, pues la chica ya había demostrado estar un poco a la defensiva con respecto a como ella era –y te aseguro que una vez que estemos en casa, podrás comer y relajarte un poco, me gustaría enseñarte algunas cosas- Bella seguía sin creer que existieran personas como ella, nunca había sentido lo que era el cariño de una madre pero de seguro esto era lo más cercano que podría llegar a experimentar, le encantaba la sensación pero sabia que nada podía ser perfecto y duradero en la vida, solo tenia que estar atenta para que el porrazo que se diera no doliera tanto.

-¿me enseñara cosas como leer o escribir?- le dijo tímidamente, Bella nunca reconocía que no sabia leer o escribir, ya que en el lugar que la cuidaron que decía llamarlo orfanato, no era más que un lugar donde vivían ancianitos que pasaban prácticamente todo el día durmiendo cuidados por enfermeras que no tenían tiempo de enseñar a los pocos niños que se encontraban en el lugar y los pocos amigos que había conseguido en la calle sabían lo mismo o menos que ella.

-Pero claro que si, no solo eso, sino que también podría enseñarte a sumar o restar, algo de historia y filosofía- le dijo alegremente, Esme al darse cuenta que la muchacha tenia todas las ganas de aprender, lo único que le había faltado era la oportunidad de que alguien lo hiciera, también pensó en los miles de niños y adolescentes que se deben encontrar en su misma situación y que no se han encontrado con la ayuda necesaria para sacar a estos jóvenes de una desgracia que ellos nunca tuvieron elección. Bella inexplicablemente estaba sintiéndose un poco más en confianza, pensando en que quizás después de todo si existía alguien ahí arriba que se acordó de ella, pues Bella hace mucho tiempo había dejado de creer en Dios, pero debía reconocer que algo existía, fuese lo que fuese, aquello debió de intervenir para que todo esto que sucede solo en los cuentos este ocurriendo. Bella se dio cuenta al lugar donde la había llevado la señora ángel, como había pensado ella, y vio los escaparates perfectamente brillantes que mostraban increíbles prendas de vestir que de seguro una sola podría alimentar a toda su comunidad de amigos que vivía en la calle, pero esta vez no pensaría en otros, por primera vez se dijo, seria egoísta y disfrutaría algo bueno que le sucedía por primera vez. Esme la guío hacia el interior de la tienda y Bella quedo aun más maravillada pues el interior era calido, aromático, brillante, limpio y todo perfectamente acomodado lleno de lujosas ropas.

-OH! Por Dios ¿si no es Esme?- pregunto Carmen quien al ver a su amiga de la infancia corrió a su encuentro, tras años de no verla.

-Carmen- le dijo ésta al verla, se abrazaron fuertemente, Carmen al darse cuenta que Esme no venia sola, se aparto y la quedo mirando extrañada por la facha de la señorita que venia junto con Esme.

-¿A que debo tu visita?- le dijo mirándola como preguntándole quien era ella.

-Mira, te presento a Bella, Bella ella es Carmen- le dijo a ambas a modo de saludo, Carmen le tendió su mano y Bella quedo asombrada pues nadie intentaba tocarla y menos señoras tan finas como ellas ya que siempre andaba tan sucia, intento limpiarse la mano en su pantalón, pero eso seria inútil pues este de por si estaba aún más sucio –Carmen, quisiera que me ayudaras con Bella, como puedes ver ella es hermosa, pero necesita que le saquen un poco de brillo- le dijo a Carmen mientras le sonreía a Bella.

-Po ti lo que quieras Esme- le dijo cariñosamente, Carmen conocía perfectamente a Esme y sabia que su corazón era tan grande como para ayudar a alguien más sin esperar algo a cambio-Déjame cerrar la tienda si, creo que aquí tendremos para rato- y fue directo a la entrada principal para cerrarla.

Esme le explico que no quería nada llamativo, a pesar de que Bella tenia su carita toda sucia se veía en sus ojos la belleza e inocencia de ella, a pesar de haber vivido en la calle y que tenia que robar para poder alimentarse, en el fondo de su corazón sabia que no pasaba de eso, que Bella era una buena persona solo con pocas opciones de vida, tenia que conservar eso de ella, su inocencia y su pureza. Carmen y Esme buscaban las mejores prendas que se ajustaran mejor a la personalidad de Bella, mientras ella se encontraba con una de las asistentes de Carmen quien la estaba ayudando a bañarse y luego a peinarse, pues por la maraña de pelo se notaba que ese pelo no había sido desenredado hace ya bastante, cuando Bella apareció desde el segundo piso con su rostro fresco y limpio Esme corroboro lo que pensaba, ella es completamente hermosa. La llevaron a los probadores y comenzaron a entregarle parte de la ropa que habían seleccionado, Bella se sentía sumamente extraña al estar probándose tanta ropa, sobre todo por estar limpia, suave y tan hermosa y de seguro cara, pero más extraño aún fue cuando Esme le entrego un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje, Bella se ruborizo al pensar que tenia que usar algo así, Esme le aseguro que si era diminuta era exclusivamente para que no se marcara en la ropa.

Finalmente Bella salio del probador vistiendo unoas pantalones color café y una camiseta holgada de color blanco y detalles en la parte del pecho **(ver imagen en mi perfil)-** y unas zapatillas blancas, Esme pensó que seria lo mejor como comienzo para vestir ya que no la veía aún lo suficientemente segura de si misma como para usar ropa más ajustada.

-Bella, estas absolutamente hermosa cariño -le dijo acercándose a ella acariciándole la mejilla, Bella no podía creer ciertamente que aquel ángel fuera real, y no pudo evitar llorar con lagrimas por primera vez, al menos que ella recuerde, estaba sumamente emocionada por como estaba siendo aquella señora.

-Gracias señora, no se como pagarle lo que esta haciendo por mi, por usted haría lo que me pidiera- le dijo tomando su mano y besándola.

-Bella cariño, no me digas señora, dime Esme y si tu me lo permites me gustaría decirte hija- Bella no podía negarse ante aquello, jamás tuvo el cariño de una madre y mucho menos a quien decírselo, pensó que aunque fuese irrespetuoso y patudo de su parte lo haría, no podía más con la emoción y se simplemente termino abrazando a Esme, Esme por su parte estaba dichosa, feliz y emocionada de poder ayudar a alguien como a Bella, sentía que esta era su manera de pagar por haber descuidado tanto tiempo a sus hijos, en especial a Alice ya que era tan pequeña cuando ella se fue.

Esme llamo directamente al celular de Ben para pedirle que fuera por ellas a la tienda, mientras esperaban Esme pago todo lo que había llevado y Bella recibió una calurosa despedida de Carmen, diciéndole que tenían que ir nuevamente pues había sido un agrado atenderlas, haber visto nuevamente a Esme y haber conocido a Bella, quien tenia un ángel interior que provocaba que una vez que la conocías como ella era realmente, sin estar a la defensiva, realmente no pudieras evitar sentir cierto afecto hacia ella, cuando Ben llego por ellas le informo a Esme que Carlisle había preguntado por ella pero que el como fiel que le era a Esme no había comentado nada, casi arriesgando su puesto por guardar silencio. Esme se rió al ver la cara de preocupación de Ben y le aseguro que no lo perdería que ella le explicaría a su marido lo ocurrido y que él solo cumplía con órdenes de su jefa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Cullen, aunque Bella pensó que ese adjetivo era muy mínimo para aquella enorme mansión, era muy tarde, Esme invito a pasar a Bella quien se encontraba sumamente avergonzada y cohibida, le pidió a Ben que llevara a Bella y todas las compras a la habitación que usaría desde ahora, y que le dijera a Ángela si podía llevarle algo de cenar a Bella, mientras Esme tenia que ir a hablar con su marido para explicarle su actuar del día y lo que tenia pensado para con Bella, camino directamente al despacho donde sabia que estaría Carlisle.

-Amor, por Dios ¿Dónde te has metido todo el día? Estoy pensando seriamente en despedir a Ben, no a querido contarme nada acerca de donde estabas, podrías explicarme- le dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella preocupado en el momento en que la vio aparecer a través de la puerta, pero a medida que le iba preguntando se iba enojando cada vez más.

-Amor cálmate estoy bien, estuve en la boutique de Carmen -le explico –y bueno se me paso todo el día en el lugar.

-Algo más tiene que haber Esme para que te hayas ido así como así, primero para haberme dejado a mi solo y segundo por que eras tu la más entusiasmada de llegar pronto, por suerte que el personal de servicio se vino mucho antes para tener la casa completamente habitable- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le dejaba un tierno beso en la coronilla, aunque quisiera jamás podría enojarse con su esposa.

-Bueno si la verdad – le dijo dubitativamente –la verdad es que si hay algo más- y Esme comenzó a explicarle que conoció a una muchacha, en la manera en que la vio y la decisión que tomo al verla tan frágil y desamparada, su marido no se asombraba pues sabia del buen corazón de su mujer, pero lo que si le preocupaba era la reacción de Alice, pues su hija era muy intuitiva y se daría cuenta que todo lo que estaba haciendo Esme era simplemente para apaciguar sus culpas por haber abandonado a sus hijos.

-Bueno amor, sabes que siempre te apoyare en tus decisiones, si esta chica es tan fantástica como dices hasta yo mismo me uniré a la causa y podría ayudarte a enseñarle ciertas cosas- le dijo animadamente Carlisle –Bueno que esperas, llévame a conocerla.

Esme llevo a Carlisle a conocer a Bella, quien comprobó lo que le dijo su mujer, la chica es completamente encantadora, quizás un poco falta de modales pero tiene solución y le llenaba de orgullo saber que su esposa se encargaría de ello, cenaron los tres juntos platicando trivialidades, Esme sabia que no debía presionar ante el hecho de que le contara como había sido su vida y como había dado en la calle, además Esme le aseguro que desde mañana mismo comenzarían las lecciones de leer y escribir, lo que tenia sumamente ansiosa a Bella.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, ¿que tal?, esta clarisimo quien sera la "pobre" chica que ayudara a Edward a ser padre y si se han dado cuenta la historia esta narrada en 3era persona, lo cual es más facil saber que piensan + personas a la vez, tengo contemplado hacer ciertos povs sobre todo cuando lleguen los momentos romanticos :P**

**bien, espero que les guste la nueva idea y me lo hagan saber, que sin sus comentarios no llega la inspiración!**

**un beso enormeee!!**


	2. Es Perfecta

_Primero que todo, decir que la historia es 100% mía, pero que los excelentes personajes son de nuestra escritora Stephanie Meyer!!!_

_Segundo, decir que dejen sus reviews para la inspiración, a modo de saber que les parece la historia y además por que con ellos vere que tan rápido actualizo ^^_

_y tercero, como me hicieron saber varias personas que les gusta que escriba extenso, aquí les dejo un cap bastante largo_

* * *

"**Es perfecta"**

Una vez que Esme se había instalado completamente en su nueva casa en Phoenix junto con su marido y ahora también junto con Bella, pasaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde enseñándole a leer y a escribir, la chica estaba realmente entusiasmada y deseosa de aprender, pero parte importante de ella estaba abrumada y confundida por todas las cosas buenas que le habían sucedido últimamente, le asustaba el hecho de acostumbrarse a algo que tarde o temprano terminaría y aunque Esme le recordaba a Bella cada vez que veía en sus ojos expresivos angustia, Esme simplemente la reconfortaba diciéndole que no volvería a la calle nunca más ya que ella se encargaría de protegerla siempre y le enseñaría para que aprendiera a valérselas por ella misma en el mundo de mejor manera.

-No te darás cuenta cuando estés lista para enfrentarte a este mundo tú sola y quieras formar tu vida de manera independiente, en lo personal me gustaría que siempre estuvieras conmigo- le decía sinceramente Esme al pensar que la chica no podría quedarse siempre con ella y que en algún momento tendría que realizar su vida y su propia familia.

-Esme, no sabe la alegría que me producen sus palabras, en mi vida había recibido tal muestra de cariño, le prometo que nunca la olvidare, estaré agradecida de por vida de usted, nunca podría alejarla de mi vida aunque usted misma me lo pida- Esme estaba emocionada con las palabras de Bella, se veía que era de unos buenos sentimientos.

La chica por su parte se había adaptado relativamente bien a la vida que Esme le estaba ofreciendo y la relación con Esme iba cada vez mejor, la confianza que sentía por ella era única, fue tan así que semanas después de haberse establecido con ella le contó parte de su vida.

-Viví en una casa que cuidaban viejitos, eran todos muy mayores y apenas podían caminar- le contaba en su descanso de estudio –Las enfermeras siempre estaban ocupadas y era muy poca la atención que nos entregaban pero para nosotros era suficiente la comida y un lugar donde dormir, los demas ansianos eran algo mañosos por la edad pero yo en particular me hice muy cercana de la señora Matilde, ella me decía que la viera como mi abuela, ya que ella nunca pudo tener nietos y dijo que la sensación era muy triste- Bella al recordar a la señora que tan amable había sido con ella, se le nublo la vista con algunas lagrimas que pronto comenzarían a caer –Ella era la única que me nos tenia paciencia, pero siempre me decía que yo era su regalona y por las noches antes de dormir me contaba historias que inventaba, me dijo que en su juventud había sido dramaturga y por ello conocía tanto de historias como del lenguaje, lamentablemente cuando yo ya tuve edad suficiente para aprender ella estaba completamente ciega, así que nunca pudo enseñarme a leer y a escribir, me contaba de libros maravillosos que había leído y le prometí que algún día yo los leería y los vería en mi cabeza con mi imaginación- le dijo Bella orgullosa de saber que algún día gracias a Esme podría cumplir su promesa –Cuando nos hicimos más grandes, a eso de los ocho años, las enfermeras ya nos miraban como estorbo pues no era una casa de acogidas, ellas simplemente lo hicieron como caridad y crecidos ya nadie nos recogería, estaba harta de vivir en ese lugar, ya que los tratos empeoraban pero si me quedaba era por la señora Matilde- Bella comenzó a sollozar y Bella le palmeo la espalda para darle apoyo –una de las enfermeras me había zamarreado por no haber comido toda mi cena, quise irme pero aún no me sentía preparada para dejarla, la señora Matilde murió a los pocos días de esa pelea y decidí que ya no tenia nada que hacer en ese lugar- termino de contar, Esme lloraba de tristeza al igual que ella.

-Bella cariño no te aflijas, aquí estas bien y comenzaras a vivir al fin como se debe- le dijo Esme dándole cariño, luego volvieron a sus estudios y así continuaban por días.

Por otro lado, Bella había entablado una muy buena relación con Ángela que era la sirvienta de la casa Cullen quien no dudo en irse con ellos desde Italia, Bella de vez en cuando intentaba ayudarla pero ella se lo negaba pues era invitada de la Sra. Esme y no una empleada como ella, pero Bella le decía que ella no era nada especial y menos una gran Sra. como para tratarla de usted o haciéndole las cosas, Bella se sentía mucho mejor siendo útil en la casa que no hacer nada como si fuera una Cullen, es por eso que en sus momentos libres o cuando Esme salía de la casa ella aprovechaba para ver a Ángela preparar la comida y aprender, aunque sabia hacer lo básico, Bella estaba deseosa de aprender lo que mas pudiese.

-Gracias Ángela- le dijo Bella una tarde que estaban juntas en la cocina –Puede que estén las galletas un poco duras, pero saben bien- le dijo divertida.

-Bella, para ser la primera vez que preparas una masa te a quedado bastante sabrosa, es solo que no debes agregarle tanta azúcar por que sino quedan resecas- le dijo Ángela, la relación entre ellas se daba tan natural aquellas tardes que rápidamente se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

Ya llevaban establecidos tres semanas en Phoenix, Bella había demostrado ser muy inteligente pues ya reconocía todas las letras y podía unirlas en silabas. Esme y Carlisle ya se había reunido con todos sus hijos, pero de manera individual para no tener que dejar mucho tiempo a solas a Bella y de paso evitando tener que presentárselas aún, ya que la chica ya había demostrado seguir a la defensiva con personas desconocidas, Esme no quería hacerla sentir incomoda, quería que sintiera que sus hijos también la verían como ella, como una más de la familia, pero necesitaba primero recuperar la confianza de sus hijos y preparándola a ella de forma que se sintiera cómoda con el resto de la familia, el primero en ver había sido a su hijo Emmett junto con su esposa e hija, quienes los recibieron calurosamente, en especial su nieta quien no daba de felicidad de que al fin sus abuelitos estarían con ella en todo momento, ante tanta felicidad en su carita llevo a Emmett en pensar que precisamente esa era la principal razón por la cual hizo borrón y cuenta nueva respecto a la decisión de sus padres de irse y los aceptaría feliz nuevamente al igual que su hija de tenerlos de vuelta.

Con Edward la situación fue similar, aunque se extraño que su hijo estuviera tan apagado, pudo ver en sus ojos que ese brillo que iluminaba su rostro desde que se había casado ya no estaba y cuando le pregunto como iban los planes para agrandar la familia, él simplemente desvío el tema y su semblante estuvo sombrío, Esme como su madre que lo conocía (a pesar de la lejanía) intuyo que algo no andaba bien en su matrimonio, pero como recién había vuelto para retomar su deber de madre, esperaría un tiempo prudente para preguntarle. Por otra parte y bastante diferente había sido la reacción de Alice, quien no quiso verse con sus padres en esas condiciones de manera individual, ella quería que fuera una cena familiar a lo grande como ella acostumbraba a organizar, ella le dijo a su madre que si estaban de vuelta para volver a formar la familia que nunca se debió de disolver, seria así, una cena todos juntos, pero no cada uno por su lado, Esme le explico que prefería verla a ella antes de juntarse todos para sentirse cómoda y no arruinar el momento para cuando todos estuviesen juntos, si bien, Alice no había ocultado su manera de ver la situación con sus padres y aunque quería dejar el orgullo de lado para reencontrarse sinceramente con sus padres, no podía, sabia que algo raro estaba sucediendo y no lo dejaría pasar.

-Alice amor tranquilízate, son tus padres los que vienen no el FBI- le dijo Jasper a su prometida quien estaba como león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro impaciente, esa tarde irían sus padres, junto con sus hermanos y esposas respectivas para que cenaran juntos como bienvenida de sus padres, Alice era una chica intuitiva y sentía que algo extraño sucedía, ya que su madre había actuado extraño cada vez que Alice mencionaba si podía ir a visitarla.

-Lo se Jasper, pero de solo pensar en que tendré a mis padres al fin aquí, permanentemente conmigo me pone nerviosa- pero Alice en el fondo de su corazón sabia que más que nervios, eran las ansias de estar al fin con sus padres, ella en comparación con sus hermanos no fue mucho lo que estuvo con sus padres, si bien ella creció y tuvo una infancia maravillosa, aún siente ese vació de no haber compartido con su madre su primer beso, cuando Jasper le pidió que fuera su novia el año pasado o la beca que le ofrecieron para irse a Francia para perfeccionarse en su carrera de diseñadora, en fin, ciertos acontecimientos importantes en la vida de una chica. Entendía las necesidades de su padre, pues ella al igual que él, le importa mucho su carrera y entiende que es querer crecer profesionalmente, pero en su forma de pensar no entiende que su madre los haya dejado, pero si se planteaba que si Jasper se fuera, ella lo seguiría al fin del mundo pero ¿si hubiesen hijos de por medio seria igual?

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Alice tenía el comedor listo y deslumbrante para recibir a sus visitas, escucho sonar el timbre que avisaba la llegada de alguien y fue directo a la puerta principal.

-¡Emmett, Rose!- grito eufóricamente Alice a su hermano y a su flamante esposa Rose, se acerco a ellos y los abrazo -¿he Isadora?- les pregunto con un tierno puchero, mientras ellos pasaban a la casa.

-Se quedo en casa castigada con Teresa- le dijo Emmett mirando a Alice divertido, pero al darse cuenta de la mirada reprobatoria de su mujer, la cambio a una seria.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez esa diablilla?- le pregunto Alice pensando en que su sobrina había heredado lo mejor de ella, esa cualidad de hacer travesuras, ¿pero quien no las ha hecho a su edad?

-Nos llamaron del jardín para informarnos que le puso pegamento a uno de los inodoros en los baños de los hombres y coincidentemente minutos después se sentó su compañerito Alan- le dijo Rose mirándola de manera sospechosa a Alice, quien intento encubrir su risa con una tos –¿Me creerías si te digo que eso sucedió al otro día que vinimos de verte, Alice?- le dijo Rose que sin duda pensaba que, su hija era sumamente inteligente pero no era vengativa y como su compañerito Alan le había pegado un chicle en sus perfectos rizos.

-Cuñada- le dijo abrazándola –Para que te voy a mentir, lo único que le dije fue que no por ser niña debía quedarse con los brazos cruzados cada vez que ese mocoso la molestara, pero déjame decirte que la pequeña saco una inteligencia peligrosa- le dijo mirando ahora a su hermano que se reía bajito para no enojar a su mujer, sin duda Emmett estaba de acuerdo con su hermana y le irritaba saber que su hija era juguete de diversión de un enano arrogante que andaba diciendo que traía loca a su hija de amor por él, él como padre debía proteger a su hija, pero como hombre grande no podía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de niños, pero si debía enseñarle a su pequeña a solucionar sus problemas de forma independiente mediante el dialogo sin acudirá a la venganza, pero saber que su hija era poseedora de una mentecilla tan astuta y brillante, sin duda le alegraba el saber que era como su madre decidida que se diera a respetar era más de lo que podía pedir, pero como padre debía imponerse castigándola cuando hiciera algo estandarizado como malo, le dolía tener que hacerlo pero sino Rose se enojaría con él y ver a Rose enojada era algo que nos se lo recomendaba a nadie, pero sobre todo no podía permitir que lo enviaran al sillón y le cortaran su suministro adictivo por las noches.

A los pocos minutos de que Emmett junto con Rose entraran al living acomodándose y saludando a Jasper, nuevamente sonó el timbre, Alice fue a atender nerviosa ya que podrían ser sus padres esta vez, pero se relajo un poco al ver aparecer a Edward con su esposa Victoria, Alice sonrío al ver a su hermano adorado que al igual que el oso de Emmett siempre estuvieron ahí para ella, pero con Edward siempre fue todo distinto, él fue su padre, madre, hermano y amigo a la vez, Alice por él daría lo que fuera y cuando se entero que al fin se casaría estuvo muy feliz por él aunque le costara aceptar a Victoria, pues como ella muy bien decía, ese sexto sentido que tenia muy marcado como la intuición, le decían que aquella mujer no era de confiar, pero nunca se lo hizo saber a su hermano pues lo veía feliz ya que al fin tendría la familia que él tanto quería y por ese motivo le asombraba tanto que aún no tuvieran hijos.

-Hermano- le dijo a Edward lanzándose a sus brazos y mirando a Victoria estando con él- Hola Vicky, pasa- le dijo sabiendo que detestaba ese apodo –Edward, es que te mueres de la risa cuando te cuente lo que tu sobrina hizo esta vez- le dijo cuando iban entrando al living para reunirse con los demás, Alice le contó lo que Isadora le había hecho a su compañerito y Edward le sonrío, pero esa felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos lo que le indicaba que algo andaba mal, si Isadora también era su niña regalona y al igual que ella siempre le celebraban las travesuras, más tarde se encargaría de hablar con él para saber que es lo que lo tiene así.

-Alice, no cuentes lo sucedido como digno de admirar, Isa tiene que aprender de otro modo a solucionar las cosas, la castigamos a que no viniera esta noche para que reflexionara, además sabia que tu habías sido la impulsora así que no quería que le celebraras lo que hizo- dijo firmemente Rose.

-Hermanita- le dijo Jasper llegando a su lado y pasándole el brazo por los hombros para acercarla a él –Tienes que relajarte, estamos de acuerdo que no fue el método adecuado para solucionar las cosas con su compañero, pero se lo merecía, pobre de mi sobrina que tuvo que cortar parte de su cabello para despegar el chicle- Alice se iba a sumar a la protesta de Rose y al brillante comentario de Jasper en su ayuda pero no alcanzo pues nuevamente sonó el timbre, que confirmaba la llegada de sus padres, nerviosa como ella sola fue lentamente hasta la entrada principal, todo el discurso que tenia pensado decir se fue por la cañería cuando abrió la puerta y del otro lado sus padres iguales como los recordaba, como si los años no hubiesen pasado por ellos, pero lamentablemente era todo lo contario para ella, los años si pasaron dejando un vacío que no sabia como llenarlo.

-Alice- dijeron sus padres a la vez con la voz llena de nervios, emoción y quebrada a la vez, su padre la admiraba con nuevos ojos, a pesar de haberla visto el año pasado para la navidad, esta vez era diferente, su hija se veía toda una mujer y eso le llenaba de orgullo, su madre la miraba embobada, al fin delante de ella su Alice como siempre soñó tenerla desde que se había marchado, sin pensar en su reacción su madre se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla, al principio se sintió incomoda al sentir que Alice no se inmutaba, estaba con sus brazos pegados a sus costados sin realizar acción, pero Esme estaba tan feliz que lo dejaría pasar, extrañamente a los segundos después, Alice comenzó a subir sus brazos para abrazarla con igual fuerza, Carlisle sintió ese acto tan privado que decidió simplemente entrar por su cuenta y dejar para después su saludo, pero Alice cuando sintió sus intenciones se aparto de su madre y fue donde su padre y lo abrazo con igual fuerza, Carlisle sintió un nudo en la garganta, estaba feliz y culpable, sentía que esa felicidad no la merecía pero sabia que su hija era de un corazón asombroso.

Cuando Alice dejo los brazos de su padre desvío su vista a sus pies, no sabia que decir así que simplemente fue hasta la puerta para cerrarla, pero su madre llego junto a ella.

-Espera Alice- dijo mientras salía nuevamente al auto, Alice no entendía que hacia su madre, pero ciertos engranajes comenzaron a funcionar en su cabeza cuando llego nuevamente su madre junto a ella pero con una joven –Alice, quiero presentarte a Bella- la chica se veía igual o peor de nerviosa que ella, pero ¿Quién era ella? Se veía tímida y bien vestida, como de su edad así que descarto la posibilidad de una hermana concebida en Italia, pero se veía tan cercana con su madre que por unos momentos sintió celosa de ella.

-Pasen- fue lo que les dijo y los cuatro llegaron junto con el resto de la familia, Esme entro saludando primero que todos y luego se dirigió hacia su marido que saludo a todos con la mano y tras de él estaba Bella, Alice había vuelto a su lugar en el sillón junto a su novio.

-Familia quiero presentarles a una persona, se que no estoy en condiciones de pedirles nada, pero me gustaría que la conocieran por que Será un miembro más de la familia- dijo Esme, mientras hacia entrar aún más a Bella para que todos la vieran pero ella no apartaba sus ojos de sus zapatos –Ella es Bella, es una persona encantadora aunque algo torpe- les dijo mientras señalaba su frente donde tenia una venda, ya que Bella hace unos días atrás mientras intentaba alcanzar de la alacena unos recipientes para preparar una receta, los tomo mal y estos se fueron directo hasta su frente dejándole un pequeño corte, nadie reacciono los primeros minutos, pero como siempre Emmett era tan efusivo.

-Bella bienvenida- le dijo dándole un gran abrazo –veo que nos llevaremos muy bien, espero que no te moleste si me río de ti cada vez que algo te suceda- le dijo divertido, mientras Edward también se acercaba a la desconocida para recibirla, Bella noto la cordialidad en la voz de Emmett y le agrado que fuera así de amable, decidió alzar su rostro para agradecerle pero antes de poder mencionar palabra vio que detrás de Emmett unos ojos la miraban estupefactos, por primera vez en su desdichada vida creyó en algo que nunca le dio cabida en su vida…a los cuentos que la señora Matilde le contaba cuando era una infante, cuando le narraba la perfección del príncipe azul en busca de su damisela, ahora todo eso cobro vida para ella y pensó que después de todo ella había dicho la verdad, si existía un príncipe que con solo una mirada era capaz de robarte el aliento, robarte la razón, el alma y el corazón, pero desdichadamente ella no era la damisela, ella era como la sirvienta de la damisela ya que cuando aquella maravilla la seguía mirando sin decir palabra, provocando cierta tensión en el resto de la familia, se acerco a él la verdadera damisela, su princesa perteneciente de su corazón y su vida, una hermosa chica de cabellos rojizos, ella era sacada de aquellas revistas de modelos que se veían en los kioscos.

-Amor- le dijo Victoria acercándose a Edward tomándolo del brazo para que reaccionara, Edward no podía desviar su atención de aquel arcángel proveniente de sus mas oscuros deseos que provocarían fácilmente su ruptura matrimonial si esos perfectos labios se lo pidieran, se sentía débil, vulnerable y entupidamente como un adolescente sumergido en esos ojos maravillosos de un exquisito color chocolate que se reflejaban sumamente inocentes.

-Bienvenida a la familia _Bella_- su voz aterciopelada fue la melodía más hermosa que Bella haya escuchado, su nombre le pareció por primera vez hermoso, al menos no lo seria desde otro labios, no desde que fuero dichos desde aquel templo color carmesí que de seguro eran de un placer infinito, Edward finalmente tras poner en perspectiva el ridículo que de seguro hizo esos minutos estupefacto, le tendió la mano en forma de saludo pero rápidamente se arrepintió tras sentir una invasión de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, al sentir la suavidad de su piel que provocativamente lo estaba invitando a deslizar su mano más allá de un simple saludo, simplemente aquella tentación carnal hecha mujer era un peligro para su bien mental, así que instintivamente soltó su mano y se fue a sentar en su lugar intentando ordenar su cabeza y buscando una explicación a todo aquello que le produjo solo con mirarla, con sentirla y peor aún, por sentir todo aquello por primera vez, ya que con Victoria lo máximo que se podría describir era el deseo sexual, pues su mujer no era para nada fea, pero no era Bella.

-Gra…gracias- le dijo Bella.

-Él es Edward- dijo cariñosamente Esme, al ver que su hijo no se había presentado adecuadamente.

Alice por su parte escrutaba firmemente los ojos de Bella para intentar averiguar con ese solo acto que era ella para su madre y por que Esme la miraba con tanto cariño, pero Alice se recrimino internamente, ella no era así, celosa y envidiosa, luego hablaría con su madre y le preguntaría las cosas como se debe hacer.

-Bienvenida Bella, soy Alice- le dijo educadamente y cuando Bella tomo su mano y le sonrío por aquel recibimiento, se dio cuenta que la chica era una buena persona y que no intentaría tomar el lugar que ella tenia al ser la hija de Esme, simplemente nació algo en ella como si quisiera ayudarla, extraño pero así era.

Luego se presento Rose quien amablemente se presento y asegurándole que se llevarían fantástico, Victoria por su parte se sentía extraña pero siempre respetando la compostura la saludo cordialmente, la cena continuo en el mismo margen de amabilidad, nadie quería preguntar directamente de donde había salido la chica pues no querían incomodarla, Bella intentaba poder seguir la conversación cuando esta se dirigía a ella, pero le costaba encontrar las palabras en su garganta ya que sentía la mirada de Edward, dos veces intento sostenérsela para averiguar por que él le producía todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones pero fue imposible, ya que cuando lo intentaba en los primeros segundos algo en ella se encendía con esos fulgentes y absolutamente hermosos ojos verdes, Edward tampoco colaboraba mucho con una ya cohibida Bella por que no podía dejar de mirarla para saber que era lo que aquella mujer tenia que tanto lo atraía como imán, Edward se dio cuenta que era muy adictivo contemplarla pero sobre todo ser quien provocaba ese existió rubor en sus mejillas, por otro lado Victoria ya no quería regirse por los cánones de amabilidad que había tenido horas atrás cuando se presento.

-Bella ¿de donde eres? ¿Y como es que conociste a Esme?, no tienes el aspecto de las amigas de sociedad de Esme- le dijo lo ultimo con arrogancia y sonrío al ver que la pregunta era precisamente la pregunta que la chica no quería que se le formulase ya que rápidamente giro su rostro a Esme como para consultarle con la mirada cual era la respuesta.

-Nos conocimos en Italia Victoria, su madre era una muy buena amiga mía que murió así que nos hicimos compañía mutuamente, además no se a que te refieres con el aspecto de niña de sociedad, la verdad es que yo he conocido muchas mujeres de gran apellido y familia pero dejan mucho que decir en cuando a su forma de ser y a la educación- le dijo Esme sin ningún titubeo, en sus ojos se veía el rechazo a victoria y a su actitud, Esme tenia contemplado decirles la verdad a sus hijos, pero sabia que la pregunta de Victoria la había formulado con cizaña así que se encargaría de comunicarles la verdad a sus hijos en otro momento y no precisamente en frente de ella, Alice encontró el mejor momento para hablar con Edward cuando este fue por el vino a la cocina, Alice lo siguió.

-¿hermano que sucede, están bien las cosas con Victoria?- le dijo Alice mientras llegaba junto a él y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Me conoces bien hermanita- le dijo Edward mientras se giraba y le besaba la coronilla –La verdad es que hace unas semanas tuvimos una fuerte pelea con Victoria y desde entonces me di cuenta que nuestro matrimonio venia cayendo hace más tiempo del que quisiera reconocer, pienso que mis ansias de ser padre me llevaron a la ceguera, he pensado en el divorcio pero soy un caballero y bueno las ultimas noticias no me dan el valor para dejarla sola…- Edward iba a contarle de aquella noticia pero la puerta de la cocina fue abierta para dar paso a su esposa.

-Edward ¿Por qué demoras cariño, en la mesa esperan el vino?- le dijo como si nada, pero Victoria era astuta pues la conversación la había oído perfectamente.

Así paso rápidamente la cena, sin mayores inconvenientes, Alice tuvo una muy buena afinidad con Bella a quien le hizo prometer que tendrían que ir juntas de compras, pero aún quedaba un asunto pendiente.

-Mamá ¿podrías acompañarme al salón?- le pregunto Alice a Esme, el resto seguía conversando amenamente, Emmett intentaba hacer sonrojar a Bella cuando le pedía que le contara anécdotas donde ella haya salido lesionada, pero Bella como una chica fuerte criada en la calle no se dejaba intimidar, pero lamentablemente esa actitud siempre se iba al carajo cuando se perdía en los ojos de su príncipe de cuentos, Rose, como le había pedido que le dijera, la invito amablemente a su casa para que conociera a su hija.

-Tienes que conocerla, es adorable y se que ella te querrá montones, aquí al menos ya te haz ganado a todos- le dijo sonriendo Rosalie, Carlisle se sentía en el cielo al ver a su familia reunida y compartiendo alegremente, estaban todos tan concentrados en sus respectivas conversaciones que nadie se percato que Victoria no estaba entre ellos, ni siquiera Edward que desde que había llegado Bella, no tenia ojos y conciencia para nadie más, olvidando por minutos sus verdaderos problemas.

-Madre a mi no me puedes mentir, te conozco tan bien como tu a mi y se que desde que nos presentaste a Bella intuiste que no te creía eso de que la conociste allá en Italia, por favor dime al verdad, sea lo se sea- le exigió Alice, intento no sonar enojada pero le molestaba que le vieran la cara.

-Hija no pretendía mentirles, les iba a contar la verdad, solo que no con Victoria cerca, tuve un extraño presentimiento, tómame como loca pero no sabría explicarte- le dijo Esme calmándola.

-Bueno si me lo dices así te entiendo, pero ahora estamos solas, cuéntame- le dijo su hija, pensando en que en realidad estaba solas, pero nunca se sabe quien pueda estar detrás de la puerta.

Esme le contó toda la verdad a Alice, como la encontró y que tenia la necesidad de ayudarla pues en su vida no había hecho muchas cosas buenas, le explico que no sabia leer ni escribir pero que la chica estaba poniendo un gran esfuerzo y entusiasmo en aprender, Alice por su parte sentía variadas cosas en su interior, no podía negar la parte en que tenia celos de ver como su madre estaba poniendo todas sus ganas y cariño de ayudar a aquella desconocida, pensó en que quizás si ella hubiese recibido algo de ese entusiasmo las cosas serian distintas, pero no podría recriminarle a la chica por que ella no haya tenido esa suerte, de hecho en pensar en la vida que tuvo Bella le hizo poner las cosas en perspectiva, y fue ver lo orgullosa que se sentía de su madre y de su buen corazón para ayudarla sin esperar algo a cambio.

-Mamá- le dijo y la abrazo, no pudo contener las lagrimas que sentía desde que la había visto en su puerta –Te ayudare en lo que sea necesario, Bella desde hoy será como una nueva hermana, tenlo por seguro- le dijo Alice feliz de ver que su madre era capaz de enmendar sus errores velando por los demás.

-Ella es realmente un encanto hija, por ella haría lo que fuera al igual que con ustedes- le dijo acariciando su rostro- y se que ella siente lo mismo por mi y pronto por todos ustedes que son su nueva familia. La burbuja de felicidad, admiración y apoyo que se formo entre Alice y Esme era de una cáliz sin igual muy distinta a la que se estaba formando a unos metros de distancia de ella, escondida como cual ladrón escondido planeando su siguiente movimiento, lo único que pensó Victoria antes de volver a la sala para no verse sospechosa su desaparición fue _"Es perfecta"._

Ya Estaban todos en el recibidor despidiéndose para marcharse a sus respectivos hogares, mientras la familia en si se abrazaba finalmente como lo que era…una familia, Bella no quiso inmiscuirse en un acto tan intimo, ella sabia la necesidad de Esme de sentirse acogida nuevamente por sus hijos y no le arruinaría el momento, se aparto un poco de ellos hacia el auto de Carlisle pensando en lo bien que se había sentido junto a ellos y en el deseo ferviente de que no se esfumara, pero sus pensamientos fueron terminados cuando sintió que alguien la seguía, acto reflejo se giro a la defensiva como muchas veces tuvo que hacerlo en la calle.

-Bella relájate soy yo Victoria- a Bella le pareció extraña la mirada de alegría de Victoria, ya que había demostrado en un comienzo sentir cierto rechazo hacia ella, pero quizás había sido nuevamente su loca manera de estar a al defensiva con la gente que quería ayudarla –Solo quería disculparme por lo impertinente que fui cuando apareciste, he tenido una mala semana solamente, no intentaba desquitarme contigo- le dijo y extrañamente para Bella la abrazo, estaba anonadada con su reacción pues apenas y se conocían –Quería demostrarte mi arrepentimiento e invitarme mañana a que vallas a tomar el té a mi casa, ¿Qué te parece?-le pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero dejando en sus ojos una tristeza que a Bella la conmovió inmediatamente.

-Esta bien, gracias- le dijo, justo en el momento en que aparecía Edward.

Victoria lo vio, lo beso y le dijo –Amor, invite a Bella a tomar el té conmigo mañana, como aún no conoce la ciudad había pensado en que quizás podrías ir a buscarla tú a la casa de tus padres por favor, sabes que me aburro montones en casa sola- Edward esta extrañado ante tal gesto de Victoria, la conocía y sabia que su mujer no era siempre tan amable y menos con una mujer tan hermosa y amenazadoramente peligrosa para su relación y su corazón.

Edward finalmente tuvo que aceptar si no quería parecer sospechoso ante una negativa, pues había demostrado a simple vista que le había agradado la chica, se fueron a su casa y Victoria sentía esa punzada de celos por que la familia de su esposo había aceptado a la vagabunda y ordinaria mujer de buenas a primeras, hubiese pensado que su esposo y cuñados estarían en contra la decisión de incluir a la familia a semejante humillación a la familia Cullen pero pensó que si Alice había reaccionado así, de seguro los dos hermanos seguirían su mismo camino, así que de ahí provenían sus celos, celos por que ella llevaba dos años casada con Edward y sentía que aún no era aceptada por la familia, pero ella se encargaría de darle el mejor regalo de aceptación a la familia y de paso evitar el divorcio que rondaba por la cabeza de Edward. Victoria necesitaba sentirse deseada y querida, así que cuando Edward entró a la habitación tras haber estado en el baño cepillando sus dientes y colocándose su pantalón y camiseta de dormir para ir derecho a su cama ya que necesitaba descansar y ordenar un poco la cabeza de tantas imágenes que se agolpaban de la nueva integrante de la familia, se abalanzo sobre su marido y comenzó a besarle el cuello y a meter sus manos bajo la delgada tela de su camiseta para incitarlo.

-Victoria hoy no, estoy cansado y no creo que quieras convertirte en una necrófila, por que ciertamente eso seria, estoy muerto de cansado y no me puedo el cuerpo- y tras decir eso y dejar a su esposa con las ganas de una noche de pasión, beso su coronilla a la rápida y se acostó en el lado de su cama apagando su lámpara sin decir más.

Victoria se acostó enojada por tal rechazo -¿Quien se cree que es para rechazarme?-pensó –muy mi marido será, pero nadie me deja a medias. Pasaron un par de horas y al darse cuenta que no podía dormir producto del enojo, verifico que Edward estuviese dormido y sigilosamente salio de la casa, pero Edward no era ningún tonto y sintió cuando su cama se movió para quedar un espacio vacío a su lado, pero se sintió mal al darse cuenta que un año antes esa situación lo hubiese enfermado de rabia y celos ¿pero y ahora?...nada, lo que lo hizo recriminarse y sentirse mal por saber que algo dentro de él se estaba apagando si es que no estaba apagado ya y otra sensación única y nueva había despertado esa misma tarde.

Al día siguiente Bella despertó con una nueva emoción que le aterraba, quería pensar que era por la forma en que su vida estaba cambiando últimamente pero muy dentro de ella sabia que era ante el hecho de ir a la casa de Victoria donde estaría aquella maravilla, aquel príncipe extraído de sus más anhelados sueños pero que lamentablemente tenia una dueña, él física y emocionalmente estaba ocupado y sentía rabia de pensar que ella lo poseía día y lamentablemente de noche, esas noches que quizás él la hacia vibrar con esa intensidad que ella no conocía. Por la mañana Esme le informo que podía hacer lo que quisiera durante el día ya que ella había quedado de juntarse con Alice, lo que la tenia sumamente feliz, Bella acepto encantada al ver el brillo de esperanza de Esme de ver que habían grandes posibilidades de tener una excelente relación con su hija menor y precisamente ella no arruinaría eso, de todas formas ella tenia una cita con aquella hermosa pelirroja que era tan malditamente afortunada. Cerca de las tres de la tarde, Bella solo estaba en compañía de Ángela, quien le platicaba que Ben, el chofer de la familia, la había invitado a salir en su día libre, Bella estaba feliz por su amiga.

-Tengo un vestido hermoso que Esme me regalo, no quisiera que se desperdiciara en el closet- le dijo Bella entusiasmada por Ángela, le entusiasmaba saber que habían mujeres con suerte de poder amar y si poder ayudar un poquito en ser correspondida ella lo haría gustosa.

-No Bella como se te ocurre no puedo aceptarlo, he visto las ropas que la Sra. te a comprado, son todas marcas exclusivas y si algo le sucede no tendría como reponerlo, no te preocupes si tengo mis ahorritos guardados para casos de emergencia y de seguro me alcanzara para algo lindo- le dijo Ángela con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿Crees que te estoy consultando? Te equivocas, lo usaras y esa es mi ultima palabra- le dijo seria Bella, pero Ángela vio en sus ojos la diversión y simplemente la abrazo por ser tan buena persona pero sobre todo, tan diferente a muchas muchachitas que había conocido que una vez que tenían la posibilidad de acceder a una mejor posición, el ego se les iba a las nubes. Luego comieron juntas en la cocina, Bella le aseguro que era absurdo que ella lo hiciera en el comedor y Ángela en la cocina, así que comieron juntas en la cocina que era más fácil y rápido, estaban tan entusiasmadas con la platica que no escucharon el timbre de la casa, Ben al percatarse de que las chicas estaban en un mundo paralelo en su conversación prefirió ir él a abrir la puerta.

-Sr. Edward, buenas tardes- le dijo Ben apartándose de la puerta para que entrara.

-Buenas tardes Ben, ¿Bella estará?- le pregunto Edward, sintió un cosquilleo en su lengua simplemente por preguntar su nombre.

-Si, esta en la cocina comiendo con Ángela, ¿quiere que valla por ella?- le dijo Ben que prácticamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina, pero Edward rápidamente lo tomo del brazo.

-No te preocupes Ben, se donde queda la cocina- y se dirigió intentando no hacer ruido, sabia que no era cortes escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero él se explicaba para si mismo que lo que estaba haciendo era simplemente caminar en silencio, de ahí a escuchar algo seria meramente casualidad, y así fue, escucho que Ángela hablaba acerca de una cita que tendría…nada importante pensó y estaba por tomar la manilla de la puerta para entrar cuando la pregunta de Ángela lo detuvo.

-Bella hemos estado hablando largo rato de lo que me espera con mi cita, pero aun no me dices ¿y tu, dejaste algún novio por allá?- e inexplicablemente Edward quería escuchar esa respuesta, pero sobre todo quería que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-¿Novio yo?- le pregunto Bella al borde de la risa –Ángela mírame ¿Quién podría fijarse en mi?- "_yo"_ pensó de inmediato Edward, ¡¿QUÉ?! Imposible que haya pensado eso se recrimino Edward, él era casado y no engañaría a su mujer por respeto por que es un caballero… _¿solo por respeto?_ Pensó, decidió que era mejor entrar antes de que la sarta de tonteras que estaba pensando en ese momento lo terminaran volviendo loco.

-Buenas tardes damas- dijo entrando a la cocina percatándose del adorable sonrojo que tomo de la nada las mejillas de Bella, quien al verlo sintió una gran curiosidad por sus cubiertos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Sr. Edward ¿necesita algo?- le pregunto rápidamente Ángela levantándose de la silla para atenderlo.

-Relájate Ángela, solo vine por esta señorita- dijo dándole una mirada tierna cuando vio que Bella levantaba levemente el rastro para mirarlo.

-Hola Edward- fue lo único que pudo formular debido a un gran e inexplicable nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-¿Lista para salir?- le pregunto tendiéndole su brazo para llevarla afuera donde estaba su auto, cuando hizo ese simple gesto se asombro ante le hecho de que nunca había tenido tal gesto, si bien era sumamente caballero como le habían enseñado sus padres, siempre se limitaba con los desconocidos, pero esto rallaba de lo absurdo, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, no iba a hacer sentir mal a Bella por un extraño impulso, pensó que seria extraño para una aun desconocida Bella, pero se sintió bien cuando ella le tomo del brazo y así salieron juntos al porche, ya dentro del auto Edward no pudo evitar la pregunta que le rondaba desde anoche.

-Disculpa que lo pregunte así tan abiertamente, pero simplemente me pareció extraño ¿Sabes por que Victoria te invito a la casa, si prácticamente no se conocen?- no le molestaba, bueno en parte le molestaba saber que estaría con su esposa quien de vez en cuando tenia un carácter especial y podía hacerla sentir mal, pero saber que la tendría cerca era algo difícil de explicar.

-Para serte sincera- se encogió de hombros -estoy igual de extrañada que tu, ayer solo me dijo que le agradaría hablar conmigo pues le caí en gracia y no tiene muchas amigas- le dijo Bella quien una vez que lo vio a los ojos sentía que no podía despegarse, él tenia alguna especie de magnetismo hacia ella y se sentía entupida de no poder controlarlo, jamás le había sucedido algo así y hacerlo ahora, precisamente con el hijo de su salvadora y sobre todo con un hombre casado, la hacia sentirse incomoda. Finalmente llegaron a una enorme y lujosa casa, Edward bajo del auto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de Bella, quien se sobresalto y estuvo a punto de golpear su mano, pero recordó lo que Esme le había explicado ya varias veces cuando Ben le abría la puerta del auto –Gracias- le dijo ruborizada y sintió nuevamente esa descarga que había sentido el día anterior cuando lo saludo por primera vez.

Una vez dentro Bella estaba maravillada con la amplia sala de la casa, pensar en que quizás algún día podía tener un hermoso hogar como aquel, pero sobre todo con aquel hombre que estaba a pasos de ella la hacia querer volar en sueños, pero aterrizo cuando de las escaleras bajo Victoria, su esposa quien lo iba a besar en los labios pero Edward le tomo el rostro y planto un beso en su frente, lo que le pareció extraño a Bella.

-Estaré en el despacho revisando un caso pendiente- le dijo a su esposa, luego se giro mirando a Bella –Estas como en tu casa- le dijo amablemente y subió las escaleras, Bella no pudo evitar mirar su perfecto trasero y se sonrojo al percatarse que Victoria la estaba mirando.

-Linda alfombra tiene los peldaños- le dijo sin pensar ¡¿QUE?! Pensó, ahora si que quedaría como una completa entupida.

-Bella no te preocupes, estoy consiente del hombre que tengo, no es malo echar una miradita de vez en cuando- le dijo Victoria quien le quiño un ojo –Se lo afortunada que soy de que ese hombre sea mío- le dijo y ahora la tomaba del brazo para llevarla a los sillones que tenia en el jardín, Bella pensó en su manera tan sin importancia de que una mujer estuviera mirando el trasero de su marido, de ser ella de seguro se abalanzaba sobre la muy mujerzuela y le arrancaba todo los cabellos, pero de seguro esa reacción solo era por su falta de educación y Victoria que es más fina sabe como manejarlo, se cacheteo por ser tan cavernícola para pensar.

Pasaron largas horas hablando de trivialidades, Bella de vez en cuando se sentía incomoda cuando le preguntaba que estudio, Bella nunca se había avergonzado de su vida, pero por ahora por primera vez lo hacia estando con aquella mujer tan fina y educada, recordó que Esme le había dicho una vez que no tenia por avergonzarse de la viada que tuvo, que gracias a ella tenia el temple y el carácter para salir adelante, además era algo que ella no decidido, Bella podía aceptar perfectamente su condición de analfabeta frente a Esme quien le inspiraba toda su confianza, pero ahí delante de Victoria quien le hablaba y le hablaba de los múltiples países y a los muchos famosos que había conocido era imposible no sentirse en menos, y desde que conoció a Esme sintió la necesidad nuevamente de mentir para no ser pasada a llevar.

-Estudie literatura- le dijo al recordar lo mucho que le gustaba cuando la señora Matilde le contaba de aquellas fantásticas historias de los príncipes y las doncellas rescatadas, en las ganas que tenia de leerlas por su cuenta y no por terceros, por eso fue que pensó en esa carrera, Victoria simplemente la miraba divertida.

-Pero no hablemos de cosas tan fomes- le dijo Victoria –De seguro tu conoces muy bien Roma, Australia o hasta la Isla de Pascua como para tener que repetirlo- Bella simplemente asintió sin ánimos, si de por si no tenia nada de amor propio, esto había sido sepultar lo poco que hubiese florecido los últimos días con las lecciones de Esme.

-Bella mira esto es importante, puede que no nos conozcamos tanto- le dijo tomando su mano y Bella vio como se le cristalizaban los ojos –Pero siento una conexión extraña hacia ti, como si fueras la hermanita que nunca tuve- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello –Eres tan hermosa y se que tienes un inmenso corazón, es por eso que no me atrevería a pedírselo a nadie más- Bella la miraba atónita y expectante ante el hecho de verla como ¿una hermana? Si recién se conocían, ¿Habla en serio? De seguro yo mal interprete su forma de ser y es una gran mujer pensó, ya que en un principio no era de su agrado pero fue todo lo contrario, la mal interprete por celosa de ver semejante adonis que tiene por esposo y que yo jamás podré tener, finalmente se decía internamente Bella.

-Dime en que puedo ayudarte- le dijo sintiéndose mal consigo misma.

-Es sumamente difícil Bella- le dijo ya llorando abiertamente, Bella sintió pena por ella, que es lo que ella podría darle que Victoria no tuviera ya pensó –Bella ¿tu serias capas de darle un hijo a mi marido?

* * *

_Bueno chicas, actualizo de carrerita ya que tenia el cap listo pero estoy con calificaciones en la universidad así que estoy full estudio, pero tenia que agradecerles siempre su acogida a mis historias, acostumbro siempre a responder cada RR de las chicas que estan logeadas, si olvide alguna que me perdone pero la universidad me tiene sin tiempo, prometo actualizar UN AMOR EN 1920 el sabado, aaaahhh no puedo olvidar mencionar y agradecer a **"Rebecca, Maiy, .stewart, camii_granger, Alinita28, fer93vulturi, Anfitrite, sraah, tefalemos, yulibar, sara, aniz, **Meel**, mchiTrit, ALiCuLLeNSwAn",** también agradecer a los 55 favoritos y 62 alertas a la historia, la verdad es q me gustaria que siempre dejaran sus RR para saber su opinion, además eso ayuda mucho con el entusiasmo y en esta historia así lo haré, actualizare dependiendo de como le vaya a cada cap, bueno espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber!_

_besos mis niñas y gracias nuevamente por su apoyo ^^_


	3. Tomando decisiones

_La historia es 100% mía, pero que los excelentes personajes son de nuestra escritora Stephanie Meyer!!!_

_Chicas gracias por los reviews del cap anterior, disculpen la demora la universidad quizas les sea una escusa pobre pero para mi es importante!!_

_aquí les dejo este cap, dejen sus reviews para continuar con la inspiración, ya que muchas historias mueren a falta de ello!_

_

* * *

_

"**Tomando decisiones**_**"**_

_-Bella ¿tú serias capaz de darle un hijo a mi marido?- _mi mente alocada no se que habrá procesado de lo que dijo Victoria, creí haber escuchado que me pedía a mí un hijo para su marido, para Edward ¿el té que bebimos habrá tenido algo que me está haciendo alucinar? No lo se pero ante mis ocurrencias lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue reír, reí como una loca, casi se podría decir que mi mandíbula estaba desencajada por la manera en como la estaba batiendo.

-¿se podría saber qué es lo divertido?- me dijo enojada Victoria.

-Perdóname no me rio de ti, es solo que creí escuchar algo y me pareció divertido- le dije.

-¿y que fue eso tan divertido que creíste escuchar?- me pregunto aún enojada.

-Nada importante- le dije aún entre risitas, pero su mirada seguía enojada esperando mi respuesta de ¿que era lo divertido?…supongo –Nada, solo creí escuchar que me estabas pidiendo a _mí _un hijo para tu marido, ¿no es divertido lo absurdo de mis loqueras?- le dije aún riendo, pero su ceño seguía fruncido, quizás le molestaba como estaba funcionando mi mente.

-Bella lamento saber que te parece divertido, pero para mi a sido la decisión más importante de mi vida, lo que escuchaste no fue producto de tu imaginación, es una petición que te hago de corazón, por el bien de mi familia- creo que decir que mi boca estaba abierta a más no poder es quedarse corto- No puedo tener hijos Bella, la naturaleza así lo quiso.

-¿Hablas enserio, no es que haya una cámara escondida entre los árboles?- le pregunte para asegurarme de que realmente me hablaba enserio, aunque su semblante así me lo confirmaba, además ¿Qué mujer inventaría no poder tener hijos? Si todas las mujeres sueñan con eso, si yo fuera la mujer de Edward gustosa le daría todos los hijos que quiera, con esos genes serian los más lindos del mundo…-¡¿Bella?!¡BELLA!- me dijo Victoria sacándome de mis cavilaciones –Esto es serio, podrías al menos poner atención en lo que te digo- me dijo enojada.

-Discúlpame Victoria, es que de verdad no se que decirte, pienso que esto es una broma pero te veo así y no se que pensar, si fuera verdad lo que me pides no entiendo como es que me lo pies a mi que a penas nos conocemos.

-Bella en el momento exacto en que te vi supe que eras tu la mujer que estaba buscando para este enorme sacrificio, no se como explicártelo, Edward desde siempre a soñado con un hijo- me dijo ahora más triste.

-Aún así Victoria, te creo todo lo que me dices y me parece de muy noble corazón que pienses en sacrificarte por los anhelos de tu marido, pero sigo sin entender que pretendes, yo no podría procrear un hijo y luego darlo así como así- le dije, la historia cada vez más me parecía descabellada e ilógica.

-Bella entiendo el sacrificio de esto pero no seria así como piensas, no es que te embaraces nos entregues al bebé y tu te alejes, serias su madre y ese derecho nadie te lo quitaría y eso lo digo por mi, su padre seria Edward con su apellido y el tuyo yo seria como su madrina, pero lo único que quiero es que Edward pueda ser padre, yo desdichadamente no puedo cumplirle su sueño, si vieras lo triste que a estado desde que supo que no podríamos ser padres- me dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos, lo que produjo que mi corazón se apretara, de pensar en la tristeza de Edward mi corazón se estremecía aún más –No quiero ni pensar como se pondrá Esme cuando se entere que su hijo regalón no le dará su nieto que tanto ansia- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Victoria no entiendo nada, estoy sumamente confundida con todo lo que me pides y me dices ¿Edward sabe de esto?- le pregunte más como curiosidad como para querer aceptar, pero no se por que no le decía aún que no, esto me parecía sumamente descabellado, no traería al mundo a un hijo si no estuviera una familia bien constituida, tener un hijo con un hombre casado con otra persona no esta dentro de mis planes de tener una familia.

-¿Haz oído hablar de las madres sustitutas?*****- me dijo un poco más calmada.

-La verdad es que no- le dije sinceramente

-Bueno esto esta dentro de lo legal, no te preocupes que nadie te puede decir nada si aceptas, se da muy a menudo cuando una familia no puede tener hijos, básicamente se trata de que te embaraces de mi marido y él pueda tener su hijo, con su sangre y sus genes, al menos uno de los padres puede tener un verdadero lazo sanguíneo con el hijo- me comunico.

-¿Pero que sucede con la madre?- le pregunte ahora un poco más interesada del tema.

-Ella participa activamente en los cuidados y la crianza del bebé, serás su madre solo que sin mi marido- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, no se si para dejarme en claro lo de su marido o para decirme que todo estaría bien, aunque seguía pensando que no esta todo bien –Jamás te alejarías de él, nosotros pagaríamos todo por ti, tu lo único que tendrías que hacer es hacer feliz a esta familia aceptando lo que te estoy pidiendo- me dijo nuevamente con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-No se Victoria quiero mucho a esta familia, Esme para mi a sido como una verdadera madre, sus hijos me han recibido muy afectuosamente y tu haz sido un encanto, pero para mi el tener un bebé es algo muy importante, una familia que darle, con un padre y una madre que se amen, no de esta manera- le dije pensando en los sueños que siempre e tenido desde pequeña y que a medida que fui creciendo se fueron perdiendo, pero que cobraron vida nuevamente con las platicas con Esme, donde me hace tener fe en mi y en que pronto podré salir adelante con mis propios medios y tener mi propia familia.

-No me des una respuesta ahora piénsatelo un poco más, piensa que seria un muy lindo gesto de tu parte no solo con Edward, sino también para con Esme que tanto te a dado, seria una manera de agradecerle el cariño que te a entregado como una madre como dices tú- y esas palabras fueron las ultimas que procesaron mi cabeza, es verdad lo que ella me decía, Esme se merece mucho por lo que a hecho por mi y saber que le causaría un dolor al no poder tener nietos, justo ahora que ha vuelto con sus hijos y podría ver a sus nietos crecer.

-Déjame preguntarle a ella- le dije levantándome de la silla ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y tenia que volver a la casa para no preocupar a Esme.

-Bella dejemos esto entre nosotras si no te molesta, primero quisiera saber tu respuesta y si aceptas que dejemos los términos claros, además Esme se tendría que enterar que Edward no podría tener hijos y esa pena no queremos dársela tan pronto ¿Verdad?- me dijo llevándome al living de la casa.

Edward apareció a los pocos minutos que Victoria fue por él al estudio para pedirle si podría llevarme nuevamente a la casa, el viaje fue en sumo silencio ya que mi mente seguía procesando lo ocurrido con Victoria, sentía de vez en cuando la intensa mirada de Edward pero al ver que iba tan concentrada en lo mío, simplemente me dejo en ello. El viaje en si fue bastante rápido, no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado cuando Edward estaba a mi lado sujetándome la puerta del auto para salir.

-Hemos llegado- me dijo con una amable sonrisa, le di las gracias e instintivamente bese su mejilla, lo que provoco que él se sonrojara, eso si, no más que yo –Espero que este todo bien- me dijo –No hablaste en todo el camino y bueno, en la casa con Victoria fue todo lo contrario, incluso desde el estudio se podía escuchar sus murmullos- me dijo con una amable sonrisa y sus ojos alegres.

-Esta todo bien, gracias- le dije y me entre a la casa, por suerte Esme aún no llegaba, pensé en ir a conversar del tema con Ángela pero primero tenia que pensar que es lo que yo haría y luego lo hablaría con alguien más.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me prepare para dormir, ya en mi cama me costo una enormidad poder conciliar el sueño, cuando sentí los pasos de Esme fuera de la habitación me hice la dormida pues Esme me había llegado a conocer tanto que sabia que con solo verme sabia que algo andaba rondando mi cabeza y Victoria tenia razón, no podía darle esa pena a Esme, menos cuando llevaba tan poco con sus hijos y estaba sumamente feliz por que todo había salido bien, ella entro y se acerco preguntándome si esta dormida, como no recibió respuesta de mi parte se limito a besar mi frente y salir de mi habitación, continúe con mis ojos cerrados para intentar dormir y en algún punto lo logre, aunque estaba intranquila y se vio reflejado en las pesadillas que tuve, estaba en un pasillo iluminado fuertemente ya que mis ojos se cerraban por el brillo de luz que se veía del fondo, a medida que avanzaba me daba cuenta que las paredes del lugar eran blancas y que en el fondo había una puerta, puse la mano en el pomo de esta y al abrirla Esme estaba en la esquina acurrucada abrazando sus piernas y meciéndose, intente llegar a ella pero cuando atravesé el umbral de la puerta la imagen se desvaneció y desperté gritando su nombre. Mire para ambos lados dándome cuenta que estaba de regreso en mi habitación y que todo había sido una pesadilla, así paso las horas sin poder volver a dormir, el sueño había sido tan real y tan triste a la vez que no quería volver a verlo en mi cabeza, comencé a pensar en la posibilidad de aceptar lo que Victoria me estaba pidiendo, pensaba en que diría Edward de todo esto y sobre todo ¿Qué me diría Esme, estará de acuerdo con la decisión que tome? Ella quiere un nieto, lo se por que lo hemos hablado, sueña con ver a su hijo siendo un padre de familia, a Alice como una madre y sus ojos brillan cuando habla de cómo Emmett se relaciona con su pequeña Isa, ¿Quién soy yo para negarle esa felicidad? Pero ¿podré soportar tener un hijo con un hombre que no tiene ningún sentimiento por mí? Y tras pensar tantas cosas nuevamente me quede dormida, solo lo supe cuando desperté con los fuertes rayos del sol que se colaban por entre las cortinas, mire el reloj del velador y pasaba del mediodía, para ser exactos pasaba de las 2 de la tarde, salte de la cama y fui directamente al baño para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, baje corriendo las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Ángela que preparaba el almuerzo.

-Woo dormilona, batiste un record- me dijo divertida –La señora Esme me encargo explícitamente que te sirviera el desayuno para que no saltaras ninguna comida- me dijo colocando la mesa de la cocina para poder comer, pensé nuevamente en Esme y en todas las molestias que se tomaba para que yo estuviese bien ¿será esa la manera de pagarle por todo lo que hace por mi?

-¿Dónde esta Esme?- le pregunte mientras comenzaba a comer de mi desayuno que Ángela sirvió.

-Dijo que tenía unos pendientes en su taller, pero que regresaba por la tarde para continuar con tus lecciones- me informo.

Pase la tarde en una de las bancas del jardín trasero intentando leer un cuento básico que Esme me había comprado para empezar a unir silabas, pero mi mente seguía en Victoria y su petición, no entendía como es que había logrado causar ese efecto si era fácil decir que no, mi forma de pensar siempre estaba por sobre lo que quisieran los demás, pero esto era distinto, no era un acto egoísta lo que me pedía Victoria, era la felicidad de Edward, de Esme y en general de la familia Cullen, los hermanos de Edward habían demostrado que si uno estaba triste el resto del clan seguían su camino, intentaban ayudar en lo que pudieran pero ¿Qué harían ellos ante el hecho de que Edward no puede tener hijos? Además si quería ser honesta, estaba el hecho de tener un hijo con Edward y eso causaba que se me erizara la piel, de cierta forma él aunque perteneciese a otra mujer, él en si se había metido en mi cabeza de una manera profunda y desgarradora, ilógico lo se por que es muy poco casi nada lo que nos conocemos, pero era todo más fuerte, estaba calado hasta mis huesos y comenzaba a dudar de mi fuerza de voluntad cuando se tratara de algo con respecto a él.

¿Me quede dormida que siento que estoy flotando? talle mis ojos y los abrí lentamente encontrándome con esos verdes que se habían convertido en mi mayor sueño –Definitivamente estoy soñando- dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- me preguntaba esa aterciopelada voz, esa voz que me acariciaba con decir mi nombre de una manera mágica, pero ¿desde cuando me había convertido en una soñadora tan buena? –Bella ¿estas despierta?- me pregunto nuevamente pero con una diversión en su voz y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y fue cuando me di cuenta que no estaba flotando o soñando, Edward estaba en mi habitación cargándome hasta mi cama, de seguro me había quedado dormida y él ahora me llevaba a recostarme, me tense al darme cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, pero al hacer eso me di cuenta que tenia todo el cuerpo adolorido y produjo que pusiera cara de dolor.

-Edward bájame ya- le dije con voz débil, intente hablar mejor pero las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, no sabia si era por la vergüenza o por un intenso dolor que afloro de la nada, me dejo en la cama y llevo una de sus manos a mi frente, ese contacto me hizo tiritar, era tan suave y delicado que no pude evitar suspirar.

-Bella estas ardiendo en fiebre- me dijo preocupado, salio rápido de mi habitación y en un par de segundos estaba con Ángela, quien con u termómetro electrónico pensé, ya que lo dejo unos segundos en mí oído corroboro la teoría de Edward, tenia fiebre.

-Tiene 40 de fiebre- le informo.

-No soy medico pero se que no esta bien, Ángela llama al medico de la familia por favor y dile que venga enseguida- Ángela se fue casi corriendo de mi habitación dejándome con Edward a solas, se veía sumamente preocupado lo que no entendía, pero se lo agradecía –Vas a estar bien pequeña- me dijo acariciando mis cabellos, si lo tendría así cada vez que enfermara gustosa dejaría que me atropellaran para seguir en cama. No se cuantos minutos u horas habrán pasado, pero ahí estaba nuevamente, en ese pasillo iluminado, ahora al saber que había detrás de esa puerta me dispuse a correr, no quería perder tiempo necesitaba ayudar a Esme que estaba mal, abrí la puerta de un sopetón y la escena que tenia delante de mi fue aún peor que la anterior, Esme estaba recostada en la cama pálida como vampiro, sus ojos estaban con una tristeza abrumadora y a su lado Edward que le decía algo al oído entre al cuarto y al ver que no se daban cuenta de mi presencia me acerque aún más para escuchar –Madre perdóname por hacerte desdichada, por no poder darte niet…- le iba a decir, mi corazón al comprobar que Esme estaba así por la noticia no pude evitar gritar, sentí que alguien me zarandeaba y abrí mis ojos de golpe, me encontraba en mi habitación y Esme estaba a mi lado.

-Cariño ¿Qué sucede? Aquí estoy y estoy bien- me dijo, fue cuando me di cuenta que esta vez había gritado su nombre de verdad –No te preocupes fue una pesadilla lo que hayas visto- y me acaricio el rostro –Intenta descansar, pescaste un resfrío al quedarte dormida en el jardín, el doctor ya te reviso y con los remedios estarás bien en unos días- me comunico y lentamente comencé a perderme en un profundo sueño, aunque seguía intranquila esta vez no tuve esas pesadillas.

…

_-¿siempre es así de dormilona?- creí escuchar la divertida voz de Emmett_

…

_-Woo se parece a la Bella durmiente, a la de mis cuentos mamá- decía una infantil voz, muy dulce por cierto – ¿Si viene su príncipe ella despertara?_

…

_-¿Mamá seguro que es solo un resfrío? Se ve como triste e intranquila- parecía la voz de Alice._

…

_-Recupérate tonta niña, tienes que darme ese hijo- ¿Victoria? Imposible, y caí en la cuenta que todas aquellas voces que e estado escuchando en lapsus eran producto de mi imaginación._

…

-¿Qué tienes pequeña que me produces estas cosas?- escuche decir a una voz preocupada, se escuchaba lejano pero nítido, no entendía a quien iban dirigidas esas hermosas palabras, pero mi respuesta fue dada cuando sentí una mano acariciar mi frente, la voz cada vez se hacia más clara –Estoy seguro que de haber aparecido 2 años antes y la historia seria distinta, tu serias la madre de mis hijos de eso estoy seguro- me dijo la voz de Edward, ¿era él realmente que me decía aquellas cosas? No podía ser cierto, es que ¿acaso existía la posibilidad de que él al igual que yo sintiera esa extraña atracción por el otro? No podía seguir escuchando aquellas tortuosas palabras, de ser cierto jamás podría ser, él esta casado y de no ser así soy muy poca cosa para alguien como él, así que comencé a removerme para que se diera cuenta que comenzaba despertar –Buenas tardes- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, pero con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Hola- le dije con voz áspera, me dolía un poco la garganta pero en si la tenia seca.

-Ten- me dijo tomando mi nuca y colocando un vaso en mis labios, bebí de él y refresque mis labios y garganta.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- le dije -¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte para saber.

-Cerca de las 10 de la noche, haz dormido 12 horas seguidas- me dijo divertido –lo cual esta bien por que así recuperas energías más pronto- me comunico también que Esme estuvo unos minutos antes conmigo pero que decidió relevarla por que se veía cansada, le agradecí que se quedara aquí pero le dije que ya no era necesario –Quiero hacerlo- me dijo –Claro, si es que a ti no te molesta- me dijo algo triste.

-Para nada- e involuntariamente una enorme sonrisa se quedo en mi rostro.

-¿No quieres intentar dormir un poco más?- me pregunto.

-¿hablas enserio? Con todo lo que dormí, creo que no lo haré en unos buenos días- le dije, soltó una pequeña risita lo que me sonó como música para mis oídos.

-Tienes razón, quizás ¿algo de comer?- me pregunto, yo asentí y él salio de la habitación, a los minutos Ángela apareció con una bandeja llena de comida, me extraño no ver a Edward pero es lógico el no es del personal de servicio no tiene por que traerme la comida y menos por que no soy nada de él.

-Gracias- le dije a Ángela mientras me sentaba en la cama para poder dejar la bandeja sobre mi regazo y comenzar a comer.

-Tienes mejor cara, nos haz preocupado a todos- me dijo con su carita llena de preocupación –Cuando el doctor vino dijo que serian a lo más 3 días, pero no 6- me comunico.

-¿seis?- casi le grite, increíble como habían pasado los días, pero ahora que lo recordaba entre pesadillas y supuestas conversaciones que creí escuchar, en efecto habían pasado todos esos días –uhm ¿Haz visto a Edward?- le pregunte sin mirarla a los ojos para que no viera en ellos la decepción de no tenerlo cerca.

-La señora Victoria llego algo alterada por que no llegaba a su casa, así que para no importunarte a ti decidió irse, pero antes me entrego esto- me dijo algo cohibida y me tendió un papel, me dio privacidad yéndose del cuarto no sin antes decirme que ojala me recupere pronto.

"_Disculpa si me fui sin aviso, no quería importunarte con el estrés de Victoria, últimamente no a estado muy bien, recupérate pequeña…besos"_y suspire como una adolescente. ¿Victoria estresada, será por lo del bebé y que aún no le he dado mi respuesta?, quería dejar de pensar en ello pero teniendo a Edward cerca y ver su carita de tristeza es difícil dejar de hacerlo.

Ya estaba completamente bien, finalmente decidí atribuirle mis pesadillas a la enfermedad, ya que desde que deje de tener fiebre y a sentirme mal estas dejaron de presentarse por las noches, lo malo es que ahora las tenia de día ya que cada día Victoria me llamaba para preguntar si había tomado una decisión, no le decía que no y concluí que me era difícil decirlo por que sentía que le estaba quitando parte de los sueños a Edward, íbamos para las dos semanas en donde Victoria poco a poco dejo de llamarme, de seguro se había percatado que no iba a aceptar, por otra parte veía más frecuentemente a Edward ya que iba de visitas a diario a Esme y de cierta forma esto era peor que las llamada de Victoria, siempre tenia una sonrisa para mi cada vez que me veía pero esa felicidad nunca llegaba a sus ojos lo que me quebraba cada vez un poco más el corazón con su pena.

Por la tarde recibí la visita de Victoria, quien se veía demacrada, su belleza natural estaba siendo opacada por la tristeza, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y el contorno de sus cojos los tenia sus marcados con profundas ojeras

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte cuando la vi así esperándome en los jardines.

-Nada estoy bien Bella, es solo que no e podido dormir, Edward llega todas las noches sumamente melancólico, le plantee mi idea de la madre sustituta y no sabes lo feliz que se puso de saber que no me opondría a una solución de ese tipo, lo malo es que al igual que yo se dio cuenta que no seria fácil conseguir a una mujer que acepte, la inseminación artificial no es lo de Edward, no le gusta la idea que su hijo sea fecundado de esa manera, entonces es aquí cuando viene el problema de ¿Qué mujer seri capaz de aceptar tener un hijo con él de la manera natural?- me dijo triste, cuando logre procesar a lo que se refería con la forma natural caí en la cuenta que se refería a tener relaciones, eso definitivamente seria otro punto en contra a la petición, yo soy virgen, ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de quedar embrazada a la primera vez?, pero avergonzadamente tengo que reconocer que seria un punto a favor por pensar en tener a Edward de esa manera. Victoria no dijo más, pude aprecia que de cierta forma había notado mi vacilación, le dije que necesitaba recostarme, tome como escusa algo que le había escuchado decir al doctor acerca de que a veces sucede que los cuerpos quedan débiles después de un fuerte resfrío debido a que las defensas quedan bajas, así que me fui a mi habitación a pensar, era lo único que había hecho estas ultimas semanas, pensar en la condenada petición de Victoria. Pensé en los Pro y en los contra, estaba ambos por igual, por una parte tendría un hijo al fin no quizás de la manera soñada, pero mi hijo tendría a su padre que estaría al pendiente, una enorme familia que lo querría y una madrina que le entregaría amor incluso como el de una madre, por otra parte pensaba en lo que podría decir Edward y la familia cuando vean que seria yo la madre sustituta ¿pero y si después se arrepienten? ¿Qué haría yo sola en el mundo con un hijo?

Baje corriendo las escaleras para buscar a Esme, decidí que finalmente le pediría su concejo, no la encontré por ninguna parte en el primer piso, solo vi a Victoria recostada en el sillón, no le di importancia, así que corrí a la habitación de Esme e iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuche unos sollozos que me hicieron detenerme en seco, se que no debía por las enseñanzas de Esme q no ser entrometida pero esto era mas fuerte que yo. Agudice el odio y escuche que la voz angustiante era de Edward.

-Mamá no puedo seguir así, esta situación me esta matando.

-¿Hijo pero que es lo que te sucede realmente, estas aquí sin decirme que es lo que te tiene así de mal?

-Victoria, mamá- ¿Qué acaso pensaba decirle la verdad? No podía permitir eso así que sin más entre a la habitación, Edward se levanto de un brinco al verme y Esme me miraba sin entender nada

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- me pregunto

-No la encontraba por ninguna parte y me preocupe, solo eso- le mentí, comenzaba a sudar y a sentirme mal al ver a Edward así, quizás el no poder tener un hijo realmente para el era importante si estaba aquí con su madre sin poder contenerse.

-¿Estas bien Bella?- me pregunto éste al verme tan exaltada.

-Si- le dije –disculpa la intromisión Esme- mire a Edward a los ojos y moví mi cabeza para darle a entender que no lo hiciera, el me miro desconcertado al darse cuenta que sabia que era lo que le diría, me gire en mis talones y corrí directo al primer piso.

-Victoria- le dije removiéndola para que despertara, de seguro estaba ahí esperándola a Edward –Acepto- le dije finalmente.

Edward seguía pasmado junto a su madre, primera vez en su vida que intentaba seguir a su corazón y hacer algo por él mismo.

Era eso lo que Bella no sabia, el que Edward estaba ahí hablando con su madre, para decirle que quería anular su matrimonio con Victoria por que inexplicablemente se había enamorado de Bella y aunque sonara infantil sabia que había sido a primera vista, pero ella lo sabia y le había pedido que no lo hiciera, Edward pensó ¿es que acaso lo que vio en sus ojos era lo que él quería ver? ¿Esa misma atracción que él sintió por ella solo había sido producto de su imaginación y sus fervientes deseos?…al parecer así había sido, pensó él con el corazón sumamente triste.

* * *

_uuuuuhhh jijijiji ahora si que se pone bueno el asunto, chicas quieron mencionar que en el * que puse hablo acerca de las madres sustitutas, no es que no sepa acerca del tema, es por la historia **"las madres sustitutas alquilan su vientre para aquellos padres que no pueden pueden tener hijos, esto puede ser dejando los ovulos de la madre potencial en la madre de alquiler o esta misma utilice sus ovulos y por parte del hombre tambien esta la inseminación artifical, en caulquier caso todos los gastos corren por los padres potenciales y al finalizar el proceso de embarazo la madre sustituta renuncia a todos sus derechos legales"** bueno esa es la aclaración, en la hsitoria es necesario que sea de esa forma, auqneu de seguro algunas ya entienden por que, en unos caps más lo explicare mejor :P_

_espero que les guste el cpa y dejen sus revies, ando de pasaditas ya que me voy a la u, agradesco todos los reviews, solo que esta vez no alcanzo a escribirles a quienes los dejaron, besos para todas ustedes ^^_


	4. Firmando Sentencia

_La historia es 100% mía, pero que los excelentes personajes son de nuestra escritora Stephanie Meyer!!!_

_Chicas, agregue una sugerencia musical en este cap, ojala la escuchen por que en lo personal me encanta, me ayudo mucho para la inspiración, el link se los deje en mi perfil y en capitulo les dejo desde que momento la escuchan, además como veran la letra es sumamente hermosa y acorde al momento, la agregue abajo como si fueran pensamiendos de Edward (en negrita)...escuchenla y ojala les guste!_

* * *

"**Firmando sentencia"**

–Acepto- le dijo Bella tras haber tomado la decisión más importante de su vida, aquellas decisiones que tarde o temprano se salen de nuestro completo control, se nos van de las manos y comienzan a dirigir nuestra vida.

-¿Bella estas hablando enserio?- le pregunto Victoria con un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo con olor a victoria y poder pero que ante los ojos inocentes de Bella no era más que emoción y felicidad "de la buena".

-Si así es, quisiera que me explicaras bien las condiciones y bueno yo también te pondré las mías- le dijo Bella dándose valor, confiaba en Victoria pero este no era un asunto así no más, algo que uno pueda tomarse a la ligera, quería dejar las cosas en claro para que a futuro no hubiesen malos entendidos. Victoria iba a comenzar a hablar, no iba a dejar que Bella tuviera el control del asunto, pero no alcanzo pues sintió los pasos de su esposo con su madre bajar por las escaleras a su encuentro

-Bella juntémonos mañana en este lugar- le dijo tendiéndole rápidamente una tarjeta, Bella se la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se giro para encontrarse con Esme y Edward quien bajaba cabizbajo –Amor ¿nos vamos ya para la casa?- le pregunto Victoria con un empalagoso tono de voz, estaba feliz y ni siquiera el mal humor de Edward le arruinarían eso, Edward se limito a mirarla y a asentir, desvío su mirada a Bella y como no percibió nada en ellos se fue sin decir más, estaba triste por haberse confundido como un adolescente, tenia las intenciones de hablar con ella y aclararlo como adultos, pero ¿y si simplemente estaba haciendo el ridículo? Edward llego a su casa con la cabeza revuelta en ideas, sentimientos contrariados, situaciones como por ejemplo cuando acompaño a Bella mientras ella estaba enferma y lo nombro dos veces mientras dormía, cuando escucho como de sus labios decía su nombre no pudo evitar llenarse de una inmensa felicidad, pero ahora que lo pensaba quizás solo era delirio por la fiebre.

Por otro lado Bella luego de que los invitados se fuero de la casa se despidió de Esme diciendo que se encontraba cansada y que deseaba dormir, llego a su cuarto y leyó lentamente la tarjeta, no podía ser de otra manera ya que si bien, había avanzado impecablemente en sus estudios, aún tenia que unir las silabas lentamente para no errar, el membrete de la tarjeta rezaba "_Bufete de Abogados Cullen" _y más abajo el nombre de un abogado _"Mike Newton" _adjuntado su teléfono y dirección.

A la mañana siguiente Bella le informo a Esme que los estudios serian por la mañana ya que por la tarde quedo de reunirse con Victoria, no le iba a mentir en ello pero si a omitir ciertos asuntos por el bien de la situación. Así pasaron la mañana luego del desayuno, Carlisle se despidió de su esposa para ir a reunirse con unos ex socios pero no sin antes animar a Bella a que continúe de esa misma manera con sus estudios, ya que cuando pueda leer y escribir a la perfección, él le enseñaría economía, filosofía y otras ramas donde se manejaba lo que a Bella la tenia sumamente entusiasmada por adquirir aquellos nuevos conocimientos que nunca soñó con tener. Esme y Bella así pasaron la mañana estudiando, leyendo y repasando los contenidos que Esme ya le había enseñado, cuando Bella se alistaba para salir de la casa por la tarde Esme la intercepto antes de ir al exterior.

-Bella cariño quiero pedirte que te cuides, no se en que andan tu y Victoria solo cuídate- le pidió Esme a Bella, ella no simpatizaba mucho con su nuera, sentía esa vibra cargada de negativismo en su entorno pero como esposa de su hijo debía soportarla y tratarla educadamente.

-No te preocupes Esme se cuidarme, además Victoria no es lo que parece, quizás tengas una manera errada de cómo la percibes, es buena persona- le dijo Bella.

-Espero que tengas razón cariño y que yo la este juzgando premeditadamente- le dijo Esme con una extraña sensación de que algo iba a suceder.

Bella consiguió un taxi y tras enseñarle la dirección llego en una media hora al lugar, dio gracias al cielo por haberse vestido adecuadamente **(perfil)** ya que se notaba lo fino del lugar, Bella preguntó en recepción por la oficina del Abogado Newton donde le dijeron que se dirigiera hasta el undécimo piso y que a su secretaria le preguntara por su cita, mientras Bella subía por el ascensor pensó en que ella no había concertado una cita así que exactamente no sabia que hacer, al llegar al piso correspondiente y llegar junto a la muchacha que se encontraba tras el escritorio que la miro de pies a cabeza, lo que a Bella le molesto pues su mirada era arrogante y desdeñosa.

-¿Eres Isabella?- le pregunto la chica, Bella a pesar de que no entendía como la chica sabia su nombre se limito a asentir –El Sr. Newton la espera en su oficina junto a la esposa del Sr. Cullen- le dijo con una sonrisa. Bella no paso por alto la manera en como ella se comportaba e instintivamente leyó la placa en su escritorio con su nombre _"Jessica Stanley"_, toco suavemente dos veces sobre la puerta y al escuchar un "adelante" abrió la puerta y entro a la espaciosa oficina, en efecto dentro de ella se encontraba Victoria quien estaba sentada y frente a ella un hombre joven, de seguro como la edad de Edward, en si era guapo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules "pero jamás tan bello como ese pelo cobrizo y esos deslumbrantes ojos esmeraldas" pensó para ella, ese solo pensamiento la hizo sonreír ampliamente.

Mike por su parte quedo mudo al observar aquella belleza abrumadora contenida en una sola mujer que le hizo quedar mudo, se aclaró las ideas y se levanto para recibir educadamente a su nueva "clienta".

-Isabella por favor pasa y toma asiento- le dijo Mike sin poder apartar la vista de ella y tendiéndole su mano para saludarla.

-Solo Bella- le pidió ella tendiéndole su mano, se tenso un poco al percibir cierta mirada insistente de aquel hombre.

-Bien Bella- le dijo Victoria quien le movió su cabeza en una forma de saludo –Mike es un muy buen amigo mío quien llevara nuestro pequeño asunto lo mejor posible- le dijo ésta, Bella se molesto un poco ante el termino "pequeño asunto" pero pensó que se estaba poniendo paranoica con todo el tema, de seguro se refería a pequeño asunto por que se trata de un bebé –Es de toda mi confianza no te preocupes, trabaja aquí con Edward así que todo estará bien, luego de que firmes este pequeño contrato que prepare podrás estar tranquila – le dijo una sonriente Victoria.

-¿Contrato? ¿Para que?- le pregunto extrañada Bella, esa parte no se la había imaginado de ser necesaria –No pretendo estafarlos- le dijo algo molesta.

-Tonta Bella- le dijo Victoria dándole una palmada en la espalda –No es por que crea que nos estafaras, confio en ti y en tu palabra es solo para protegerte, ten- le dijo entregándoselo, eran una buena cantidad de hojas lo que a Bella la abrumo de sobremanera, ella apenas y había aprendido a leer y ahora Victoria pretendía que se leyera ese fardo de hojas en unos pocos minutos. Bella intento esconder su desconcierto y pensar rápidamente en otra cosa para pensar en que hacer.

-¿Por qué no Edward se encarga personalmente de este asunto?-le pregunto -Más que mal él también esta involucrado en este asunto- le dijo recordando que él seria el padre, Victoria hizo una mueca de molestia pero no le quiso dar mayor importancia.

-Por lo mismo, como él esta implicado en el asunto no seria muy ético de su parte estar vinculado como el abogado- Victoria le volvió a ofrecer el contrato en lo que Bella lo acepto sin más resignándose, comenzó a hojearlo primero, luego volvió al inicio donde pudo reconocer _"madre sustituta", "Ley de protección a los padres potenciales", "Ley __F.91 al 101"_ y así muchas frases sin sentido para ella, lo único que tenia claro por lo que Victoria le había explicado era que no se separaría de su hijo/a.

-¿Creo que esta todo en orden?-le dijo Bella titubeando, se sentía avergonzada de no poder leer ella misma algo tan importante. Victoria sonrío triunfante y sumándose mentalmente un punto por su acierto y otro por su inteligencia.

-Básicamente en este contrato habla acerca de tu situación, es decir, nosotros costearemos todos los chequeos y exámenes que se te realicen, por otra parte cuando la criatura ya haya nacido yo seré su madrina oficial, llevara tu apellido y el de Edward, nosotros costearemos todos sus gastos y estudios, obviamente no olvidaremos que si tu lo quieres puedes ayudar pero no es necesario- le dijo como si nada de ello fuese importante, a Bella hasta el momento le parecía bien –Y bueno este de acá- le dijo Victoria mostrando otro contrato aparte – es una pequeñez, se que para ti será una ridiculez sin sentido y no es que desconfíe de ti claro esta, es solo para dejarlo todo claro, menciona que si te llegases a enamorar de Edward el bebé inmediatamente pasaría a la completa custodia de Edward, es como una cláusula para que no se den malos entendidos- Bella se tensó con aquella "pequeñez", de cierta manera firmando ese contrato lo quebrantaría de inmediato pues sabia que cierto sentimiento crecía por Edward, pero al parecer desde ahora tendría que frenarlo.

-¿Qué hay de él? es decir, se que él no se fijaría en mi, pero de ser el caso- le pregunto más que nada para desviar el tema de ella.

-Hay Bella no te preocupes por eso, conozco a mi marido y se cuanto me ama, me lo dice a diario, como anoche por ejemplo que tuvimos el mejor sexo de la vida- le dijo con una sonrisa ganadora, pero Victoria en su interior sabia que Edward hace mucho no la tocaba y desde un tiempo a esta parte él se había cambiado a la habitación de huéspedes, pero Bella no sabia aquello y de solo escuchar lo que Victoria le decía con aquella sonrisa de placer, no pudo evitar sentirse triste, celosa y enojada con sus absurdos sentimientos.

-Bien- le dijo Victoria –como está todo aclarado, tienes que firmar aquí, aquí y aquí. Le dijo mostrándole las líneas segmentadas donde tenia que firmar, Bella se sintió un poco más tranquila al saber que al menos eso si podía hacer…firmar.

Victoria no podía dejar de sonreír, desvío su mirada a Mike quien la miraba en desacuerdo y sintiéndose culpable con la desgracia de aquella muchacha que lo había hipnotizado en cuestión de segundos, en parte por haber violado su ética profesional al aceptar dinero por ocultar información alterando un contrato y por otro lado por aquella inocente muchacha que firmo sin tener la más minima idea de lo que estaba impreso en ello, se prometió estar cerca para cuando se diera cuenta de la cruda realidad, estar ahí para ella y quizás recoger los trozos rotos de tu inocente y bondadoso corazón.

-Por la tarde estará este contrato completamente valido ya que estará firmado incluso por notario- le hizo saber Mike a las dos mujeres que se encontraban con él, una sumamente feliz y orgullosa de si misma y la otra todo lo contrario, se sentía extraña, inexplicablemente triste, como si al haber firmado aquellos papeles algo de ella se iba por siempre.

Ambas salieron de la oficina de Mike, éste no sin antes pedirle a Bella que lo llamara cualquier inquietud, incluso si no fuera por asuntos de negocios.

-Bella ahora viene la parte importante, le contare a Edward que accediste a darnos un hijo se que él estará feliz pero quizás se ponga algo tímido por la extraña situación, ya sabes, él nunca se a acostado con otra mujer que no sea yo- le dijo en tono burlón, Victoria iba a seguir hablando pero sintió como vibraba su móvil dentro de su bolso, le hecho una rápida mirada al ID y tras comprobar que se trataba de James se limito a apagarlo.

-¿Algo importante?- le dijo Bella, no había pasado de largo lo nerviosa que se había puesto Victoria con aquel llamado pero estaba agotada emocionalmente así que no quería preguntar, solo quería irse a su casa y pensar en lo que había hecho y convencerse a si misma que no estaba equivocada…por que no lo estaba ¿verdad?

-Nada que no se solucione en unos minutos- le dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa que a Bella le pareció extraña, Victoria cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación para explicarse –Es mi primito- le dijo como para aplacar cualquier duda –yo estoy a cargo de su manutención, sus padres murieron hace poco así que yo lo cuido y si me llama quizás sea algo importante- Bella le sonrío pensando en que Victoria sin duda era una gran mujer, no entendía como el resto de los Cullen sentían cierto rechazo por ella, quizás era simplemente la falta de tiempo para llegar a conocerla.

Bella se ofreció a acompañarla a ver a su pequeño primo pero ella le dijo que para otro día, ya que estaba internado en un centro de rehabilitación por autismo, que le hablaría de ella para que así a la siguiente visita no se asustara, Bella accedió sin problemas y se encamino por su cuenta a la salida ya que Victoria se fue rápidamente. Entro al ascensor para llegar a la planta baja, en el octavo piso el ascensor se detuvo dejando entrar al ladrón de la razón, al pecado hecho hombre.

-¿Bella, que haces aquí?- le pregunto extrañado de verla a ella en el bufete pero sin pasar por alto lo hermosa que se veía -¿sucedió algo en casa? ¿Vienes a buscarme a mi?- le pregunto atropelladamente pensando en las posibilidades de por que ella se encontraba en aquel lugar, Bella no sabia que decirle, estaba claro que mentir era la salida pero ni una mentira se le ocurría, además se sentía un poco mal por querer engañarlo, así que se limito a decir la verdad a medias.

-Me junte con Mike Newton, él…bueno, me cito aquí- le dio algo avergonzada por el rumbo que estaba tomando lo que decía, era verdad que se junto con él pero se dio cuenta que se daba a entender como algo más personal, tendría que dejarlo así si no quería empezar a explicar el verdadero motivo y en efecto Edward así lo había tomado y por primera vez en año sintió verdaderos celos.

-¿Sales con él?- le pregunto sin ocultar su desconcierto, rabia y tristeza, Bella no sabia que pensar, su iluso corazón le decía que aquello quizás podrían ser celos, pero la parte racional le decía que simplemente era el asombro, bajo la cabeza y respondió.

-La verdad es que no acepte- le dijo y percibió por el rabillo del ojo que Edward sonreía _"no te entusiasmes Bella recuerda la cláusula" _se dijo para si misma.

-Bella ¿podrías acompañarme?- le dijo Edward tendiéndole su mano con una radiante sonrisa, él pensaba que lo de Mike era simplemente un aviso, claro que no seria el único en invitarla, era imposible que semejante mujer quedara sola por mucho tiempo y ahí estaba él para arriesgarse, no le gusto sentir esa sensación de sentirse amenazad y aunque no tenia todo muy claro, tenia que comprobarlo antes de que fuera tarde, Bella acepto pensando que no era lo mejor, Edward aún no sabia que ella había aceptado la petición de Victoria y que no debía mezclar las cosas, pero se dio la oportunidad al menos de averiguar que era lo que sentía por él, ese _extraño sentimiento_ que iba creciendo exponencialmente por él, se dio la oportunidad ya que aún no estaba embarazada así que prácticamente el contrato aún no era valido. Llegaron unos pisos más arriba de lo que había subido para ir donde Mike, la oficina también era mucho más amplio y hermoso, Bella se acerco a la parte trasera de la silla donde se sentaba Edward apreciando la magnifica vista de toda la ciudad, una vista que te relajaba completamente, es más, Bella estaba flotando metafóricamente con la visión, pero eso quedo atrás cuando sintió bajo su oído, cerca de su cuello el hálito más dulce que haya sentido, se tenso por el simple hecho de que con esa brisa su cuerpo haya reaccionado de una manera única y nueva, sintió los brazos de Edward encerrando los de ella para voltearla.

Bella se permitió verlo directamente a los ojos a sabiendas de las consecuencias que podría ocasionar, en él vio un brillo especial que le acelero el corazón pero no tanto como cuando de la nada Edward llevo sus manos a las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella, ambos sintieron esa extraña electricidad, esa atracción magnética en la que sus cuerpos fueron cargados instantáneamente queriendo unirse al fin con el encuentro de su otra mitad, Edward quería hacer las cosas bien, no se podía permitir confundir a Bella con sus sentimientos y hormonas adolescentes, no podía jugar con ella sin tener claro que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, sobre todo por que entre medio estaba su "esposa", pero esto no estaba funcionando como é quería, sabia que por primera vez perdería el control.

**(Play)**

-¿Qué tienes que me estas haciendo perder la razón?- le dijo acercando su rostro al cuello de Bella, entre la mandíbula y el hombro, inhalando ese embriagador aroma que expelía para él.

_**Extraño sentimiento siembras tú en mi piel **_

_**Es tan profundo y nuevo a la vez **_

_**Es algo tan inmenso que quiero entender **_

_**No hay explicación, no se que hacer **_

_**Esta en mi piel **_

-¿Qué tienes que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza?- le preguntaba mientras la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y el escritorio, Edward sabia que si continuaba de esa manera perdería cualquier razonamiento lógico, pero no se podía apartar, no podía apartarla.

_**Es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón, **_

_**Se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control **_

_**Es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración **_

_**Y pierdo la razón cuando te veo yo **_

_**No se que hacer si cerca esta tu piel.**_

-¿Qué hiciste para impregnarte de esta manera en mi piel?- Edward se dejo llevar aún más por el irracional deseo de estar con ella, de descubrir todas esas nuevas emociones que aquella mujer había despertado en él, seguía acariciándola con la punta de su nariz, con la suavidad de su respiración.

_**Es suave como el viento no lo imagine **_

_**Es tímido y es fuego a la vez **_

_**Esta en mi piel **_

A esas alturas Bella con todo lo que Edward le estaba diciendo y sintiendo no podía ni respirar tranquilamente, se sentía en un mundo paralelo en donde si existían cosas buenas para ella, pero sobre todo en un mundo donde existía la posibilidad de que Edward pudiese amarla libremente, olvidando sus responsabilidades y sus compromisos maritales.

_**Es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón, **_

_**Se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control **_

_**Es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración **_

_**Y pierdo la razón cuando te veo yo **_

_**Es tan extraño que cuando te llamo siento que tiembla mi voz**_

_**Y va creciendo hacia el horizonte más allá del sol **_

_**Que inmensa sensación no hay explicación **_

-Ya no tengo fuerzas para poder negar esto- le dijo sin pensar contra su hombro, siguiendo camino abajo, ya que con su nariz iba deslizando lentamente el suéter de Bella, exponiendo parte de lo que él encontró la piel más suave y deliciosamente tentadora que había sentido, Bella estaba en el éxtasis máximo de su vida, no quería despertar de aquel maravilloso sueño.

_**Es algo tan intenso dentro de mi corazón, **_

_**Se eleva tan violento que pierdo el control **_

_**Es un océano que corre dentro y roba mi respiración **_

_**Y pierdo la razón cuando te veo yo **_

_**Creo entender**_

Edward perdiendo todo control de sus actos y de su cuerpo, elevo su rostro a aquellos ojos color chocolate que lo habían cautivado, hechizado y amarrado de una manera ilógica, los observo con profunda adoración y tras acortar la distancia, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el profundo deseo que había despertado desde que la vio por primera vez, capturo sus labios cual ladrón comete un crimen, temeroso al rechazo pero victorioso al ser recibido con semejante ternura y suavidad, aquellos labios son de un ángel, pensó. El movimiento de aquel beso fue tan perfecto, tan acompasado que descubrió que Bella había sido enviada a este mundo para él, que ambos estaban destinados desde mucho antes y reflexiono acerca de sus ultimas palabras "no tengo fuerzas para poder negar esto", se separo un poco de ella mirandola directo a los ojos y en sus labios le confesó.

_**-Me enamore-**_

* * *

_AAAAHHHH (suspiro), ame escribir este capitulo chicas de verdad, me encanta todo lo que es el romanticismo y agregarle esta cancion fue ufff mayor aún, tiene una trascendencia importante en mi vida se llama "Extraño sentimiento - Luis Fonsi", en fin. como ven actualice 2 veces en la misma semana y eso solo fue por sus reviews, si en este le va igual o mejor de bien les aseguro que no demorare en actualizar, tendre desues de tanto estres en la universidad algunos dias libres así que para anda me molestaria seguir escribiendo para ustedes, eso si, solo depende de ustedes que me lo hagan saber, agradesco al cantidad de favoritos y alertas que recibi!_

_hora de los agradecimeintos a: **"Maiy, moms BLACK, ludmi, yulibar, Natalie aka Isabella , ALiCuLLeNSwAn, qvuelvallover , , miss cullen28, atalvira, BETTY CULLEN, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sara, BarBieOrt, sraah"** agradesco el tiempo que se dan de comentar, para ustedes chicas este capitulo._


	5. Secuestro

_Primero que todo la historia es 100% mía, pero que los excelentes personajes son de nuestra escritora Stephanie Meyer!!!_

_Seguno y especialmente este cap dedicado a las chicas que me tienen sumamente regalona con sus RR **"SensualCandyDoll, Alinita28, tefalemos, yulibar, miraura, qvuelvallover, moms BLACK, Tutzy Cullen, Lowrense, miss cullen28, fer93vulturi , BarBieOrt, ludmi, Natalie aka Isabella, atalvira, sara, Joslin WeasleyC, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, Maiy" **y que por ellas actualizo seguido, que me motivan a escribir ^^_

_gracias a las chicas que estan desde el principio y a las que se unen, se agradece por que se toman el tiempo de dejar su comentario =) espero que les guste este cap!!!_

* * *

**"Secuestro"**

-Me enamore- le dijo Edward en sus labios he involuntariamente Bella no pudo evitar sonreírle, se sentía en el paraíso por la confesión de Edward y por las increíbles sensaciones que le producía probar sus labios, suaves y delicados, que masajeaban los suyos con la máxima ternura y devoción que creyó nunca sentir, el elixir de su saliva como a miel la aturdían y por unos segundos estuvo a punto de confesarle sus recíprocos sentimientos, pero se freno en seco al recordar aquella cláusula _"no te puedes enamorar de mi marido"_ le decía la voz de Victoria. Bella se tenso al recodarla ya que ella le había dicho que la veía como a una hermana, que confiaba tanto en ella como para pedirle un hijo y se sintió un monstruo, intento alejarse de aquel ángel de perdición pero Edward al notarlo, aferro más su agarre maravillándose con su frágil cuerpo, la sintió estremecerse y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al ser el responsable de aquellas sensaciones que le estaba produciendo. Edward se separo un poco de ella, lo suficiente para verla a los ojos y hablarle –No me alejes de ti, por favor- le rogó no solo con su voz, sino que también con su mirada.

-Edward esto no es posible tu estas con Victoria, ella confía en mi no puedo hacerle esto, además no puedo pretender aparecer de la nada y arruinarle la vida a las personas- le dijo Bella sintiendo un agujero en su pecho con cada mentira que intentaba hacer sonar verdad, ella lo único que deseaba era estar con él, lo supo en el momento en que lo vio por primera vez en aquella cena en la casa de Alice.

-Con Victoria hace mucho dejamos de ser una pareja, un matrimonio feliz.

-Edward no se por que me dices todo esto, ella me ha contado otras cosas y no tengo por que cuestionarla, además no soy quien para que me andes dando explicaciones acerca de cómo va tu vida matrimonial- le dijo Bella intentando zafarse de sus brazos, pero Edward se lo estaba haciendo difícil, no quería tenerla lejos, ahora que sabia lo bien que era tenerla cerca, entre sus brazos y el sabor de sus labios, se juro internamente hacer todo lo humanamente posible y más para tenerla, para que ella fuera solamente de él.

-Bella no se que es lo que de haya dicho Victoria, pero créeme cuando te digo que ella no ejerce el mismo dominio, las mismas emociones y sensaciones que ejerces tú sobre mi, sin dejar de mencionar que me castigo por haber confundido el cariño de amigos con el amor, cuando nos casamos éramos muy buenos amigos en la universidad, creí estar enamorado, pero ahora que se lo que es amar realmente, créeme que no volveré a equivocarme- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Edward basta ya- le pidió Bella, amaba escucharlo decir aquellas cosas, pero si no se detenía Bella olvidaría cualquier acto racional y seria capaz de entregarse por completo en ese mismo momento y lugar.

-Solo necesito que me des unos minutos amor- le pidió Edward, Bella sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo cuando escucho de sus labios, de su voz tan hermosa decirle _amor,_ dudó por unos segundos si darle la oportunidad o no de que siguiera hablando, si lo hacia no había vuelta atrás y eso Victoria no se lo merecía, pensó.

Edward iba a comenzar a hablar cuanto sonó el intercomunicador con su secretaria.

-Sr. Cullen su hermano esta aquí ¿Lo hago pasar?- instantáneamente Edward miro a Bella quien se removió entre sus brazos y Edward la dejo salir, se sentó en una de las sillas para los clientes y Edward hizo lo mismo en su asiento tras el escritorio. Vio como Emmett entraba a su oficina junto con su pequeña hija.

-Tío Ed- le dijo la pequeña Isadora a Edward quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras la pequeña se lanzaba a él.

-¿Como esta mi sobrina favorita?- le pregunto Edward con una enorme sonrisa, amaba a esa pequeña diablilla.

-Tío si soy tu única sobrina- le decía dándole besitos por todo su rostro, Bella por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal escena, amaba los niños pero dada la situación en la que estaba creciendo y en el mundo en que se desenvolvía sabia que nunca los podría tener y menos criar adecuadamente, no quería tener que abandonarlos así como lo hicieron con ella, pero ahora, con las oportunidades que le mencionaba a diario Esme una vez que aprendiera a leer y a escribir, que estudiara algo, sabia que lo podría hacer, pero sobre todo en la nueva oportunidad de engendrar un hijo de Edward.

La pequeña Isadora se giro para ver a su padre pero le llamo la atención Bella, que la miraba con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa calida y verdadera –No como las de la bruja Victoria- pensó para ella misma, devolviéndosela, mostrándole los dos pequeños espacios vacíos debido a la falta de dos de sus caninos.

-¿Ella es la princesa que vimos el otro día, papá?- le pregunto maravillada al recordarla tumbada en la cama el día que se enfermo, Isadora la visito y desde ese momento quedo fascinada con Bella al ver que se parecía mucho a la princesa de sus cuentos. Emmett comenzó a reírse de las ocurrencias de su tío, Bella en muy poco tiempo se había ganado su cariño y le gustaba ver que su hija estaba igual de entusiasmada con aquella joven, iba a decirle alguna de sus ocurrencias pero Edward se le adelanto.

-Pienso lo mismo que tu pequeña- le susurro al oído como en un secreto, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermano y Bella lo oyeran –Yo también creo que es una princesa ¿crees que tenga príncipe?- le pregunto mientras veía fijamente a los ojos de Bella. Emmett sintió esa conexión entre Bella y su hermano, lo dejo pasar pero lo archivaría para más tarde.

-Vine a buscarte para invitarte a almorzar- le dijo Emmett, desvió de inmediato su mirada a Bella que veía atentamente los libros que se encontraban en un estante para no molestar y darle privacidad a los hermanos –Bella también puedes venir, creo que esta pequeña monstruito estará feliz- le dijo apuntando a su hija.

-No es necesario Emmett, no quiero molestar, de seguro viniste a por Edward para hablar cosas importantes- le dijo tímidamente.

La pequeña se removió entre los brazos de su tío para que la bajara, ya en el suelo se fue donde Bella y la miro con ojitos de pena y un tierno pucherito.

-Por favor- le dijo batiendo sus pestañitas, Edward y Emmett no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras Bella sentía una opresión de ternura en el pecho.

-Pasa mucho tiempo con Alice- le dijo Edward divertido a Emmett.

-No hay manera de separarlas- le contesto éste.

-¿Qué dices Bella?- le pregunto Edward con una risa torcida que a Bella le pareció sumamente sensual y la considero desde ese momento como su favorita.

-Esta bien, pero cuando comience a molestar me lo hacen saber y me voy- le dijo mirando a la pequeña, evitando seguir mirando embobada a Edward.

-¡Siii!- grito Isadora, sin poder contener su entusiasmo, ahora todos rienron por la actitud de la pequeña. Unos minutos después de la oficina.

-Jane iré a almorzar con mi hermano, cualquier cosa relacionada con el trabajo me lo redireccionas al móvil, por favor- le pidió a su secretaria –Y por favor infórmale al capitán del avión que viajo esta noche a Italia para que se prepare, hazme una reserva en algún hotel cercano a Volterra para cuando aterrice, nos vemos- y se fue junto a su familia, Bella no paso por alto aquella conversación con su secretaria y se sintió triste al saber que se iría por un par de días, extrañaría los momentos en que pasaba a ver a su madre y ella aprovechaba para mirarlo más que sea.

Se fueron en el volvo de Edward, Emmett se sentó de copiloto Bella en el asiento de atrás junto con la pequeña Isa, Edward vio por el espejo retrovisor la actitud de Bella para con su sobrina y estaba embobado, maravillado por su ternura, esa que Victoria nunca ha demostrado.

-¿Sabes que si intentas pasarte de listo mamá de castraría, cierto?- le dijo Emmett divertido por la actitud de su hermano, éste lo miro y simplemente se encogió de hombros

-¿Que quieres que le haga Emmett?, no lo pude evitar- le dijo sinceramente.

-¿y que pasa con Victoria? No te negare que nunca me gusto para ti, pero lamentablemente es tu esposa y la debes respetar por eso mismo- le dijo serio, era raro ver serio a Emmett, por eso cuando Edward lo veía tomar esa postura sabia que no terminaría bien la situación, que no escucharía precisamente lo que él deseaba oír.

-Hace mucho que no somos un matrimonio Em, ella a cambiado tanto o quizás no a cambiado sino que me di cuenta como es realmente, estuve pensando que quizás estuve tan obsesionado con la idea de tener hijos que opte por casarme con quien considere en ese momento algo como un puerto seguro, ella siempre estuvo conmigo en la universidad y confundí el cariño por el amor- le dijo mientras miraba nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor a Bella quien jugaba afanosamente con la pequeña, Isa reía a carcajadas con las cosquillas que Bella le hacia, Emmett no pudo evitar darle una flamante sonrisa a su hermano.

-Ella es realmente única- le dijo a Edward –simplemente no lo arruines, todo a su tiempo y veras que las cosas salen bien- le dijo palmeando su brazo, Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y por primera vez le agrado conversar de algo serio con Emmett.

-Estaré un par de días afuera, viajo a Italia así que no mantenme informado si hay algún avance de los casos importantes que llevamos- le informo Edward a Emmett.

-¿iras por algún caso importante?- le pregunto curioso.

-Pretendo cerrar uno que tengo en mira hace un rato- le dijo Edward quien miraba la carretera. Finalmente aparcaron en un fino restaurante, todos bajaron y se adentraron en el lugar.

El maître llego a los pocos minutos para atenderlos y guiarlos a la mesa, el ser un Cullen tenia sus ventajas como tener siempre una mesa reservada para cualquier momento del día o de la noche, fuese el caso. El maître que no pasaba de los 26 años quedo encantado con Bella, Edward no lo paso por alto pues era en exceso atento con ella, se aclaro la garganta para hacerse notar, al llegar a la mesa fue él quien le corrió la silla a Bella para que tomara asiento.

-Gracias- le dijo ella con una sonrisa que a Edward lo dejo deslumbrado, todos ordenaron y Edward y Emmett continuaron con su plática que llevaban en el auto, mientras Bella tenía otra con la pequeña Isadora.

-¿Te llamas Bella?- le pregunto la pequeña con los ojitos de un brillo especial.

-Me llamo Isabella pero me gusta más Bella, es más corto- le contesto ésta divertida por ver la emoción de la pequeña.

-Yo me llamo Isadora, pero prefiero Isa por que Dora me suena como a Dora la exploradora- le dijo con el ceño fruncido, Bella se rió de las ocurrencias de la pequeña, llamando un poco la atención de los dos hermanos que ahora hablaban un poco más bajo y ponían atención a la conversación de las mujeres.

-¿Quien es?- le pregunto Bella

-¿No conoces a Dora la exploradora? ¿Mapa? O ¿mochila?- le dijo la pequeña mientras abría sus expresivos ojos y en su boca se formaba una gran "O".

-No lo siento- le dijo apenada y roja –Pero cuéntame tú quien es- le dijo formando una tímida sonrisa.

-Mejor te la mostrare, puedes ir un día a mi casa y hacemos una pijamada y hacemos una maratón de dibujos animados ¿te parece? ¿Crees que tu mami te de permiso?- le pregunto la pequeña.

-Mi mamá esta en el cielo, no creo que le moleste si te visito uno de estos días- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, pero sintió tristeza al recordad a su madre y lo mucho que la extraña –Eso si, tengo que pedirle permiso a Esme por que vivo con ella- e Isa sonrió ampliamente.

-Abu Esme te dará permiso por que yo se lo pediré y ella siempre me da lo que le pido- le dijo sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

-Que manipuladora te salio la condenada- le dijo Edward a su hermano.

-Tío, papi ¿están escuchando nuestra conversación?- le pregunto Isa quien se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho y fruncía el ceño mirándolos enojada.

-Solo un poco- le contesto Edward guiñándole un ojo –Nos aseguramos que no lleves por el camino de las travesuras a Bella- y la miro a ella para darle una sonrisa y luego volver a fijar la vista en su hermano, pero siempre con su oído pendiente.

-Bella ¿tienes novio?- le pregunto directamente la niña, Edward agudizo el oído y vio que Emmett batía sus cejas al percatarse de lo que escuchaba Edward, Bella por su parte se ruborizo por la pregunta –Si no lo tienes no tienes por que avergonzarte, yo tampoco tengo aunque Alan insiste en que lo seamos- le dijo pero lo ultimo se lo dijo acercándose a ella y susurrándoselo al odio, Emmett de todas formas igual escucho quedando congelado en su asiento al pensar en que su pequeña podría estar con un hombre, Edward lo miro divertido ahora el batiendo sus cejas a su hermano.

-No tengo novio- le contesto –y tu y tu compañerito están muy pequeños aún para serlo- le dijo tomando su mano –Tienes que disfrutar tu edad, jugar y divertirte- le dijo con un tono de tristeza al pensar que ella no tuvo una infancia común, ella no podía divertirse como cualquier niño, no tenia el calor y apoyo de sus padres pero se prometió que cuando tenga sus hijos, ellos serian los niños más consentidos del mundo.

Así paso la tarde, Edward llevo de regreso a Emmett y a la pequeña Isadora al bufete para que su hermano pasara a recoger su auto que lo dejo en los estacionamientos no sin antes intercambiar un par de palabras mientras Bella e Isadora se despedían efusivamente como grandes amiguitas que se habían hecho, como le decía la pequeña, luego Edward fue a la casa de su madre para dejar a Bella quien no hacia otra cosa que hablar de la pequeña de los Cullen, Edward la miraba fascinado de cómo se expresaba tan dulcemente de su sobrina.

-Serás una gran madre- le dijo sintiendo una pizca de celos al pensar en el supuesto padre y Bella sintió un apretón en el estomago al pensar en el hijo que estará dispuesta a darle. Ya estaban en la entrada de la casa cuando Edward le iba a pedir que se reunieran nuevamente, ya que la conversación que estaba teniendo temprano en la oficina de Edward no había concluido, pero en ese preciso instante sonó el móvil de Bella, quien al ver el ID se percato de que era Victoria.

-Será mejor que me vaya- le dijo, se acerco a el para besar su mejilla pero Edward le corrió un poco la cara para alcanzar a besar la comisura de sus labios, Bella se ruborizo y le sonrió tímidamente –Hasta pronto- le dijo y bajo del auto, entro a la casa con el corazón en la garganta e intento concentrarse para poder contestar el teléfono.

-Hola Victoria ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunto aún un poco ida.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bella?- le preguntó Victoria.

-Si no hay problema, solo que tuve que correr un poco al escuchar el teléfono por eso me agite- le mintió, pensando que era para mejor que decirle por que su estado.

-Bien, solo quería informarte que mañana tenemos hora con el doctor, él te hará algunos exámenes para asegurarnos que estés bien de salud y así comenzar con los preparativos para traer al mundo a ese pequeño Cullen ¿te parece bien?- le pregunto inocentemente, Bella sintió un yunque en los hombros, el haber pasado prácticamente la tarde con su marido y que éste además la haya besado no ayudaba mucho a intentar olvidarlo como se había prometido en el momento que firmo aquel contrato, contrato que comenzaba a parecerle un error.

-Si no hay problema ¿a que hora y en que lugar nos vemos? –le pregunto desviando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, Victoria le indico la hora, el lugar y por quien debía preguntar en recepción.

Del otro lado de la línea, Victoria colaba su teléfono al escuchar estacionarse el auto de su marido, bajo corriendo las escaleras no sin antes observar su aspecto desde el espejo de su habitación, se había arreglado con sumo cuidado, dejando caer sus rizado cabello rojizo sobre sus hombros, y luciendo un pequeño conjunto de Victoria Secret perfecto para su tentar a su marido, ya en el primer piso prendió rápidamente las velas que tenia sobre la mesa y se encamino a recibir a Edward, quien entro a tientas a su casa al estar todas las luces apagadas, Victoria rodeo sus ojos con sus manos y le dio un beso en el odio.

-Bienvenido a casa amor- le dijo sensualmente, pero a Edward le produjo un escalofrió de nervios al sentir tan cerca de Victoria, se separo de ella para decirle algo pero ella fue más rápida, tomándolo de la mano y encaminándolo hasta el comedor donde tenia una cena romántica preparada para ambos, Edward al verla luciendo aquel conjunto de ropa interior con el reflejo de las velas pensó en lo diferente que seria su reacción de un malestar a la felicidad y excitación que seria de ver a Bella en esa situación.

-¿Qué es todo esto Victoria?- le preguntó irritado.

-¿Cómo que es esto? Esto es una cena que prepare para celebrar con mi marido- le dijo incrédula por su falta de entusiasmo –el trabajo- pensó para ella, pero en el fondo sabía que su marido hace mucho había dejado de entusiasmarse con ella.

-¿Cuál seria el motivo de celebración?- le pregunto tratando de zanjar pronto aquella incomoda situación.

-Amor la he encontrado- le dijo Victoria con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que a Edward no le pareció sincera.

¿El que?- le pregunto sin entender de que hablaba.

-La madre sustituta que estábamos buscando- le dijo mientras saltaba a él envolviéndole el cuello con sus brazos y dándole un beso, beso que el no respondió por quedarse congelado en su posición, la aparto de un tirón y la miro con enojo.

-Te dije después de ese día que esto no seria nuevamente tema de conversación, no seré causante de dejar a una madre sin su hijo por nuestra mala fortuna-le dijo irritado.

-Pero amor ella esta dispuesta a entregárnoslo, no es como si yo fuese a engañarla para quitárselo- le dijo inocentemente –Pensé que estarías feliz con la noticia, es algo que ambos queremos, ser padres y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de pones así ¿es que a caso a sucedido algo este ultimo tiempo que te hace cambiar de parecer?- le pregunto Victoria acercándose a él para verlo más de cerca.

-No seas absurda, no a pasado nada y ya te había dicho que eso ya no es tema para mi, no me interesa lo de la madre de alquiler y punto y por favor anda a cambiarte por que te puedas resfriar- le dijo saliendo del comedor, Victoria se sentía con el ego herido pero no iba a dejar que se fuera así como así, así que corrió tras él para detenerlo.

-¿Dónde vas? Estuve todo el día preparando la cena para ambos, si no quieres celebrar no importa pero no me dejes pagando aquí sola- le dijo molesta.

-¿de verdad crees que me voy a comprar el cuento que tu preparaste la cena? Si hasta el agua en el hervidor se te quema- le dijo con una sonrisita –Además no tengo tiempo para cenas, esta noche viajo a Italia por asuntos de trabajo- le informo.

-Pero amor- Victoria estaba conteniendo toda su furia, no quería que Edward se enojara y aburriera más de lo que ya estaba demostrando así que jugo el papel de esposa comprensiva – ¿No existe ninguna posibilidad al menos de que te vayas por la mañana?

-No lo siento- le dijo secamente –Si no cierro con esos clientes de donde crees que sacaras dinero para tus perfumes, zapatos, carteras caras, los spa no se pagan solos- le dijo burlón, estaba feliz de poder al fin ser así con Victoria, no entendía como después de tanto tiempo no se había dado cuenta con al mujercita que se había casado, si las obsesiones enceguecen y la suya por haber tenido un hijo había sido la mayor.

-No es necesario que seas así Edward, está bien si te tienes que ir hazlo pero no descargues tu frustración conmigo- le dijo dándose vuelta y yéndose a su habitación, Edward la tomo del brazo antes de entrar y la giro para verla a la cara

-Que te quede claro que el asunto de la madre de alquiler ya no cuenta, así que si ya tienes a alguien en mira déjala tranquila- le dijo y se fue a la habitación de invitados, que era su cuarto desde unas semanas atrás cuando ya encontraba absurda la idea de compartir el de él con Victoria si ya no había una vida en pareja, cuando le parecía repulsivo que Victoria intentara seducirlo y lo tocara, pero ahora cobraba más sentido en pensar en Bella e inexplicablemente en serle fiel a pesar de no tener nada, esperando a que pronto esa situación cambiase.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se reunió temprano con Victoria como habían acordado y a pesar de las advertencias de Edward, Victoria seguiría con su plan como lo tenia trazado desde un comienzo, ya en el doctor quien le tomo muestras de sangre básicamente para verificar que estuviera en perfectas condiciones de salud ella y Victoria iban saliendo de la consulta cuando el móvil de Bella comienza a sonar, en el ID registra _"Abogado Newton."_

-Wow Bella, de verdad lo dejaste embobado- le dijo Victoria con una sonrisita burlona –Vamos contéstale- le alentó, Bella a regañadientes le contesto el teléfono ya que desde que lo conoció no le agrado mucho.

-Hola Sr. Newton- le dijo formalmente.

-Hola Bella ¡Ey! No es necesario tanto formulismo, puedes simplemente decirme Mike- le respondieron desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Mike ¿Qué deseas?- le dijo sin ánimos Bella.

-Bueno seré franco y directo, quería invitarte a cenar esta noche ¿Aceptarías?- le dijo dubitativo peor esperanzado a la vez.

-¿a cenar, nosotros dos, solos?- le pregunto extrañada Bella, ya que la relación que habían entablado no daba para una cena, Victoria al escuchar la proposición de que Mike le había hecho a Bella comenzó a incitarla para que aceptara.

-No lo se Mike, no me parece pertinente ya que apenas nos conocemos- le contesto.

-Vamos Bella, es esta la instancia precisamente para conocernos más- le pedía Mike insistentemente, Victoria no se quedaba atrás en su entusiasmo y alentándola a que aceptara -¿es que acaso tienes novio?- le pregunto Mike algo preocupado, Victoria había alcanzado a escuchar aquella pregunta, por lo que quedo mirando fijamente a espera de la respuesta de Bella, ella al percatarse de la mirada asesina de Bella no le quedo de otra que aceptar, Mike estaba sumamente feliz por su aceptación y le planteo la idea de pasar a recogerla a su casa, pero Bella no quería nada muy formal así que le dijo que ella llegaría al restaurante por su cuenta. Victoria estaba incluso más entusiasmada que ella con la salida de la noche así que la llevo prácticamente a tirones a una boutique a que se comprara un lindo vestido para la ocasión, Bella no estaba para nada entusiasmada así que la dejo a ella escoger, Victoria para ayudar a Mike escogió un sexy vestido de un color gris grafito **(perfil)**, cuando Bella lo vio se opuso roturadamente a usar eso en publico pero Victoria le recordó que ella le había dado su consentimiento para elegir

-Vamos Bella, además ya lo compre ¿Qué quieres que haga con el? Lo compre a tus medidas así que señorita tendrá que usarlo no más, veras como dejas de bobo a Mike- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Bella ya no quiso oponer más resistencia pero sabia que desde ese momento compras, citas y Victoria no iba de la mano.

Al llegar a su casa Bella le informo a Esme acerca de su cita y aunque Esme vio que Bella no se veía muy entusiasmada, pensó que seria bueno que comenzara a relacionarse con más personas además de los Cullen, ella ayudo a Bella con un leve maquillaje y un lindo peinado que dejaba sus rizos caer sobre su espalda.

Esme le pidió a Ben que llevara a Bella al restaurante, puntualmente Ben dejo a Bella a las 9 en el frontis del restaurante quien se bajo, inspiro profundamente caminando he iba a adentrarse al lugar cuando sintió que alguien la aprisionaba contra un cuerpo y le ponían sobre la boca y nariz un paño con olor a hospital y todo se fue a negro.

-Lo siento- escucho una voz de hombre lejana pero no le parecio conocida.

:::: A la mañana siguiente ::::

-¿Edward hermano, donde estas?- llamaba una muy alterada Alice

-Alice ¿Qué sucede? Estoy en Italia por asuntos del bufete ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Los papas están bien?- le pregunto nervioso.

-Si Edward, el problema es que Bella a desaparecido, anoche tenia una cita con un colega tuyo y él llamo esta mañana para informar que no llego, la llamo hoy en la mañana y resulta que mamá no la vio desde que salio ayer por la noche y para variar tu mujercita aunque no lo creas esta como loca no deja de preguntar donde estará- le dijo Alice algo exasperada

-Alice no es mucho lo que puedo hacer desde aquí, infórmale a Victoria que desde aquí tratare de mover a algunos contactos, tu y mamá vayan a hablar con Emmett- le dijo por ultimo Edward antes de colgar.

* * *

_^^ bien chicas dejen sus apuestas :P y como siempre agradecerles por sus RR que por ellos actualizo seguidito, sino la historia moririra por falta de entusiasmo_

_besoos y que tengan una linda semana_


	6. Renovatio

_Primero que todo la historia es 100% mía, pero que los excelentes personajes son de nuestra escritora Stephanie Meyer!!!_

_Segundo agradecimientos a "**Alinita28, tefalemos, miraura, Yeyet Cullen, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, viviPatCullen, yulibar, yolabertay, SensualCandyDoll , atalvira, Natalie aka Isabella, ludmi, karito cullenmasen, qvuelvallover, Joslin WeasleyC, sraah, sara, BarBieOrt, carmen cullen, Maiy" **como siempre por dejar su Review que me hace muy feliz, dedicarles este cap...lo se chicas demore pero tengo mis razones abajo les explico para que lean de una vez :P_"_**Renovatio**__**"**_

* * *

Bella comenzó a reaccionar de su letargo, intento removerse pero el cuerpo lo sentía pesado y adolorido por lo que dejo a un lado los intentos y se concentro en al menos en procesar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo a metros de ella entre dos hombres, las voces las escuchaba lejanas por lo que no podía decir si alguna le era familiar o no, a pesar de no poder abrir los ojos se sentía mareada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si tuviese una contusión, dejo de luchar con el dolor y se sumió nuevamente en el sueño profundo e intranquilo para recuperar aunque sea unas escasas fuerzas, antes de irse nuevamente a negro pudo discernir una frase que, cuando estuviese en sus cinco sentidos, sabia que le preocuparía –No te preocupes, desde aquí me encargo yo- escucho decir a uno de los hombres.

Los rayos de luna se colaban de entre algún lugar llegando directamente al rostro de Bella, quien nuevamente comenzó a entrar en si, se incorporo sentándose lentamente en la cama donde estaba recostada para comprobar así si el dolor aún continuaba, supo que estaba completamente lucida cuando el miedo se apodero de ella y la hizo saltar de la cama, se levanto tan a prisa que tuvo un leve mareo pero no el suficiente para llevarla nuevamente a negro, más que nada lucho por ello ya que necesitaba saber donde estaba y aunque nunca se había encontrado en usa situación similar, comenzó a temer por su vida pero -¿Cuándo valdría mi vida para otra persona?, nada- pensó para si, se aclaro las ideas para mantener la cabeza fría y barajar las mejores opciones. Bella se miro en las condiciones en que se encontraba y se percato que continuaba con el mismo vestido que Victoria había comprado para utilizarlo en la cita con Mike…Mike se acordó de pronto y pensó en la posibilidad de que todo esto fuera obra de él, dado el caso –Más vale que no estés cerca si eres tu, sino me acrimino esta misma noche- dijo Bella en voz alta enojada, miro a su alrededor y se percato de que se encontraba en una habitación muy lujosa, amplia y muy bien decorada –Excelente Bella, escogiste el mejor momento para apreciar los muebles- pensó irónicamente.

Salio de la habitación no sin antes mirar en todas direcciones para ver si reconocía algo o si se encontraba a alguien, camino lentamente por un pasillo y en el habían muchas más puertas, estaba desorientada con respecto a que ruta tomar para poder llegar a una salida, al llegar a la mitad del pasillo se encontró con una escalera y le pareció extraño que en la pared de esta se encontrara un cartel con la inscripción _salida, _ya que normalmente las casas no tienen avisos, más que otra cosa siguió aquel aviso por curiosidad y al llegar a la planta alta se dio de lleno con una puerta de vidrio, al ver el exterior se quedo impresionada, salio y aprecio aún más la belleza de todo lo que la rodeaba, la luna mucho más hermosa, era como si pudiera tocarla, el mar estaba tan en calma que era como si quisiera hacer el amor con el cielo, a pesar de encontrarse con una ropa que dejaba parte de su piel expuesta no sentía frío, el viento o lo que hubiese de el era muy calido… -un momento ¿mar?- pensó de pronto Bella frenando todos sus pensamientos acerca de cómo apreciaba el exterior, miro confusa el lugar y fue cuando cayo en la cuenta de que se encontraba en un barco o en alguna especie de navíoya que no era una experta para reconocer los diferentes tipos de maquinas navieras que existieran, cuando siguió la dirección de éste por la orilla donde estaban los barandales se encontró con una sombra que al percatarse de que Bella la reconoció esta se esfumo rápidamente, Bella se tenso de miedo

-¿Quién a…anda ahí?- dijo nerviosa, no sabia si quedarse ahí plantada, devolverse a la habitación en donde estaba minutos antes o buscar al dueño o dueña de aquella sombra, ya que no tenia más opciones, no sabia nadar así que no era mucho lo que podía hacer encontrándose flotando en el mar, decidió por la ultima opción, encararía a quien le estuviese haciendo esto, si había llegado su hora lo asumiría con la vista en alto y feliz de saber que había conocido a alguien tan especial que supo que se había enamorado por primera vez…pensó en Edward y en que ojala encuentre la felicidad que se merece.

Camino alerta ante cualquier cambio o aparición extraña, directo donde estaba antes la sombra, miro hacia todos lados y no había nada, al llegar a la orilla no pudo evitar quedarse pegada contemplando nuevamente aquel paisaje que en otra situación le hubiese parecido sumamente romántico, aunque ella siempre se decía así misma que no poseía ninguna gota de romanticismo en el cuerpo, supo que eso había cambiado desde un tiempo a esta parte, haciendo responsable a unos ojos esmeraldas -¿Qué es lo que quiere?- se aclaro la garganta y pregunto impaciente por terminar de una vez por todas con toda esa absurda situación.

-A ti- le dijo una voz al oído, no supo si fue por el miedo que sentía, por la cercanía o por el hálito que sintió en su cuello, que se le erizo la piel, se giro entre perturbada llena de preguntas y feliz por haber reconocido aquella voz que era música para sus oídos.

-¿Edward?- pregunto al girarse quedo a escasos centímetros del dueño de aquella voz lo que la hizo ponerse sumamente nerviosa, no alcanzo a recibir respuesta alguna cuando sintió aquella sensación más maravillosa que se podía experimentar, los labios de Edward, aquellos suaves y tibios que masajeaban los suyos con una ternura exquisita, que con esos simples movimientos la llevaban al placer, siguió gustosa aquella bienvenida y se dejo llevar perdiendo la cabeza en aquel beso, aunque no obtuvo respuesta cuando pregunto su nombre, solo con sentir la calidez de sus labios, el sabor de su boca, la miel de su saliva supo indiscutidamente que era él.

Bella se separo escaso minutos por aire y volvió a devorarse sus labios, lo que a Edward le produjo alegría y emoción de saberse correspondido, río en sus labios y Bella al entrar nuevamente en conciencia de la situación se separó enseguida -¿Qué es todo esto Edward?- le preguntó avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer y confusa por la situación.

-Te he secuestrado así de fácil, no pudimos terminar de conversar cuando llego Emmett a mi oficina y entraba a dudar que quisieras seguir la conversación, pues bien, aquí estas obligada a hablarme a menos que sepas pilotear un yate y nos lleves de vuelta- le dijo con una sonrisa picara y Bella percibió ese brillo especial que no tenia cuando recién lo conoció, pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera causado por estar con ella pero se hizo volver a la realidad de que eso no era posible, mucho menos con alguien tan simple como ella.

-Eso no te da derecho a traerme aquí, Esme tiene que estar de los nervios- le dijo pensando en que Esme estaría preocupada por su desaparición.

-Ella aún no sabe que no te haz encontrado con el tonto de Mike- le dijo algo molesto por la ultima parte –No sabia que eran tan amigos que aceptabas invitaciones de él a cenar- le dijo algo celoso y Bella lo percibió –Lo único que puedo decir es que te ves maravillosa con ese vestido aunque si era para él me parece poco acorde, debiste ir más tapada- le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que acepte salidas a cenar de otros hombres? Que yo sepa no estoy comprometida ni mucho menos _casada_- le remarco la ultima parte, provocando que Edward se sintiese un poco mal al comprender su indirecta que en realidad había sido muy directa.

-Un matrimonio no solo consiste en firmar un acuerdo, compartir una casa o llevar el apellido del esposo, es un lazo más fuerte que los une… es por amor, ya sea emocional o físico y cuando eso se acaba no hay matrimonio que valga la pena y te puedo asegurar que para ambos se acabó hace mucho en mi relación con Victoria- le dijo Edward.

-Yo no lo creo así, ella haría lo que fuera por ti para verte feliz, no me parece correcto que le retribuyas de esta manera el estar con otras mujeres- le dijo Bella algo molesta y sintiendo celos por el plural de la palabra.

-Primero, no se que visión es la que tienes de Victoria, al parecer es mucho tiempo el que han estado pasando juntas que te esta haciendo ver las cosas como no son, no seré yo quien te saque de tu error, el tiempo me dará la razón- le dijo algo molesto Edward –Y segundo no estoy con otras mujeres, estoy con una y eres tú, te dije ese día en mi oficina que no comprendo que es lo que tienes que me hechizaste- le dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella relajando su expresión, acorralándola entre sus brazos, su cuerpo y los barandales del yate –Tu forma de ser, tu presencia, tu aroma- le dijo acercando su nariz a su cuello e inhalando su esencia, Bella tembló y sintió una extraña sensación en la parte baja de su vientre –No quiero que pienses que intento jugar contigo Bella, esto que me sucede es mucho más fuerte incluso de lo que alguna vez sentí por Victoria y no es que lo compare, es solo que hasta a mi me tiene asombrado, no estoy confundido, de hecho nunca había visto las cosas tan claras como lo hago en estos momentos- le dijo mientras lentamente se acercaba a sus labios y exhalaba en su boca, Bella cerro los ojos ante aquel embriagador aroma e intento aclararse las ideas antes de que nuevamente Edward la llevara al olvido con sus labio.

-Ella confía en mi- le dijo cortándole los intentos de besarla.

-Bella no seas ingenua, ella no confía en nadie- Edward supo que la amistad que Victoria le estaba entregando a Bella era dañina, Bella tenia otra noción de cómo era Victoria no quería inmiscuirse ya que tenia que dejar que Bella se diera cuenta por si misma pero tampoco dejaría que llegara muy lejos, veía en los ojos de Bella su inocencia y no permitiría que aquello se perdiera por las manipulaciones deella.

-De igual manera no seré la responsable de que ella quiera luego separarse de ti- le dijo Bella decidida he intentando separarse de él, pero se le hizo imposible ya que su agarre era firme y decidido.

-No eres la responsable de algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano, antes de que tu llegaras yo ya le había informado que quiero el divorcio, tengo que esperar que este todo listo para que ambos firmemos y asunto acabado, Bella entiende que yo no la amo, ahora que comprendo ese sentimiento se que nunca lo hice- le dijo firme mirándola a los ojos y sabiendo que de haberla encontrado antes de haberse casado hubiese reconocido de inmediato ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento nuevo que albergaba en estos momentos, ese sentimiento que nació en el momento en que la vio por primera vez, como si ella hubiese llegado con una soga invisible y lo hubiese atado a ella eternamente.

-El que no sea la responsable no me da el derecho de abusar de su confianza, de aprovecharme de la distancia y estar con su marido, Edward yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti, es algo que no se como explicar pero el tenerte cerca me produce sensaciones nuevas para mi, me encanta estar contigo, daría mi vida si pudiera para estar contigo pero no creo que ésta sea la manera correcta de hacer…-Edward no dejo que terminara lo que iba a decir, había escuchado de sus labios lo suficiente para saber que sus sentimientos era retribuidos y eso para él era la gloria y no arruinaría aquel momento, capturo sus labios en un beso fiero y necesitado, lleno de pasión lo que a Bella le produjo cierto aturdimiento, este beso sin duda era muy diferente a los demás, era nuevo y aunque no perdía la calidez que emanaba de los labios de Edward, era diferente por que tenia una pasión desconocida para ella, algo desmesurado y fuera de lógica, Bella simplemente se dejo llevar perdiendo todo racionamiento, llevo sus manos al cabello sedoso de Edward para acercarlo más a ella y sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba igual de agitado que el de ella, Bella sentía cierta culpa pero el amor, la pasión que sentía por Edward era mucho más fuerte que el remordimiento, nunca se permitía disfrutar de alguna cosa buena que le sucediese, recordó en ese momento algo bueno que le había pasado, había encontrado un billete de 10 dólares en la calle y en vez de haberse comprado algo solo para ella, compro algo para compartirlo con el resto de los niños con los que compartía la calle, cuando recordó de donde venia y que eso aún seguía siendo un secreto para Edward se separo de él bruscamente, si no era que sufría por que nunca lo tendría por que ya tenia una dueña, sufriría con su rechazo cuando supiera de donde venia

-¿Bella que sucede? ¿No te gusto mi beso?- le pregunto Edward nervioso y con una extraña sensación de timidez, nunca se había comportado así con una mujer, él siempre era el decidido, que tomaba lo que él quería y siempre era correspondido, sabia que Bella tenia algo especial que lo hacia flaquear.

Bella lo miro raro ya que no era posible que él creyera que su beso no le había gustado, eso era imposible si era lo mejor que le había pasado pero sintió miedo y se reflejo en sus ojos –Edward tu no sabes nada de mi, no me conoces y temo que no te guste una vez que lo sepas- le dijo mirando al suelo.

-Bella si hay algo que quieras contarme puedes hacerlo, te aseguro que nada cambiara la percepción que tengo de ti, eres única y me encantas así, no te presionare se que me lo dirás cuando te sientas preparada- le dijo tomándola de la mano y besándosela, dándole confianza. En parte Bella quería creerle pero sabía que el miedo no la abandonaría tan pronto –Ven quiero mostrarte el lugar- le dijo guiándola por todo el lugar, Bella decidió relajarse y simplemente seguir a su corazón por única vez, Edward la llevo a la parte más alta del yate flotando con la misma quietud del mar –Bienvenida al _Renovatio- _le dijo con un movimiento de mano para que se acercara al él, Bella así lo hizo y fue recibida en sus brazos calidos.

-¿Qué significa Renovatio?- le pregunto extrañada.

-Renovatio esta en latín, significa renacer - le dijo besando su nariz, a Bella ese simple acto le encanto ya que reflejaba una ternura única.

-Y bien ponme al corriente, que es lo que le diremos a los demás, Esme se preocupara mucho, además tu deberías estar en Italia trabajando- le dijo Bella mirándole con la duda en el rostro.

-De Esme se encargara Emmett, le conté acerca de mis sentimientos y de mis planes cuando no estabas cerca él día que salimos a comer, él me ayudo con todo esto y referente a mis negocios, verás, eso lo hice durante el día, en estos momentos el capitán del avión privado que aborde debe estar en la mejor suite del hotel donde me debería de hospedar, esta bajo mi nombre así que cualquiera que quiera saber donde estoy sabrá que mi paradero es mi habitación del hotel en Italia trabajando concentradamente, de allá me llevaron en helicóptero hasta donde tenia varado el yate y bueno, un amigo me ayudo a traerte aquí, espero que no te haya asustado mucho, le pedí que fuera sumamente delicado y cuidadoso ya que lo que traería consigo es muy importante para mi- le dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios –Le hice saber que cualquier daño lo pagaría con su vida- le dijo divertido, Bella se asusto de no saber si hablaba en serio o en broma, pero se relajo cuando Edward le regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas, de esas que a ella le quitaban la respiración y le hacían olvidar el resto del mundo –Espero que me perdones si te molesto mi arrebatada acción de secuestro- le dijo poniéndole ojitos de niño pequeño

-Podré tolerarlo- le dijo dándole una sonrisa picara -¿Qué es lo que supuestamente estoy haciendo yo?- le pregunto –Una cosa es que Emmett sepa la verdad y se la cuente a Esme pero otra muy distinta es lo que le diré a Victoria, ella sabe de mi cita con Mike, preguntara donde me he metido.

-A Victoria simplemente le dices que te arrepentiste de juntarte con ese gusano y que para no tener que dar explicaciones fuiste donde alguna amiga y que te quedaras con ella por unos días, ella no es tu madre para que le tengas que explicar los actos de tu vida así que, que se conforme con lo que le digas- le dijo Edward –Ahora ven mira este hermoso paisaje- le dijo poniéndola de cara con los rayos de luna, con la extensión de mar que estaba frente a ellos, con los escasos faros de luz que se asomaban a lo lejos de la ciudad, Edward se puso detrás de ella juntando su pecho con su espalda y descansando su barbilla en el hombro de ella, la abrazo por la cintura y la tomo de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos y dejándolos descansar en el estomago de Bella, la sensación era maravillosa, única y relajante, te hacia convertirte en egoísta y dejar de pensar en el resto del mundo.

-Esto es mágico- le dijo Bella maravillada por todo lo que estaba viviendo, por lo que Edward le hacia sentir, por todas aquellas cositas nuevas que estaba experimentando y sobre todo por lo que Edward estaba haciendo y arriesgando por ella.

-El estar juntos es donde la magia cobra realmente sentido- le dijo Edward en su odio, mordiendo su lóbulo y besando su cuello, Bella se estremeció ante aquel contacto y giro su cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a Edward a los ojos.

-No estoy acostumbrada a que me sucedan cosas como ésta- le dijo entre feliz y triste, las sensaciones eran confusas para ella, tenia ese toque magnifico de la situación pero lamentablemente de saber que no duraría para siempre era lo que le hacia no poder disfrutar todo como quisiera.

-No soy Dios para saber que es lo que sucederá mañana, de lo único que tengo plena conciencia es de lo mucho que te amo, de lo mucho que te deseo y de que quiero compartir mi vida contigo, que si me aceptas y aceptas todo lo que puedo darte me harás el hombre más feliz, de no ser el caso simplemente te invito a que disfrutes lo poco que puedo entregarte estos días, sin cuestionamientos y sin peros, dejemos que nuestros sentimientos sean los verdaderos protagonistas de la velada- le dijo Edward sinceramente, sabia que estaba entregando su corazón a ciegas, veía el miedo en los ojos de Bella pero la entendía, su situación no era de las mejores, no se encontraba del todo libre como él quisiera pero lucharía por conseguirla y entregársela a aquel ángel que tenia entre sus brazos.

La luna comenzaba a desaparecer dándole la bienvenida a unos escasos rayos de sol, en el firmamento se apreciaba que pronto comenzaría un nuevo día y fue cuando Bella se percato que pasaron toda la noche abrazados, besándose y en un momento bailaron al escuchar _Claro de luna de Debussy, _Bella le contó que era su pieza favorita y que cada vez que en la ciudad había un concierto ella asistía para poder escuchar aquella melodía que la transportarla a otra vida.

-¿Venias a la ciudad desde Italia para asistir a los conciertos?- le pregunto extrañado Edward, Bella comprendió a lo que se refería, si en efecto Esme le había dicho que venia desde Italia con ella.

-No siempre viví en Italia, pase mi infancia aquí en América y bueno en la infancia asistía a los conciertos- le dijo recordando su niñez y que precisamente no entraba como cualquier espectador a los teatros pagando su entrada, ella se escabullía entre las masas o por alguna ventana en la parte trasera de los teatros para poder pasar gratis.

-Quizás alguna vez nos vimos, yo de niño igual asistía a los conciertos de música clásica, lo herede de mis padres- le dijo con sus ojos llenos de felicidad al ver que habían más cosas en común con Bella, sentía ese misterio por la chica y quería saber todo de ella, todo a su debido tiempo eso si, no la presionaría si ella no quería contar más.

Bella volvió al presente cuando escucho una melodía diferente a las que habían escuchado durando toda la velada, era como el sonido de un celular y lo comprobó cuando Edward saco el móvil de su pantalón –Alice- le dijo cuando Bella lo miró.

_-¿Edward hermano, donde estas?_- escucho Edward preguntar a su hermana desde el otro lado del móvil.

-Alice ¿Qué sucede? Estoy en Italia por asuntos del bufete ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Los papas están bien?- le pregunto Edward intentando darle un tono nervioso a su voz, mientras miraba a Bella y le guiñaba un ojo.

_-Si Edward, el problema es que Bella a desaparecido, anoche tenia una cita con un colega tuyo y él llamo esta mañana para informar que no llego y resulta que mamá no la vio desde que salio ayer por la noche y para variar tu mujercita aunque no lo creas esta como loca no deja de preguntar donde estará-_ Edward mientras escuchaba la preocupación verdadera en la voz de Alice decidió que era mejor incluirla a ella también, había pensado en que Emmett le dijera a su madre pero no había pensado en Alice.

-Alice no es mucho lo que puedo hacer desde aquí, infórmale a Victoria que desde aquí tratare de mover a algunos contactos, tu y mamá vayan a hablar con Emmett- le dijo Edward, miro a Bella y le lanzo un beso para quitar esas arruguitas de preocupación que se comenzaban a formar en la frente de Bella, Edward espero a que Alice cortara para saber si necesitaba algo más y se fue con Bella.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto ella.

-Era Alice para informarme que tu "cita" llamo para avisar que no habías llegado, desapareces unos minutos de la vida de todos y pones el mundo de cabeza- le dijo besando su sien –Es lo mismo que sucede conmigo, si no te tengo cerca me vuelvo loco- y beso ahora sus labios con lentitud pero con mucha entrega –creo que seria bueno que tomes una ducha y descanses un rato, te he acaparado toda la noche y quiero que estés bien ya que tengo preparada muchas salidas- le dijo Edward feliz.

-¿Dónde iremos?- le pregunto Bella sumamente curiosa, no le gustaba mucho las sorpresas ya que desdichadamente cada vez que recibía una era una mala.

-Es una sorpresa pero te prometo que te encantara- le dijo Edward como si hubiese leído su mente. Bella fue guiada nuevamente hasta su habitación, ahora con la luz de un nuevo día pudo apreciarla mucho mejor, la enorme cama, las paredes de madera barnizada, el tocador con un amplio espejo y un closet que llamo su atención, abrió una de las puertas y se encontró con muchas tenidas de mujer, pensó en que debieron ser de otras mujeres que Edward haya llevado al lugar y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón…celos.

-La mande a comprar cuando decidí raptarte- le dijo Edward desde el marco de la puerta, desde que la llevo y vio como se maravillaba con todo lo que estaba en el cuarto decidió quedarse ahí unos minutos más y contemplarla, al ver la duda en su rostro por las ropas del closet se imagino que de inmediato Bella podría pensar en lo peor y le aclaro las cosas.

-¿Llevas ahí mucho tiempo?- le pregunto Bella ruborizada al percatarse de la presencia de Edward y de pensar que de seguro su actitud debió de verse de lo más infantil.

-Lo suficiente para maravillarme aún más con tu presencia- le dijo dulcemente y percatarse de ese exquisito rubor en las mejillas de Bella –En esa puerta- le dijo apuntando hacia el otro extremo –Esta tu propio baño, puedes tomar una ducha, yo haré lo mismo y nos encontramos en la planta alta en unos minutos, viste algo cómodo solamente- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba antes de salir del cuarto. Bella escogió unos jeans y una camiseta sin mangas azul con unas zapatillas que se veían muy cómodas, entro al cuarto de baño y se ducho, quizás fueron minutos u horas lo que tomo para relajarse y estar plenamente conciente de donde estaba y con quien se encontraba, una enorme sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro cuando realmente comprendió que estaba en un yate sola con Edward.

Cuando Bella salio del baño prácticamente lista vio en el velador su celular y lo tomo, estaba apagado así que lo encendió y se asombró de ver que tenia 138 llamadas perdidas, 22 de Esme, 10 de Alice, 33 de Mike y por último 73 de Victoria la última emitida hace apenas 5 minutos atrás, decidió respondes ante la preocupación de Victoria y le marco, ésta contesto apenas al segundo pitido.

-¡¿Bella donde estas?!- le pregunto entre asustada y enojada Victoria.

-Victoria estoy bien gracias por preguntar, estoy con una amiga- le dijo cortante, no le había gustado mucho su tono posesivo y mandón.

-¿Cómo que con una amiga? Y me lo dices así sin más, sabes lo preocupada que me tenias, imaginas si te llega a suceder algo lo que significa, que irresponsable haz sido de salir sin avisarme, me tenias con el alma en un hilo- a Bella eso no le agrado, estaba relativamente bien que Victoria se preocupara por ella por considerarla su amiga pero rayaba en la paranoia como había dicho Edward que tuviera que explicarle su vida.

-A ver Victoria estoy con una amiga que no veo hace mucho, además te dije que no me parecía correcto lo de la cita con Mike así que cuando tuve la oportunidad me fui, solo espero que Mike me disculpe en su debido momento sino haya él, no veo por que deba explicarte mi vida- le dijo irritada –Agradezco sinceramente tu preocupación de amiga pero no en exceso…- Victoria no termino ni de escucharla y la interrumpió.

-De das cuenta que si algo te sucede Edward y yo nos quedaríamos sin hijo- le dijo al borde de los gritos, Bella se sintió mal y pensó que a eso iba todo, será verdaderamente lo que le dijo Edward acerca de cómo estaba erróneamente viendo a Victoria ¿será que no era la amabilidad en persona como ella creía?

-¿Así que todo esto va por el hijo? ¿No existe una verdadera preocupación por mi persona?- le dijo Bella algo desilusionada, en ese momento Edward entro a la habitación de Bella al escuchar que ella hablaba con alguien en un tono muy alto.

-¿Todo bien Be…?- le pregunto pero Bella lo hizo callar enseguida y le gesticulo con los labios que hablaba con Victoria.

-Pensé que estabas preocupada por mi- le dijo Bella volviendo al tema rogando que Victoria no haya escuchado la voz de Edward, se asusto cuando se hizo por unos momentos un incomodo silencio entre ella y su interlocutor.

-Bella no se trata de eso, discúlpame si te di a entender mal mi preocupación, pero era eso simplemente, preocupación, pensé que como tu amiga me contarías cualquier cosa incluso el hecho que decidieras cancelar por tu cuenta la cita con Mike- le dijo Victoria con una nota de arrepentimiento en su voz. Bella respiro tranquila al percatarse de que no había escuchado a Edward, de ser el caso Victoria hubiese reaccionado furiosa o al menos hubiese preguntado por que si se supone que ella está con una amiga y su marido en Italia por trabajo, como es que lo escuche en ese momento.

-No te preocupes Victoria agradezco tu preocupación, nos vemos en un par de días y hablaremos acerca de ese asunto- le dijo Bella recordando el acuerdo, aquel acuerdo que ahora se le hacia absurdo y difícil de cumplir, ya que definitivamente estaba enamorada de Edward y aunque no quería llenarse de ilusiones y esperanzas él le había asegurado que se divorciarían así que el caso de un bebé era absurdo.

-De eso justamente quería hablar hoy contigo Bella- le dijo Victoria con voz triste –No creo que sea el mejor momento pero como no nos veremos en un par de días y quiero que estés tranquila y dejes de pensar en las responsabilidades que te esperan al llegar acá quiero informarte que ya no hay acuerdo, espero que no te sientas desilusionada- le dijo Victoria entre sollozos, Bella no entendía cual era el cambio de Victoria pero no podía demostrar lo feliz que se sentía por que no fuera ella quien tuviera que decir que el trato ya no se podría llevar a cabo.

-¿Qué a sucedido?- le dijo dándole a su voz una nota de preocupación, Edward la vio de la misma manera preguntándose de que era lo que hablaba con Victoria, Bella le hizo un gesto de que salía en unos minutos para que él se adelantara, Bella tapo el auricular y le susurro bajito –Luego te cuento, espérame arriba- le dijo a Edward.

-Hable con Edward antes de que se fuera a Italia por su viaje de negocios- le explicó Victoria con la tristeza marcada en su voz, lo que a Bella le produjo un apretón en el pecho de saber que Edward estaba ahí con ella y no en Italia –Y le comunique que ya había conseguido a la madre sustituta- Bella se asusto de inmediato acelerándosele el corazón –No le dije que eras tú, simplemente le dije que la encontré- le dijo Victoria como si hubiese percibido el cambio de Bella quien se relajo –Y bien, él dijo que ya no quería tal acuerdo así que simplemente te librero de toda responsabilidad, el contrato lo romperé Bella así que espero que busques tu felicidad, me alegraría que fuera con Mike por que lo conozco- le dijo Victoria dándole un matiz de felicidad a su voz pero la cambio de inmediato –En lo personal creo que Edward quiere divorciarse de mi así que encuentro que es la mejor decisión detener todo esto- le dijo Victoria nuevamente triste, ahora llorando literalmente en el teléfono.

-Lo siento de verdad Victoria- le dijo Bella de corazón, Edward le había asegurado que no tenia nada que ver ella con la decisión de separarse de Victoria, ya que eso lo había considerado de antes.

–Lo único que quiero es que Edward sea feliz- le dijo calmando sus lagrimas, Bella se sintió peor al ver que Victoria aún pensaba en la felicidad de Edward y decidió que era mejor cortar la llamada en ese momento antes de que decidiera tomar el primer flotador que pillara y volver a la ciudad por su cuenta, dejando a Edward solo en aquel yate.

-Victoria debo irme, apenas llegue te daré una visita y hablaremos extendido ¿bueno?- le pregunto Bella.

-No te preocupes por mi Bella estaré bien, tu solo pásatela bien y disfruta e intenta conocer a alguien que te saque a pasear- le dijo algo un poco más seria, Bella no noto el cambio en su voz ya que estaba pesando en lo que le diría a Edward cuando lo viera arriba, se despidió de Victoria y colgó la llamada.

Subió las escaleras he iba tan inmersa en lo que le había dicho Victoria, en que ya no había trato lo que la relajaba de sobremanera, aquella estúpida cláusula en donde no podía enamorarse de Edward ya era algo del pasado que no se percato de que Edward la esperaba al pie de la escalera.

-¿Todo bien amor?- Bella al escuchar con la ternura y amor real que le decía _amor _se sintió flotar y olvido toda sus preocupaciones, incluso lo mal que se sentía de engañar a Victoria, pero Edward tenia ese don de hacerla olvidar y no se molestaría en evitarlo, troto hasta sus brazos y ahí se quedo un buen rato inhalando su fragancia natural, ese olor a hombre que te hacia perder la cabeza.

-Todo bien- le dijo mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole –Todo bien mientras este contigo pero no creas que se me ha olvidado la sorpresa- le dijo divertida, Edward al percatarse del cambio de preocupación a uno más alegre, dejo pasar lo que la traía mal y en otro momento le preguntaría.

-Lo primero es anclar en algún puerto cercano- le dijo besando su frente –Serás mi copiloto así que atenta- le dijo llevándola a la cabina de mando.

-Si mi capital- le dijo Bella asiéndole el gesto de saludo de mano en su frente y cuadrándose como todo un marino. Bella al ver como Edward tomada el timón con suma destreza le miro embobada ya que se veía sumamente sexy en esa sudadera marcando los músculos de su abdomen y dejando a la vista los músculos de sus brazos –Este hombre se ve y hace todo perfecto- pensó, y al percatarse de cómo sonaban sus propias palabras se avergonzó al pensar en ese _todo _y en la situación de que estaban _solos._

-Tengo que decir que me fascina el color que toman tus mejillas cuando te ruborizas y saber que puedo ser causante de ello me encanta aún más, pero ahora me haz dejado con la duda de saber por que te avergüenzas en este momento- le dijo Edward mirándola fijamente, Bella se ruborizo aún más al pensar en siquiera la posibilidad de explicarle en lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno…yo solo…yo- decía tartamudeando Bella.

-¿Vamos que puede ser tan malo?- le pregunto Edward aún más curioso de ver su reacción –OH mira ahí es donde tenemos que anclar- le dijo Edward interrumpiendo lo que Bella fuese a decirle para mostrarle el puerto que acababa de divisar, Bella bufo de tranquilidad al desviar el tema –Ven- le dijo tendiéndole su mano, Bella la tomo y se acerco a él quien la posicionó delante entre el timón y su cuerpo, Bella se sentía nerviosa de cometer –Yo te ayudare no estés nerviosa- le dijo Edward en su oído, tomando su mano y haciendo que ambos sujetaran el timón con sus manos entrelazadas –Siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte y para lo que necesites- le hizo saber Edward -soy solo tuyo- le dijo susurrándole seductoramente lo que a Bella le produjo ese escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez percibió el cambio en el tono de voz de Edward que le produjo además esa extraña sensación en su vientre bajo, la sensualidad en la voz de Edward fue palpable incluso en aquel susurro. Bella se giro para ver como se le oscurecían los ojos, fue extraño ya que nunca había presenciado aquel cambio en un hombre, pero se sintió como la presa de un cazador he inexplicablemente en vez de sentirse aterrada le gustaba.

-¿Realmente tenemos que anclar y salir de aquí?- le pregunto Bella con al voz ronca y la boca seca, Edward la miro y la beso de manera única, Bella siempre pensaba que cada beso de Edward era nuevo, siempre con un toque diferente, pero este literalmente era nuevo, esa necesidad era especial e irracional y tan poderoso que Bella se dejo llevar por el instinto, Edward sintió el cambio de Bella y se separo unos centímetros de ella.

-No necesariamente, podríamos quedarnos aquí para hacer lo que más te plazca, además tienes que contarme en que pensabas que te pusiste tan nerviosa, no lo he olvidado- le dijo seductoramente, Bella supo que aquella voz y aquella mirada serian su perdición pero nunca se arrepentiría. Bella comenzó a sentir sus huesos como esponja y se apretó a él mucho más, sintiendo una dura protuberancia en su muslo.

-Seria un muy buen momento para que apagaras el móvil- le dijo Bella en sus labios, Edward pensó en por que Bella le dijo eso si no andaba con el móvil en los bolsillos y se percato de que Bella sintió sus cambios físicos provocados por ella misma, se río levemente en sus labios y la beso aún más fuerte al apreciar su inocencia. Comenzó a bajar sus manos lentamente por sus costados y sentir de manera palpable sus curvas, esas curvas que ansiaba tocar desde que la vio, Bella experimento una nueva sensación al sentir esas nuevas caricias de Edward y sin querer gimió en sus labios y se ruborizo al instante.

-Es el sonido más hermoso que pueda escuchar Bella, te aseguro que me volveré adicto a él, así como de tu piel- le dijo besando su cuello

* * *

_Ven que no soy tan malita, compence mi demora con un capiitulo largo, chicas sorry por la demora habian muchas chicas que lo unico que querian era leer la continuacion para saber quien secuestro a BElla bueno ya lo saben xD felicidades a **"Alinita28, Yeyet Cullen" **que le atinaron. Bueno lo que me paso es que a mi sobrina pequeña la hospitalizaron y no andaba con cabeza para escribir, este cap no lo tenia en word solo estaba la idea en mi cabeza y se me hacia dificil concentrarme con las preocupaciones, un amor en 1920 lo tenia listo x eso lo pude subir. Mi sobrina gracias a Dios ya esta en casa y todo bien por eso ya volvio mi concentracion. _

_Besos chicas y espero me comprendan, pero desde hoy vuelve la actualizacion seguida y agradezco enormemente sus reviews que me hacen escribir más rápido, ojala me hagan saber que les parecio este cap y no me odien por donde lo corte, el sgte se viene bueno xD!_

_--- chicas de Chile solo 9 días para el pre estreno, yo tengo mi ticket ya en mano ^^ --_


	7. Adicción

_Primero que todo la historia es 100% mía, pero que los excelentes personajes son de nuestra escritora Stephanie Meyer!!!_

_y segundo, agradecimientos especiales con este cap dedicado a las chicas que dejan sus comentarios **"qvuelvallover, yulibar, tefalemos, Tutzy Cullen, Annilet, carmen cullen, .stewart, Alinita28, maryroxy, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, viviPatCullen, AliceEvelyn90 , sara, Maiy, Fran Ktrin Black, karito CullenMasen, Joslin WeasleyC , ginebralocacullen, alijas1002" **que sin ustedes esta historia moriria así que les dejo este cap que quedo medio largo, besos para ustedes!!_

* * *

"_**Adicción"**_

Decir que las caricias de Edward eran fantásticas, mágicas, que te transportaban al cielo era quedarse corto pensó Bella, quien se sentía sumamente nerviosa por todo lo nuevo de la situación y por saber que era una inexperta en esos asuntos.

-No quiero presionarte a nada que no quieras Bella- le dijo Edward al sentir s nerviosismos, que él lo interpreto como duda.

-De lo único que dudo es de si yo podré complacerte- a Bella aquella confesión se le escapo de los labios por tener su concentración en otra parte, se llevo las manos al rostro para ocultar su vergüenza, Edward sonrió al ver su timidez he ingenuidad que cada vez lo cautivaban más.

-Esto no se tratara de mi- le dijo tomando sus manos para poder dejar al descubierto su ruborizado rostro, beso sus manos y su nariz –sino de ti- le dijo ahora devorando sus labios en un beso fundido y cargado de pasión, Edward llevo sus manos a la espalda de Bella y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente llegando hasta el limite bajo de su camiseta, la miro para comprobar si había arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero al percatarse que en ellos existía la misma pasión y lujuria que en los de él, continuo con su labor, la labor de hacerle ver a Bella cuando amor sentía por ella, demostrarle de manera tangible que esto era mucho más importante y profundo que cualquier cosa que le haya sucedido en la vida, que ese inexplicable lazo que se formo con solo reconocerse fue más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Edward busco en los armarios superiores de la cabina una manta que dejaba para cubrirse de las noches frías, la saco del estante y la estiro sobre el suelo, nuevamente miro a Bella quien no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y sus deseos que se unían dejando a una hiperventilada Bella, Edward comenzó a acariciarla nuevamente para relajarla, si bien, él necesitaba de ella, sentirla, amarla y disfrutarla, como bien había dicho él, esto se trataba de ella y así lo haría, lentamente para disfrutar del momento.

-Bella te voy a hacer el amor de una manera que jamás lo hayas hecho- le dijo susurrándole cada palabra en un tono ronco y seductor, Bella trago en seco por los nervios, no sabia que decir a ello si esta seria su primera vez y vaya que la recordaría si es con Edward y sabía que así seria, sabia que no resistiría mucho a él ya que apenas llevaba acariciándola y ella ya sentía sus bragas húmedas.

Edward sin más titubeos deslizo la camiseta brazos arriba dejándola en un pequeño sostén de encaje color blanco que translucía sus rosados pezones lo que a Edward le provoco un escalofrío y que su cuerpo comenzara a elevarse aún más de temperatura, de su garganta salio un gruñido que Bella lo encontró sumamente sensual así olvidando la vergüenza.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- le dijo en un tono de voz que intento hacer sonar seductor, no sabia exactamente como lograrlo pero Edward estaba sacando en ella esa parte femenina aguerrida que no conocía.

-No del todo- y acto seguido subió sus manos a la espalda de Bella, acariciándola suavemente solo con la yema de sus dedos, llego hasta el broche que con ágiles movimientos consiguió soltar en un solo intento, al ver sus pechos perfectamente redondos se excito aún más provocándole una incomodidad en el pantalón que pedía a gritos ser liberado –Simplemente perfecta- le dijo besándola, introduciendo su lengua en su húmeda boca probando de su sabor embriagador –Mía- le dijo en sus labios, a Bella el saberse propiedad de él le producía una emoción única y nueva, no se permitió pensar en nada más que en ellos dos y decidida a pertenecerle y que él le perteneciera, llevo sus inexpertas manos al abultado pantalón acariciando sobre la tela, esa pequeña fricción a Edward lo gatillo a perder la razón y llevó su mano derecha el pecho de Bella pellizcando en un comienzo suavemente su duro pezón, Bella gimió en su boca exhalando todo el aire contenido, Edward comenzó a acelerar las caricias más y más fuertes, masajeando y pellizcando a la vez, estirando y hundiendo con sus expertos dedos aquel centro adictivo. Decidido a probar más de Bella llevo sus labios al pezón de Bella y con suaves besos la hizo gemir aún más, con simples besos intercalando cada uno, sin perder la atención de ninguno de los dos, luego con su lengua marcaba círculos a su alrededor y luego soplando en ellos, Bella tiritaba de por las sensaciones, Edward levanto su vista a los ojos de Bella y confirmo que así como él, ella también lo necesitaba, tomo de la cintura a Bella y la ayudo a recostándola suavemente sobre la manta que yacía en el suelo a su espera, Bella quedo sobre él para ayudarse un poco en lo que tenia pensado.

-Mucha ropa- le dijo ella, quien sin premeditación arranco la camisa de un solo tirón provocando que los botones reventaran de sus respectivos ojales, Bella al percatarse de lo que había hecho simplemente se limito a reír, jamás se hubiese imaginado que seria capaz de hacer algo así y seguía riéndose por esos instintos primitivos y básicos que comenzaban a aflorar de ella, aquella risa a Edward le pareció sumamente angelical y quedo aún más embobado por aquella chiquilla que llego para poner su mundo de cabeza.

Bella miraba su perfecto torso sin poder comprender como es que aquel adonis hubiese puesto los ojos en ella, tan simple y aburrida como nadie en el mundo, acaricio suavemente su piel, sintiendo su aroma y deseando saber como seria su sabor. Ya sin contenerse deslizo su lengua a lo largo de todo su pecho, maravillándose con su sabor, era como su aroma pero más concentrado, más dulce y fuerte.

-Bella- gimo Edward bajito intentando ocultar aquella reacción para no asustarla, pero lo que estaba haciendo a él encanto y supo que ella seria su perdición.

Bella al percatarse de que Edward si estaba disfrutando con sus locos instintos, continuo e incluso profundizo un poco más, llevando su lengua al límite de su ingle deslizándola lenta y tortuosamente dando de vez en cuando uno que otro mordisco. Edward mantenía sus ojos y los puños cerrados disfrutando de las mil y una sensaciones que Bella estaba explotando en él, sabia que tenia que relajarse y comenzar a tomar el control si es que no quería que Bella hiciera que terminara de perderlo por completo, llevaba un par de meses sin estar con una mujer de aquella forma y estarlo así ahora con ella, era desatar su fiera interna y lo que menos quería era ello, no quería asustarla, tenia que ser sutil y delicado para complacerla por primera vez –Pero vaya que me lo esta dificultando- pensó Edward al levantar un poco la vista y verla deslizando su lengua por su cuerpo, el ver lo que ella estaba haciendo era un mayor estimulo y decidido a tomar el control, la giro sobre él para quedar prisionera de sus brazos y su cuerpo, siguió acariciando sus pechos, su estomago, con besos y manos, hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón que pronto aflojo su agarre, quedando abierto mostrando parte de sus bragas, Edward sabia que perdería la cabeza con aquella niña y este era el momento en que lo comprobaba, tenia toda una idea trazada en su cabeza para ser suave, pero sabia que todo eso se perdería, comenzó a acariciar sus muslos llevándose con cada caricia el pantalón dirección abajo, pero sin previo aviso se escucho que alguien lo llamaba del exterior.

-¿Señor Cullen esta ahí?- Edward se irguió en el instante en que escucho aquella voz y pensó en la posibilidad de que algún bote se haya acercado con el fin de saber si estaba bien.

-Amor vuelvo enseguida, me deshago de él y vuelvo por ti- Bella bufó de frustración al tener que calmarse de manera tan brusca, hace menos de un minuto se lo estaba pasando a lo grande y ahora se encontraba ahí, semidesnuda y con su excitado centro que le palpitaba como nunca. Edward se acomodo la ropa y al ver que su camisa era imposible de abrochar se limito a salir a torso descubierto.

Al salir Edward quedo asombrado de percatarse que no era un bote lo que los había alcanzado, sino que el yate con la corriente del mar había llegado al muelle y estaba por chocas con éste, quien estaba ahí llamándolo era de la guardia costera que al ver el nombre del yate supo que era alguno de los Cullen.

-Buenas tardes Señor Cullen, disculpe que lo moleste pero no teníamos registrado que estaría por estos lados y tenia que asegurarme que estuviera todo bien.

-Buenas tardes Meter, si gracias esta todo bien, solo que me quede dormido por unos minutos- le dijo para intentar explicar por que estaba solo con sus pantalones y algo despeinado –Quisiera pedirte esta vez que no hubiera registro, quiero que mi visita pase desapercibido si es posible, sabes que te compensaré como siempre- le pidió en tono profesional, como si estuviese sellando alguno de los tratos con sus clientes.

-Por supuesto Sr. Cullen, solo debo saber si se encuentra con alguien más ¿quizás su esposa?- le pregunto e intento mirar dentro de la cabina, Edward se movió un poco para impedirle seguir mirando al interior del yate.

-Preferiría que eso también quedara en secreto, no quisiera que mi estadía se viera importunada por curiosos- le dijo serio, para demostrarle que no era buena idea seguir haciendo preguntas, Peter asintió y salio camino a su oficina, Edward respiro tranquilo y aseguro las sogas y el ancla al muelle para quedar bien establecidos. Entro en la cabina buscando a Bella, quien minutos antes, ante su reciente frustración decidió ir a su habitación a esperar y más que nada a relajarse, no la encontró ahí, incluso la manta había sido acomodada en el estante así que decidió ir a buscarla en la planta baja. Al llegar a su habitación se encontró con que ella estaba recostada en su cama y al acercarse vio que se había quedado dormida, no quiso importunarla y la dejo dormir, se acomodo a su lado acariciando sus cabellos de los cuales expelía ese exquisito aroma entre fresas y lavanda que le llenaba de paz y tranquilidad, esa tranquilidad que poco a poco se empezó a apoderar de él que finalmente lo sumergió en un maravilloso sueño.

_S__e encontraba recostado en una hamaca afirmado en unos postes que descansaban sobre la arena en una solitaria playa, frente a él tenia el extenso mar invitándolo a sumergirse en él, la paz que se respiraba en aquel momento era único y maravilloso, de pronto alguien cubrió sus ojos con unas delicadas manos que por la suavidad y textura supo que eran de Bella, ella tomo con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja y le dio una pequeña succión que le hizo temblar, luego comenzó a descender por su cuello dejando húmedos besos, Edward se giro rápidamente para tomarla de la cintura y subirla en él y aprecio como sus ojos llameaba con sensualidad y pasión, ella se lanzo sobre sus labios y lo besó llena de necesidad contenida_, _llevando sus manos a todos los lugares del cuerpo de Edward, acariciando incesantemente,_ Edward realmente se lo estaba pasando a lo grande cuando escuchó a lo lejos una pequeña risita y lentamente abrió sus ojos, comprobando que todas aquellas imágenes eran producto de su frustrado subconsciente.

-¿Tuviste un buen sueño?- le preguntó Bella con la diversión marcada en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le dijo él de manera inocente.

-Bueno simplemente repetías mi nombre de manera especial- Bella estaba algo ruborizada pero no tanto como Edward que al imaginarse en como hubiese sonado aquello por el sueño que estaba llevando realmente era embarazoso, se sentía como un adolescente hormonal en pleno crecimiento. Bella se acerco ahora algo más sensual a su oído y le dijo –Además esta la muestra tangible en tus pantalones- se separado de él viéndole a los ojos con una picardía nueva, le dio un rápido beso en los labios, le guiño un ojo y se dirigió al baño, Edward miro hacia abajo sobre sus pantalones y en efecto aquel sueño le había pasado levemente la cuenta dejándole al descubierto cierta protuberancia, respiró profundamente para relajarse, finalmente lo consiguió después de un par de minutos. Escuchó como el agua de la ducha era cortada y luego como se abría la puerta corrediza, a los segundos la voz de su ángel.

-Edward podías ayudarme por favor- escuchó que le dijo, Edward se dirigió al baño para ver en que podría ayudarla, al llegar al umbral de la puerta vio que ella estaba escondida tras las puertas de la ducha y le apuntaba la toalla que estaba un poco más allá de su alcance en el mueble junto a la puerta –No la alcanzo- le dijo con un puchero, Edward se tensó al pensar en su cuerpo desnudo y en aquel labio inferior que sobresalía invitándolo a la perdición y se presiono para concentrarse en la simple tarea que le había pedido, tomo la toalla y estiro el brazo para que la alcanzara evitando acercarse mucho, el vapor que se encontraba en el ambiente estaba claramente mezclado con el aroma de su shampoo lo que le dejaba poco raciocinio a su cerebro. Bella le dio una mirada picara y estiro su brazo para alcanzar la toalla, pero no lo estiraba lo suficiente, Edward tuvo que acercarse otro poco para ayudarle pero ella encogía levemente el brazo para acortar la posibilidad de agarre, Edward enarco una ceja preguntándole con su mirada que hacia, Bella finalmente al ver que Edward estaba considerablemente siguió su impulso y abrió la puerta de la ducha de par en par, dejando al descubierto su completa desnudez ante los ojos desorbitados de Edward, quien comenzó a respirar con algo de dificultad apreciando su perfecto cuerpo. Bella se sentía en parte algo estúpida por su comportamiento y con miedo de lo que pudiera pensar Edward, pero al verlo ahí pasmado con la lujuria tallada en su mirada era suficiente para infundarle valor.

-¿Me ayudarías a envolverme en la toalla?- le pregunto con una mirada angelical pero con una sonrisa de diablilla que para Edward no paso desapercibido. Edward se acerco cuidando de sus reacciones para no atacar como un león enjaulado a una pobre ovejita que pasara cerca de él, tomo la toalla y cerro sus ojos cuando Bella se volteo dejando a la vista la desnudez de su espalda, tenia la toalla alzada en sus manos para que ella la rodeara pero lo único que sintió que le arrebataban la toalla y lo arrastraban de los pantalones y lo introducían a la ducha, abrió los ojos y vio como Bella se mordía el labio tras su pericia.

-Serás mi perdición pequeña diablilla- le dijo perdiéndose en sus labios, en la fogosidad de su beso y la intensidad de sus caricias, Edward asumido que ya había perdido el control ayudo a Bella con la tarea de sacar las únicas prendas incomodas para aquel momento, su pantalón y su bóxer, que se perdieron rápidamente fuera de la ducha, Edward abrió el paso del agua de la que en un inicio salio el primer chorro helado, lo que a Bella le hizo gritar por el contacto de su espalda con la fría agua, le miro intentando darle una mirada enojada pero con aquella sonrisa torcida que Edward le estaba ofreciendo como disculpa le fue imposible seguir con su intento de furia.

-Quiero ser solo tuya- le dijo Bella en sus labios, Edward estaba en la gloria y no espero más sugerencias y comenzó a acaricias suavemente su cuerpo, sin dejar ningún espacio de la piel de ella sin haber recibido alguna atención, alguna caricia. La respiración de Bella comenzó a agitarse considerablemente provocando que su pecho se elevara constantemente de manera desmesurada, Edward prácticamente se devoro con sus labios su pezón y con su mano atendió el otro, succionando y pellizcando con aquella necesidad que brotaba intensamente, el ritmo de su respiración se unió al de Bella y juntos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro, besando sus pieles libres de compromisos, libre de pudores entregándose completa y absolutamente. Edward dejo libre el pezón que sostenía con su mano, que la llevo camino abajo, acariciando bajo ellos, abdomen, ombligo, muslos, ingle y suavemente bajando por aquel templo del placer que s encontraba completamente húmedo para recibirlo en plenitud, Bella gimió fuertemente en sus labios al sentir el roce de la mano de Edward en su intimidad, ella abrió las piernas para él dejándolo explorar un poco más y así fue, Edward introduje lentamente uno de sus dedos en aquella cavidad tan estrella que lo recibía gustoso, los espasmos que le produjeron en el bajo vientre eran nuevos para él.

-Me tienes loco por ti- le dijo en sus labios –Dime que salte como canguro y lo haré- beso nuevamente sus labios –Dime que robe un banco y lo haré por ti- le confeso nuevamente incluyendo ahora dos dedos a su ahora nuevo y adicto trabajo –Dime que traiga la luna y lo haré si me lo pides, soy un esclavo que hará lo que le pidas- le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Edward no explicaba como era posible que todo aquello le ocurriera, jamás creyó en aquello del amor a primera vista y ahora por primera vez se tragaba sus palabras, se mordía la lengua de comprobar de primera fuente que aquello en efecto era posible, de encontrar esa concesión con alguien que apenas se le conoce pero que sientes como si la conocieras de toda la vida.

-Solo ámame- le pidió ella con la mirada fija en él, desbordando de ellos todo ese amor que él le hizo crecer por primera vez en toda su vida.

-Como nadie en este mundo la hará- le dijo él con una enorme sonrisa de saberse correspondido, de saber que esto no era una locura, pero sobre todo de saber que por ella lo dejaría todo, que arriesgaría todo lo que es con tal de tenerla en su vida.

Bella elevo una de sus piernas a la cadera de Edward quien al percatarse de sus acciones saco sus dedos dentro de ella para acariciar parte de su trasero y luego su muslo que tenia firmemente sujetado a su mano, ambos estaban completamente excitados y listos para recibirse por completo, Bella froto su intimidad con el duro miembro de Edward quien por primera vez soltó un gemido elevado que a Bella le sonó a gloria, lo miro a los ojos diciéndole en ellos que quería el control y volvió a frotarse en él, Edward apretó aun más el agarre de su mano en el muslo de ella para poder contenerse de no reaccionar como un loco, su otra mano la llevo a la parte baja de su espalda para evitar que ella se separara después de que cometía aquella acción, cuando Bella volvió a realizar lo mismo, él la apreso a su cuerpo y la miro a los ojos.

-Es mi turno pequeña ovejita- le dijo besando su sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pezones que estaba ya más imposiblemente endurecidos.

-Edward- gimió Bella por las increíbles corrientes que comenzaba a sentir por todo el cuerpo, para Edward eso fue como echarle bencina al fuego, afirmo a Bella sobre la pared helada de la ducha, aunque con la temperatura de sus cuerpos ninguno sintió la diferencia, Edward posiciono la punta de su miembro en la entrada Bella y con una ultima mirada se introdujo en ella, Bella cerro sus ojos ante aquella envestida y por el leve dolor que sintió en su interior, pero luego ese dolor se convirtió en el mas exquisito placer. Edward no paso por alto aquel gesto de Bella y pensó que quizás había sido un poco violento pero la necesidad fue mayor que él.

-Bella- gimió en su boca –estas…uuhm…amor estas tan…tan estrecha, me encanta- le dijo jadeando y disfrutando el máximo placer que alguien le había producido jamás en su vida y fue cuando relaciono el rostro de Bella y su estreches -¿amor, eras virgen?- le pregunto con una nota de pánico en su voz.

Bella se concentro un poco saliendo de su burbuja de placer y le contesto –si fuese así ¿eso es malo?- le pregunto dubitativa de si decirle la verdad, quizás a él no le parecía adecuado.

-Amor debiste decírmelo, debí ser más cuidadoso y haber preparado algo más romántico, algo perfecto para ti, no esto- le dijo con tristeza por como había reaccionado ante sus instintos.

-No amor no te lamentes por favor, jamás podré olvidar esto, no sabes lo que a significado para mi- le dijo sin aún perder la conexión –El haber sido contigo lo hace perfecto –le confesó en sus labios –Ahora, por favor no pares- le pidió, aunque a Edward le sonó como a la más sensual de las suplicas, archivo en su mente que debía reparar aquello y tendría que compensarlo con algo romántico pero por el momento se perdió en la petición de Bella, siguieron amándose intensamente, con cada embestida que él ejercía sobre ella, ella estaba a un paso más cerca de conseguir su ansiado orgasmo y par el las convulsiones que se producían eran cada vez más violentas, para ambos llego cuando Edward succiono fuertemente su pezón en el mismo instante que embestía por ultima vez, llevándolos al maravillo éxtasis.

Finalmente luego de aquella primera entrega Edward comenzó a lavar nuevamente el cuerpo de Bella, sacando cualquier vestigio de sudor o de algún fluido de aquel acto, ella por su parte acariciaba y limpiaba el cuero de su amado con una delicadeza única apreciando y maravillándose con su cuerpo, con su presencia, con su forma de ser que cada vez que más sabia de él más amaba. Con pesar salieron de la ducha, él la envolvió con aquella toalla que amaba por haber sido la causante de todo, él salio desnudo dejándola a ella seguir contemplándolo como si lo viera por primera vez.

-Mira tengo deditos de abuelita- le dijo ella cuando salieron a su habitación, él simplemente la contemplo con infinita ternura y admiraba esa ingenuidad de ella, le gustaba que su esencia en si no cambiara, de que fuera como una niñita pequeña pero cuando debía ser una mujer en los aspectos necesarios lo era, él tomo sus manos y las besó y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse, cuando ambos estaban en condiciones para salir al exterior Edward llevo Bella a comer a un fino restaurante, ya que no habían probado bocado en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Ya habían pedido su orden cuando el móvil de Bella comenzó a sonar, ella vio el ID y dio un fuerte suspiro cuando vio de quien era la llamada, vio a Edward que le miraba algo preocupado y ella le sonrió levemente pero sin ocultar la incomodidad.

-Hola Esme ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo sonando despreocupada.

_-Bella __¿que es eso de que andas de viaje con amigas de la infancia_?- le pregunto Esme calmada pero con un dejo de angustia en su voz.

-Esme bueno yo, quizás cuando este de regreso podríamos hablar mejor- le dijo preocupada evitando la mirada de Edward, no quería entrar en mucho detalle, sabia que aquella mentira podía haber engañado a cualquiera, menos a ella que sabia que con sus amigas de la infancia no podría precisamente ir de viaje por la falta de presupuesto.

-¿Estarás muchos días fuera?- le pregunto ahora volviendo al dulce tono de su voz.

-Aún no lo se Esme, pero apenas lo sepa te avisare- le dijo suspirando por haber dejado un poco el tema.

-Cuídate bueno, te quiero- le dijo ella –y mándale saludos a mi hijo- le dijo entre risitas antes de colgar, Bella se ruborizo y se imagino las muchas explicaciones que iba a tener que darle a Esme, lo único que esperaba es que no la desilusionara por haberse entrometido con un hombre casado, con su hijo casado.

-¿Qué te dijo mi madre?- le pregunto Edward quien tomo su mano que descansaba sobre la mesa.

-Ella quería saber como estaba- le dijo mirando la unión de sus manos, levanto su mirada a sus ojos –y te envía saludos- le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Alice- dijo él revolviéndose el cabello, la miro con diversión –Lo siento si te puse en una situación incomoda pero imagino que cuando Alice se entero que estábamos juntos corrió a contarle a mi madre, de mi familia nadie aceptó nunca que me casara con Victoria- le contó lo obvio, aunque nunca nadie hizo sentirlo incomodo cuando asistía con Victoria a las reuniones familiares él lo perciba en los ojos de su familia.

-Veo que no soy la única- le dijo sin pensar, ruborizándose por no ser capaz de filtrar lo que salía de su boca.

-No te preocupes amor, pronto dejara de ser una promesa de que no estamos juntos para convertirlo en oficial, por suerte no hay hijos de por medio por que ellos siempre son los que sufren con las malas decisiones de los padres- le dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente, Bella trago en seco, se sentía extraña y solo de recordar aquella absurda idea que acepto por unos momentos se le erizo la piel de imaginar que pensaría Edward si se llegase a enterar que ella era la madre sustituta –pero no es tema en estos momentos, no es necesario que se tenga que enterar es solo un trato que no se llevo a cabo entre Victoria y yo- pensó para darse ánimos, olvido todas aquellas complicaciones y se dejo llevar por el placentero momento junto a Edward. Comieron amenamente en aquel lugar y luego salieron a caminar por los alrededores, Edward le hizo saber que se encontraban en las Bahamas así que aprovecharon todos aquellos días en recorrer el lugar, Edward se fascinaba de ver como con pequeños detalles Bella se asombrada, paseaban por todos aquellos lugares que Edward consideraba los mejore para que Bella conociera, se tomaron varias fotos para luego recordar aquel su primer viaje, iban de tienda en tienda comprando algunos recuerdos, Bella siempre tenia presente a Esme y a los hermanos Cullen que se habían portado de lo mejor al haber sido cómplices de las ocurrencias de Edward, Edward aprovechaba también de comprarle cuanta cosa viera a Bella y aunque ella le pedía que no lo hiciera, él se sentía bien de comprárselas.

Cada noche, cada mañana e incluso parte de la tarde cuando así sus cuerpos se lo pedían se volvían a unir en aquella mágica burbuja de placer y amor que solo ellos sabían entregar.

Desde que se unieron físicamente comenzaron a compartir la habitación, Edward le dijo que era innecesario que estuvieran en distintas habitaciones si después de todo él igual intentaría colarse por la noche para pasarla con ella –Eres adictiva- le había dicho esa noche que comenzaron a dormir juntos. Bella esa mañana se despertó algo temprano debido al nerviosismo de que en un par de horas regresarían a Phoenix, sintió firmemente los brazos de Edward alrededor de su cintura, como si quisiera evitar de esa forma que ella escapara, sonrió al girarse levemente y ver que lo hermoso y tranquilo que se veía ahí tendido durmiendo profundamente, lentamente corrió sus brazos para poder salir de su agarre, cuando ya se encontraba libre beso su nariz y se envolvió con una de las sabanas que descansaba a los pies de la cama, la pequeña actividad de la noche pasada había dejado un pequeño desorden, salio por el pequeño balconcito del pasillo para encontrarse con los primeros rayos del sol, no había brisa fresca lo que hacia del momento algo especial, el olor de la brisa marina era única y renovante, te ayudaba a poner las cosas en perspectiva y a reflexionar, lo que llevo a Bella a recordar que tenia que ser sincera con Edward acerca de donde provenía ella, si bien habían conversado acerca de gustos, de ideas, de sueños, le había contado que sus padres habían muerto en un terrible accidente o acerca de pequeños recuerdos de infancia, pero siempre alterando ciertos detalles, como que las cosas que le sucedían era por intentar conseguir comida, correr de la policía, vivir en la calle o simplemente decir que tenia que hacer largas filas para poder conseguir alguno de los hospedajes que daban en la iglesia pero con cupos ilimitados.

Estaba tan inmersa en todo aquello que había vivido y lo que debía hacer que no sintió cuando Edward llego y la rodeo por detrás, Bella se asusto pero él comenzó a acariciar sus brazos y su estomago para relajarla, a dejar castos besos sobre su hombro, ella se giro lo suficiente para darle un corto beso en los labios y mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos profundos que tanto amaba.

-¿De verdad ya nos tenemos que ir?- le pregunto tristemente Bella.

-Lo se amor yo tampoco quiero irme, pero será sospechoso si aparecemos los dos juntos, es por eso que tu llegaras primero y yo estaré de vuelta en solo un día y medio más, luego de eso nos veremos cuando nos sea posible- le dijo Edward, si bien él no quería mantener por mucho tiempo en secreto su relación con Bella, tenia que hacerlo por ella y por su reputación, no quería que nadie dijera nada de ella por haberse metido con un hombre casado, así que lo primero que debía hacer antes de formalmente ante la sociedad ser novio de Bella, debía divorciarse de Victoria.

Cerca del medio día llegaron a puerto en Miami, donde hicieron escala vía aérea para llegar a Phoenix, Bella pensaba en lo que le diría a Esme cuando aterrizaran acerca de su relación con Edward, pero ¿Qué relación tenia con Edward? No habían aclarado esos puntos y temía preguntarle por miedo a asustarlo con sus insistencias, -Quizás el no quiera realmente algo muy serio, más que mal esta o estuvo (pensando en cuando la deje) en una relación así que no sabría decir si quisiera iniciar una nueva- pensó Bella. Edward que estaba sentado a su lado la miraba divertido, ya que sus cejas se levantaban cada vez que, según él, ella llegaba a alguna conclusión de lo que estuviese pensando, tomo su mano para besarla y hacer que se fijara en él.

-¿Qué tanto piensas amor, ya te estas arrepintiendo?- le pregunto él.

-Hasta el momento de lo único que me arrepiento es de haber tomado este maldito avión- le dijo ella triste por el hecho de haber dejado aquel sueño maravilloso que Edward le hizo vivir, aquellas nuevas experiencias y nuevos lugares que gracias él conoció.

-Amor este no será nuestro último viaje, saldremos de vacaciones, iremos a conocer nuevos lugares juntos- le dijo dándole un casto y tierno beso en los labios.

-Pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando lleguemos?, tu bueno…tu tienes compromisos, eres un hombre casado así que no se cuanto será lo que nos veamos- le dijo apenada.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa no? Amor cuando llegue te prometo que solucionare mis cosas con Victoria y verás que estaremos juntos más pronto de lo que crees, entiende que quiero estar solo contigo amor, eso nada lo cambiara.

-Pero tengo miedo a que eso cambie cuando lleguemos a Phoenix, yo te quiero mucho y no se como lo haré tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos sabiendo que estas bajo el mismo techo con Victoria y bueno ella es tu esposa y esta en todo su derecho si quiere estar contigo en su…cama-cada vez iba bajando más su voz hasta decir lo último en un leve susurro.

-No compartiré mi cama nunca más con nadie que no seas tú princesa, hace ya mucho que lo deje e hacer y ahora que estoy contigo mucho menos pienso en hacerlo.

Ambos llegaron cerca de la medianoche al aeropuerto de Phoenix, Edward le aseguro que pronto estarían juntos y con esa promesa Bella se subió al taxi que la llevaría de regreso a casa. Él por su parte fue a un hotel para quedarse a esperar cerca de día y medio para poder aparecer con desfase de tiempo para no levantar sospecha.

Bella había llamado previamente a Esme para anunciarle de su llegada y en efecto las luces de la casa aún seguían encendidas, en el momento en que traspaso el lumbral de la puerta principal fue capturada por los calidos y maternales brazos de Esme.

-Hija por Dios que me tenias preocupada cuando desapareciste ¿Cómo es que ustedes par de desconsiderados no me dicen lo que tenían planeado?- le bombardeo Esme, el brillo que se veían en sus ojos era la constatación de lo que Edward había supuesto, su madre estaba feliz de saber que su hijo tenia algo con Bella.

-Esme no quiero lavarme las manos acerca de este asunto pero yo no tenia la más mínima idea de lo que Edward tenia pensado hacer- le dijo sinceramente.

-Lo se querida, ¿pero no me vas a negar que ya había pasado algo antes de esto?- le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-De verdad lo lamento Esme no quería desilusionarte, no fue intención inmiscuirme en su relación con Victoria, fue algo que fue más fuerte que yo- le dijo bajando su mirada, se sentía avergonzada de haber faltado a la confianza de Esme.

-Quería no digo que haya sido la mejor manera, no eduque a mi hijo para que se convirtiera en un infiel pero se que Edward hará las cosas bien y lo arreglara de un modo, me encanta que estén juntos ahora pero por favor sean pacientes y cuidadosos, tienen que esperar que oficialmente estén separados, Victoria puede utilizar la infidelidad como excusa para que le revoquen la anualidad- Bella no entendía mucho de leyes y como funcionaban esas cosas, de hecho ni siquiera había considerado aquella posibilidad y de solo con pensar en ello se aterraba de imaginar que Edward nunca pudiera conseguir el divorcio.

-Ahora bien se que estas cansada por el viaje pero quiero comunicarte que desde mañana comenzaras clases en un instituto privado para que puedas conseguir tu enseñanza superior, yo seguiré con tus lecciones aquí en casa pero es importante que quede registrado que haz conseguido todos tus niveles de estudio para que así puedas ingresar a alguna universidad- a Bella aquella noticia le hizo brincar de emoción, dejaría de ser una persona inculta y esa idea era la que más la cautivaba, quería poder llegar a ser alguien digna de estar con alguien tan brillante como Edward. Bella subió a su habitación, se alisto para acostarse ya que el viaje había sido realmente agotador cuando escucho el sonido de su celular que indicaba mensaje se acerco a el y comprobó que así era, de un número no registrado

"_Princesa espero que hayas llegado b__ien, ya te extraño una enormidad pero veras que el tiempo estará a nuestro favor y pronto estaremos juntos, te quiere tu secuestrador", _Bella se río al ver el apodo que Edward había utilizado para identificarse y con esa alegría logro quedarse dormida.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Bella había regresado de aquel viaje, una semana que llevaba en el instituto para poder sacar sus estudios, en los cuales asistía por la mañana sin haberle contado a nadie aún, Esme le aseguro que ella hablaría con sus hijos cuando ella estuviera preparada pero Bella si aún no lo hacia era por que sentía vergüenza por el hecho de que se enteraran de donde provenía, cada mañana y al finalizar el día Edward la llamaba para saber de ella, él con todo el trabajo pendiente por aquel viaje no tuvo tiempo de visitar a su madre pero le aseguro que aquel fin de semana haría un espacio para el domingo familiar.

-Bella que gusto de verte- le dijo Alice cuando paso a través de la puerta principal de la casa de sus padres.

-Hola Alice- le dijo alegremente Bella, también saludo a Jasper que llego junto a Alice, seguidito de ellos llego Emmett junto con Rose y su pequeña hija.

-Tía Bella- le dijo la pequeña, Bella sintió como su corazón se apretaba de la emoción, nadie nunca le había dicho tía y pensar en que realmente podría serlo, ser oficialmente su tía era una bonita emoción.

-Hola Isi ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto acuclillándose a su altura y tocando su nariz en un gesto cariñoso.

-Soñé que encontrabas a tu príncipe azul- le dijo susurrándole al oído pero no lo suficiente para que Emmett no pudiera oírlo, cuando Bella lo miro ya que comenzaba a carcajearse a mandíbula batiente, ella lo miro con enojo.

-Yo no he dicho nada- le dijo Emmett con una mirada inocente.

Toda la familia paso a la mesa que se encontraba en el jardín, estaba conversando animadamente cuando el timbre sonó, al poco rato apareció Edward con su rostro algo molesto y todos entendieron a los segundos cuando Victoria apareció detrás de él, los celos de Bella aparecieron violentamente amenazando con hacerse presentes, pero se concentro por ella y por no ocasionarle un problema.

-Hola familia- le dijo Victoria con aquella voz que destilaba cinismo, todos en la familia sabían de los problemas que tenía con Edward y sobre sus serias intenciones de anular su matrimonio con Victoria y el hecho de que ella siguiera fingiendo que nada sucedía era lo que a todos enfurecían. Nadie dijo nada, todos continuaron en sus platica, Edward se sumo rápidamente a una que tenia su padre con Emmett acerca de un caso problemático, Victoria se sentía molesta por aquel desaire pero jamás lo demostraría. Rose, Alice y Esme conversaban acerca de la decoración del siglo XIII, por otra parte Bella e Isadora conversaban acerca de los problemas que la pequeña tenía por culpa de su compañerito Alan.

-Quizás él simplemente hace todo eso para llamar tu atención, cuando haga algo malo tu no le des importancia, lo ignoras, si demuestras indiferencia él dejara de molestarte ya verás- le dijo Bella, se sentía bien intentando ayudar a la pequeña de los Cullen, ese instinto maternal afloraba cada día que sentía más probable el poder tener una familia propia.

-urgh los hombres son tan complicados- le dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos, todos en la familia rieron ante aquel comentario, a pesar de que cada uno estaba concentrado en su tema propio no pudieron evitar escuchar ese ultimo comentario por parte de la pequeña traviesa.

-Dime algo que no sepa- le dijo Bella quien miro de reojo a Edward, él la miró con profundo amor y aunque llevaba unos buenos segundos viéndola antes de que todos se fijaran en la conversación entre ella y su sobrina, no dejo de verla hasta que Emmett le hizo señas para que disimulara un poco mejor.

Pasaron las horas compartiendo en familia, la única excepción era el indiscutible aislamiento de Victoria quien no conseguía encajar en ningún tema de conversación, intentaba acaparar la atención de Bella para no sentirse en menos pero la pequeña Isadora se encargaba de tener su atención 100%

-Niña por que no dejas que los grandes puedan conversar tranquila, Bella quizás quiera hablar de cosas más importantes que un par de mocos molestosos- le dijo irritada.

-Victoria yo no me quejo de hablar con Isadora, me gusta hablar con ella así que te pediría que tuvieras más respeto con sus problemas que para mi son importantes al igual que ella- le dijo Bella en defensa de la pequeña, el resto de la familia al percatarse de aquel cambio de palabras miraron a Victoria con profundo odio, Edward en cambio miraba a Bella con profunda devoción.

-Prefiero tener problemas con mi compañerito que con mi marido- dijo Isadora bajito para si misma pero Victoria escucho claramente, se levanto enojada dispuesta a zarandear a la niña pero Bella fue más rápida al percatarse de sus intenciones.

-Yo que tu no haría eso- le dijo negando con la cabeza, Victoria molesta entro a la casa sin decir palabra alguna. Aquel incidente lo dejaron pasar habían pasado un par de horas más sin la presencia de Victoria en lo que supusieron había dejado la casa, Bella se excuso de la mesa y se dirigió al baño del piso superior, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta alguien se lo impidió, todo sucedió rápido, Edward empujando la puerta con una mínima de fuerza para no causar algún daño y encerrándose con Bella.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado- le dijo apegándola a la pared y besándola fieramente, sus manos se movían con frenesí cobre su cuerpo, acariciando sobre la tela.

-Yo también te he extrañado amor- le dijo Bella cuando logro separarse por unos segundos por aire, ella logro hábilmente sacar su camisa y así poder acariciar su pecho, besándolo fieramente, lo necesitaba con urgencia, esa necesidad de sentirlo dentro la tenia desde que lo probó por primera vez y así se convirtió en una peligrosa adicción para ella, Edward por su parte consiguió sacar su camiseta y sus sostén, dejando sus pechos al descubierto que masajeo fervientemente –Te necesito amor- le dijo Bella, Edward la miro con los mismos ojos de pasión demostrándole que así como ella, él le necesitaba de igual manera, estaba intentando desabrochar su pantalón cuando escucho unos golpecitos desde el exterior.

-¿Bella estas ahí dentro?-pregunto Victoria –Podrías dejarme pasar, quisiera hablarte- le pidió, ambos se miraron asustados pensando en que harían.

* * *

_Hola chicas, bueno de pasadita actualizando que ando apuratida, espero que les haya gustado el cap y me lo hagan saber, saben que con sus reviews me motivan a escribir más rápidito_

_besos y abrazos enormes para ustedes que tienen un lugar especial en mi vida ^^_

_:::::::: A 3 días de ver NEW MOON ::::::_


	8. Grandes Amigas

_Primero que todo la historia es 100% mía, pero que los excelentes personajes son de nuestra escritora Stephanie Meyer!!_

_segundo y como siempre agradecer a mis niñas siempre fieles y también a las niñas nuevas que se animaron a dejarme su comentario **".stewart, yulibar, viviPatCullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Alinita28, yolabertay, lili-little-small-witch, alijas1002, Joslin WeasleyC, yumi kamagatha, karina, qvuelvallover, CaroBell, Natalie aka Isabella, Kelita, sara, atalvira, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, Maiy, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Lis Cullen" **agradecerles sus minutitos y bueno espero que les guste este cap, nos leemos abajito bsos ^^_

* * *

_**"Grandes Amigas"**_

_-¿Bella estas ahí dentro?- pregunto Victoria –Podrías dejarme pasar, quisiera hablarte._

Ambos se miraron asustados por saber que harían, Bella no quería causar molestias en la casa de Esme y Edward no quería dejar al descubierto a Bella de esa forma, mucho menos si había sido imprudencia de él por haber ido a verla al baño.

-En la ducha- le susurro Bella bajito, Edward le sonrió y antes de entrar al lugar señalado le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y la besó, el beso fue tan tierno y suave que se dejaron llevar olvidando el tiempo y el espacio –Edward- le gruño divertida.

-Bella por favor solo serán unos minutos- volvió a decir Victoria, Edward y Bella se rieron de la situación, se acomodaron sus ropas y en el momento en que Edward entraba a la ducha para ocultarse, Bella abrió la puerta dejando ver a un molesta Victoria -¿Qué tanto hacías?- le pregunto Victoria inclinándose sobre el hombro de Bella para intentar mirar en el interior del baño.

-¿Te parece buen tema de conversación lo que podría estar haciendo en un _baño_?- le dijo como si fuera lo obvio pero intentando ocultar al máximo su nerviosismo.

-En fin- le dijo Victoria –Conversemos adentro que no quiero que nadie escuche lo que quiero platicarte- le dijo como si nada, empujando los hombro de Bella para que entrara nuevamente y le dejara el paso, Bella hizo cuerpo para no dejarla pasar.

-Me parece algo desagradable conversar en un baño- le dijo como ofendida, pero desesperada, cualquier ruido proveniente de la ducha podría ser fatal para Edward.

-Vamos no seas exagerada, entremos luego antes de que comiencen a echarnos de menos- le dijo intentando empujarla nuevamente.

Pero dentro de la ducha Edward había escuchado aquello y se rió ante las palabras de Victoria –_A ti nadie te echa de menos_- dijo en un leve susurro riéndose a la vez de sus palabras.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Victoria al escuchar algo, a Bella los colores se le fueron de la cara quedando más pálida de lo normal, trató de pensar en que decir, los nervios no le estaban siendo de muy buena ayuda por lo que no sabia que inventar.

-Tía Belly, tía Belly- se escucho la voz de Isadora que corría a ellas.

-¿Qué pasa corazón?- le pregunto Bella agradecida de aquella interrupción.

-Necesito entrar al baño urgente- le dijo dando brinquitos y apretando sus piernitas para demostrar su necesidad.

-Claro amor pasa- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa, Victoria la fulmino con la mirada y luego miro a Bella con su mejor mirada cínica.

-Esperaremos a que salga- le dijo con ojos inocentes.

-No se los recomendaría- le dijo la pequeña –creo que comí muchos nachos con guacamole- y batió sus pestañitas y las miro con sus ojitos angelicales, Bella no pudo resistir ante su mirada y a lo que se refería con su recomendación y se largo a reír.

-No te preocupes pequeña te dejaremos tranquila, cualquier cosa puedes llamarme- le dijo recordando que dentro estaba Edward.

-No te preocupes tía, sabré a quien llamar- y antes de cerrar la puerta le guiño un ojo, Bella suspiro de tranquilidad y salieron escaleras abajo para reunirse con el resto de la familia.

La pequeña Isadora mientras en el baño echo a correr el agua del lavamanos para jugar con ésta y el jabón de mano, también comenzó a tararear y a silbar – Se que estas ahí tío Eddy- le dijo cantadito y riéndose a la vez de su tío. Edward al escuchar lo que había dicho su sobrina, abrió de golpe la puerta de la ducha y le miro con una enorme sonrisa para ocultar su falta.

-¿Tendré que llevarte al parque de diversiones, verdad?- le pregunto con esa sonrisa que encantaba a todos, su sobrina le miro con ojitos divertidos.

-Sip- le sonrió inocentemente.

-Pequeña bribona- Edward salio de la ducha y le despeino el cabello.

-Pero tenemos que ir con tía Belly, tía Victoria me da miedo- le dijo ocultando su mirada. Edward se agacho a su altura hincándose en el suelo y girándola para mirarla directamente a sus hermosos e inocentes ojos.

-No te preocupes, a mi también me da miedo- le guiño un ojo y beso su mejilla, la pequeña le sonrió ampliamente –Ahora si quieres que además de ir al parque te compre un enorme oso de peluche, tendrás que ayudarme a salir de aquí sin que me vean- le pidió batiendo sus pestañas y sonriéndole.

-¡Siii! mi tío Eddy es el mejor- grito la pequeña, Edward rápidamente le tapo la boca con las manos y le señalo que no gritara, la pequeña se mordió la lengua en señal de obedecer. Primero salio Isadora verificando que no había nadie en el pasillo y le señalo que podía salir, Edward corrió escaleras abajo y salio por la puerta principal y se subió al auto más alejado para que no se escuchara el sonido del motor al partir. La pequeña por su parte bajo a reunirse con sus padres al jardín, cuando vieron que llegaba sola la familia le pregunto si había visto a Edward y ella negó con ojitos inocentes, Bella la miro con suspicacia ya que a pesar de conocerla un poco, sabía que aquella pequeña era una revoltosa hiena encerrada en una tierna ovejita, la pequeña nuevamente le guiño el ojo a forma de complicidad y Bella se ruborizo al pensar en que había sido descubierta por la pequeña.

Al poco rato Edward apareció diciendo que tuvo que contestar una llamada urgente de la oficina y aprovecho de ir al supermercado por más vino, la última parte había sido lo único verdadero ya que cuando salio de la casa en el auto se dirigió al supermercado más cercano para ayudar en su coartada.

La tarde paso sin otro contratiempo, los grupos que antes se habían formado para conversar ahora estaban unidos en uno solo, conversando amenamente de recuerdos familiares, situaciones divertidas que a los hijos Cullen le sucedieron en su etapa universitaria, Bella simplemente escuchaba ya que sentía que no tenia ningún recuerdo bueno que aportar al momento, Victoria por su parte estaba aburrida, nunca le había gustado reunirse en familia y este no comenzaría a ser el momento.

-Edward ya me quiero ir, estoy cansada- le dijo a su marido acercándose a su oído.

-Aún es temprano Victoria- le dijo molesto por su falta de consideración, Edward con el poco tiempo libre que disponía por su trabajo no podía pasar mucho tiempo con su familia, sin considerar que no quería alejarse de Bella.

-Edward por favor- volvió a insistir Victoria, finalmente Edward accedió a partir, más que nada por que no quería hacer pasar a su familia un mal rato por el comportamiento acido que comenzaría a tomar Victoria si no se iban, miro a toda su familia en señal de disculpas pero todos lo entendieron, miro a Bella pidiéndole perdón por dejarla, ella asintió y cuando él se acerco a despedirse ella susurro simplemente –No te preocupes entiendo- y le miro reconfortándolo, Edward le sonrió calidamente preguntándose como es que en estos dos años nunca se había dado cuenta de lo obvio, de que se había casado con una completa desconocida, con una persona que no poseía ni la mínima similitud con él y aún más, preguntándose por que no pudo conocer a Bella mucho antes, antes de haberse equivocado de manera tan garrafal. Edward abrió sus brazos para recibir a la pequeña Isadora, quien a los pocos minutos estuvo sobre él a su altura.

-Llamare a tus padres para avisarles de nuestros planes, pasare por ti el viernes después de que te recojan del jardín ¿bueno?- la pequeña asintio feliz, ella amaba a su tío –No vayas a hacer ninguna travesura para que luego te castiguen, sino nos quedamos sin salida- la pequeña puso su manito a la altura de su corazón y le enseño solo tres dedos para sellar su promesa.

-Palabra de scout- le dijo solemnemente, Edward se rió de sus ocurrencias, ya que la pequeña nunca había asistido a algún grupo de scout, de hecho dudaba si la pequeña sabia que era un grupo de scout, pero eso solo podía ser ocurrencias de una sola persona… Alice.

Las mañanas para Bella pasaban en un pestañeo por sus clases en el instituto, los avances que presentaba eran sorprendentes ya que sus ansias de aprender la ayudaban a esforzarse mucho más, cuando llegaba a la casa repasaba lo aprendido con Esme quien se sentía sumamente orgullosa por sus avances, pero era inevitable no extrañar a Edward en los momentos de soledad y donde prácticamente su mente estaba sin distracciones, en aquellos momentos cuando estaba acostada intentando domar pensando en aquellas noches que pasaron en altamar, Edward le había asegurado en una de sus últimas llamadas aquella semana que para el viernes le tendría un sorpresa, de esa manera intentaba dejar más relajada a Bella asegurándole que la vería pero al contrario Bella se sentía cada vez más ansiosa de verlo.

_Amor faltan pocos días para vernos, descansa y ten presente que siempre estas en mi mente, te echo de menos y no te preocupes que mi cama esta vacía y helada esperando solo por ti E._

Fue el último mensaje que le envió Edward aquella noche, así como lo hacia religiosamente a diario, Edward por su parte tenia mucho trabajo en parte se sentía vigilado por Mike, un muy buen amigo de su esposa que había tenido la osadía –como decía él- de haber invitado a Bella a cenar, pero para su mala suerte él había actuado antes con su brillante idea del secuestro, así finalmente la semana paso rápida para él, cuando le había comunicado a Victoria que llegaría tarde aquel viernes por que llevaría a su sobrina al parque, Victoria intento colarse alegando que hace mucho no salían juntos y que seria un muy buen momento de hacerlo para pasar una tarde alegre –La verdad es que intento pasar una tarde alegre y relajada con Isa y si vas no creo que funcione- Edward no hizo ni un ápice de intento por sonar más condescendiente ya que le estaba cansando que ella tomara esa actitud de "aquí no pasa nada, solo es una pataleta de mi marido" pero no, ella tenia que empezar a hacerse a la idea de que pronto estarían los papeles del divorcio, si el tramite demoraba un poco más de la cuenta es por que Edward estaba buscando ciertos detallitos que su subconsciente le gritaban cada vez que ella salía por las noches sin explicación pero como creía estar "enamorado" no prestaba atención, aquellos recovecos que dejo pasar por estar cegado pero que ahora les seria útiles para terminar todo de una vez de manera limpia.

-¿Se puede saber que hizo este monstruito para convencerte de que la lleves al parque?- pregunto Rose algo inquisitiva cuando Edward arribo a la casa de su hermano mayor. Desde el segundo piso se escucharon pequeños pasitos correr por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera, la pequeña cuando vio a su tío sonrío ampliamente y sus ojitos se iluminaron con un brillo especial.

-¡Cumpliste!- gritó emocionada al ver a su tío en la puerta principal esperando por ella.

-Jamás te dejaría plantada pequeña, además un Cullen siempre debe cumplir con su palabra- y le guiño un ojo, la pequeña comenzó a bajar las escaleras en un vago intento de apurarse ya que sus piernitas aun cortas se lo impedían con facilidad.

-Hija ten cuidado en la escalera- dijo Emmett que aparecía desde la cocina con una botella de champagne y dos copas –Si te haces daño no podrás salir- le dijo mientras se quedaba al pie de la escalera y le tendía su mano para ayudarla a bajar de la escalera, la pequeña al llegar al ultimo peldaño corría a los brazos de su tío quien le recibió gustoso y beso su cabeza –Me pondré celoso- dijo su padre, infiriéndole a su voz un tono ofendido, pero la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro así se lo hacia saber al resto.

-Tonto oso- le dijo su hija, quien corrió a los brazos de su padre y éste la recibía llenándola de besos el rostro y cabeza. –Papá me dejaras despeinada- se quejo la pequeña -¿ya me puedo ir?- le dijo cuando pudo separarse de él y lo miraba tiernamente batiendo sus largas pestañas, herencia de la familia de su padre.

-¿Aún cierta persona no me contesta cierta duda?- dijo Rose mirando a la pequeña y luego a su cuñado -¿me dirás que hizo? Por que si a hecho alguna travesura digo al tiro que no puede…- dijo Rose pensando en alguna de las maldades que pudo haber hecho la pequeña a su tío.

-No a hecho nada, aunque no lo creas esta pequeña consentida se porta increíble conmigo y por eso la e premiado invitándola a salir- le dijo interrumpiéndola para que no retara injustamente a la pequeña, mirándola inocentemente mientras miraba a su sobrina y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Espero que sea así Edward y no le fomentes las locuras, que ya de por si tu hermana loca le enseña- le dijo sonriéndole, Rose estaba feliz de ver cuando amor sentía Edward por su pequeña y también estaba feliz por él, por su cuñado que comenzaba a tener un brillo especial en sus ojos y ella sabia que era por Bella, por lo que le había comentado Emmett.

-Amor deja que se vayan- le dijo Emmett quien se acerco a su esposa para abrazarla y besarla en el cuello –sino puede que se arrepienta y que pasara con nuestra tarde de...- y callo al darse cuenta que era mucha información estando su hija presente –nuestra tarde de películas- termino de decir y miraba a su hija para sonreírle.

-Ajá- dijo la pequeña mientras rodaba los ojos –la misma tarde de películas que tenia tío Eddy con tía Bella en el baño- dijo mientras salía por la puerta en dirección al auto de su tío. Rose y Emmett miraron impactados primero a la pequeña que se perdía en el porche y luego miraron a Edward quien estaba levemente ruborizado pero que les sonrío tímidamente a modo de disculpas.

-Será mejor que me vaya- les dijo, movió su mano a modo de despedida y salio tras la pequeña que ya estaba acomodada en el asiento del copiloto con su cinturón de seguridad y sonreía angelicalmente.

-Pequeña traidora- le dijo Edward divertido cuando se acomodo e hizo partir el auto, a los pocos minutos Edward aparcaba frente a la entrada principal de la casa de su madre – ¿De verdad quieres el oso de peluche?- le pregunto Edward a Isa quien le saco la lengua.

-No diré nada, sino Abu Esme se enojara con tía Belly y eso no me agrada- le dijo y luego se bajo del auto corriendo a toda prisa para entrar a la gran casa, Edward sonrío al ver cuan fiel podría ser la pequeña a Bella, aunque se conocieran de hace poco se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y ese sentimiento de ternura creció aún más en su pecho, ese sentimiento que se tiene cuando ves a la madre de tus hijos cuidando de ellos, protegiéndolos, dándoles amor… -esperen ¿hijos?- pensó Edward, agito su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, ya que hace mucho se obligo a si mismo a desecharlos, Dios no había considerado en su destino darle hijos y no quería forzar aquello, menos hacerse ilusiones con Bella ya que la relación aún era prematura y eso le hizo recordar que para la próxima tendría que protegerse si no quería traer al mundo a un hijo que no estaba en condiciones de nacer, donde tendría un padre amarrado a una esposa que no amaba y a su madre con apellido de soltera.

Bella estaba en su habitación cuando escucho gritos de júbilo desde la planta baja y decidió ir a ver que trataba, al llegar a la salita se encontró con una imagen que enterneció su corazón, Esme estaba abrazada de Isadora y ambas rodaban por la alfombra e Isadora besaba a su abuelita y no paraba de gritarle lo mucho que la había extrañado, cuando Isa se percato de la llegada de Bella se soltó de Esme (quien se levanto acomodando su falta) y corrió a los brazos de Bella.

-Tía Belly venimos por ti- le dijo la pequeña, Bella la miro extrañada por dos razones, la primera es que no sabia donde irían y segundo pensó en el "venimos", pero toda duda quedo disipada cuando Edward entro por la puerta principal regalándole aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, aquella sonrisa que la invitaba a permanecer en una burbuja personal sin intervenciones y que solo ellos dos respiraban en su mundo. Edward se acerco a ella y sin importarle que estuviera su madre o su sobrina, la beso en los labios, Bella quedo con sus ojos abiertos por la impresión y roja por la vergüenza pero la insistencia y el sabor que emanaba de los labios de Edward hizo que olvidara todo y le correspondió el beso, cerrando sus ojos y permitiéndole el paso de su lengua a su boca.

-Puej- dijo la pequeña al ver la escena de los grandes quienes se separaron sonriendo por la intervención de la pequeña –mamá dice que eso no se hace por que sino tendrán bebes- dijo la niña y los 3 adultos se largaron a reír por aquel comentario.

-¿Qué pasara cuando algún compañerito tuyo quiera besarte?- le pregunto Bella quien se acerco a ella hincándose y tocaba su nariz tiernamente, regalándole una sonrisa maternal.

-Tía- le regaño la niña evitando que hablara de más, Bella se acerco a su oído y le susurro bajito.

-No te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- le dijo en mención a lo que la pequeña le había dicho de su compañero Alan, Bella se separo de ella lo justo para verla a los ojos y sonreírle, la pequeña le correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿por la garrita?- le dijo y alzo solo su dedo meñique, Bella la miro son comprender y la pequeña capturo su meñique con el de ella –Tía es de Tierra de Osos ¿no la haz visto?- pregunto la pequeña sin poder creerlo, aquella película era su favorita y le era inaceptable que otros no la hayan visto –Tendremos que tener tarde de películas para que la veas- le dijo animadamente y luego beso su mejilla – es una promesa- le hizo saber, Bella comprendió finalmente que era la garrita y le sonrío.

-Entonces por la garrita- Bella estaba feliz –Además somos amigas ¿no?- le pregunto a la pequeña quien la miro con ojos enormes.

-Amigas ¿Ud. y yo?- le pregunto –los grandes nunca son amigos de los pequeños- le dijo triste, Bella se sentó en el sillón y la recargo sobre su regazo, vio en dirección a Edward quien conversaba con Esme para darle privacidad pero le miro un par de segundos y Bella sonrío al percatarse de su mirada cargada de devoción y ternura que le entregaba.

-¿te cuento un secreto?- le dijo Bella bajito para hacer como que nadie más podía oír, la pequeña asintió emocionada –No soy un adulto, también soy una niña es solo que como me gusta tu tío me tengo que hacer pasar por adulta para que me tome en cuenta, aunque eso no se hace por que las niñas pequeñas como nosotros- le dijo mientras le apuntaba a ella y a si misma, añadió –no andan con hombres mayores pero sabes, quizás tu tío también sea un niño después de todo- y volvió a mirar a Edward quien seguía en su platica con Esme pero que claramente estaba atento a la pequeña platica ya que sonrío al escuchar lo que le decía –así que ¿serás mi amiguita?- le pregunto a Isabella, ella asintió y beso su mejilla –Ves entonces soy tu tía Belly y además tu amiguita- dijo Bella ya dando por terminada aquella conversación ya que se incorporo donde estaba Edward y Esme.

Edward finalmente le contó a Bella que había ido por ella con la pequeña Isa para ir al parque y los motivos que llevaron a hacerlo, asegurándole que no era una molestia sino que era una devuelta de mano muy fácil de cumplir. Esme se despidió con la mano desde el umbral de la puerta para ver como partía el coche, se sentía feliz por su hijo de verlo así pero a la vez tenia miedo por Bella sobre todo por como se pondrían las cosas si Victoria se enterase y esa extraña sensación de pesar volvió al recordar a su no muy bienvenida nuera.

Bella y Edward quienes iban en la parte delantera del auto con sus manos entrelazadas y conversando de la semana iban sumamente felices, ambos sin saber que compartían el pensamiento con el otro iban soñando despiertos acerca de la situación, en lo hermoso que seria si fuera así mismo como estaban pero con sus propios hijos, Edward se recordó nuevamente en no pensar en ello y Bella lo desecho también pero por miedo a ilusionarse y simplemente conseguir vacío en su corazón si las cosas no resultaban.

Isadora por su parte iba en el asiento de atrás mirando por la ventana sumamente inquieta e impaciente -¿ya llegamos?- pregunto.

-Aún no- le respondió Edward, luego de tres minutos.

-¿ya llegamos?- pregunto ilusionada la pequeña

-Aún no- le respondió Edward nuevamente…4 minutos.

-¿Ahora si?- pregunto y en su voz se notaba el entusiasmo y las ansias.

-Aún no pequeña y si sigues preguntando lo más probable es que a tu tío se le quieten las ganas de ir y nos deje a mitad de camino- le dijo divertida Bella quien se giro para ver a la inquieta Isadora, la pequeña al escuchar aquello llevo sus manitas a sus labios y las llego con un cierre invisible, Edward quien la miraba por el espejo retrovisor no pudo evitar reírse de sus ocurrencias marca Alice.

Finalmente Edward aparco frente al parque de diversiones, Isadora no aguantaba más las ansias de entrar y comenzó a mover inquietantemente sus piecitos, como un tic nervioso.

Edward bajo del auto ayudando primero a la pequeña a salir y luego que donde Bella por lo mismo, Isa al ver el lugar no pudo contener el grito de emoción y comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción y a correr alrededor de Bella y Edward, ambos se miraban y se reían –Si no fuera por que Alice estuvo conmigo en el parto de Rose, podría jurar que es su hija- le dijo Edward a Bella y ambos rieron aún más.

Edward pago las entradas y tomo de la mano a la pequeña y a Bella, quien no estaba muy segura de hacerlo pues podía verlos alguien pero tras ver la emoción en el rostro de Edward por todo aquello no pudo resistir más y tomo su mano con la misma fuerza que le ofrecía él, marcándolo como suyo.

-¿a que atracción quieres subirte primero pequeña? –le pregunto Edward a Isadora, la pequeña se froto el mentón en señal de estar pensando.

-¡Los autitos chocadores!- grito emocionada, se notaba que ni lo pensó sino más bien era lo que quería desde que se le dijo que irían al parque, los tres se encaminaron a la fila y ahí estuvieron un par de minutos esperando mientras la pequeña Isadora miraba como se llevaba a cabo las maniobras de los conductores, al pasar por el encargado les dijo que ella era muy pequeña aún para subir sola.

-Pero si ya tengo cuatro, papá dice que soy toda una mujer- le dijo al encargado mientras le miraba furiosa y arrugaba su frente, Bella le hizo un gesto al encargado para que cambiara de parecer pero él movió su cabeza negando, Bella volvió a pedírselo pero esta vez le susurro un "confíe en mi" y lo miro con ojos coquetos, para Edward no paso desapercibido aquella mirada pero para no arruinar la idea se limito a mirar hacia otro lado, él encargado finalmente accedió.

-Disculpe señorita es que no ando con los anteojos y no vi lo enorme que eres- le dijo, la pequeña sonrío nuevamente satisfecha de la actuación de enojo que le había enseñado tía Ally.

-Isa ¿no quieres mejor subir conmigo?- le pregunto Bella en su oído –Así entre las dos podremos acabar con tu tío- le dijo ahora sonando como si le contara un secreto malévolo, la pequeña abrió sus ojos emocionada y salio disparada a uno de los carritos señalando el asiento junto a ella para que Bella se sentara con ella, él encargado le sonrío seductoramente a ella pero Bella simplemente le dio un gracias muy educado.

-Me das miedo- le dijo divertido Edward quien antes de alejarse a otro de los carritos beso la comisura de sus labios, Bella le gruño por ello ya que no quería arriesgarse en publico pero Edward simplemente le guiño un ojo y le sonrío de aquella manera que sabia que a Bella le hacia temblar las rodillas.

Bella e Isadora esquivaban todos los carritos que intentaban chocarlas y solo seguían el carrito de Edward quien andaba a toda velocidad para esquivarlas, cuando Isa conseguía chocar a su tío soltaba el volante para hacer un hurra en señal de victoria, Bella tomaba el volante para no estrellarse y le sonreía por sus locuras. Así pasaron la tarde entre diversos juegos y atracciones del parque, la pequeña se lo estaba pasando a lo grande junto con sus tíos.

-¿Te quedaras con tío Eddy?- le pregunto la pequeña a Bella cuando Edward fue por unas bebidas –No me gusta tía Victoria para él y menos de tía, siempre me reta y me dice que debí de ser la hija de Satanás por ser mala- dudo un segundo -¿Quién es Satanás?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad, Bella se enojo de pensar en las veces que Victoria debió de retarla y se pregunto internamente como es que quería tener un hijo si demostraba tener tan poca paciencia, sobre todo si se sabe de antemano que los niños son traviesos, pero solo eso es…travesuras.

-Es un señor malo pero te aseguro que tu no te le pareces en nada, todo lo contrario tu eres un angelito que enviaron a la tierra a traernos felicidad- le dijo Bella mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Pero te quedaras con mi tío?- le pregunto nuevamente la pequeña –Seria muy bueno tener una primita- le dijo con los ojitos llenos de ilusión.

-No lo se pequeña esas cosas son complicadas, además no puedes comentar que estoy con tu tío ¿me lo prometerías por la garrita?- le dijo Bella divertida alzando su meñique, la pequeña lo tomo al segundo y le aseguro que no diría nada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estas soltera?- le pregunto divertida la pequeña guiñándole un ojo para decirle de esa manera que había olvidado todo.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta, aunque creo que la respuesta seria más interesante- escucharon la voz de Victoria a sus espaldas, ambas giraron asustadas de la impresión y de saber que más había escuchado de su platica.

-Victoria ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Bella sin poder esconder su asombro y su miedo.

-Quería saber lo mismo pero por ti, tenia entendido que Edward venia con Isadora pero no sabia que tu también estabas invitada- le dijo como si nada, pero el veneno que destilaban sus palabras no pasaba desapercibido para la pequeña, Bella iba a responderle pero no alcanzo ya que llego Edward.

-Victoria que haces aquí ¿le pregunto este sin interés en su voz demostrando la falta de preocupación y dejando en claro el desgano que sentía de verla.

-Pensé que vendrías solo con Dora- le dijo Victoria enojada.

-Dije que vendría con ella por que quería que pasara una tarde agradable y para ella agradable además era venir con Bella ¿Qué le iba a decir, que no por que te podía molestar?- le dijo despreocupado –Bien pregunta contestada, ahora bien ¿tu que haces aquí? Por que no creo que me estés siguiendo ¿verdad?- le dijo enojado.

-No solo andaba paseando por aquí, la tarde esta agradable así que me parecía buena idea- le dijo evitando su mirada.

-Podrías haber traído a tu primo James- le dijo como si nada Bella, pensando en que seria una buena idea intentar hacer sociabilizar al pequeño.

-¿Qué primo?- pregunto Edward, Victoria se asusto y miro a Bella con enojo y reproche lo que provoco que ella se encogiera en su asiento por aquella mirada de odio que recibió por parte de Victoria.

-Nada- le dijo ella simplemente –Nos vemos en casa Edward- y se fue del lugar, dejando a Edward confundido, a Bella asustada y a la pequeña Isadora con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro _"quizás a Victoria podría gustarle una de mis travesuras, hablare con tía Alice, estará feliz de mi idea"_ pensó la pequeña quien veía como se perdía Victoria entre la gente.

-¿Qué estas pensando pequeño diablillo?- le pregunto Edward al ver esa mirada de "acabo de tener una buena idea".

-Nada tío- le dijo inocentemente –seguiremos divirtiéndonos o nos pondremos aburridos- dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho.

Finalmente luego de beber lo que Edward había comprado y otros juegos más, fueron a dejar a la pequeña a su casa, en algún punto del trayecto la pequeña se quedo dormida en el asiento trasero y Bella le pidió a Edward detener el auto para pasarse al asiento trasero y así hacer un poco más cómodo el sueño de la pequeña.

Cuando Edward fue a dejar a Bella a casa de su madre sentía esa necesidad de no dejarla ir, de quedarse con ella, de hacer hasta lo imposible por estar nuevamente juntos como lo deseaba desde que dejaron su pequeño viaje.

-No quiero irme- le dijo en sus labios cuando minutos antes se devoraron la boca a besos.

-No tienes que, tu mamá se pondría feliz si sabes que haz pasado la noche en su casa como cuando eran pequeños- le dijo picadamente.

-Había pensado en que quizás…no lo se…podríamos comprar un departamento para vernos en él- le dijo Edward nervioso, no sabia si Bella estaba a compartir algo tan importante como eso, como tener un lugar para llamar verdaderamente hogar aunque no se viviera en el a diario, pero seria su refugio y su lugar privado.

-Edward no quiero que gastes en mi, es absurdo vivo aquí muy feliz con Esme- le dijo Bella, la idea de tener un lugar solo para ella y Edward era tentador, pero primero debía aclarar ciertos puntos con él, acerca de su vida, de su verdadera vida y su verdadero pasado –Amor necesito contarte algo, solo espero que no me juzgues- le dijo Bella preocupada por como podría reaccionar Edward por haberle ocultado parte de su vida, pero sobre todo por contarle que era pobre y sin educación.

* * *

_Bueno chicas como siempre agradecer la enorme aceptacion de esta historia por su parte, por la gra cantidad de favoritos y alertas que e recibido y por sus comentarios siempre importante y aunque no lo crean aportivos pues me ayudan a inspirarme para actualizar prontito, me gusta como va quedando la historia y saber que a ustedes tambien me hace sumamente feliz._

_Chicas al fin vi Luna nueva y uffff....sin palabras....la amé, muy agradecida con el director por haberse apegado tanto al libro y bueno aun ando en las nubes casi soñando despierta por la pelicula, decirle a las chicas que le buscan pifias y cosas malas que disfruten mas en lugar de criticar tanto...en fin cosas que lei por ahi xD!_

_besos gente linda, que tengan una super buena semana y quizas me vean denuevo por aqui miercoles o juves, ya saben depende de ustedes!!_

_besitos las quiero montones ^^...de verdad que si!!!_


	9. Celos

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_Chcias agradecer siempre sus reviews, a las chicas fieles que me alegran el dia con cada palabra y a las chicas nuevas que se animan, a quienes agregan simplemente a favoritos y alertas y para quienes me tienen entre sus autores favoritos =)...Y bueno este cap dedicado a las chicas que se toman su tiempo en hacerme saber cuando les gusta mis historia "**yolabertay, yulibar, Joslin WeasleyC, CaroBell, Lilu the little witch, miraura, viviPatCullen, Lis Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, sara, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, ChicaTwilight , atalvira, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, sraah, maria de canarias, Natalie aka Isabella , KARINA"**_

* * *

**"Celos"**

–_Amor necesito contarte algo, solo espero que no me_ juzgues- le dijo Bella preocupada por como podría reaccionar Edward por haberle ocultado parte de su vida, pero sobre todo por contarle que era pobre y sin educación.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte amor?- le dijo Edward, quien la miraba con ojos llenos de amor y ternura, ara él ver a Bella ruborizada era a cosa más dulce.

-Por lo que tengo que decirle- le dijo Bella, quien a estas alturas jugaba con las llaves de la casa entre sus manos.

-Amor es tarde, mañana pasare por ti y hablaremos ¿bueno?- Edward tomo sus manos entre las suyas y así darle un poco de apoyo, le gustaba verla nerviosa pero ya al limite de hacerla sufrir no era lo que él quería.

-Pero amor, esto es importante no puede esperar hasta mañana, quizás mañana sea demasiado tar…- Edward la silencio con un beso tierno y dulce, de esos besos que a Bella la hacían olvidarse de todo su entorno, así de a poco el beso comenzó a cobrar fuerzas, tanta fuerza que las manos de Edward comenzaron a bajar por los costados de Bella provocándole un leve gemido que a Edward lo hizo temblar disfrutando de aquella sinfonía.

-Será mejor que entres por que olvidare incluso que mis padres están tras esas paredes- le dijo seductoramente, Bella suspiro en sus labios por frustración, pena, felicidad, los sentimientos eran encontrados, tenia miedo de la reacción de Edward cuando le contara su verdad, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, se lo debía ya que él siempre había sido honesto con ella y lo mínimo que ella podría hacer es ser de la misma manera para que la relación partiera bien desde el inicio.

-Te amo- le dijo Bella dándole un casto beso y caminando hacia la entrada pero derepente sintió el agarre firme de la mano de Edward en su brazo quien la hizo girar y le planto un fiero beso en los labios, Bella sonrío al sentir tal ímpetu en las caricias de su amado. Finalmente tras unos minutos cargados de amor y necesidad en aquel acto que para muchos puede ser un simple beso, para ellos era tocar el cielo de manera inocente.

-Te amo- le dijo Edward con un suspiro en sus labios, sus ojos continuaban cerrados disfrutando de aquel momento, cuando ya no pudo prolongar las el momento abrió sus ojos para darse de lleno con aquel mar achocolatado que le hacían olvidar hasta de respirar –Eres tan hermosa- le dijo acariciando su rostro, Bella comenzó a sentirse mal pues de una u otra manera lo estaba engañando.

-Edward ya tengo que entrar- le dijo esquivándole sutilmente para no herir sus sentimientos, Edward asintió.

-Mañana temprano pasare por ti- le dijo mientras se alejaba hasta su auto, Bella lo miro extrañada pues en un día sábado podría parecerle sospechoso que Edward saliese tan temprano, Edward le sonrío de aquella manera que la deslumbraba y lo vio partir.

Cuando Edward llego a su casa Victoria estaba despierta esperándolo en el sofá de su casa.

-No sabia que el parque lo cerraban tan tarde- le dijo molesta.

-No sabia que me había casado con una mujer controladora- le dijo indiferente, aquella indiferencia que a Victoria le hacia hervir la sangre.

-No sabia que te llevabas tan bien con Bella- le dijo burlona.

-No sabia que era un delito poder entablar una relación de amistad con otras personas, más que mal tú también te haz hecho muy amiga de ella- le dijo mientras subía escaleras arriba para ir a su habitación.

-No sabia que la defenderías así- le dijo enojada ya por la situación.

-No sabia que lo estaba haciendo, simplemente constato un hecho real y como veo que no sabes nada me iré a dormir pues esto cansado, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer desde temprano- y dicho esto se fue a su habitación a dormir, en la que una enorme sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro, llenándolo de esa felicidad única que solo había comenzado a sentir desde que la conoció a ella.

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó de una manera diferente, llena de ansiedad y felicidad, cosa que se oponía a la manera en que había conciliado el sueño, pero el presentimiento que crecía en su interior la hacia estar tranquila.

Al bajar a desayunar Esme vio ese brillo que nació desde que ella estaba con su hijo, esa felicidad que emanaba y era sumamente contagiosa por su sencillez.

-Veo que hoy amaneciste de muy buen humor- le dijo feliz, el cambio que había sufrido Bella, no solo cultural y físicamente, sino que emocionalmente ella era otra, una nueva Bella llena de ilusiones y sueños muy diferente a como la había conocido.

-Esme decidí decirle la verdad a Edward acerca de mi vida, de mi pasado y quizás así pueda verdaderamente conseguir un futuro- le dijo Bella cohibida, no sabia si Esme aprobaría aquello más que mal todo lo que ella era en ese momento era gracias a ella.

-Si lo que buscas es mi aprobación, la tienes cariño me parece bien que hables con la verdad- Esme vio la duda en los ojos de Bella –Verás que para mi hijo cuando se entere de tu vida no hará más que amarte más, a él nunca le han importado las clases sociales, todos en esta familia te queremos por tu gran corazón- le dijo abrazándola, Bella soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y agradecía internamente a su madre por haberle enviado a aquella ángel guardián.

Comieron entre conversaciones relacionadas con los avances increíbles de Bella, ella a estas alturas podía leer y escribir de corrido y ahora se disponía a leer libros más avanzados, por exigencia personal Bella le pidió a Esme que le recomendara novelas románticas ya que eso le recordaba a su vieja Matilde. A los pocos minutos el timbre de la casa sonó y Ángela fue a atender, como de un astro se tratase la mañana se ilumino para Bella al ver a su amado entrar al comedor con esa elegancia tan de él, ambos sonrieron al identificarse mutuamente, pero un estremecimiento interno en su corazón le produjo recordar aquella pendiente conversación.

-Hola hijo ¿Qué tal?- le dijo Esme quien se acerco a él para abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Hola madre- Edward la abrazo fuerte y la giro en la cocina, ellos reían mientras Bella los miraba tiernamente, le gustaba ver a Edward feliz pero sobre todo a Esme quien es una buena mujer, verla así feliz junto a sus hijos después de tanto tiempo.

Ángela agrego un nuevo puesto y Edward compartió el desayuno con las mujeres que más amaba en el mundo.

-Con su permiso me retiro, Alice quiere que la ayude con los detalles finales para la cena de beneficencia- les informo Esme quien se levantó de la mesa, le dio un beso a Bella de despedida y luego a su hijo -ya sabes como es tu hermana, no lo vayas a olvidar hijo- le sonrío y lo beso tiernamente.

Edward y Bella se miraron unos minutos directo a los ojos, ambos sonrieron a la vez al identificar esa mirada tan cargada de amor ya conocida entre ambos, Edward se levanto de un salto llegando a Bella olvidando cuando su madre le había dicho.

-No sabes lo mucho que te e extrañado, amor- le dijo mientras que con una mano tomaba su cabeza por la nuca y con la otra aferraba su agarre por su cintura y se llevaba sus labios a los de ella, Bella amaba esa efusividad tan propia de Edward y amaba mucho más saber que esa efusividad solo era de ella.

-Pero si nos vimos ayer- le dijo cuando se pudo separar por un poco de aire, pero sin perder esa proximidad tan íntima, donde ella continuaba sentada con sus piernas a cada lado de él, ya que el taburete alto en donde estaba así se lo permitía.

-Son como doce horas- la miro con horror, pero con un enorme sonrisa en sus labios –Sin contar que te e dado solo un beso- le dijo, Bella le sonrío pero no alcanzo a decirle nada ya que él nuevamente se la devoro metafóricamente con su intenso beso.

-Puedo volver después- escucharon la voz divertida de Carlisle, ambos se separaron al, él con una enorme sonrisa sin apartarse de ella y la abrazaba, ella con la cabeza gacha y colorada hasta el inicio de su cuello.

-Buenos días- le dijo Carlisle –Espero no importunar- le guiño un ojo a su hijo a manera de complicidad –Bella cariño no te avergüences, si lo compararas a como éramos con Esme en nuestra juventud- dijo mientras pensaba en algunos recuerdos de antaño –Eso si que era vergonzoso- y le sonrío amablemente, Bella le devolvió aquel gesto, pero de igual manera no podía evitar el sonrojo.

Pasaron un rato agradable acompañando a Carlisle mientras él tomaba su desayuno, después de unos cuantos minutos más no los quiso importunar más.

-Hijo yo tengo que juntarme con unos socios, vayan no mas no quiero importunar sus asuntos- le dijo con una gran sonrisa que Edward le devolvió, estrecharon manos, Bella se despidió con un beso y salieron.

-¿Tus padres nunca te regañaron por lo que le hicimos a Victoria? Pregunto curiosa Bella, ella se había quedado con lo que Esme le había dicho a ella y hasta ese entonces no había sentido la curiosidad de que les había dicho sus padres a él.

-Mis padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo de cómo hice las cosas, ellos me educaron de otra manera, pero están feliz de verme a mi feliz al fin, no pudieron negar la felicidad se saber que me divorciaría de Victoria pues nunca le tuvieron mucha estima, sobre todo mi madre que hasta el día de hoy presiente algo malo en ella –le dijo cuando ya puso en marcha el auto, iban por calles que Bella no reconocía pero se veía que era un sector muy exclusivo –Yo nunca había pensado en ello ya que estaba cegado, antes de conocerte ansiaba otras cosas de mi matrimonio y eso me cegó pero ahora que te tengo amor- le dijo mientras apartaba una de sus manos del volante y la llevaba a la mano de Bella que descansaba en su regazo –Ahora que estoy contigo solo quiero estar contigo, cualquier ansiedad, capricho, necesidad o como se le pueda llamar quedo desplazado por solo estar contigo- llevo sus manos unidas a sus labios y le beso la cara interna de su muñeca.

-¿Qué era eso que tanto ansiabas?- le pregunto curiosa, inexplicablemente temía la respuesta y una estúpida hoja con su firma llego a su cabeza. Edward la miro con tristeza e iba a decirle algo cuando su mirada se desvío al exterior.

-Hemos llegado- le dijo mientras se adentraba a un recinto sumamente lujoso y recorría parte de la calle, siguieron avanzando largo camino hasta ver que las casas poco a poco comenzaban a desaparecer dejando un largo sendero con solo un hermoso paisaje verde al horizonte, llegaron a unas casas apartadas que no superaban las 4, se estacionaron frente a una de aquellas **(perfil) **una muy lujosa pero no ostentosa.

-¿Dónde se supone que hemos llegado?- le pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Sorpresa- le dijo divertido, sabiendo que Bella no era muy amiga de las sorpresas, ella en un acto reflejo infantil le saco la lengua y él sin pensarlo se acerco rápidamente a ella para besarla y succionar su tibia lengua para acariciarla con la de él, Bella sintió su rostro y mucho más aún su cuerpo arder.

-¡Ey!- le dijo apartándose avergonzada y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Toda tu eres mía, incluso tu lengua- le dijo seductoramente, ella se sonrojo pero el sentimiento de placer que le produjeron sus palabras fue mator aún.

-Por favor, al menos una pista- le pidió ella con una mirada tierna, batiendo sus pestañas como una pequeña pero con una sonrisa malvada de una mujer que hace mucho había dejado de ser una niña, una sonrisa seductora que a Edward hizo temblar -¿De quien es esta casa?- le volvió a preguntar de igual manera.

-No te imaginas de quien es esta casa- le dijo besando su nariz y desviando rápidamente la vista de ella, sino todo el plan de la sorpresa se iría al basural si la seguía mirando con esos gestos. La llevo a la entrada y toco el timbre, Bella se sentía nerviosa por saber a quien visitarían.

Fueron recibidos por una elegante mujer, que a Bella le pareció que no superaba los treinta y cinto, pero la punzada de celos igual llego ya que la mujer se veía sumamente fina, algo que ella solamente soñaba con poseer, esa prestancia que no se adquiría sino que se nacía.

-Edward bienvenido, pasa- le dijo con la felicidad indiscutida en su voz -¿Tu debes ser Bella no?- le pregunto a ella, Bella solamente asintió –Mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Zafrina, Edward me a hablado mucho de ti no sabes las ganas ya que tenia de conocerte- Bella vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y se relajo al no ver una amenaza en ella.

-Mucho gusto Zafrina- le dijo con una sonrisa. Edward no había aparatado la vista de Bella desde que ella vio a Zafrina.

-Me gusta ese brillo de celos en tus ojos, te hace lucir mucho más apetecible- le dijo con un susurro en su odio, el indiscutible escalofrío que recorrió por toda la extensión de su columna vertebral la hizo ruborizarse. Ella lo miro con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-No estoy celosa- le dijo enojada, pero Edward la conocía muy bien y aunque no lo hiciera a Bella se le daba muy mal mentir.

-Eres una celosita mentirosa- le dijo divertido y con un gesto de padre le toco la punta de la nariz, Bella bufo con derrota.

-Bien, pasen por aquí- les dijo Zafrina volviéndolos a la realidad.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?- le preguntó bajito Bella, pero Zafrina igual alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Cómo que qué hacen aquí?- le dijo extrañada -Esta es tu nueva casa Bella- Zafrina miro a Edward y luego a Bella que miraba entre sorprendida y extrañada compendio que había sido imprudente -Ella no sabia- no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación lo que Edward asintió con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-No entiendo- dijo Bella con un hilo de voz.

-Amor, esta casa es tuya- le dijo Edward quien beso sus labios, un beso corto pero dulce y lleno de amor.

-Edward… yo…-las palabras no salían correctamente de Bella, es más no tenia palabras para poder expresar su confusión, su desconcierto, su asombro y extraña felicidad.

-Les daré unos minutos, Edward si me necesitas estaré en el segundo piso- les informo Zafrina, el asintió y le dijo un gracias en silencio, solo con sus labios.

-Edward no entiendo- le dijo Bella, su cabeza daba vueltas intentando comprender las palabras de Zafrina –Tiene que haberme confundido de persona- se contesto mentalmente, buscándole una solución a aquella extraña situación.

-Amor relájate ¿bueno?- le dijo amablemente Edward, conociendo a Bella sabría como se pondría con tal noticia –Esta casa desde hoy es tuya, es un regalo para ti con todo mi amor- le dijo sonriéndole inocentemente, los colores o los escasos que Bella posee en el rostro se esfumaron como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Eso es imposible Edward- dijo con el corazón en la mano intentando de poder razonar correctamente.

-Amor entiende que te amo y por ti cualquier cosa, esto es una nimiedad- le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

-No te discuto eso Edward, se que para ustedes el dinero no es un obstáculo, me refiero a que no puedo aceptar algo así- le dijo asustada de solo pensar en hacer eso, amaba a ese hombre, ¡Dios! Como lo amaba por cada detalle, por cada actitud, preocupación, en si lo amaba por ser Edward, pero no podía aceptar algo así mucho menos sin ser honesta con él.

-Dame una poderosa razón para poder desistir de mi regalo- le dijo Edward con aires de ofendido, en si conocía cada gesto de Bella, cada día se le hacia más fácil poder leer sus emociones, sus gestos, sus inquietudes y este no era la excepción.

-Simplemente no lo merezco- le dijo cortante –Te dije que teníamos que hablar y así lo haremos- le dijo decidida, el miedo que sentía cada vez se apoderaba de ella en una escala desbordante, pero debía mantener la cabeza fría, lo que sucediese ella lo aceptaría y daría siempre gracias por los buenos momentos.

-Me parece perfecto que hablemos, solo déjame decirle a Zafrina que ya puede retirarse- le dijo Edward mientras no le daba tiempo a discutir ya que en breves segundos se encontraba escaleras arriba, Bella paseo como león enjaulado nerviosa pensando en la mejor manera de contarle su historia, pensando en como se lo tomaría Edward y en lo poco que podría refutarle cuando le diga lo embustera y mentirosa que era, vio bajar a Zafrina y a Edward y supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Edward se despidió amablemente de Zafrina, agradeciéndole sus servicios como corredora de bienes raíces, luego ella llego con Bella y le tendió su mano amigablemente a lo que Bella le correspondió y de aquella manera ambos quedaron solos para su temida conversación.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto algo molesto Edward, Bella no comprendió su cambio de humor.

-¿Estas enojado?- le pregunto tímidamente, Edward respiro profundamente para calmarse, no había sido su intención hacer que ella pensara que estaba enojado, mucho menos con ella.

-No amor, es solo que no entiendo que seas tan difícil- suspiro derrotado.

-No es eso amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, tus detalles, tus preocupaciones, aunque claro esta que vivo muy bien con tu madre, pero en si no lo merezco, cuando te explique por que me comprenderás- le dijo acercándose a él y tomando sus manos –Cuando entiendas a que me refiero serás el primero en venderá, devolverla o incluso regalarla a otra persona- le dijo triste.

-¿Amor que es eso tan grave? ¿Mataste a alguien?- le pregunto con una nota de humor -Por que si es así podría conseguir un lugar para esconderte- Bella le sonrío por aquella ocurrencia y negó con la cabeza -¿Entonces? Por que si eres casada yo soy abogado y puedo…- Bella lo interrumpió.

Amor déjame hablar y no digas disparates- la diversión se fue de su rostro al colocarse seria, se encaminaron a lo que Bella supuso seria el living, quedo maravillada con el amplio lugar, observado el brillo de todo cuando había en el lugar, no se permitió contemplar mucho para no encariñarse, así la pena de alejarse de lo que en algún segundo pudiese haber sido su casa se desmoronaría.

Edward se sentó en uno de los sillones y Bella sobre la mesa de centro para así poder quedar frente a él.

-Todo comenzó él día que tu madre llego desde Italia, yo estaba en lo mío como siempre, buscando comida como todos los días desde que deje el asilo- Bella miraba solo sus manos, aquella verdad nunca había sido tan vergonzosa como en estos momentos, el sentirse poco, si no es que nada, merecedora de un ser tan magnifico como Edward le hacían sentirse miserable. Cuando Edward la miro sin entender que decía, Bella retrocedió su historia desde que había quedado huérfana, su estadía en el asilo de ansíanos, acerca de Matilde y como decidió irse a vivir a la calle, su vida de pobrezas y su larga lucha en ella hasta la llegada de un ángel…su madre. De vez en cuando alzaba con temor el rostro para poder apreciar las reacciones de Edward ante sus palabras pero él no se inmutada lo que la hacia ponerme más tensa al no saber como él estaba tomando las cosas, estaba concluyendo su relato contándole vergonzosamente que Esme la estaba ayudando a salir adelante, que aquellas mañanas en que no podían verse simplemente era por que estaba estudiando, que gracias a Esme y Carlisle al fin sabia leer y escribir y que ahora se aventuraba en nuevas materias en un instituto.

-Les debo mucho a tus padres, ellos han sido lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida- les dijo orgullosa, si bien no era digno reconocer que eras analfabeta, Bella se sentía bien consigo misma por sus grandes avances, pero nuevamente bajo la tristeza al saber lo que diría –Pero tú- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, fundiéndose en ellos e intentando concentrarse –Tu eres otras historia, tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado, me pasa y me pasara en la vida, lamento haber dejado que todo avanzara de esta manera sin haber puesto un alto, por no haberte dicho la verdad, lamento haberte ocultado mi vida pero me avergonzaba, me avergüenza sobre todo por no poder llegar a ser merecedora de ti…-el rostro de Bella era peor que un tomate, era la magma viva.

-¡Basta!- dijo Edward enojado, Bella sabía que así seria pero vivirlo era muy diferente que imaginarlo, veía venir el rechazo y sabría afrontarlo como todo aquello doloroso que le había tocado vivir en su infancia y parte de su adolescencia.

-Lo siento- dijo apenada.

-Bella he dicho que basta- dijo enojado, las lágrimas de Bella ya no resistieron más de su escondite y salieron silenciosamente. Todo fue tan rápido que en un pestañeo Edward la había cargado y la dejo sobre su regazo, abrazándola –Basta de hacer esto Bella, no tienes que avergonzarte de nada, no tienes que lamentar nada- le dijo separándola un poco para hacerle frente, al ver sus lagrimas su corazón se apretó y las limpio con tiernos besos –Aunque de lo único que podríamos lamentar es de lo mucho que demoraste en llegar a nuestras vidas- le dijo con una sonrisa, algo en el pecho de Bella se prendió como nunca, una extraña sensación de relajo y máximo amor, algo inexplicable –Mamá tendría que haber llegado antes, incluso debí ser yo quien te encontrara- le dijo algo triste.

-¿Edward que dices?- ¿en que momento los papeles se habían invertido? Que ahora era él quien estaba triste.

-Amor no sabes lo mucho que te admiro, esa fuerza que tienes para salir adelante, esa fuerza que tuviste tantos años para superar la adversidad, eso es lo que amo de ti- Bella seguía mirándolo sin comprender -¿Crees que no lo sabia?- Bella palideció.

-¿Cómo?- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Al día siguiente desde que te conocí, fui a ver a mis padres y sin querer los escuche hablando de ti y bueno así me entere, si me habías dejado hipnotizado con tu belleza y tu manera de ser, eso fue solo combustible al fuego- la abrazo nuevamente y oculto su rostro entre sus cabellos, inhalando fuertemente de su aroma embriagador –Si no te había dicho nada amor, es por que solamente espere a que tu lo hicieras, sabia que lo harías de eso no tenia dudas.

-¿No me repudias?- le dijo Bella asombrada, todo se estaba dando tan a la inversa de lo que ella pensaba que temía despertar de aquel maravillo sueño.

-Amor por favor deja de tratarte a ti misma de esa manera, jamás podría odiarte si eres la cosa más hermosa- le beso los parpados- maravillosa- le beso la nariz –perfecta- le beso ambas mejillas –la dueña de mi corazón- le beso los labios –Si te rechazara seria como dejar de vivir, no puedo vivir sin mi corazón ¿verdad?- le dijo juguetonamente. Bella estaba en el éxtasis de felicidad, lo beso llena de pasión, agradecimiento, orgullo, devoción, agradeciendo a todos los santos habidos y por haber por haberle enviado un hombre así. Su beso fue tan vehemente que Edward no pudo seguir resistiendo y le quito de un solo tirón aquella estorbosa prenda que se hacia llamar camiseta. Bella lo miro con un deje de maldad y se paso la lengua por los labios provocándolo aun más.

-Eres mi perdición- le dijo devorándose aquellos carnosos labios, mientras ella desabotonaba con frenesí el botón de su pantalón y bajaba junto con su boxer lo suficiente para liberar ayudarlo a liberar su ya erguido miembro.

-Vas muy lento cariño- le dijo picadamente, Edward la miro con una pasión desbocada y sin medir sus fuerzas le arranco las bragas bajo su falda, Bella lo miro asustada pero la excitación de aquel momento era mucho mayor como para penar en una ropa interior rasgada. Edward estaba como pocas veces fuera de si, sentía que hace varios días no poseía a aquella criatura, sabia además que era un egoísta por no pensar un poquito quizás en que ella necesitaba prepararse para él, pero los ojos de ella le decían todo cuanto necesitaba saber…ella estaba lista para él.

Bella se puso a horcadas sobre él, tentándolo con sus pechos aún cubiertos por su brassier, Edward inhalo el dulce aroma que emanaba de ella, saboreo su piel pasando su lengua por cada monte debilitando ya la fútil decisión de Bella de mantener el control para provocarlo. Ella froto su sexo sobre él haciendo que Edward gimiera con sentir aquel roce, piel contra piel, humedad contra humedad pero sobre todo necesidad contra necesidad.

-Tú lo pediste- le dijo travieso, la tomo de la cintura y sin rodeos y con una sola estocada, certera, profunda y concisa la penetro ganándose un increíble grito de los labios de su amada. Para cada uno escuchar sus nombres con tal frenesí, con tanta pasión y necesidad jamás les había sonado tan delicioso.

Edward masajeo sobre la tela los pechos de Bella, quien no paraba de moverse en círculos sobre él, Edward cada ve se sorprendía más de lo que aquella inocente mujercita podía hacer sobre él, despertar esa bestia dormida que no conocía poseer, aquella bestia que ni en sus mejores años universitarios existía.

Sin contemplaciones tiro de su brassier, que ya a estas alturas era igual e inservible que sus bragas -Lo siento amor, creo que tendremos que ir a darnos una vuelta mañana por la tienda de lencería- le dijo Edward mientras se mordía el labio a manera de disculpas pero que para Bella simplemente era incitarla aún más.

Unas caricias más, otro par de envestidas y ambos habían llegado juntos al mejor orgasmo de su vida, tenia ese deje de reconciliación a pesar de nunca haber estado enojados, ese deje de nueva vida al estar todas las verdades claras… ¿todas? Se pregunto Bella –Es cosa del pasado, jamás sucedió así que no es relevante- pensó olvidándose de aquellos molestos detalles que pensó en algún momento para ayudar a aquel hombre que se encontraba en sus brazos, intentando recobrar la calma de su respiración descansando sobre el hombro de su amada.

_Ding dong_

Se sobresaltaron al escuchar el timbre de la casa, en su estado no estaban aptos para recibir a nadie.

-¿Tus vecinos?- preguntó divertida Bella.

-Querrás decir tus vecinos por que esta es tu casa- le dijo divertido.

-Amor- iba a discutir Bella, colocándole carita de enfado.

-Amor esta casa es tuya y punto, si la rechazas es como si rechazaras vivir conmigo- le dijo triste, a Bella se le ilumino el rostro.

-¿Quiere decir que viviremos juntos?- le dijo feliz.

_Ding dong_

-¿No quieres?- le pregunto Edward haciendo un puchero, Bella lo abrazo y lo beso reiteradas veces –Quizás no este todos los días para no levantar sospechas a Victoria pero te aseguro que estaré aquí más que en cualquier lugar.

_Ding dong_

-Edward sabemos que estas ahí, abre la maldita puerta- escucharon que grito Alice.

-¿Alice?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, observándose mutuamente y riéndose de sus aspectos. Bella se incorporo de un solo salto, intentando acomodar su cabello, su falta y su camiseta, sin tener ropa interior debajo ya que esta yacía en el suelo inutilizable. Edward por su parte acomodo su camisa y su pantalón, su cabello siempre lucia igual así que no se preocupo de él, patio la lencería de Bella bajo el sillón y le sonrío a manera de complicidad. Ambos se dirigieron de la mano a la puerta principal, Bella respiro profundo para darse valor y ver a Alice enojada por la espera, pero al parecer su respiración no había sido la suficiente para aquello, TODA la familia Cullen estaba allí, incluso la pequeña Isadora quien le sonreía de una manera casi con admiración, lo extraño era que todos los Cullen ahí parados mirándola divertida estaban sumamente elegantes. La pequeña corrió a los brazos de Bella en el instante en que la vio al abrir la puerta.

-¡Amiguita!- le dijo feliz.

-Hola pequeña ¿Qué hay?- le dijo poniendo toda su atención para no ver la cara de complicidad que tenían Emmett, Rose y Alice de seguro sabiendo por que se habían demorado tanto. Prefería la inocencia de aquella pequeña.

Tras haber saludado toda la familia se adentro a la casa.

-Vaya hijo si que tienes buen gusto- le dijo Esme riéndose y guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo se madre, es que contrate a la mejor decoradora del mundo- Edward tenia esa sonrisa única, esa sonrisa que delataba sus crímenes.

-¿Lo sabias?- le pregunto Bella encajando sus miradas cómplices y las habilidades de Esme, ella solamente le guiño un ojo –Vaya Esme gracias, la verdad es que la casa esta hermosa- le dijo Bella quien fue a abrazarla.

-Mi hijo te ama y eso es suficiente para mi- le dijo en el oído, Bella sonrío ampliamente, saber que su Esme aprobaba lo que tenia con Edward sabiendo la verdad era suficiente para ella, pero ahora tenia que ser sincera con el resto de la familia.

-Tía Belly, pensé que éramos amiguitas- le dijo Isadora que se acerco a ella, su mirada estaba triste, lo que a Bella le preocupo verla así.

-Claro que lo somos corazón ¿Por qué dices eso?- le dijo preocupada quizás sin haberse dado cuenta había lastimado sus sentimientos.

-Yo pensé que eras la bella durmiente, sobre todo cuando tío Eddy te beso cuando estabas enfermita- Bella miro rápidamente a Edward quien desvío su mirada para hacerse el tonto, se acordaba escasamente de aquellas palabras, mientras tenia fiebre pero en aquel entonces pensó que lo había soñado. Además con Edward aún no tenia nada como para que él la haya besado –Pero ¡NO!- le dijo la pequeña con entusiasmo –Eres la Bellicienta- le dijo dando saltitos estilo Alice. Bella miraba sin entender nada, ni la más remota ocurrencia pasaba por su cabeza.

-Esme nos contó tu historia Bella- le dijo Rose quien se había acercado a ella sin que lo notara –Y bueno, Isa paso a escuchar parte de la historia- la miro a manera de disculpas, Bella comprendía en parte lo que le decían, aun pensaba en lo vergonzoso de aquello.

-Hija espero que no te haya molestado, pero como decidiste decírselo a Edward me parecía bien que se lo contara al resto de la familia- le dijo Esme quien le apretó el hombro a manera de apoyo, Bella se ruborizo provocando la risa de Emmett.

-Bella todos somos una familia, te admiramos por tu espíritu de lucha- todos se quedaron callados ante la seriedad con que el mayor de los hijos de Esme se había expresado, sin una nota de burla o sarcasmo.

-Gracias Em- fue todo lo que Bella pudo decirle.

-Bella yo ya lo sabia, pero si no dije algo es por que era algo personal tuyo solamente- le dijo Alice que la abrazo calidamente –Bien familia- dijo separándose de ella pero sin apartarse de su lado –Tienen tiempo de recorrer la casa mientras yo preparo a Bella- le dijo al resto.

-¿Prepararme?- le preguntó la aludida

-Claro Bella, iremos a la cena de beneficencia que e estado organizando y como una del clan Cullen tienes que ir, ¿podrías llevarme a tu habitación para que te prepare?- el rostro de Bella realmente era un poema, estaba abrumada con tantas noticias, tanta información y recién en este momento se da cuenta que de su casa solo conoce el recibidor y el living.

-No se donde esta Alice- le dijo tímidamente mientras miraba sus zapatos afanosamente.

-Ya veo por que- dijo Emmett quien comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, Bella lo miro y horrorizada se percato que Emmett había encontrado su brassier en el suelo. Todos comenzaron a reír mientras miraban de Edward a Bella y así sucesivamente, hasta que él le arrebato el sujetador de las manos de su hermano. Alice rodó los ojos y tomo del brazo a Bella llevándola al segundo piso buscando cual era su habitación.

Alice se veía sumamente hermosa en su vestido largo y verde con tirantes cruzados a su espalda, en si Bella recordaba que todos se veían fabulosos, Rose en su vestido corto rojo, Esme elegante con su vestido lila, y los varones deslumbraban en sus ternos.

-Te veras hermosa- le dijo Alice, quien le entrego un sujetador de silicona, por lo que le explico ella, para poder utilizar ese tipo de vestidos. Cuando llego el momento de que Bella se sacara la falta para así poder ponerse el vestido se ruborizo -¿Qué pasa Bella?- le pregunto Alice extrañada por que ella no atinaba a hacer nada.

-Alice…yo…no…-dijo avergonzada Bella –No tengo ropa interior- se confesó. Alice sonrío cómplice de su declaración.

-Bueno no tenia contemplado eso, no sabia que mi hermano fuera tan pasional- le dijo divertida –En fin, no te preocupes, así lucirá mejor el vestido sin marcas- le dijo como si nada, a Bella no le quedo de otra que resignarse ante la insistente mirada de Alice para que se pusiera el vestido **(perfil).**

Ya todos preparados y tras haber recorrido la hermosa casa, salieron a aquella cena que tendría uno que otro dolor de cabeza para Edward.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por la recepcionista quien los encamino hasta su mesa, cuando pasaban por entre las otras mesas con sus ocupantes Edward no pudo evitar mirar a aquellos hombres con cólera, aquellos hombres que desnudaban a Bella con la mirada y maldiciendo a Alice por no haberla vestido con mas ropa.

-Edward cálmate, recuerda que eres casado- le dijo Rose bajito solo para él cuando pasaba por su lado para tomar asiento.

La familia la estaba pasando en general muy bien, entre una plática agradable y la cena deliciosa.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Bella sin intentar demostrar mucha proximidad, pero le preocupaba verlo tan serio.

-¿No pudiste negarte a utilizar ese vestido?- le dijo enojado.

-¿Me veo mal?- le dijo Bella entre triste y avergonzada.

-Si serás idiota Edward- le dijo Alice quien había escuchado la conversación –Bella te ves realmente hermosa, opacas a todas las mujeres de aquí, ese es el problema que Edward se muere de celos por como te miran todos los hombres- le dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Alice no seas entrometida- Edward intento cambiar el tema.

-¿Es eso?- le pregunto extrañada Bella, Edward no le contesto. Bella miro para todos lados para comprobar si alguien ponía mucha atención en ellos y en efecto varios hombres se la comían con la mirada, lo que la incomodo.

-Amor no te imaginas lo hermosa que te ves, me irrita de sobremanera que los hombres te miren así, como si fueras comestible- le dijo molesto, como un niño que le quitan su juguete.

-A mí solo me importa la mirada de uno solo, si él quiere desvestirme con la mirada bienvenido sea- le dijo ella quien le miraba fijamente a los ojos y en un susurro para que solo él pudiese escuchar. Edward sonrió ampliamente con las palabras de Bella e intento tranquilizarse.

-Buenas noches damas, caballeros- se giraron para ver a Mike que los saludaba, pero su vista estaba fija en Bella, sumándose a aquellas miradas acosadoras por las que Edward tan enojado estaba. La mesa en general saludo a Mike, Edward solo asintió con la cabeza –Bella ¿Bailarías conmigo?- le pregunto directamente, Bella miro de inmediato a Edward asustada, como pidiéndole ayuda.

-Mike no bailo, por que cuando lo hago soy muy mala y te lastimare- le dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, un par de moretones en los pies por bailar contigo es una nimiedad, si es lo que ganare por estar contigo gustoso lo recibiré- le dijo con un sonrisa mientras intentaba mirarla seductoramente, para Bella ese vago intento le parecía infantil y para Edward repulsivo. El resto de la familia solo se reía por la actitud de Edward.

-Creo que Bella a sido clara- dijo cortante Edward, Bella lo miro negando con la cabeza, lo que menos quería es que Edward hiciese una escena precisamente al amigo de su esposa… ¡ouch! Ese recordatorio le dolió.

-¿Vienes con guardaespaldas, Bella?- le dijo divertido a ella pero cuando miro a Edward era una mirada asesina.

-Todos cuidamos de ella- le dijo Isadora, la mesa rompió en risitas ante la intervención de la pequeña, a la vez que todos asentían a su dicho.

-Así es, mi hija tiene toda la razón- dijo Emmett quien tenía abrazada a Rosalie por los hombros –Somos un poco celoso con nuestra gente- le dijo como si nada. Mike hizo un pobre intento de sonreír mientras se alejaba de la mesa derrotado. Siguieron todos animados en su plática, nadie podía evitar reír ante las miradas asesinas que echaba de vez en cuando Edward cuando sorprendía a algún hombre intentar seducir a Bella, varias copas llegaron de regalo para ella, pero antes de que ella pudiese respirar, Edward ya las había rechazado.

-Familia disculpen la tardanza, por unos momentos pensé que no me habían invitado- Dijo Victoria, lo que sobresalto a todos en la mesa cuando apareció, ella le hizo señas a uno de los camareros para que adicionara un nuevo puesto, Esme, Alice y Rose miraban enojadas mientras que los hombres apoyaban con su mirada a Edward quien no dejaba de mirar a Bella a modo de disculpas –Cuñada te disculpo, es obvio que con tantas ideas y cosas que tenias que preparar mi invitación se perdiera entre las demás- le dijo Victoria a Alice con una sonrisa de triunfo, Alice echaba chispas por los ojos pero se contuvo por respeto al resto de la familia y sobre todo a la pequeña Isa que jamás la ha visto realmente enojada.

Las conversaciones cambiaron a simples miradas, nadie se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para seguir charlando como minutos atrás.

-Bella estás fabulosa- le dijo Victoria, Bella solo le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento por su cumplido pero no pudo decir más.

Llegaron al bajativo escuchando solo las ocurrencias de la pequeña Isadora, quien mantenía al menos a la familia con una sonrisa, cuando el animador del evento les informo que comenzarían las subastas para recaudar dinero.

-¿Subasta?- pregunto Bella sin entender mucho que subastarían -¿Antigüedades?- pregunto a la mesa en general.

-Bella cariño, estas beneficencias las organiza Alice ¿Realmente crees que ella subastas de antigüedades?- le dijo Esme con una sonrisa, Bella seguía sin entender quedando claro en su mirada.

-Bella aquí subastamos citas con las chicas, es sumamente emocionante- dijo Alice quien daba saltitos en su asiento, a su lado estaba Isadora quien la acompañaba animadamente saltando en su sillita.

-¿Citas? No comprendo- le dijo.

-Damas y caballeros comenzaremos con la entretención, si gustan pasar al salón y ubicarse en sus puestos por favor- pidió el animador, todos los invitados comenzaron a levantarse y a caminar al salón. La familia Cullen por ser anfitriona en aquel evento quedo de las primeras filas. Así la familia entera se posiciono mientras el resto de los invitados hacían lo suyo.

-Vamos damas comenzaremos con la puja- dijo el animador. Bella observaba atentamente que trataba todo ello y en efecto pasaron al escenario varias mujeres que se subastaban para obtener alguna cita con algún varón, Bella estaba asombrada con la cantidad de dinero que pagaban aquellos hombres por conseguir una cita con las damas del escenario. Así pasaron varios minutos en donde Bella no dejaba de sonreír cuando alguna mujer realmente hermosa pasaba y los hombres daban grandes cantidades de dinero, la mayor cantidad que se ofreció fue por una rubia despampanante, cerca de ochocientos dólares. Uno de los encargados se acerco a la mesa a ofrecer la oportunidad de subastar alguna cita.

-¿Amor te molesta si puedo cooperar con una cita?- le pregunto Victoria a Edward, quien solamente tenía ojos para Bella quien también había sido invitada.

-Claro anda- le dijo despreocupadamente sin mirarla.

-Vamos Bella será divertido- le dijo Victoria, Edward miro a Bella suplicándole con los ojos para que rechazara, Bella se estaba negando pero ya era tarde pues Victoria había hecho que Bella se levantara de la silla sin poder discutirle a Victoria, más que mal ante Victoria, Bella estaba soltera.

La puja comenzó con Victoria quien fue muy solicitada llegando a los mil dólares, de cierta manera Bella se sentía cohibida ante la mirada arrogante de Victoria, como si ella quisiese demostrar cuando valía. Fue el turno de Bella quien camino lentamente hasta el centro del escenario, varios de los hombres que no se habían visto interesados en alguna de las chicas ahora lo estaban. Bella tuvo que presentarse ante el resto de los invitados, no apartaba la mirada de Edward quien estaba enojado por todos aquellos babosos que la miraban sin inhibición.

Edward ofreció doscientos dólares, a los que Mike subió a quinientos, Emmett se reía abiertamente ante la irritación de Edward, quien le devolvía la mirada asesina, así que Emmett lo ayudo ofreciendo seiscientos, Jasper y Carlisle ofrecieron lo suyo cuando otros hombres comenzaron a pelearse a Bella. Ella por su parte no podía bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas que tenia desde que se había sentado en aquel lugar. Victoria estaba sumamente celosa ya que la cifra iba en los dos mil dólares sin contar que su marido era uno de los muchos interesados.

-Tres mil dólares- dijo Edward con su voz autoritaria, dejando a varios con la boca abierta, Mike lo veía como algo sumamente personal, entendía que ellos lo hacían para cuidarla pero ¿hasta tal punto de ofrecer tanto dinero por ella?

-Tres mil quinientos- dijo él parándose con arrogancia, Bella estaba asombrada por la cantidad de dinero. Ambos hombres se miraron retándose mutuamente.

-Tres mil ochocientos- dijo otro de los hombres que también había demostrado interés en Bella, Edward y Mike lo miraron furioso por su intervención pero nadie cedería a tal oportunidad de salir con semejante belleza.

-Cuatro mil dólares- dijo Edward, quien le dio una mirada de ternura a Bella, haciéndole saber con solo esa mirada que pagaría lo que fuera por ella, que aunque para él era una cantidad mínima de dinero en comparación a lo que ella valía, él lucharía por ella y no la dejaría a merced de nadie.

Mike le hizo una seña al encargado de recibir las cantidades de dinero, a lo que el encargado asintió con complicidad –Seis mil dólares- dijo Mike y el encargado dio por finalizado aquella subasta, abogando por que aún quedaban oras subastas pendientes, Edward se paro enojado para alegar con el encargado, pero lamentablemente no fue escuchado.

-Amor Bella es grande como para cuidarse sola, además Mike es una buena persona y Bella le debe una cita, ya que ella lo había dejado plantado- dijo Victoria quien le dio alcance cuando él enojado fue a fuera por su auto para marcharse a su casa.

Bella quien seguía abrumada por toda aquella actitud de macho posesivo, no sabía si Edward estaba así porque había perdido delante de todos o realmente estaba celoso y molesto porque tenía que salir con Mike.

-Pasare por ti el próximo fin de semana- le dijo Mike cuando le dio alcance, Bella no dijo nada ya que él se acerco a ella para besarle la mejilla, pero él se movió levemente para darle alcance a la comisura de su labio. Bella no reacciono ya que seguía pensando en Edward y su actitud. Se había ido sin siquiera despedirse de sus padres o hermanos, para que decir de ella.

-No te preocupes Bella, mi hermano es un poco posesivo y más aún cuando se trata de ti- le dijo Alice con una cálida sonrisa –Ya verás que se le pasa el enojo solo- le intento calmar, pero ella lo único que quería era verlo y saber que estaba bien.

* * *

_Buenos chicas aquí una nueva actualización, espero que les guste por que quedo algo larga :P al parecer me inspire mucho, lo raro que me paso si es que cuando vi mis RR me di cuenta que habian bajado a como iban al comienzo...y me plantee la idea de que ¿quizas la historia ya no esta gustando tanto? bueno espero que con este capi medio largo las anime nuevamente, besos a las chicas que siempre estan conmigo y que tienen ese lugarcito en mi corazón por darme unos minutos de su tiempo. Besitos chicas hasta la sgte actualización.!!!_


	10. Travesuras, huida, accidente

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_Wow Chicas es que no se como expresr con palabras la emoción que siento con cada una de ustedes, una gran cantidad de comentarios por el cap pasado y yo preocupada pensando en que no les gustaba, a decir verdad l estaba por que recibi tantos favoritos y alertas y ver poquitos comentarios me preocupaba pensando que no era suficiente por un par de sus minutitos, pero muchas me hicieron saber lo contrario, realmente estoy feliz y esta es mi loca manera de agradecerselos, otro cap en la misma semana ^^ con una dedicación especial **"Carmen Cullen-.i love fic" **mi niña, realmente te ganaste un pedacito especial en mi corazón, con la diferencia de horarios de igual manera hablamos mucho. Chicas espero que les guste este cap y decirles que la accion comenzara ^^_

* * *

**"Travesuras, huida, accidente"**

Edward manejo de vuelta a donde vivía con Victoria, aquel lugar que hace mucho había dejado de ser su hogar, manejo a toda velocidad ya que necesitaba llegar pronto para darse una ducha relajante y dormir para olvidar el mal rato, por su parte Victoria iba analizando cada actitud de Edward, si en un principio había pensando en desquitarse con Bella por haber puesto los ojos en su marido y de paso aprovecharse de aquella situación para atar aún más su relación con Edward y sobre todo aprovechar la inocencia y carencias de Bella, esto de la indiferencia y las preferencias era dañar su ego, su amor propio y peor aún ante la sociedad en la que siempre se jactaba de tener el mejor matrimonio y marido de todos.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo ese desplante de macho celoso?- finalmente le pregunto entre ofendida y molesta no alcanzando a llegar a la casa para saber, sabia que una vez en la casa él intentaría escabullirse.

-Victoria ¿de que hablas?- le dijo despreocupado, pero la sangre aún le hervía por dentro y las escenitas que su esposa le comenzaría a dar no ayudarían de mucho.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, pagaste por Bella en la subasta para que Mike ni ningún otro hombre la comprara ¿Qué fue todo eso?- le gruño –Ni por mi has dado ni un solo dólar- le recrimino, Victoria echaba chistas por los ojos.

-¿Todo el dinero que te e dado estos dos años no te han servido de nada?- le pregunto molesto, no estaba para aguantar esta absurda pelea sin sentido, sin embargo, esto de descargar su furia con Victoria hacia que se sintiera un poco mejor.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Qué me mantienes?- le espeto.

-Victoria hablando enserio ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que compraste algo para la casa?- le miro directamente a los ojos con un brillo de victoria por sus palabras, si bien nunca le a interesado el dinero, es ahora cuando se da cuenta que su mujer disfrutaba más saliendo de compras y de viajes que con él.

-Edward ¿Desde cuando haz cambiado tanto? ¿Es por que no puedo darte un hijo, es eso?- le dijo triste, a Edward aquella pregunta le apretó las entrañas ¿era por eso que había abierto los ojos ante su mujer? Sus padres lo educaron como un caballero y como tal era una vergüenza abandonar a una mujer luego de tal revelación pero ¿Qué podría hacer? El amor se había acabado hace mucho y aunque lo que más deseaba era un desentiende, ahora tenia a Bella y ella tapaba cualquier necesidad adicional, solo con su presencia él podía ser feliz…Bella recordó y suspiro pesado –Respóndeme maldición- le volvió a la realidad Victoria con su discusión.

-No- le dijo cortante –No te das cuenta que ambos hemos cambiado, que tu haz cambiado a como te conocí en la universidad, ahora lo veo más claramente solo eso- le dijo despreocupado, ya habían llegado a la casa por lo que aparco rápidamente para salir de ahí. Victoria corrió hacia la casa para darle alcance, tenía esa necesidad de no dejar esta conversación en el aire, estaba ofendida y peor aún herida.

-Edward tenemos que hablar- le grito cuando él iba escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué mas quieres discutir?, esta todo claro que no ves que ya no somos compatibles- le dijo desde el segundo piso, Victoria que continuaba mirándolo de la planta baja se largo a llorar.

-¿Crees que a mi no me duele no poder darte un hijo, sentirlo crecer en mi vientre?- le dijo afligida, a Edward su llanto le parecía sumamente desgarrador, eso no se podía fingir –habría que ser muy buena actriz para hacerlo- pensó para si y decidió bajar a consolarla, por respeto a esos dos años en los que realmente la considero su esposa.

-Victoria yo…no lo se- le dijo apenado, ver a una mujer desmoronarse así no era una escena que quisiera presenciar, pero después de todo seguía siendo su esposa y aquella situación de no poder tener hijos le competía a ambos.

-Edward por que no nos damos otra oportunidad, quizás si lo de la madre sustituta no resulto quizás podamos no se ¿adoptar?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Edward se sintió un monstruo de persona, su mujer estaba intentando buscar un salvavidas a su matrimonio mientras él mantenía una relación paralela con Bella, una relación que el quería mantener a toda costa, ya era una necesidad aberrante tenerla y no dejarla escapar, eso le volvió a recordar aquella cita que tendría que tener con Mike -¿Por qué no ofrecí más dinero?- pensó frustrado, se removió su ya desordenado cabello y suspiro. Victoria lo miro de reojo con una sonrisa en los labios y poco a poco se acerco a él. Edward estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la proximidad de Victoria y mucho menos de sus intenciones, ella en un rápido movimiento se subió a su regazo empujándolo de espaldas al sillón y llevándose sus labios a los de él, fueron aún más rápidas sus manos que ya estaban ya en su ultimo botón desabrochándolo.

-Victoria ¿Qué haces?- le dijo Edward cuando logro salir de su beso e intentando zafarse de su agarre pero tenia que reconocer que tenia mucha fuerza en las piernas y en los brazos lo que le dificultaba bastante el librarse.

-No es obvio lo que hago- continuo con su cometido y le dijo con una sonrisa seductora, Edward con ese simple gesto supo que ya su corazón no podría pertenecerle a nadie más que a Bella, ya que esas miradas y los desplantes seductores de Victoria eran algo que lo desarmaban por completo tiempo atrás, pero ahora, aquí en este momento el se sentía sucio, como si le estuviese siendo infiel a Bella…irrisoriamente por estar con su esposa.

-Victoria para ya ¿quieres? No esta bien esto, tu estabas mal y ahora estas como si nada- le dijo intentando salirse por la tangente –Si quieres tener mi atención para que hablemos esta no es la manera- le dijo algo enojado y pudiendo conseguir tener el control de la situación. Tomo sus manos de las muñecas y la aparto de él.

-Edward te das cuenta que somos un matrimonio, que hace meses que no me tocas, que no me tenemos sexo- le grito enojada y frustrada sentándose en el sillón mientras seguía intentando seducirlo, esta vez con su cuerpo, ya que comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y a subir su falta dejando a la vista de él sus muslos.

-Tienes toda la razón…sexo- le dijo entre despectivo y con asco, aquellas palabras calaban hondo en su amor propio, pensaba en como pudo haber sido tan ingenuo e imbécil para no haberse dado cuenta con la mujer que se había casado, ella pensaba en seño mientras él pensaba que hacia el amor con su mujer, pero aquellas palabras nunca habían tomado mejor significado que ahora. No, él nunca había hecho el amor con Victoria, eso lo estaba haciendo con Bella –Pero son varios los motivos que me impiden cumplir tus deseos querida- le dijo caballerosamente, Victoria ardía en rabia, ella sabia perfectamente cual era esa razón, cual era la principal y rogaba con todo el corazón que aquel sacrificio de ver su ego pisoteado trajera pronto sus frutos.

-Podrías compartirlos conmigo querido- le dijo ácidamente, sabia que era absurdo seguir fingiendo ser la esposa comprensiva y amorosa cuando él lo único que hacia era rechazarla.

-Primero podría decir que estoy cansado, segundo decir que ninguno de los dos lo desea realmente, tercero simplemente no quiero y así podría seguir, pero como dije en primer lugar estoy cansado- le dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la escalera decidido, aunque ella comenzara a llorar de nuevo no retrocedería.

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas- susurró Victoria bajito cuando Edward se perdió escaleras arriba.

Edward llego a su habitación frustrado por aquella pueril conversación que sabia no llevaría a nada y triste al sentir que le había sido infiel a Bella, estaba además el hecho de haberse comportado como todo un infantil celoso con el asunto de la subasta dejando a Bella en el lugar solo con su familia sin haberse despedido de ella. Así que tomo su móvil y le tecleo un mensaje rogando por que ella no estuviese enojada.

-¿Qué es lo que hice mal?- pregunto Bella cuando bajo del auto de Carlisle cuando ya habían llegado a la casa luego de aquella fiesta que le había traído un gran dolor de cabeza llamado Mike, quien desde el momento en que Edward había desaparecido del radio de Bella comenzó a hostigarla y a alardear con el resto de los invitados contándoles que había ganado la maravillosa compañía de Bella para una cita, Bella en un comienzo intento ser agradable e incluso su fingido entusiasmo, que aunque era desastroso, para Mike era maravilloso ver que ella estaba encantada con la cita, sentía que él hablaba hasta por las orejas, realmente estaba mareada y así lo sintió cuando su cuerpo se tambaleo haciéndola perder el equilibrio, Jasper que se encontraba cerca de ella alcanzo a sostenerla antes de que diera contra la pared de su costado –Al menos es una escusa para irme- había pensado en ese momento para alejarse de Mike y así fue. Ahora se encontraba en su casa sin entender mucho que había hecho para que Edward se comportase de aquella manera.

-Calma Bella no haz hecho nada mal- le dijo Carlisle cuando entraron a la casa e iban todos al segundo piso a sus respectivas habitaciones –Digamos que los Cullen somos un poco posesivos- dijo mirando a Esme con amor –No nos gusta que nadie mire lo que es nuestro, el sentirnos amenazados- dijo con convicción –Claro esta, conozco a mi hijo y se que él no se siente amenazado por el chico Newton, es solo que a Edward no le gusto haber perdido esa oportunidad de haber cenado contigo, era una buena coartada lo de la subasta y en cambio tendrás que salir con él- Carlisle ya estaba frente a su puerta, Esme miraba con ternura al verla así tan preocupada por lo que pasara con su hijo, sentía esa felicidad de que todo encajaba bien, que su hijo al fin estaba con quien siempre debió estar, ella se despidió de Bella dejando a Carlisle en el pasillo –Él confía en ti pequeña- le dijo Carlisle en tono paternal- pero no confía en ese chico por eso esta enojado consigo mismo- le aclaro, le beso la frente y entro a su habitación, dejando a Bella un poco más relajada.

Bella estaba ya lista para dormir, se había duchado para sacarse el estrés y con su pijama listo fue a su cama, en el preciso momento en que ella toco la almohada con su cabeza, el sonido de mensaje en su móvil le aviso del recibo.

"_Disculpa mi actitud__, el jueves por la tarde Ben te llevara a tu casa ya que necesitas arreglar unas cosas…Te amo como no lo imaginas"._

Bella suspiro triste, esperar hasta el jueves serian muchos días, entendía que Edward quisiera aligerar su situación con Victoria, más que mal aquella escenita que se mano en la subasta fue delant de su esposa, dándole vueltas a la situación Bella consiguió quedarse dormida.

-Esa Victoria es una víbora- le dijo Rosalie a su marido –Me alegra que Bella valiera más que ella, claro esta que eso lo sabemos de sobra- le dijo molesta mientras ambos entraban a la habitación de la pequeña Isadora quien estaba con sus ojitos en un fuerte intento por mantener abiertos, al ver llegar a sus padres despertó de sopetón -¿Qué haces despierta, tesoro?- le pregunto su madre al verla, la pequeña le hizo un gesto con su dedo en los labios para hacerla callar, indicándole el silloncito que estaba al fondo de su habitación, en el dormía la nana que cuidaba de la pequeña cuando sus padres no estaban, Rose rió ante la imagen de la señora ya entrada en edad que dormía algo doblada. Ella fue donde ella y suavemente comenzó a despertarla para hacerle saber que habían llegado, por la hora le sugirió que se quedara en casa en la habitación de invitados.

Emmett se acerco donde su hija cuando Rose salio con María para ayudarla a acomodarse.

-¿Como estuvo la fiesta papá? ¿Bella se lucio verdad? Ella estaba hermosa- sonrío al recordar el aspecto que tenia Bella antes de salir a la fiesta, ella se había puesto muy triste cuando le dijeron que era mejor que se devolviera a casa ya que en el lugar solo habrían grandes, Emmett le sonrío tiernamente al ver a su hija con aquel ataque de ansiedad por saber…-Alice- pensaba cada vez que le pasaba algo así.

-Bueno estuvo bastante buena la cena- le dijo tocando su nariz –Lo malo fue cuando llego Victoria- le dijo con un gesto como si probase limón.

-¿Tía Victoria llego?- pregunto la pequeña con el ceño fruncido – ¡ush! De seguro le arruino el momento a tío Eddy y a tía Belly- se quejo internamente la pequeña. Con sus ya conocidos saltitos comenzó a interrogar a su padre para que le diera detalles, decir que para Emmett era todo tan familiar, ver a su hermana reencarnada en su hija era seguir redundando en lo parecidas.

Cuando Emmett le termino de contar todo lo sucedido, acentuando la parte en que Bella había sido realmente peleada en la puja por conseguir su cita y que había superado con creces la cantidad de Victoria, la pequeña ya tenia toda una fantástica idea trazada en su cabeza –perdónenme amiguitos, pero es por una causa noble y quien mejor que ustedes para esta misión- se dijo para si misma mirando con esa ya característica mirada inocente a su padre.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a tío Eddy a la casa que tiene con tía Victoria?- le pregunto a su padre batiendo las pestañas.

-Seguro pero ¿Estas segura? Pensé que no te agradaba Victoria- le dijo extrañado por su petición –Le preguntare a Edward que día puede- le contesto, para luego palmetearse internamente la cabeza, de aquella manera que su mujer lo hacia cada vez que tenia alguna actitud boba. Aquella mirada de su hija la conocía perfectamente, era esa misma mirada que traía al llegar del jardín y minutos después llamaba su profesora para concertar una cita para acusarla de haber cometido alguna de sus "geniales" ideas, que se traducen a terribles maldades según Rosalie y según su hija y Alice, una inocente travesurita.

-Será mejor que duermas ya- le dijo desviando el tema, tenia que reconocer que la idea de hacerle alguna maldad a Victoria era tentadora, su hija para su gusto sabia cuales eran sus limites en cuanto a sus travesuras, para el afectado eran terribles pero viéndolo desde el punto de vista físico, nunca les sucedía nada grave, se levanto de su lado y tras arroparla en su camita y bañarle el rostro de besos, se encamino hacia la puerta. Isa sabía que su padre había comprendido el significado de su petición y le alegro contar con su discreción y su apoyo.

-Se te caerá la mandíbula de tanto reír, señor Oso- escucho Emmett que le dijo su hija antes de salir de su habitación en un tono divertido, él simplemente sonrío ante sus locuras.

Las mañanas siguientes pasaron sin mayores contratiempos, Bella seguía ocupando parte de sus mañanas en estudiar y repasar sus materias entregadas en el instituto. Esme y Carlisle le habían informado que no estarían en casa al menos por 3 días ya que irían de visita con unos viejos amigos, ellos no temían en dejarla sola ya que en la casa se encontraba Ángela y Ben, cuando llego el jueves por la tarde Bella se encontraba en la biblioteca como de costumbre

-Bella ¿estas lista?- escucho la aludida preguntar, como la puerta de la biblioteca donde se encontraba Bella leyendo estaba entreabierta, Ben la empujo suavemente para así entrar –Tengo entendido que tengo que llevarte a algún lado- le sonrío pícaramente, Bella se ruborizo de inmediato y simplemente asintió mientras marcaba la pagina donde había quedado para continuar en otro momento.

Ben finalmente aparco fuera de su nuevo hogar, aquel lugar que sabia que no se acostumbraría fácilmente, pero no por el hecho de que no le gustase, sino por el hecho de que se sentía ajena a vivir así, ya que ni en sus mejore sueños pensó en las cosas buenas que tenia desde que conoció a la familia Cullen.

Bella de despidió de Ben quien le paso las llaves de la casa, Bella estaba extrañada de que Ben supiese tanto pero lo dejo pasar.

Al entrar se llevo una enorme sorpresa que le detuvo el corazón, si el lugar era en si era hermoso, aquellos pétalos de rosas rojas que seguían un camino escaleras arriba era mucho mejor, pero aquel camino también llevaba a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja y decidió seguirlo en primera instancia, se paro frente a la habitación_, _aquella habitación el día anterior contodolos arreglos que Alice hacia en ella no le habían dado tiempo de ver que había en su interior, pero por lo que había escuchado de Esme no todas las habitaciones estaban listas._ C_on temor y curiosidad abrió la puerta y todo el aire de sus pulmones escapo en una sola exhalación dejándola con el corazón a mil, frente a ella la habitación más hermosa que podría ver, la pared del fondo abarrotado en libros, junto a ellos un escritorio y a su lado un hermoso piano negro **(perfil).** Sobre el había una pequeña nota y la tomo aún con el pulso a mil por hora.

"_Esta será la habitación que presenciara cada avance tuyo amor, donde __podrás leer cuanto…el limite será el cielo y si me lo permites añadiré música a tu vida cada vez que quieras y juntos componer la más maravillosa melodía de nuestras vidas…Te amo" _Bella sonreía como una boba, lo sabia, pero no le importaba, todo aquellos detallas que Edward se había tomado eran la cosa más dulce que podrían darle. Con la nota en sus manos, el pulso aún a mil y su sonrisa, salio de aquella habitación que sabía seria su amigo fiel. Siguió los pétalos de rosas escaleras arriba, la fragancia a rosas la embriagaba relajándola con cada paso que daba, al llegar se encuentro que los pétalos la guiaban a una sola habitación, identifico las 3 puertas que habían, la ultima puerta era la del gimnasio _**(perfil)**_, la otra puerta que estaba frente a su habitación aún no tenia utilidad, Edward le había manifestado la idea de hacer una sala de cine pero no estaba decidido, ya con las ideas claras se coloco frente a su ya conocida habitación **(perfil) **el día anterior cuando la vio, su asombro fue instantáneo, Alice le hizo saber que estaba inspirado en un estilo neoclásico muy bien diseñado por Esme, muy diferente al resto de la casa con un estilo más moderno. Bella suspiro y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con más pétalos de rosa en el suelo y sobre la cama, pero lo que más amo al abrir aquella puerta y sobre la cama, fue ver a Edward sentado sobre ella con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y su rostro en sus manos, se veía nervioso, así que cuando ella puso un pie en su habitación carraspeo para hacerse notar, Edward levanto rápidamente el rostro para verla, el estaba dudoso, no sabia como ella reaccionaria o si estaría enojada por haberla dejado sola por su arranque infantil de macho orgulloso.

Bella lo miro directamente a los ojos, cuidando su mirada ya que no quería dar una errónea impresión, ella lo amaba y jamás podría molestare con él, mucho menos con todo lo que había hecho, era innecesario se decía, pero de todos modos él busco la manera de disculparse, y vaya que le había gustado.

-Te amo con el alma- le dijo Bella que aún estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, a Edward el corazón le dio un brinco con aquellas palabras llenas de dulzura y amor, sin pensarlo más se acerco a ella envolviéndola con sus brazos y acercándola a su cuerpo, para así poder respirar el aroma de su cabello, sentir el latido de su corazón, el estremecimiento que le producía cada vez que él la acercaba hacia si.

-Perdóname amor no quise dejarte sola, es solo que ese…- despotrico Edward, pero Bella con un simple beso lo silencio luego lo miro a los ojos y con aquella mirada le hizo saber que nada pasaba –Te amo como no lo imaginas, eres algo inexplicable- le dijo acariciando sus cabellos, él sonreía de felicidad por aquel ser tan perfecto que le pertenece. Edward la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo en el momento en que él se sentaba sobre la cama, simplemente con sus miradas sabia que todo estaba bien, que no había nada más que hablar del tema, pero a Bella una pequeña cosa aún le inquietaba.

-¿De verdad estabas celoso?- le pregunto mientras se mordía el labio inferior por los nervios, para Edward aquella pequeña acción la encontraba sumamente cautivadora, sexy y peligrosa para su salud mental, sin responderle capturo su labio y lo mordió con urgencia, ambos sabían que consecuencias traían aquellos besos tan cargados de pasión pero así mismo, ambos querían continuar para demostrarse físicamente la necesidad por el otro.

Edward tomo a Bella por la espalda y la recostó sobre la cama, sin perder contacto visual, esta vez quería hacer las cosas lentamente, con ternura ya que la última vez que estuvieron juntos había sido un poco bestial. Entre suaves caricias, húmedos besos y miradas cómplices ambos quedaron desnudos maravillándose por la excita sensación de sentirse piel contra piel. Ambos ardían con la misma intensidad de poseerse al fin, ella de sentirlo dentro de ella y él de penetrarla con intensidad, pero se contuvieron para disfrutar, no existía el resto del mundo, no habían apuros, solo ellos dos amándose, cuando Edward ya no aguanto más se inclino sobre el mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y saco una pequeña bolsita, Bella la identifico como un preservativo y lo miro extrañado, eso era nuevo.

-No quiero apurar las cosas amor- le dijo con un tímida sonrisa, era mentira lo que él decía, ya que de ser el caso en que Bella quedara embarazada él seria el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra, pero no quería presionarla dado que su situación marital aún no llegaba a términos legales. Bella le sonrío apoyando su decisión, no se había vuelto a plantear la situación de darle un hijo desde que cerro el trato con Victoria. Así pasaron la noche, amándose sin preocupaciones, sin impórtales el resto del mundo o que si este se acababa, eran solo ellos.

-Y si- le dijo Edward antes de repente –Estaba sumamente celoso por que sabia que alardearía de tenerte, cuando tu eres solo mía- le dijo sin mirarla, avergonzado por su infantil confesión, de reojo veía como Bella lo miraba sonriente así que simplemente beso su cabeza y así cayeron en un profundo sueño, descansando.

A la mañana siguiente, con tanta actividad física, no se habían percatado de la hora que era hasta que Bella miro el reloj en la muñeca de Edward, pasaba del mediodía, lo que la sobresalto y comenzó a remover lentamente a Edward.

-Amor pasan del mediodía, no haz llegado a tu casa y debes ir a trabajar- le dijo bajito para no sobresaltarlo. Él se removió capturándola entre sus brazos haciendo que se volviera a recostar.

-Sigue durmiendo amor- le dijo somnoliento –Además esta es mi casa- le dijo hundió su rostro en el cuello de Bella, jamás se cansaría de su aroma.

Bella sonreía mirando al techo por sus palabras –Vivir juntos- se repetía mientras seguía sonriendo –Pero debes ir al trabajo- le dijo apartándose un poco de él para mirarlo.

-Amor soy mi propio jefe, puedo tomarme el día libre si quiero, puedo dejar de trabajar si quisiera- le dijo mirándola ahora a los ojos, aquella increíble conexión única de ellos, aquella conexión entre el intenso jade y el profundo mar achocolatado de sus ojos.

La unión de sus miradas fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Edward, quien no quería contestarlo pero Bella pensó en que podía ser importante y se estiro sobre él para tomarlo de la mesita, Edward aprovecho aquella posición para acariciarle la espalda, bajando hasta su trasero lo que provoco un leve jadeo de Bella, el móvil seguía sonando y ella lo vio con enojo por aquella provocación, miro el ID que era Emmett y se lo entrego mientras le sacaba la lengua, Edward le sonreía inocentemente y la vio caminar desnuda hasta el baño.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama apoyándose en el cabecero.

-Hola hermano buenos días, si gracias, yo igual desperté muy bien- le respondió irónico -¿Por qué no viniste al bufete?- le pregunto ya con su voz normal.

-Me quede dormido- le contesto, mientras Bella salía del baño vistiendo una bata, Edward la miro y negó con la cabeza indicando aquella pieza de ropa que antes no traía puesta.

-Entonces debo suponer que estas con Bella, por que dudo que Victoria y sus peleas te dejen tan exhausto como para faltar a trabajar- le dijo divertido entre risitas.

-No hables de picado- le contesto Edward –El hecho de que no puedas estar con Rose por temor a que Isa escuche no es mi problema- se carcajeo por sus palabras, Emmett no dijo nada ya que su hermano tenia razón.

-Aprovechare al máximo los minutos que tu me darás mientras cuidas a mi pequeña- le dijo victorioso, el silencio de Edward le hizo saber que lo había olvidado.

-Hermano te llame en la semana para avisarte que llevaría Isa a tu casa ya que quería visitarte, esta muy entusiasmada- dijo en tono triste pero claramente fingido.

-Lo olvide, discúlpame Em- le dijo apenado –¿Podrías traerla mejor acá?- le pregunto –Acá estará Bella para que la vea- le dijo mientras la miraba, ella le sonrío y le indico que bajaría a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, Edward le guiño el ojo.

-Ella insiste en ir para haya, dice que le gusta tu jardín- dijo Emmett.

-No he tenido una muy buena semana con Victoria, ella cada vez esta más irascible así que paso todo el día fuera- le contó.

-Hablare con Isadora entonces, ella entenderá que la situación no esta muy bien aunque si me dejas aconsejarte puede que no sea malo que vaya a verte, no preguntes pero es una corazonada- siguieron hablando un poco más de la situación de Edward con su esposa, luego un poco del trabajo ya que Edward le informo que no iría en todo el día y finalmente le hizo saber que estaría en casa de Victoria por la tarde para que su sobrina lo visitara.

El día paso de ensueños para Bella, estar con su amado en su casa era vivir como en una película romántica, comieron en la cama mientras Bella le contaba todas las cosas nuevas que estaba aprendiendo, lo fascinada que estaba con la historia de los egipcios y los romanos que le enseñaron, le citaba hermosas líneas que había obtenido de libros que estaba leyendo de la biblioteca de Carlisle, lo que le recordó que ella también de ahora en adelante tenia su propia biblioteca gracias a él.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con el cuarto del frente?- le pregunto Edward mientras entrelazaba sus piernas con las de ella, no se habían levantado de la cama en todo el día.

-Aún no lo decido la verdad, había pensando en la sala de cine que habías mencionado y como no se me ocurre nada más quizás decida por eso- le dijo finalmente.

-¿Volverás?- le pregunto Bella a Edward tras unos momentos de silencio que se produjo, él acariciaba sus cabellos mientras ella, que estaba con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, acariciaba su abdomen.

-No sabes lo mucho que deseo pasar todos los días aquí junto a ti amor- le dijo dulcemente- pero en estos momentos estoy en un asunto delicado, no quiero mencionar nada para que no se arruine pero si resulta nos beneficiara a ambos- le contesto, Edward estaba tras la pista de unas pruebas sumamente útiles para acelerar su divorcio pero no quería comentar nada para no hacerle ilusiones a Bella.

Tras muchos besos y muchas palabras de amor que repetía una y otra vez, Edward dejo a Bella recostada en la cama por la tarde, él iría a casa de Victoria como había pedido su sobrina para visitarlo, aunque le parecía extraño pero no tanto como en concejo de Edward, simplemente acepto.

Al llegar Victoria estaba hablando por su móvil recostada sobre el sofá sumamente despreocupada, Edward la contempló unos segundos con burla –Y después dice que se muere de la preocupación cuando no llego en todo el día- se dijo burlesco.

-No lo se, no creo que sea buen momento- escucho decir a Victoria a su interlocutor de lo que le haya preguntado –Se lo que prometí pero esta vez no será tan fácil…- sus ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando vio que Edward la estaba mirando –Luego te llamo…amiga- contesto y corto -¿Edward donde haz estado? ¿Me tenias?- le dijo enojada, Edward la miraba incrédulo y camino a la cocina sin prestarle más atención.

-Si claro- dijo en voz baja para que ella no escuchara, de hacerlo la diatriba que comenzaría a darle seria de lo mas tedioso, tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de zumo guardado en el refrigerador. Al cerrar la puerta de éste Victoria estaba recargada sobre la pared esperando su respuesta –Solo vine por que Isadora me vendrá a visitar así que no empieces a amargarme la tarde- le contesto enojado antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, extrañaba a Bella y ver a Victoria simplemente aumentaba sus ansias de volver a su nuevo hogar.

Una hora más tarde aproximadamente Emmett llego con la pequeña Isa, quien al ver a su tío le lanzo a sus brazos llenándole el rostro de besos –Cada día estas más guapo tío- le dijo amorosamente, Edward le sonrío por sus palabras.

-Y tu eres una damita muy hermosa- le dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas y la pequeña se removía divertida en sus brazos, ambos al ver aparecer a Victoria desde la sala se quedaron callados y serios. Victoria no presto atención a su actitud y salio de la casa.

-Iré a juntarme con una amiga- le dijo a Edward, quien no le presto atención ya que llevaba a la pequeña Isa en brazos a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres de comer?- le pregunto cuando la dejaba sobre la encimera, así pasaron la tarde, Edward preparo Pop Corn para poder ver una película, la pequeña había decidido ver _"La era del Hielo 3" _una película relativamente nueva, la pequeña estaba entusiasmada así que a Edward no le quedo de otra que verla, tenia que reconocer que no tenia ese don de Emmett de poder concentrarse en una película de niñas, así que el sueño lentamente lo fue venciendo ya que la pasada noche no había podido dormir mucho, en realidad él no quiso dormir mucho ya que no le había dado tregua Bella.

La pequeña sonrío al ver a su tío dormido.

-Tío iré a prender la cocina- le dijo al odio para comprobar si solo se hacia el dormido, pero Edward ni se inmuto. La pequeña sonrío y fue por su mochilita que estaba en el banquillo de la entrada, justo donde lo dejo desde que llego, la tomo y corrió escaleras arriba.

Edward de golpe se despertó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, abrió los ojos recordando que tenía que estar a cargo de su sobrina y que ella era muy propensa a las maldades, pero se encontró con que la pequeña reía con las gracias de la película y se tranquilizo al ver que seguía ahí con él –Solo pegue un pestañeo- se dijo intentando enfocar la sala.

-¿No te parece que Sid es muy divertido?- le pregunto la pequeña riéndose fuertemente. Edward se incorporo y fue cuando vio a Victoria subir las escaleras, en efecto ella era quien había llegado y quien produjo aquel fuerte azote de puerta.

Isadora termino de ver su película en compañía de su tío, quien la fue a dejar acabada ésta, Edward al regresar se encontró con la ira ella mujer…Victoria echaba fuego por los ojos, al ver a Edward expreso todo su odio acumulado en meses.

-¡Esa mocosa enviada del infierno arruino mis cosas!- le grito.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le pregunto Edward extrañado y enojado a la vez por la manera en que se expresaba de su hija.

-Esa condenada semilla del mal a arruinado todos mis vestidos de alta costura- le dijo mostrando unos vestidos que traía en la mano y en efecto habían algunos que tenían piquetes hechos a tijera -Ahora mismo voy a su casa a darle un par de nalgadas que se merece- grito furiosa mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y caminaba a la puerta, Edward proceso los pocos minutos que quizás se quedo dormido y en esa sonrisa tan de su pequeña sobrina cada vez que alguna travesura hacia, pero ¿y que? Es su sobrina y la defendería aunque asesinara a alguien

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –la zarandeo del brazo -¿Crees que te dejare que vayas a maltratar a mi sobrina?- le pregunto molesto.

-¿No harás nada ante esta injusticia?- le pregunto sin poder creerlo, esto era el colmo, una cosa era soportar que dijera algún comentario infantil otra muy distinta era que se metieran con su ropa tan cara.

Victoria estaba sumamente enojada así que simplemente se limito a ir a su habitación y así poder ver si algunos de sus vestidos habían podido salvarse. Edward por su parte fue a su habitación a recostarse ya que estaba muy cansado, recordaba la imagen de Victoria enojada por algo tan banal como la perdida de sus vestidos y se reía de la situación –por último si los hubiese comprado ella- dijo cuando se echaba sobre la cama, escucho un nuevo grito muy agudo provenir de la habitación continua y simplemente rodó los ojos.

Victoria estaba en su closet revisando las bajas que había sufrido y no solo sus caros vestidos había perdido, sino que sus exclusivos Jimmy Choo estaban llenos de gusanos, hormigas y caracoles que los habían dejado completamente arruinados y su grito fue desgarrador, sentía que había perdido parte importante de ella.

-No aguanto más- dijo enojada y marco rápidamente a su celular decidida de lo que haría.

A la mañana siguiente Edward bajo a desayunar ya que antes de irse al Bufete quería pasar por casa de su madre para ver a Bella, ya estaba casi listo para salir de casa cuando Victoria bajo a la cocina y la vio, no pudo aguantar la risa y se carcajeo sin impórtale aquella mala educación de reírse en su cara. Victoria tenía toda su piel roja, cuerpo y rostro sumamente irritados con grandes manchones y sarpullido que le daban un aspecto horroroso.

-¿Puedo preguntar por esta nueva tendencia?- le pregunto sin poder resistirse a seguir riendo.

-Esta si me las paga esa enana, la muy estúpida le puso sal y polvo de fibra de vidrio a mi cama- le dijo Victoria apretando los dientes por la cólera. Edward la miro y le sonrío ampliamente.

-Siembras lo que cosechas- le dijo cuando pasaba por su lado, quizás ella no se había dado cuenta pero al parecer algo más que eso había puesto en su cama ya que olía espantoso, se giro en la puerta de salida y la miro –Podrías darte un buen baño, hueles a desechos de animal- le dijo con dificultad ya que seguía riéndose, antes de poder salir de la casa escucho lo que Victoria le dijo.

-Me voy Edward- le aviso Victoria, el se giro nuevamente sin decir nada y con la duda marcada en el rostro –Esto no esta funcionando, ni siquiera tu me das el lugar que me corresponde en esta casa, necesito tiempo para mi, quizás si me voy por unos meses y vuelva tu estés como yo te conocí, del Edward que me enamore- le dijo Victoria al borde de las lagrimas. Edward se sentía extraño pues ya que siempre que su mujer en el pasado le informaba que se iba de vacaciones con unas "amigas" él se ponía sumamente triste, pero en este preciso momento estaba feliz, esta sin duda seria una prueba más para el juez que dictaminara la anulación de su matrimonio –Realmente espero que cuando este de vuelta Edward todo mejore- le dijo antes de perderse en las escaleras que iba al piso superior.

¿Cómo poder explicar la felicidad que llevaba Edward cuando se marcho a la casa de su madre por Bella? No habían palabras, condujo a toda velocidad ya que se había retrasado un poco por Victoria.

Victoria miraba por la ventana del avión, había intentado ocultarse los manchones de alergia e irritación con base y sus anchas gafas pero de igual manera no pudo ocultarlo 100%, pensaba en lo que había hecho cuando su celular sonó –Esta todo listo, desde aquí la veo- le dijo una voz masculina.

-Recuerda, solo es un susto- le dijo Victoria sonriendo con burla y corto la llamada.

-Esta si que me las pagas enana, para que aprendas a ordenar sus prioridades- sonrío y se dispuso a dormir despreocupada mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que tendría que comprar cuando estuviese en Europa.

::::: Esa mañana en otra parte de la ciudad :::::

Bella se había despertado muy temprano, tenia pensado preparar un pie de limón a Edward de esos que le había enseñado hacer Ángela, aunque sentía mucho sueño pues había llamado a Ben entrada la madrugada para que fuera a buscarla a su casa para ir a la casa de Esme, ya que se sentía sola sin Edward.

Le aviso de pasada a Esme que iría al almacén, Ben le ofreció llevarla pero Bella quería caminar, esforzarse en todo sentido por hacerle un buen pie a su amado.

Cuando iba cruzando la calle escucho un fuerte sonido de llantas frenando, miro en el mismo segundo cuando el auto pasaba a su lado casi atropellándola pero lanzándola al suelo con todas las bolsas de sus compras, debido a la gran fuerza que la cercanía del auto le produjo debido a la gran velocidad. Bella seguía recostada en pavimento en estado de shock, todo había sucedido tan rápido y razonando que se había salvado por un pelo.

Un conductor que presencio lo que le había sucedido a Bella freno para prestarle ayuda -¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo acuclillándose a su lado.

-Si, gracias- dijo Bella levantándose avergonzada, se tambaleo fuertemente perdiendo el equilibrio, aquel hombre desconocido se movió rápidamente tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Te llevare al hospital- le informo, no era una pregunta, era un aviso de lo que haría.

-Claro que no, no te preocupes agradezco tu ayuda y preocupación pero ya estoy bien- le dijo Bella quien se sacudía los pantalones y los codos.

-No te estoy preguntando, te llevare y comprobaremos que estés bien- le dijo decidido mientras la conducía a su auto, Bella intento poner resistencia pero aquel hombre se veía realmente decidido así que simplemente decidió confiar en aquel extraño, ya dentro del auto sentada en el asiento del copiloto el hombre la miro.

-Por cierto me llamo Jacob Black- se presento el desconocido.

-Bella Swan- se presento, así fueron al hospital donde fue atendida de inmediato ya que Jacob así lo exigió cuando estuvieron con la recepcionista, aquel desconocido para Bella no se había separado en todo momento para comprobar realmente que estuviese bien, el doctor le hizo varios exámenes, como un escáner en la cabeza por el golpe sufrido, comprobaron sus reflejos y un examen de sangre rutinario.

Ambos esperaban en la consulta del doctor, Bella con todo lo sucedido había olvidado avisarle a Esme pues hace horas que había salido de la casa, cuando busco su teléfono móvil comprobó que lo había perdido.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunto Jacob.

-Buscaba mi teléfono para avisar donde estoy para que no se preocupen, pero al parecer con la caída lo he perdido- le contó, Jacob busco en sus bolsillos y saco su móvil para tendérselo, Bella lo miro agradecida y lo acepto discando de inmediato el numero personal de Esme. En dos pitidos contesto.

-¿Si?- Bella escucho el tono afligido de Esme y supo que se debía a ella, desde que salio por la mañana habían pasado 5 hrs.

-Esme soy yo- le dijo avergonzada.

-¿Bella?- escucho decir –OH por Dios ¿hija donde estas?- iba a contestar cuando se escucho un sonido extraño y una leve queja de Esme.

-Amor, ¿amor estas bien?- escucho la voz de Edward, sonaba alterado y preocupado.

-Si amor estoy bien, estoy en el hospital- le dijo apenada, después de esperar unos diez minutos a que Edward se relajara ya que estaba tan alterado preguntándole que le había pasado que no la dejaba hablar, finalmente le contó que le había sucedido y Edward le informo que estaría ahí en unos minutos. Bella corto el móvil cuando vio aparecer al doctor.

-Bien Bella, realmente hay alguien allá arriba que te quiere, ese accidente podría haber sido realmente malo- le dijo el doctor con una gran sonrisa, Bella asintió avergonzada.

-Lo se, iba distraída- le dijo.

-No lo se- intervino Jake –Ese auto ya lo había visto un rato parado, lo raro es que acelero cuando tu cruzabas la calle- le explico, Bella no le presto mucha atención a su comentario pues lo encontraba ilógico.

-Doctor ¿me puedo ir ya?- le pregunto Bella, se sentía cansada con todo lo sucedido y los tantos exámenes que le practicaron.

-Si claro- le dijo el Doctor levantándose y caminando hacia ellos –Solo déjenme felicitarlos- abrazo a Bella y luego a Jacob, Bella lo miro extrañada

-¿Por estar sana?- le pregunto extrañada.

-No Bella, estás embarazada- le contó el Doctor –Serán padres- y le sonrío mientras la abrazaba nuevamente. Bella se quedo inmóvil con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

* * *

_Huy! el cap quedo medio largo, espero que no les haya aburrido pero eran cositas importantes, la inspiración llego full ya que es para agradecerles su cariño. Hay chicas amo a esa pequeña de Isadora:P y odio a Victoria, cada vez que escribo de ella mi teclado sufre las consecuencias xD! espero que me dejen saber que les parecio, acepto sugerencias, seria divertido poder leer cuales son las espectativas que tienen, bueno chicas las dejo hasta el sgte cap, Muchos besos ^^ y espero que no se sientan por que etsa vez no las nombre a todas, de igual manera siempre contesto cada RR pero este tenia una mencion diferente :P_


	11. Jacob Black

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_Historia dedicada a quienes me leen fielmente, a quienes se regalan unos minutitos de su tiempo para decirme que les parecio, a las chicas nuevas que se unes o comenzan a dejar sus comentarios. Nunca es tarde a si que no se preocupen por no haberlo hecho antes_ **"Yulibar, yolabertay, CaroBell, alijas1002, Annilet, viviPatCullen, Lilu the little witch., diana, OLGA, Fran Ktrin Black, atalvira, Yeyet Cullen, Genesiis, Chocolate22, Gocha, sara, smile79, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, qvuelvallover, Natalie aka Isabella, Jos WeasleyC, Bella masen, Ydiel, BarBieOrt, sraah, " **_para ustedes chicas por su paciencia de esperarme :P_

* * *

**"Jacob Black****"**

_-No Bella, estás embarazada- le contó el Doctor –Serán padres- y le sonrío mientras la abrazaba nuevamente. Bella se quedo inmóvil con la vista perdida en el horizonte._

Aquellas palabras no eran precisamente las que quería escuchar, pero lo peor de todo es que la felicidad que comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo era inevitable…un hijo, un hijo con Edward. Sin duda para ella era lo mejor pero ¿Cómo lo tomaría él?

-Bella ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Jacob quien extrañamente sonreía como un niño.

-Eso creo- le contesto.

-¿y que? ¿El padre no felicitara a la flamante madre?- dijo el Doctor con una enorme sonrisa uniéndose a la de Jacob.

-Tiene toda la razón Dr.- y acto seguido Jacob abrazo fuertemente a Bella, él se sentía extraño ante la desconocida, pero aquella sensación que le produjo desde que la vio tendida sobre la acera y en peligro, se acrecentó ante el hecho de saber que estaba embarazada –Si estaba sola quizás será madre soltera- pensaba para si mismo, y más extraño aún aquella idea le agrado, quizás como una loca idea y remotamente precaria él podría ayudarla de una forma más permanente, siempre y cuando ella se lo permitiera.

-Felicidades, apostaría mi vida que serás la madre más hermosa que exista- le dijo en el odio solo para que ella oyera cuando la abrazo, Bella aún estaba en un estado de shock por la noticia, aunque aquel abrazo se sentía calido y acogedor, lo cual lo necesitaba mucho en estos momentos de aturdimiento, no eran aquellos brazos que necesitaba. Las palabras del Dr. De pronto le llegaron como un rayo al cerebro haciendo que analizara aún más la situación, él creía que su hijo era de aquel desconocido que había conocido en una extraña situación ¿Qué seria mas bizarro? ¿Qué él padre fuera casi un desconocido que la había ayudado? O ¿un padre que esta casado con otra mujer?, sin duda lo más bizarro seria la madre, una madre que había pensado en compartir el cariño materno, pero no, eso jamás se había llegado a concluir, pues ella había rechazado ya hace mucho, incluso antes de involucrarse con el padre en cuestión.

-¿Podemos irnos?- le pregunto con voz débil al hombre que aún la sostenía entre sus brazos, Jacob se sintió tonto luego de que una simple frase viniese a su mente luego de aquella petición "a donde tu quieras" ¿de donde había salido eso? Llevaba un par de horas conociendo aquella niña, incluso existía la gran posibilidad de que el padre de aquel hijo fuese su pareja, incluso su marido y él ahí, pensando casi en la posibilidad de hacerse responsable de una paternidad que no le competía.

-Claro, vamos- le dijo con una sonrisa. El Dr. Le sugirió a Bella que consiguiera una hora médica con un obstetra para que llevara su maternidad, de la que le hizo saber que llevaba cerca de dos meses. Con es idea en la cabeza salieron al exterior de la consulta.

-¿Hay algún problema, Bella?- le pregunto Jacob al verla tan pensativa, siempre pensó que cuando una mujer se enteraba que seria madre irradiaría una felicidad tan inmensa como las mismísimas ondas expansivas de una bomba atómica.

-Si- le dijo no muy convencida, pero al ver en el rostro de él una verdadera preocupación y una confianza increíble decidió ser un poco más honesta –Es solo que no se como se lo diré a mi familia- le dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los silloncitos de la sala de espera hasta la llegada de Edward, le aterraba la idea de tener que decirle aquello a Esme, de romper su confianza al haberse inmiscuido de aquella manera en su familia, de haber roto con tal magnitud una relación marital, la relación marital de su hijo.

-No creo que sea algo tan malo- le dijo tomando su mano para darle confianza –Si tu me dieras una noticia así, en estés momentos no me encontraría aquí- y el animo de Bella cayo aún más con esas palabras, agacho la cabeza y en sus ojos sentía como quemaban las lagrimas por querer salir de sus ojos, aquellas palabras eran certeras, lo había arruinado, había arruinado la relación con Edward por haber sido poco precavida, de seguro todos pensaría que era una aprovechadora y oportunista, Jacob intento analizar aun más lo que había dicho y comprendió el mal entendido, claro él en su mente lo tenia pensado de otra forma así que intento aclararse –Bella no estaría aquí, por que estaría gritando por las calles, a todos los que conozco y a los que no de que seré padre, sería la alegría más grande que podría recibir en la vida- le dijo con una sonrisa, Bella levanto su mirada para ver si lo que le decía era verdad, y en efecto en sus orbes oscuros solo existían palabras sinceras, le sonrío levemente pero no lo suficiente para hacerla feliz ante él.

Un par de minutos más en silencio, donde Jacob acariciaba levemente la espalda de Bella con sus dedos de manera circular, cuando se escucharon unos pasos rápidos por el pasillo, Bella levanto la mirada por curiosidad y ante sus ojos Edward caminaba a gran velocidad con el semblante marcado por la preocupación.

-Bella amor- le dijo a mitad del pasillo mientras trotaba a su encuentro, Bella salto de su asiento llena de velocidad al verlo al fin, él la abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a besarle todo el rostro, sin importarle que estuviesen en un lugar publico, lo que realmente le importaba era ver que ella se encontraba bien –¿Amor estas bien?- le pregunto cuando se pudo separar un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos, al verla sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, aquella mirada la conocía…miedo y preocupación.

-Estoy bien amor, solo quiero irme a casa- le dijo Bella en tono cansado, pero recordó de la gran ayuda prestada por Jacob, se giro en los brazos de Edward para agradecerle.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, no se como pagarte por lo que haz hecho por mi siendo una desconocida- Bella le tendió su mano y le sonrío amablemente, Jacob percibió el cambio en su semblante, aquella luz que no poseía hace unos minutos "él debe ser el padre" pensaba mientras tomaba la mano de Bella y asentía con una sonrisa no muy convencida. Por un momento se sintió fuertemente observado, de aquellas miradas que pican por la intensidad y miro al hombre que abrazaba a Bella, pero ahora era él quien lo miraba inquisidoramente.

-¿Edward?- le dijo con asombro y molestia.

-Jacob Black- le dijo Edward con desgana.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto extrañada Bella.

-Algo así- dijo Edward con la mandíbula tensa.

-Como que alo así Edward, si somos familia- le dijo Jacob con alo de sarcasmo mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros, Bella miraba a ambos hombre sin entender a ironía de sus palabras y con aquella mirada confusa Edward le explico.

-Esme es madrina de Jacob, pasábamos las vacaciones juntos en la infancia antes de que mi madre se fuese a Italia- le contó, luego encaro nuevamente a Jacob con aquella mirada de pocos amigos –Te hacia viviendo en Chile- le dijo molesto.

-Bueno ya sabes que los negocios siempre nos llevan a diferentes lugares del mundo, mi colega era quien debía hacer este viaje pero por motivos personales no pudo acudir así que no me quedo de otra que reemplazarlo yo- le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante –Aunque ahora que lo pienso no me arrepiento para nada- y en ese momento su mirada cambio a Bella, mirándola intensamente, ella por su parte se estaba sintiendo bastante incomoda así que decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Sabes que Esme a regresado con Carlisle desde Italia?, ahora esta viviendo acá- le contó, Jacob miro enseguida a Edward para confirmar lo que Bella había dicho, Edward solamente asintio desganado.

-Esas son muy buenas noticias, ¿viven donde siempre?- Bella miro a Edward buscando su permiso para decir algo, pero se percato de la intensa mirada con la que inspeccionaba a Jacob.

-Así es- fue todo lo que dijo Bella, luego de un largo silencio Jacob hizo la pregunta que tanto rondaba su cabeza.

-Así que tu eres el…- pero no alcanzo a decir "padre del hijo de Bella", ya que ella de inmediato al percatarse de lo que diría lo miro con miedo y movió levemente su cabeza imperceptible para Edward, para que no dijera nada – ¿Tu eres el novio de Bella?- cambio la pregunta rápidamente, y aunque deseaba que la respuesta fuera negativa, él ya sabia la realidad.

-Si y gracias por ayudarla, no recordaba lo buen samaritano que eras- le dijo con una fingida sonrisa. Jacob miro fijamente a Edward con la pregunta marcada en el rostro "¿Qué paso con Victoria?", pero no la hizo en voz alta por respeto a Bella.

-Es imposible no prestarle ayuda a una mujer tan fascinante como Bella- le dijo mirándola fijamente, Bella bajo su mirada mientras se colocaba colorada de vergüenza, Edward por su parte se colocaba colorado pero de cólera por las palabras de Jacob, lo conocía y sabia muy bien que él no era hombre de halagos, si los hacia era por que se sentía atraído por alguna chica –Te haz equivocado de chica esta vez- pensaba con rabia mientras apegaba más a su cuerpo a Bella, ella sentía el estado de humor de Edward así que intento aligerar la situación.

-¿Podemos irnos a casa? No me gustan los hospitales- le dijo a Edward quien enseguida la miro y se sintió mal por no habérsela llevado antes a casa en el mismo instante que llego al hospital, más que mal casi tiene un accidente.

-Vamos amor- le dijo mientras besaba la punta de su nariz y se limitaba simplemente a hacer un gesto de despedida con la cabeza a Jacob.

-Nos vemos Jacob y gracias por todo- le dijo Bella tendiéndole su mano.

-Nos vemos pronto Bella- y cuando tomo su mano con su pulgar dejo una pequeña caricia en sobre ella –Cuídense- le dijo y le guiño un ojo, Edward rodó los ojos por aquel comentario dicho en plural "como si realmente le importara que me pasara algo" pensó, Edward lo había interpretado como que Bella y él se cuidaran, pero la realidad era que Jacob pensaba en Bella y el bebe, y ella sabia que así era ya que se ruborizo de inmediato.

-Gracias- le dijo con su mirada en el suelo. Finalmente ella y Edward salieron rumbo a su casa, el camino fue en un completo silencio, Bella pensaba en la platica que tendría a primera hora de mañana con Esme para contarle su embarazo, no se sentía bien ocultándole tamaña información, si Esme a sido lo más cercano a una madre que a tenido. Decirle a Edward seria otro asunto totalmente distinto.

Edward por su parte inevitablemente recordaba su infancia cuando pasaba los veranos con Jacob. La madre de Jacob había muerto dándole a luz quedando solo con su padre, su madre le había contado que cuando era un infante ella había ayudado mucho a su crianza, entregándole el afecto materno que nunca conoció, el tiempo paso y el padre de Jacob decidió enviarlo a uno de los mejores internados de EE. UU. En parte para que tenga la mejor educación, en parte por miedo a no poder ser lo suficientemente buen padre y madre a la vez, recordaba el carácter fuerte de Jacob, ese carácter dominante e impetuoso que el mismo poseía, aquella misma fuerza aguerrida y competitiva que tenían desde que pasaban las vacaciones en casa de sus padres. Recordaba las innumerables veces que competían por los mejores promedios escolares hasta por quien conseguía más admiradoras –Lo se, inmaduro e infantil- pensaba Edward ante tal recuerdo –pero que se puede esperar con dieciséis años de edad y una apariencia que a las niñas llamaba la atención- seguía pensando.

Así de ese modo regresaron a la casa, Bella iba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, que no se percato en el momento en que Edward le abría la puerta del auto para ayudar a bajarla.

-¿Todo bien amor?- le pregunto mientras seguía con su mano extendida para ella, Bella dio un pequeño brinco de susto por su cercanía y lo miro de inmediato, sonriéndole tímidamente aunque no consiguió engañar a Edward.

-Si todo bien, solo que seguía pensando en lo cerca que estuve de que lo de hoy en la mañana se convirtiera en un feo accidente- le dijo y aunque Edward no le creyó lo dejaría pasar, pues en parte tenia razón, había pasado por un mal momento así que no la presionaría, la ayudo a salir del auto y cuando la tuvo a su lado la abrazo fuertemente.

-No se que haría si algo te sucediese, tienes que tener cuidado amor- le pidió con congoja, le abrumaba el solo hecho de pensar que podía haber sido algo peor.

Cuando ya estaba dentro de la casa, Edward le dijo que se recostara mientras él iba a prepararle un baño para que se relajara, le preparo el agua en la tina, unas toallas y su ropa de dormir.

-¿No piensas acompañarme?- le pregunto Bella picadamente cuando Edward la dejo en el baño con todo listo.

-Prefiero que te relajes amor, no debes hacer actividad física al menos por unos días- le dijo mientras besaba tiernamente sus labios.

-Tu eres mi mejor relajante- le dijo Bella en sus labios, Edward le sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a desvestirla provocando que Bella se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, ya solo le quedaban las bragas puestas, Edward con toda suavidad las deslizo por sus piernas ganándose un gemido de los labios de Bella, quien tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Edward se acerco a su oído y le susurró.

-Ahora métete a la bañera antes de que no responda de mi- le dijo haciendo que Bella abriera los ojos rápidamente ante tal petición, inconcientemente un puchero se formo en los labios de Bella ante el hecho de saber que estaría sola en la tina.

-Que malo eres- le dijo con su ceño fruncido y un leve tiritón en su labio que lo detuvo mordiéndoselo, a sabiendas de lo que provocaba eso en Edward.

-Y tu eres una diablita manipuladora- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de acaparar fieramente sus labios. Aquel gesto siempre había sido su perdición y esta no era la excepción, Bella por su parte que quito la ropa con una rapidez casi maestra y así desnudos ambos se sumergieron en la espumosa bañera. Luego de haber hecho el amor de aquella excitante manera sumergidos en aguas, Ambos se quedaron sentados, Bella recostando su espalda en el pecho de Edward y de aquella manera se quedaron varios minutos, si no es que fueron horas. Edward acariciaba brazos, piernas, espalda, pechos hasta inconcientemente llegar al vientre de Bella en el momento en que una imagen llegaba a su cabeza como un flash, donde estaban ellos dos y u pequeño en sus brazos.

Por su parte Bella acariciaba las piernas y brazos de Edward mientras disfrutaba las caricias de su amado, pero se tenso en el momento en que sus manos llegaron a su vientre aún plano, haciéndola recordar aquella pendiente conversación, se lo diría, eso estaba claro, el hecho era como, no quería espantarlo y mucho menos hacerle creer que era una aprovechadora oportunista.

-Mira son una ancianita- le dijo con la intención de olvidar sus propias preocupaciones, levanto sus pies del agua para enseñarle sus ya arrugados dedos. Edward sonrisa ampliamente lleno de felicidad por tener a aquella mujer en sus brazos, en su vida, amaba su inocencia y esa actitud de niña pequeña que lo hacia volverse un adolescente, jamás pensó en experimentar tales emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos por un simple gesto, la abrazo fuertemente besando su cabeza, luego su nuca, hombro, cuello, lóbulo hasta llegar a su oído.

-Te quiero, te amo, te adoro preciosa- le dijo en susurros, Bella se giro para mirar directamente a sus ojos, amaba escucharle decir aquello, lo amaba y eso era una verdad indiscutible, sucediese lo que sucediese, si él la aceptaba luego de confesarle la verdad o no, ella jamás podría dejar de amarlo y saber que lleva dentro de ella un pedacito de él es la emoción más grande que podrá experimentar. Por ella, por Edward y ahora por aquel pequeño que crecía en su vientre es que se esforzaría aun más por aprender, por ser una mejor persona y mantener incluso ella sola a su hijo.

Así finalmente salieron de su largo baño, Edward fue a la cocina por sopa caliente para ambos pero al llegar a la habitación se encontró con una escena que conmovió aun más su corazón. Bella estaba sobre la cama acurrucada a los pies de ésta, aun vestida solo con la bata con la que salio del baño, Edward dejo la bandeja sobre el velador y la acomodo debajo de las mantas de la cama. La miro largo rato antes de seguirla en la inconciencia de un relajante sueño, relajante por una extraña sensación de que algo bueno le traería la vida además de haberla enviado a ella.

Al día siguiente Bella fue la primera en despertar, sintió el agarre firme de Edward en su cintura y se giro lentamente para no despertarlo. Verlo dormido con su rostro sereno y en paz no tenia precio, para Bella la emoción era aún mayor por el hecho de saber que cada mañana por un largo tiempo tendría ese mismo despertar, con el amor de su vida frente a ella cada vez que abriera los ojos. Bella preparo el desayuno y en el momento en que tenia todo listo y a punto de acomodarlo en una bandeja para llevarlo a la habitación, Edward apareció en la cocina con todo u esplendor, vistiendo solo un pantalón de pijama dejando su torso desnudo a la vista de Bella quien no pudo resistir quedarse mirando fijamente varios minutos.

El desayuno fue agradable ya que platicaban amenamente, sobre todo por el hecho que podrían vivir juntos sin tener que preocuparse de Victoria, Edward le contó además las locas travesuras de su sobrina he hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a su sobrina sus ocurrencias.

Bella le informo a Edward que necesitaba ir a ver a Esme, él por su parte vio un cierto nervio por parte de Bella.

-¿Todo bien amor? Desde ayer te e notado alo ansiosa y nerviosa- le dijo Edward. Bella se quedo en silencio unos minutos aclarándose lo mejor que podía para sonar convincente.

-Si todo bien amor, solo quiero hablar ciertas cosas de mujeres con Esme, nada de que preocuparse- y lo beso levemente en los labios, el respetaba su privacidad así que no indago más en el asunto, así Edward condujo camino a casa de su madre, Bella jugaba con sus dedos reflejo de su nerviosismo, Edward simplemente tomo su mano y al mirarla a los ojos le sonrió calidamente para darle apoyo a lo que estuviese mal. Llegaron en una fracción pequeña de tiempo por la loca conducción de Edward. Ambos fueron recibidos por Ángela quien estaba feliz de ver a Bella.

-Bella ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo cuando la abrazo –Me entere del casi accidente, gracias a Dios estas bien- le dijo calidamente. Ambos entraron a la casa mientras Ángela iba a informarles a los padres de Edward de su llegada.

Cuando su madre entro por la sala ambos sonrieron, Bella de un salto corrió a los brazos de Esme ya que la extrañaba mucho, Edward iba a hacer lo mismo pero se detuvo en seco cuando a las espaldas de Esme apareció Jacob con una sonrisa de suficiencia que conocía perfectamente.

-¿Qué no le darás un abrazo a tu madre?- le pregunto Esme a Edward en un finido tono sentido.

-Claro- le dijo avanzando a ella sin perder de vista a Jacob quien ahora miraba a Bella que se encontraba a su lado, percibió que algo que le dijo en tono bajo y Bella se ruborizo bajando su mirada y negando levemente con su cabeza, abrazo fuertemente a su madre conteniéndose de ese modo de correr fuera de la casa y llevándose a Bella lejos de Black.

-¿A que debo esta vista mañanera?- le pregunto a los recién llegados, antes de que Edward dijese algo Bella se le adelanto.

-Quería hablar contigo Esme- le dijo sin levantar su mirada y con solo ese gesto Esme supo que algo andaba mal.

-Vamos a mi habitación, ahí estaremos cómodas- le dijo con un ademán de su mano para que la siguiera.

-¿Esta papá?- pregunto Edward a su madre antes de perderse con Bella, no tenia pensando en esperar a su amada en compañía de Jacob.

-No hijo, tuvo que salir muy temprano por la mañana, un amigo necesitaba de su ayuda para seguir un caso y sabes como es él de apasionado, no espero mucho y salio- le informo su madre –Pero pónganse al día ustedes dos- señalo a los dos hombres que se encontraban considerablemente alejados cada uno mirando a diferentes lados –Jake me contó de la ayuda que le presto a Bella y de lo poco que compartieron, así que conversen, podrias ayudarme a convencerlo de que se quede, he estado toda la mañana invitandolo a que se quede en casa en lugar de un hotel- y les sonrió a ambos aunque sabia que no era muy buena idea dejarlos solos, pero siempre tuvo la esperanza de que se reconciliaran y fueran tan hermanables como Edward lo era con Emmett, aunque ella nunca comprendió que había sucedido entre ambos en la adolescencia que se separaron.

-Así que eres la pareja de Bella- No era una pregunta, era una confirmación lo que le dijo finalmente Jacob para romper el silencio

-¿Por qué? ¿La hace más interesante saber que es mi pareja?- le pregunto con un tono seco mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Jacob hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-¿y que a pasado con Victoria?- le contraataco.

-Viajando como siempre- le dijo con enojo –Mira Jacob esto no es de tu incumbencia pero dado el hecho de que en poco tiempo le haz tomado una cierta preocupación a lo que le suceda a Bella te lo aclarare- le desafió con la mirada –La relación con Victoria a estado muy dañada hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que conociera a Bella, tengo todo listo para que a la llegada de Victoria el divorcio sea un hecho- le dijo.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que Victoria firmara el divorcio así de fácil?- le pregunto con la burla marcada en su rostro.

-Tengo pruebas de que Victoria me a engañado incluso de antes de que nos casáramos- le dijo Edward –Además este viaje que realizo ahora me a entregado nuevas pruebas que confirman lo que te digo- le contesto molesto.

-Pero el caso es que aún no lo estas, me parece muy bajo que le des a Bella la calidad de _amante_- le escupió las palabras.

-No es mi amante- le gruño Edward –Yo la amo como a nadie en el mundo y peleare por ella si es lo que quieres saber- le dijo –Se que me he equivocado en la manera en que he hecho las cosas pero vamos, tu muy bien sabes que cuando se ama no se piensa con la cabeza- le dijo con una fingida sonrisa –Se olvida todo, incluso hasta lo que se pueda considerar una familia ¿no?- Jacob se quedo en mudo, sabia perfectamente a lo que estaba aludiendo Edward, no quería comenzar nuevamente peleando por lo sucedido en el pasado, pero más que mal él se había equivocado así que simplemente le quedaba bajar al guardia.

-Creo que en el pasado hemos hablado mucho ya de ese tema, me he disculpado de todas las formas posibles ¿Qué mas quieres que haga?- le grito enojado.

-Sabes, en estos momentos de mi vida estoy realmente feliz, he encontrado a la mujer que me llena completamente- le dijo Edward más calmado –El estar con Bella me a hecho replantearme muchas cosas de mi vida, ella a sido un ángel enviado a salvar mi alma y en eso esta incluido parte del rencor que sentía- la mirada de ambos era expectante por comos seria la reacción del otro –Se que no hice las cosas bien con Bella y que ella merece lo mejor y un mejor hombre, alguien que le pueda dar todo sin tener que andar escondido o preocupado de que a ella no la señalen por la calle por ser la "otra" pero me enamore y entiendo verdaderamente tus razones- Jacob iba a decir algo pero Edward con un movimiento de su mano no le dejo –Déjame terminar- le pidió –Se que te enamoraste verdaderamente de Jane y créeme que ahora lo entiendo, aquella sensación de no poder separarte de tu otra mitad cuando la encuentras, cuando la ves a los ojos y sabes que es el aire que respiras- con cada palabra recordaba a Bella y sabia que por aquella mujer daría su vida –Jane en su momento fue importante para mi, esta el hecho de que era mi pareja pero si ella se enamoro de ti y tu de ella yo ya no podía hacer nada, tarde comprendí que esa conexión realmente existe, aunque no lo creas con Victoria nunca había podido llegar ante tal convicción- le dijo algo apenado de recordar todo el tiempo perdido -No estoy con la mejor calidad moral para seguir juzgándote Jacob- le tendió su mano en señal de paz, Jacob asombrado por la actitud de Edward.

-Con Jane terminamos hace mucho- le informo a Edward y extrañamente él se sintió mal por Jacob, pensar que a él le podría pasar algo así lo afligía verdaderamente –Creo que la relación partió en muy mala base y nos paso la cuenta- le dijo Jacob levantando sus hombros como en señal de poca importancia.

-Lo lamento realmente- le dijo Edward –Pero volviendo al tema principal- le dijo y Jacob lo miro fijamente preguntándose cual era el tema principal, él pensaba que la disculpa por lo ocurrido en el pasado lo era –Amo a Bella y no permitiré que nadie se interponga- le dijo mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte su mano –Ya no soy un adolescente que se quedaría de espectador mientras alguien intenta arrebatarle lo que ama, y te digo que esta vez si que estoy enamorado- le dijo con una fingida sonrisa. Ambos se enfrentaban con la mirada, Edward sabía que Jacob había sentido cierta atracción por Bella mientras que Jacob comprendía el conocimiento de Edward, él sentía algo extraño por Bella, con el simple hecho de mirarla a los ojos era como conocerla, su inocencia y su manera de ser era algo cautivante.

La lucha de sus miradas llego a su fin cuando Esme apareció junto con Bella ambas en un claro indicio de que habían estado llorando, ambos hombres rápidamente se soltaron de las manos, en un hecho que para Esme no había pasado desapercibido y se alegro por la esperanza de que quizás habían finalmente solucionado sus diferencias, diferencias que ella no sabia.

-¿Estas bien Bella?- le pregunto Jacob quien ya estaba a su lado mirándola preocupado, Edward levanto una ceja sin dejar de mirar a Jacob quien noto su mirada, rápidamente se aparto de Bella quedándose junto a Esme.

-Amor ¿estas bien?- le pregunto dulcemente Edward, Bella asintio y lo abrazo fuertemente, inhalando con todo lo que le permitía sus pulmones el dulce ahora de Edward.

-Ahora si- le dijo más calmada –Ya podemos irnos a casa- le informo.

:::::Minutos antes:::::

–Jake me contó de la ayuda que le presto a Bella y de lo poco que compartieron, así que conversen- y les sonrió a ambos aunque sabia que no era muy buena idea dejarlos solos, pero siempre tuvo la esperanza de que se reconciliaran y fueran tan hermanables como Edward lo era con Emmett, aunque ella nunca comprendió que había sucedido entre ambos en la adolescencia que se separaron.

Ambas subieron a la habitación de Esme, ella con la preocupación de saber que le pasaba a Bella y Bella nerviosa por como se tomaría Esme la noticia, llegaron finalmente y tras Esme cerrar la puerta de su habitación miro directamente a los ojos a Bella, intentando infundarle valor para lo que tuviera que decir.

-Esme, primero que todo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que haz hecho por mi, sin ti jamás podría ser lo que soy, gracias por ayudarme a ser mejor persona cada día, lo que quiero decirte es un poco complicado, siempre había pensado en la manera de retribuirte lo que haz hecho por mi y esto que a pasado no era la mejor manera, pero ya no puedo hacer nada y de hecho es lo mejor que me a pasado, por eso me siento una egoísta, por no haber pensado en ti, en Edward y en la reputación de tu familia- le dijo nerviosa, con esos mismos nerviosa que le estaba contagiando a Esme.

-Hija por favor, estas dando muchas vueltas ¿Qué pasa? ¿Edward te a hecho algo malo?- le pregunto preocupada, ambas ya a esta altura estaban sentadas a los pies de la cama, tomadas de las manos para darse animo mutuamente.

-En parte si- le dijo Esme, quien puso cara de enojo inmediatamente al pensar en que su hijo había lastimado a Bella –Pero no es nada malo- la tranquilizo al ver que Esme estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas –Él a sido lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida y me a dado el mayor regalo, es solo que esto a sido mi culpa, yo no he sido suficientemente cuidadosa –Esme seguía sin comprender, los rodeos que Bella estaba tomando la estaban poniendo más y más nerviosa.

-¿De que regalo me hablas cariño? Se más clara- le pidió con ternura, Bella suspiro fuertemente.

-Esme- le dijo mientas cerraba sus ojos –Estoy embarazada de Edward- Bella esperaba impaciente la reacción de Esme, quizás sentir una bofetada en su mejilla por deshonrar a su familia de aquella manera, después de todo ella seguía siendo la otra en la relación de Edward y Victoria. Bella abrió sus ojos temerosa por saber que sucedía con Esme. Esme estaba en estado de shock, no parpadeaba ni se inmutaba, si no fuera por que su pecho se movía rápidamente, Bella podría pensar que ni respirando estaba, los ojos de ella poco a poco comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y Bella rápidamente le acompaño por sentirse mal de hacerla sufrir, lo que no se esperaba era que Esme la abrazara tan fuertemente.

-No lo puedo creer, seré abuela nuevamente- le dijo llena de felicidad cuando finalmente salio de su ensimismamiento, Bella la miraba sin comprender -¿creíste que me enojaría?- le pregunto extrañada –Hija mía, es la mejor noticia que me han dado- le dijo con verdadera alegría en sus ojos.

-Tu… ¿tu no piensas que son una oportunista, aprovechadora o deshonra a la familia?- le pregunto temerosa Bella.

-¿por eso todo este rodeo?- le pregunto Esme –Hija jamás podría pensar eso, yo soy una de las primeras personas que piensa que es lo mejor que le a pasado a mi hijo y que le des un hijo mucho más- le sonrió feliz volviéndola a abrazar –Sin duda si querías retribuirme de alguna manera, aunque lo encuentro innecesario por que no lo hice con esa intención- le dijo Esme –Esta es la mejor forma que podía existir- le dijo llena de emoción, se separo un poco de Bella para hacerle la pregunta del millón -¿Cómo lo tomo mi hijo?- le pregunto con sus ojos brillosos por la emoción, Bella bajo su mirada.

-Aún no se lo he dicho, tengo miedo- le confesó, Esme entendía los miedos de Bella, si le había costado tanto decírselo a ella era razonable que le costaría aún más decírselo a Edward.

-No pienses ni por un segundo que no le alegrara la noticia, conozco a mi hijo y se que esta noticia alegrara aún más su vida, de la misma manera que lo haz hecho con tu llegada- le dijo Esme –No tengas miedo cariño- le acaricio la mejilla cuando Bella no pudo resistir mas por sus miedos y se puso a llorar –Mi hijo jamás te dejara sola, hará cuando este a su alcance por mantenerte a ti y a su hijo en su vida, ahora bien- le dijo con nuevo entusiasmo, lo que provoco que Bella prestara atención en su rostro –Tenemos que encontrar la manera adecuada de decírselo- le sonrió amablemente y ambas se abrazaron finalmente llenas de emoción por el nuevo integrante de los cullen. Bella estaba ilusionada y esperanzada por las palabras de Esme. Esme por su parte estaba sumamente feliz de saberse participe del crecimiento de uno de sus nietos, ya que con Isadora no corrió con la misma suerte, ya que se encontraba en Italia cuando su pequeña nieta crecía.

Finalmente ambas tras llorar un poco más de emoción y planificar lo que harían para darle la noticia a Edward bajaron al encuentro de los hombres que esperaban por ellas.

-Amor ¿estas bien?- le pregunto dulcemente Edward, Bella en ese instante reacciono de que ya estaba en la planta baja, simplemente asintio y lo abrazo fuertemente, inhalando con todo lo que le permitía sus pulmones el dulce ahora de Edward.

-Ahora si- le dijo más calmada –Ya podemos irnos a casa- le informo y sonrió internamente por la sorpresa que prepararía junto con Esme para darle la noticia, solo esperaba que de todo corazón las palabras de Esme se hagan realidad.

* * *

_Chicas sorry por al demora, se que dije que actualizaría el lunes o martes y ya estamos a jueves, pero tenia cosas aún que hacer en la universidad, pero saben, fui a ver mis notas y finalmente pase todo siii!! sin exámenes así que oficialmente estoy de vacaciones, lo que me dará mas tiempo para actualizar._

_A "Un amor en 1920" solo le quedan dos capis así que ya estará terminada antes de que finalice enero, además estrenare nueva historia, siiii una idea loca que anda dando vueltas por mi cabeza, les informare cuando la estrene así que espero que se pasen por ella :p bueno déjenme saber que les pareció este cap, sabe que amo leerlas, son inspiración para escribir. Además creo que me lo gane por que escribí larguito. Jijijiji aahh y feliz navidad atrasaditas a quienes no les había dicho, besos y que tengan una excelente fiesta de año nuevo, que este año que comienza sea una verdadera bendición en sus vidas y sus hogares, que todas aquellas cositas que anhelan se les conceda, mucha paz y salud para todas, besos ^^_


	12. Unos espías muy mal encubiertos

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_Primero que todo quiero disculparme por la demora, iba a actualizar el jueves pero unas amigas llegarona mi casa para practicamente "secuestrarme" (y yo super enojada xD) e irnos a la playa por todo el fin de semana, llegue ayer por la tarde pero estaba cansadita, así que solo lei un par de fics y a dormir, pero aquí les dejo un cap que quedo bastante larguito :P_

_Segundo quiero explicarles algo, ya que me han dejado un par de RR y mensajes relacionados con el mismo tema, sobre por que Bella no le dice nada a Edward acerca de contrato. Verán, Bella cuando firmo el contrato de la madre sustittuta, supuestamente era simplemente para tener un hijo de Edward, donde él le daria su apellido y esas cosas, pero ella no sabe que en realidad el tema de la madre sustituta es entregar al bebé en el momento de nacer, por lo que para ella no es un tema, como le dijo a Victoria que ya no y Victoria le ihizo saber que lo romperia, ella le cree, entonces ¿para que preocuparse? de algo que nunca se llevaria a cabo, recuerden que Bella siempre confio en Victoria, más adelante ya se vera que paso con eso, pero aun quedan un par de caps para que lleguemos a eso, no se impacienten :P en fin les dejo el cap!!!_

* * *

**"Unos** **espías muy mal encubiertos"**

Bella estaba recostada sobre el silloncito leyendo un libro en la biblioteca, con orgullo podía decir que al fin podía leer y escribir de corrido, aunque le molestaba la infantil caligrafía en comparación con la pulcra y elegante de Edward, él le hacia saber que estaba todo bien, que con el tiempo la caligrafía siempre mejoraba pero para el tiempo que llevaba estaba todo muy bien, sobre todo por los increíbles adelantos en tan poco tiempo.

Desde la conversación con Esme ya eran unos cinco días, en esos cinco días ya se habían puesto de acuerdo con los planes para la sorpresa y le había llevado con la mejor obstetra para que llevara su embarazo.

-No estés nerviosa cariño, Zafrina es la mejor obstetra del país, además es de toda mi confianza ella me atendió cuando nació Emmett, Edward y Alice- le hizo saber esa tarde cuando la llevo a su primera consulta. Bella estaba sumamente nerviosa pues no sabia que esperar, el Dr. Que le informo de su embarazo le había comunicado que llevaba cerca de dos meses ¿Con dos meses que es lo que se puede ver? Se preguntaba inquieta en su asiento. Finalmente su nombre fue mencionado en voz alta comunicándole que era su turno, en un rápido reflejo miro a Esme para hacerle saber que no la dejara sola, aunque sentía una cierta tristeza por tener su primer control con Esme y no con Edward, sabia que todo era por algo y para mejor.

-Esme tanto tiempo- le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y avanzaba donde ellas para abrazar calurosamente a Esme, luego vio a Bella y también la abrazo con mucha naturalidad, lo que hizo que se relajara –Bienvenida Bella, por lo que me dijo Esme portas al nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen- le guiño un ojo haciendo que Bella se sonrojara. Ambas tomaron asiento frente a la doctora.

-Zafrina nos gustaría que estas primeras consultas no las mencionaras a nadie de la familia, menos a Edward- le pidió Esme, ambas ya habían hablado previamente por teléfono pero Esme hizo esa simple mención nuevamente para tranquilizar a Bella que estaba a su lado que no dejaba de jugar con sus manos, Zarina les informo que ante todo su ética profesional le exigía dejar todo entre su paciente y ella.

-Bien Bella, aquí dice que tienes que tener cerca de dos meses, haremos una ecografía para ver como va el pequeñín –Tomaremos algunas muestras de sangre y te recetare vitaminas- le dijo con una sonrisa. La consulta fue bastante agradable para Bella, Zafrina entre lo que hacia le contaba algunas anécdotas sobre el embarazo de Esme cuando esperaba a Edward, Bella estaba enternecida de imaginarse a Edward de bebé y lo único que pedía es que su hijo se pareciera a su padre, le receto algunas vitaminas que contenían calcio y hierro y unas para contener los vómitos por si los necesitaba, la parte desagradable para ella sin duda fue para la extracción de sangre ya que el olor de ella y las agujas no eran sus mejores amigas. Cuando le untaron gel en su insipiente vientre para deslizar la maquinita con la que realizarían la ecografía, Bella comenzó a ponerse nuevamente nerviosa y el gel helado no ayudaba mucho, toda duda y rastro de nerviosismo fueron mitigados al escuchar unos acelerados golpes como latir de aves, al ver a Zafrina sonreír supo que ese sonido eran los latidos de su hijo e inevitablemente una lagrimas de felicidad y dicha bañaron su rostro. Zafrina les informo que estaba todo en perfectas condiciones y les entrego una copia con la ecografía, Esme escribió sobre el CD "Dos meses" así de esa manera llevarían la cuenta regresiva del nacimiento del pequeño y también para que su padre los viera cuando supiera la verdad, ver en la pantalla una pequeña masita con un corazón que latía fuertemente le hacían saber que todo estaría bien, que Edward jamás la dejaría y que los tres podrían formar la familia que ella tanto soñaba desde pequeña.

Concertaron una nueva cita medica para finales de mes, ya que el primer trimestre era de bastante riesgo tanto como para la madre como para el hijo no nato, por eso le receto además que tomara las cosas con calma, reposo y no trabajos forzosos.

Esme pasaba gran parte del día en casa de Bella y Edward, por las mañanas cuando Edward se iba a trabajar ambas se quedaban preparando la sorpresa, por las tardes cuando Edward regresaba del trabajo ambas se sumergían en las lecciones de Bella, a estas alturas Bella estaba fascinada con la prehistoria y todo acerca de la evolución del hombre, llegando hasta las grandes guerras que sacudieron al mundo entero. Se fascinaba con cada relato que Esme le contaba, haciendo énfasis en como se pudo salir adelante con esfuerzo, coraje y entrega.

Edward por su parte se sentía extraño, aunque no le había manifestado a Bella sus inquietudes, percibía una cierta actitud extraña de ella, no de forma negativa sino que todo lo contrario, sonreía más de la cuenta, cantaba sin vergüenza, incluso un brillo nuevo y especial iluminaba su rostro, lo que hacía fascinarse y amarle aun más, pero siempre con la incertidumbre de que o quien era el responsable de ese cambio.

-Veo que hoy amaneciste radiante- le dijo cuando irrumpió en la cocina y Bella bailaba al compás de la música que sonaba mientras preparaba el desayuno, se giro regalándole una enorme sonrisa y yendo a saludarlo feliz, Edward la esperaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta y se maravillaba con la mujer que estaba frente a él.

-Buenos días amor- le dijo besándolo tiernamente.

-¿Estas haciendo compota de durazno?- le pregunto extrañado al sentir en su paladar el dulzor que le dejo el beso de Bella, Bella asintio con un sonrisa –Pensé que el durazno no era de esta temporada- le dijo acompañando su sonrisa.

-No, no lo es pero Esme me ayudo a conseguir algunos, tenia muchas ganas de comer compota de durazno- le dijo como si no importara.

-Así veo- le dijo acercándose a ella y con el dedo tomando un poco de la sustancia, Bella le golpeo la mano mirándolo enojada.

-No hagas eso, aún no está terminada- el sonrió y la beso fuertemente provocando que cualquier decisión de Bella se fuera por la basura –Esta bien, puedes probar pero solo un poco- le dijo aún con el ceño fruncido, Edward le sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias- le dijo.

-No creas que puedes conseguir cualquier cosa haciendo eso- le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña, Edward le miro escéptico y le guiño un ojo, acercándose a ella nuevamente, peligrosamente como pensaba Bella, aquella mirada seductora que le estaba dando Edward era verdaderamente un riesgo para sus convicciones.

-Amor jamás interferiría en tus decisiones manipulándote ¿Cómo dices tú?- le pregunto juguetón -¿Así dices tú?- y se acerco a ella como cuando un depredador acorrala a su presa, acaricio su rostro antes de estampar sus labios con los de ella y llevarla a las nubes con una leve caricia de sus labios – ¿Lo hago muy mal verdad?

-Hmmm- fue toda respuesta de Bella, estaba maravillada con los labios de Edward que no podía pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera en la compota que se calentaba a fuego medio sobre el quemador. Edward se separo levemente de ella y le sonrió de forma inocente, Bella simplemente le frunció el ceño al verse derrotada.

-¿Qué harás hoy amor?- le pregunto Edward cuando ya estaban sentados en la mesa, Bella lo miro unos largos segundos para saber si él había descubierto lo que hacia en el día.

-Esme vendrá como todos los días por mis lecciones ¿por?- le pregunto temerosa por salir descubierta.

-Tengo que ir a ver a un cliente a las afueras de la ciudad y quería saber si querías ir conmigo, mientras yo soluciono ciertos asuntos tu podrías recorrer el lugar, ciento como si te dejara mucho tiempo encerrada en casa- le dijo Edward algo triste, parte de su culpa venia desde que había conversado con Jacob acerca de la situación en la que tenia a Bella, como la "otra".

-Mi amor, yo soy muy feliz estando en mi casa, no necesito estar en otros lugares o conocer todo el mundo para ser feliz- le dijo con una sincera sonrisa y tomaba su mano que estaba sobre la mesa, Edward no pudo evitar sonreír de emoción al escucharla y menos hacer una indiscutida comparación entre ella y Victoria, quien sin pensarlo dos veces hubiese aceptado aquella petición con tal de salir de su casa.

Ese día Edward después del desayuno salio de la casa dejando a Bella con su madre, le aseguro que entre más rápido estuviese fuera más pronto regresaría.

-No alcanzaras ni a extrañarme- le dijo antes de besarla con mucho amor y salir. Bella no podía sacar esa sonrisa sosa de su rostro y Esme la acompañaba en su alegría, amaba ver a su hijo así de feliz con una mujer que valiera la pena, una mujer que lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando supiera que seria padre.

-¿Crees realmente que esta es la mejor manera de decírselo?- le pregunto Bella mientras miraba los grandes avances que llevaban –Me da miedo que le de un infarto si se lo decimos así tan violentamente, quizás seria bueno que se lo dijéramos y luego le mostráramos esto- Esme sonreía simplemente al ver a Bella preocupada por pequeñeces.

-Lo adorará, créeme- le dijo y siguieron trabajando. Por la noche Edward había llegado muy tarde ya que la solución de su cliente no fue tan rápida como él hubiese querido, pero ya tenía todo solucionado así que no tendría que volver a salir como le habían planteado en el bufete si no encontraba pronta solución. Al hablar con su madre quien había sido recogida por Ben, le informo que Bella estaba ya dormida en su habitación ya que había tenido un día bastante largo, Edward escucho una leve risita por parte de su madre y se pregunto si algo entre las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida estarían tramando algo. Al llegar a su habitación vio a su ángel terrenal que dormía abrazada de su almohada, de vuelta del baño ya cambiado para acostarse junto a ella vio que Bella inhalaba fuertemente su aroma impregnado y lo llamaba entre sueños.

-Ya estoy aquí preciosa- le dijo feliz de saber que ella lo tenia presente hasta en sus sueños -¿Cómo puedes ser tan maravillosa?- se preguntaba mientras acariciaba su mejilla y apartaba algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro -¿Cómo pudiste robarte con tal magnitud mi corazón?- Esas preguntas no sabia como responderlas, lo único que sabia era que Bella era la fuerza magnética más poderosa con la que se había enfrentado en su vida y contra eso no podría luchar jamás.

Cuando Bella despertó a la mañana siguiente recordó que se durmió sintiéndose triste al no tener a Edward a su lado, ya estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrada a dormir en su compañía, en general a vivir con él y un leve cambio definitivamente hacia la diferencia en su vida, pero al estirar su cuerpo para quitarse la pereza de encima, sintió aquel cuerpo que la hacía tocar las estrellas.

-¡Edward!- grito emocionada al verlo dormir a su lado, Edward despertó sobresaltado, Bella ya estaba sobre él llenándole el rostro, cuello y pecho de besos.

-Si recibiré cada mañana una bienvenida como esta, creo que te dejare más tiempo sola por las noches- le dijo Edward con su característica sonrisa torcida.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo Cullen, te extrañe mucho- le dijo y lo abrazo fuertemente para hacerle saber que no quería dejarlo ir, Edward suspiro lleno de felicidad y amor por aquella mujer que estaba sobre él, despertando con simples roces sus instintos más básicos.

-Amor tengo que ir a trabajar, tengo que llevar el informe de lo que hice ayer- le dijo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos al sentir como el sexo de Bella era frotado con el de él.

-Entiendo amor, pero yo no te estoy secuestrando puedes perfectamente levantarte y salir por esa puerta- le dijo juguetonamente, cuando Edward abrió sus ojos para mirarla vio que Bella comenzó a deslizar suavemente sus manos por entre sus pechos provocando así la poca racionalidad de Edward, cuando él se percato del jugueteo sensual de Bella su miembro comenzó a hincharse aún más pidiendo ser atendido -¿Problemas?- le dijo mirándolo fijamente al sentir a Edward en su intimidad, le sonrió para luego morderse y lamerse los labios. Edward no aguanto más y la levanto de una sola maniobra sentándola sobre su regazo, la posición de su espalda estaba en un perfecto ángulo obtuso sujetado sobre la cabecera de la cama, lo que le permitía tener un mejor manejo de sus caderas y del cuerpo de Bella.

-Verás lo que pasa cuando provocas a un hombre que está completamente loco por ti- le dijo acariciando su estomago y llevándose de entre sus manos la delgada camiseta de dormir de Bella, dejando al descubierto sus redondos senos, Edward los observo detenidamente y no sabría decir si era por la emoción del momento pero se veían algo hinchados y diferentes, la aureola de sus pezones se veían levemente más oscuros _"Eso es lo que pasa cuando te obsesionas y miras tan detalladamente, al primer cambio hormonal ya crees que es algo malo" _le decía su voz interior, desecho aquel pensamiento y continuo con su labor, llevándose uno a la boca, saboreándolo lentamente, trazando círculos a su alrededor y maravillándose con cada estremecimiento y gemido de Bella, quien arqueaba su espalda con cada toque invitándolo a degustarla cada vez más.

-Edward, más- le exigía Bella entre gemidos, su cuerpo recibía todo aquello de una manera exponencial, asumía que sus hormonas estaban trabajando más a full debido al embarazo. Edward la miraba de reojo y se excitaba aún más de verla tan dispuesta para él, tan húmeda y excitada que no había manera de volver atrás. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente cuando el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar fuertemente sobre el velador. Edward intento no prestarle atención y continuaba con su labor, llevando sus manos a la zona baja de Bella, de igual manera Bella intentaba no prestarle atención al Móvil que seguía sonando incesantemente _"hacer nota mental, apagar el teléfono antes de dormir"_ se dijo mentalmente, él problema es que podría ser algo importante, algo relacionado con su cita con la doctora o sus planes con Esme, bufo fuertemente maldiciendo por la interrupción, miro a Edward con la disculpa en sus ojos, cuando Bella se removió entre sus piernas para tomar la llamada, Edward se levanto y se dirigió al baño para tomar su ducha diaria, aunque esta era en calidad urgente y sobre todo con agua fría. Bella a regañadientes tomo el móvil y miro el ID que le informaba que era número desconocido

-¿Aló?- pregunto.

-¿Bella?- le pregunto su interlocutor.

-Si con ella ¿Quién es?- pregunto sin reconocer la voz.

-Hola Bella, soy yo Mike Newton ¿me recuerdas?- y el rostro de Bella cambio a uno levemente enojado _"¿por él tengo que terminar tan abruptamente el mejor despertar con Edward?" _se regañaba, Edward en ese momento saco solo la cabeza por la puerta del baño para saber de quien se trataba ya que el silencio que se produjo luego de que Bella preguntase quien era lo inquieto.

-Hola Sr. Newton dígame en que lo puedo ayudar _tan temprano_- le remarco las últimas palabras y Edward le frunció el ceño, igual de enojada que ella por haber sido interrumpidos sobre todo por él.

-Bella ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? Pensé que ya habías pasado esa parte de la relación y ahora éramos amigos- le dijo con una sutil emoción en la voz.

-Lo siento Sr. Newton no se de que relación me habla, además yo necesito tiempo y confianza para llamar a alguien amigo- le dijo con desagrado, no le gustaban los hombres confianzudos.

-Bueno espero que pronto cambies esa visión ya que te llamaba para que acordemos nuestra salida a cenar- le dijo lleno de entusiasmo.

-¿cenar?- le pregunto Bella confundida y Edward al escucharla supo de inmediato que llamaba para cobrar la maldita subasta.

-Así es cariño, no pague una fortuna por tu compañía como para pasarlo por alto- a Bella aquella voz melosa hizo que se le revolviera el estomago de asco, se lo imaginaba al otro lado de la línea con una sonrisa estúpida pensando en salir con ella.

-No sé si pueda, estoy algo ocupada estos días- le dijo para intentar zafarse del asunto y miro a Edward quien le sonreía y la contemplaba al estar aún desnuda sobre la cama.

-verás Bella, si tu no cumples con tu parte de lo acordado el cheque que deje por nuestra cita no podrá ser cobrado y la beneficencia quedara con menos dólares- le dijo con una nota lastimera en su voz, pero había funcionado ya que Bella recordó para que era el dinero y no pudo negarse más.

-¿Cuándo te parece mejor?- pregunto frustrada y rendida por tener que aceptar, Edward que se había adentrado al armario para cambiarse e ir a trabajar, al escuchar que Bella había cedido salió en un trote a su lado, mirándola confundido por aceptar.

Finalmente Mike acordó que la pasaría a recoger a eso de las 8 en su "casa", más bien la casa de Esme, ya que Bella le dio esa dirección para que él no la molestara en su verdadera casa en otra oportunidad, sin contar que él era amigo de Victoria.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?- le pregunto Edward una vez cortada la llamada, no se había separado de ella en toda la llamada luego de percatarse de lo acordado.

-Si no asisto el no entregara el dinero a la beneficencia y no quiero cargar en mi conciencia el haberle quitado la ayuda a varios niños, yo sé lo que es eso y si en mi esta poder ayudar a mejorar un poco sus vidas lo haré- le dijo algo molesta, pero estaba más molesta consigo misma que con Edward, comprendía su reacción pero no le gustaba cuando sobre exageraba las cosas –Podrías confiar en mí- le hizo saber.

-Claro que confió en ti, en quien no confió es en ese gusano arrastrado- le dijo con algo de asco –Si es por un tema de dinero sabes que yo puedo donar lo que sea necesario- le espeto molesto.

-No todo se trata de dinero Edward, era un compromiso que yo asumí en su momento para ayudar, además para que un hombre se pase de listo es porque la mujer le hizo saber que podía tomárselas, conmigo simplemente pierde su tiempo- le dijo un poco más calmada, vio como levemente el rostro de Edward cambiaba de color a un rojo más intenso debido al enojo –Amo cuando te pones celosito- y le dio un rápido beso en la comisura del labio, se agacho levemente para tomar sus ropas de dormir y vestirse, Edward seguía sin quitar la vista de ella, entre contemplando su piel y mirándola enojado-resignado por haber aceptado, y por otra parte era por su parte machista que le exigía no compartir a su mujer, pero su parte sensible y sensata le hacían sentir admiración por Bella.

Cuando ya ambos estaban cambiados, Edward le informo que pasaría por la casa de su madre antes de que ella se marchara con Mike, Edward antes de ir al bufete paso a dejar a Bella a la casa de su madre, le lleno el rostro de besos como una forma de disculparse por su arrebato de adolescente celoso, Bella le sonreía llena de amor y de despreocupación pues ella estando en el mismo caso ni siquiera hubiese sido tan condescendiente.

El problema fue cuando Edward llego al bufete y al bajarse de su auto en el estacionamiento se encontró de frente con Mike quien sonreía como si se hubiese ganado la lotería.

-¿Qué te tiene tan contento Newton?- le pregunto Edward con fingida curiosidad y amabilidad.

-La vida me sonríe amigo mío- le dijo Mike quien al encontrarse ya a su lado le palmeo el hombro como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, acción que a Edward le desagrado de sobremanera, una mueca de disgusto y asco amenazaba con salir de boca pero él estaba acostumbrado a tener que fingir serenidad en la corte así que hizo acopio de su mejor sonrisa y le pregunto.

-¿Se podría saber que es? Esa sonrisa no te la había visto nunca- le insto para que le dijera.

-Saldré esta noche con la mujer más hermosa del país- le dijo con una mirada soñadora, Edward antes de irritarse aún más pensó en las simples palabras_ "la mujer mas hermosa del país" _¿hermosa? ¿País? _"si que es tarado"_ se decía con desagrado _"Bella es mucho más que hermosa, es preciosa, encantadora, única y maravillosa, además es la cosa más espectacular del mundo", _sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos por Mike –Y tengo pensado en llevarla a un lugar tan romántico que no podrá negarse a pasar al siguiente nivel, tiene un cuerpo que te lleva a querer desgarrarle la ropa donde sea- le seguía diciendo mientras su mirada estaba perdida imaginándosela.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te aceptara la oferta?- le pregunto Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es soltera y seria una tonta si no se fijara en mi, puedo ofrecerle tener el mundo a sus pies si me acepta, las mujeres son así amigo mío- le sonrío y lo miro a los ojos para darse credibilidad –Les muestras la chequera y caen como moscas a tus pies. Edward tenia los puños fuertemente cerrados conteniéndose de no dejarlo noqueado en el suelo –Vamos a trabajar para ganar esos dólares- le dijo Mike con una sonrisa, así ambos se adentraron a la oficina, cada uno yendo a su respectivo lugar de trabajo. Desde ese momento el peor humor de Edward salio a relucir con todo su esplendor.

-Sr. Cullen llamo el Sr. Troy para corroborar la cita fijada para las 3 de la tarde, ¿asistirá?- le pregunto tímidamente su secretaria, desde el momento en que Edward ingreso a su despacho le informo que no estaba para nadie, que simplemente trabajaría en los casos ya avanzados, de esa manera su secretaria se dio cuenta que su jefe no había llegado del mejor animo, en el pasado ya había estado de un humor de perros y sabia que era mejor dejarlo por la buena, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo con una nueva felicidad, una luminosidad en su rostro que hacia que todo el despacho se irradiara y contagiara con el animo de su jefe, esta vez el mal humor era único y nuevo.

-Dile que no estoy atendiendo a nadie así que si quiere tener mis servicios que espere, sino, bueno hay muchos abogados competentes que le pueden servir- dijo Edward de manera cortante, no espero ni siquiera la confirmación de su secretaria cuando corto la línea por el intercomunicador.

Su cabeza no dejaba de girar en torno a la "famosa" cena de esa noche, cuando perdió en la subasta estaba infantilmente enojado por haber perdido, era algo así como por su ego al perder delante de los demás, no pensaba en ese momento que Bella realmente cumpliría, de Mike no tenia dudas pero ¿de Bella?

-Lo hace por una buena causa- se repetía en voz alta para calmarse –Ella te ama y jamás aceptaría la proposición de otro hombre, menos de alguien tan repúgnate como Newton- seguía repitiendo –Es que a la hora que intente ponerle una mano encima soy capaz de…-estaba tan abstraído hablándose a si mismo de lo que le haría a Mike que no escucho que su puerta había sido abierta y menos aún que alguien lo observaba.

-¿Con quien hablas hombre?- le pregunto Emmett –Creo que te estas volviendo loco hermano, deja la droga- le decía mientras se reía de su propio chiste.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett? No ves que estoy trabajando- le dijo más enojado aún por aquella irrupción a su privacidad.

-Veo que lo que dicen tus empleadas es verdad, hoy amaneciste con los perros cruzados- le dijo con una sonrisa, la manera despreocupada de vivir de Emmett lo hacían tener siempre una sonrisa incluso en los peores momentos de su vida -¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto un poco más serio al ver que Edward ni se inmutaba en cambiar su semblante enojado.

-Nada- le dijo cortante.

-Vamos hermano, no hay nada mejor para pasar el enojo que me cuentes que sucede ¿problemas de falda?- le pregunto volviendo a su manera despreocupada de hablar.

-Algo así- le dijo simplemente Edward, Emmett para ayudar a su hermano a relajarse un poco, se acerco al pequeño minibar que Edward tenia en su oficina y saco dos botellas de cerveza, se sentó frente al escritorio de Edward a quien le paso la botella, apretó el intercomunicador que daba con la secretaria de Edward y le informo.

-Jane podrías por favor no pasar ninguna llamada a Edward y avisarle a mi secretaria que estaré indispuesto un par de horas por favor- le pidió, la secretaria de Edward le informo que así lo haría y corto la comunicación –Bien ahora ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto a su hermano.

Edward le contó finalmente que era lo que lo tenia así de mal, en parte por la frustración sexual que había tenido, pero en su mayoría por saber que Bella tendría que ir a cenar con Mike y como éste le había contado parte de sus fantasías para con Bella, sobre todo por no poder decirle que ella estaba con él, que en el momento en que dejara de ser legalmente soltero se casaría con ella y tendría la familia que siempre quiso.

-Cuando empezaron esto con Bella ambos asumieron que no podrían andar ventilándolo a todo el mundo, sabes como es Victoria y que esto lo utilizaría para no firmar- le dijo Emmett –Además tampoco puedes andar ventilándolo por él bien de Bella, si lo vez fríamente ella sería como la otra- y Emmett intento decirlo de manera suave para no provocar más el enojo de su hermano.

-¿Crees que no lo se? ¿Pero que puedo hacer, quedarme de brazos mientras se que la mujer que amo estará quizás donde con ese?- le espeto enojado, la furia estaba volviendo pero trato de calmarse, después de todo su hermano estaba intentando ayudarlo así que no tenia por que desquitarse con él.

-Confía en ella, es lo único que te queda por hacer, tampoco es tan grave como para que los sigas y los espíes- le dijo Emmett despreocupado mientras se terminaba su cerveza, Edward intentaba tomar lo mejor posible sus palabras "_confiar" _era lo que le decía, pero ¿en él? Si lo conocía y sabia que en él no se podía confiar, pero algo también quedo en su cabeza de lo que le había dicho Emmett "_los sigas y los espíes"._

_-_Nunca pensé que podrías tener tan buenas ideas hermano- le dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa, Emmett que estaba distraído viendo que su botella estaba vacía no presto mucha atención a lo que Edward le había dicho, pero al verlo sonreír pensó en que había servido de algo sus palabras para darle animo, Edward se termino su cerveza cuando Emmett ya iba por la segunda, cuando ya estaba el animo bastante más relajado, Emmett se fue a su despacho dejando a Edward más tranquilo pero internamente estaba pensando en la mejor manera de seguirlos sin ser descubiertos.

Ya cerca de las 7 decidió ir a la casa de su madre, así al menos estaría un poco con Bella antes de que se fuera, al salir le sonrío a Jane quien cuando ya no tuvo a su jefe cerca para oírla bufo un _-¿Quién entiende a los hombres_?- así Edward manejo rápidamente a la casa de su madre con toda la idea ya en mente, solo esperaba no ser tan obvio.

Cuando se escucho un auto estacionar fuera de la casa Bella corrió a ver por la ventana para ver si se trataba de Edward, pues ese día lo había extrañado incluso más de lo habitual, cuando se percato que era él salio corriendo a recibirlo.

-Este si que es un recibimiento- le dijo Edward cuando se separo un poco de ella luego de que lo besara con urgencia, ambos se separaron por un poco de aire.

-Eso suena como si nunca te recibiera adecuadamente- le dijo Bella mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-Para nada, pero cada vez me gusta más- le dijo Edward volviéndola a besar, luego le tomo la mano para entrar a la casa y así saludar a su madre, cuando llegaron a la sala se encontró con una extraña escena, Jacob sostenía a su sobrina quien reía fuertemente ya que él la elevaba por los aires planeando como si fuera un avión.

-¡Más alto tío Jake!- le grita la pequeña, Edward tenia que reconocer que esa extraña sensación se debía a los celos _"Te estas poniendo demasiado emocional" _se reprochaba internamente por haberse puesto celoso dos veces en un mismo día.

-Buenas tardes- dijo serio para hacerse notar, Jacob cuando lo vio simplemente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras sostenía aun a la pequeña, que al ver a su tío se removió de entre los brazos de Jacob para bajar, ya en el suelo corrió en dirección a su tío Edward.

-¡Tío Eddy!- le dijo llena de verdadera emoción.

-¿Qué hay pequeña, como estas?- le pregunto Edward un poco más relajado al ver la emoción de la pequeña al verlo.

-Tío Jake es muy fuerte- le dijo con una gran sonrisa –Él me eleva por los aires como si fuera pluma- le decía con alegría, Edward hizo una leve mueca de disgusto y sonrió en dirección a Jacob que los miraba.

-Si tío Jake es un amor- le dijo con una clara nota de sarcasmo, la pequeña se acerco al oído de Edward y en un leve susurro le dijo.

-Tío no seas celoso, si sabes que eres y serás siempre mi tío favorito- y cuando se separo de él para verlo a los ojos le sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus diminutos dientes y el espacio vació entre uno de ellos. Edward al escucharla se hincho de felicidad y miro a Jacob para sonreírle victorioso.

-Suficiente desplante machista- dijo Bella, quien le sonrió a Edward –Isa por que no me acompañas a vestirme, tengo una cena y me gustaría que me ayudaras a escoger algo apropiado para ponerme- de esa manera ambas subieron al piso superior dejando a los dos hombres retándose con la mirada.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en donde Bella y la pequeña Isa decidían que era lo más conveniente para una cena, cuando la pequeña le pregunto si era con su tío Edward y Bella le explico en parte la situación, sin tomar mucho detalle en el claro interés por parte de Mike, la pequeña simplemente le aconsejó un vestido negro poco provocativo de manga hasta los codos y sin escote, Bella se reía internamente sacando como conclusión que los celos eran un mal Cullen.

Mientras en la planta inferior el silencio reinaba indiscutiblemente, pasados unos minutos Jacob corto el incomodo silencio.

-¿Saldrán Bella y tu a cenar?- aunque sentía que la respuesta era obvia la hizo de todas maneras.

-No- le dijo y Jacob lo miro extrañado, Edward bufo de frustración y le explico lo sucedido el día de la subasta y la llamada de Mike, quería demostrarle que no estaba preocupado o celoso, pero sus intentos fueron en vano pues en su mirada se percibía la cólera que le provocaba la situación.

-¿y no harás nada para impedirlo?- le pregunto Jacob sin poder creer –Si yo estuviese en tu lugar estaría como loco e intentaría cualquier cosa para tener a esa cucaracha vigilado- le dijo algo enojado por pensar en Mike y sus pervertidas ideas.

-¿Realmente crees que no haré nada?- le pregunto Edward y en un inexplicable arranque de sinceridad le explico sus planes.

-¿Espiaremos a tía Bella?- pregunto de ponto Isadora haciéndolos saltar a ambos que se encontraban sumamente juntos planeando un espionaje adecuado. Jacob y Edward se quedaron mirando a la pequeña quien sonreía ampliamente demostrándoles que sabia más de lo que debía, la pequeña comenzó a decirles que tenían que llevarla si o si, o sino le diría a Bella de los planes, pero ambos no creían en sus chantajes.

-Estoy lista- dijo de pronto Bella, haciéndolos girar a los tres con cara de culpables, la pequeña miro s sus dos tíos con una sonrisa maléfica y se giro a Bella.

-Tía Bella quiero contarte algo...- le dijo tiernamente.

-¡NO!- dijeron Jacob y Edward a la vez, la pequeña se giro inocentemente a ver a sus tíos –Esta bien- le dijo entre dientes Edward que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué se traen entre manos?- les pregunto Bella al verlos tan cómplices de algo.

-Nada tía, yo solo te quería decir que te ves hermosa- le dijo la pequeña batiendo sus pestañitas en un gesto que a Bella le enterneció completamente olvidándose de lo que sucedía entre Edward y Jacob. A los pocos minutos escucharon sonar el claxon de un coche que se estacionaba fuera de la casa.

-Que poco caballero, por ultimo podría venir a recogerte a la puerta- espeto Edward con la mandíbula apretada fuertemente, Bella se acerco a él y le sonrió con mucho amor.

-De ser así ni siquiera podría despedirme de ti- y lo beso tiernamente, tomando sus cabellos de entre sus dedos e incluso consiguiendo un fuerte suspiro por parte de Edward, quien estaba grogui con aquel maravilloso beso.

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo Edward –y creo que tengo que agradecerle a mi sobrina por su buen gusto con este vestido- y miro a Isadora para guiñarle un ojo, Bella simplemente rodó los ojos puesto que el vestido era tan tapado que se sentía como una vieja, pero por salir con Mike no haría más.

Finalmente Bella salio por la puerta y se dirigió al auto de Mike quien le sonreía lleno de satisfacción, en su interior se quejaba de lo tan tapada que estaba, pero él se tenia tanta fe como para pensar que después de la cena ese hecho cambiaria dejando a Bella completamente desnuda para él.

Edward, Jacob y la pequeña Isadora miraban escondidos por detrás de la ventana

Esperando a que el coche se pusiera en movimiento, cuando el auto de Mike desapareció del territorio Cullen, los tres se subieron al auto de Jacob pues así a Bella no le parecería conocido, para alcanzarlos Jacob piso fuertemente el acelerador divisándolos a los pocos minutos, la distancia que los separaba eran de dos autos por delante de ellos, Mike ni se imaginaba que alguien los iba siguiendo y en gran medida era por que cuando desviaba su mirada de la carretera era para contemplar las piernas de Bella, quien se removía incomoda al percibir tan descarado acto.

Así llegaron finalmente a un elegante restaurante casi a las afueras de la ciudad, lo que a Edward le produjo que le hirviera más la sangre al pensar en las claras intenciones de Mike.

Los tres finalmente entraron al restaurante pero por la parte trasera, gracias a las ventajas de ser un Cullen, el administrador los ayudo a ingresar al restaurante sin ser percibidos tras explicarle su plan, tres mesas más allá se encontraba Mike quien sonreía como "_estúpido_" según Edward y Bella claramente incomoda.

Los Jacob y Edward se encontraban pendientes de cada acto de Mike, quien pidió ostras como entrada –Son afrodisíacas- escucharon que le dijo a Bella, quien hizo un gesto de repulsión por el nefasto intento de Mike de sonar seductor, Jacob y Edward por su parte también hicieron un gesto de asco a lo que llamo la atención de la pequeña

-¿Qué es afrodisíaco?- pregunto curiosa sin medir los niveles de voz.

-Shhhh- la silenciaron sus dos tíos, la pequeña se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño enojada por que la hicieran callar. Ambos siguieron espiando para ver que más hacia Mike en su cita, se percataron que poco fue lo que Bella comía, sobre todo por que toda la comida había sido pedida por Mike quien ni se tomo la molestia en preguntar su opinión.

-¡Tengo hambre!- chillo la pequeña, ambos la volvieron a ver enojados por hacer mucho ruido para hablar –Esto ya no es divertido- le dijo aún más enojada la pequeña.

-Esta bien ¿que quieres?- le pregunto Edward –panqueques son nutritivos- le dijo con una sonrisa poco sincera para que se tranquilizara.

-Quiero un helado enorme y una hamburguesa con papas fritas- le dijo la pequeña sonriéndole aún más.

-No puedes comer eso a estas horas de la noche- intervino Jacob.

-Pero yo quiero eso- protesto un poco más alto.

-Tus padres me mataran si te enfermas del estomago- le dijo Edward, ambos ya habían perdido por completo la atención en lo que hacían Mike y Bella, ya que estaban teniendo un problema mayor con la pequeña.

-Pero yo quiero eso- gruño un poquito más fuerte –sino gritare- los amenazo a ambos.

-No serias capaz- le dijo Edward mirándola asustado, la pequeña le sonrío con aquella sonrisa diga de Alice.

-¡YO QUIERO ESOOO!- grito la pequeña ya molesta, provocando que el resto de los

Comensales se giraran a verlos, Jacob instintivamente se llevo las manos a la boca de la pequeña para que dejara de gritar, quien intentaba seguir gritando.

-Edward, amigo ¿Qué haces aquí?- escucho Edward que le preguntaba una desagradable voz para él, e instintivamente se giro lentamente para encarar no a quien le hablo, sino que de seguro a quien estaría unos pasos de él, y así fue, la penetrante mirada enojada que Bella le estaba dando era única.

"_Definitivamente…estoy en problemas_".

* * *

_Espero que el caps les haya gustado, jijiji en el siguiente ya se sabe la sorpresaa siiii muchas lo unico que quieren saber es como será jijiji, la verdad es que lo iba a decir en este, solo quue a ustedes no, es decir, Edward lo veria pero no diria nada así que tendrian igual que esperar, así que preferí dejarlo todo en un mismo cap para que no sufran y vean toda la emocion de una sola vez :P ven que tan mala no soy =) como siempre mis sinceros agradecimientos a quienes me dejan sus comentarios!!_

_**"Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Jos WeasleyC, , BETTY CULLEN, yolabertay, sara, Fran Ktrin Black, Lilu the little witch, BarBieOrt, alice mNm, katlyn cullen"** son poquitos en relacion a la gran cantidad de alertas y favoritos, pero los recibo con gran cariño y los agradesco aún más pues estas chicas se toman su tiempo y me dejan un pedacito de agradecimiento para mi, ya que esta es mi mejor paga por escribir mis locas ideas :P en fiin chicas las quiero y nos seguiremos leyendo, les avisare cuando suba el nuevo fic ...Siiiii nueva historia que me tienen contenta por que la situare en torno al mar que es el lugar que más amo en el mundo!!! solo que quiero avanzar algunos caps para que despues no me pille el tiempo :P bsos que tengan una hermosa semana!!!_


	13. Sorpresa

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_Primero que todo mis agradecimientos muys especiales a mis niñas hermosas que me regalan uno de sus minutitos y me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios **"Natalie aka Isabella , tatiana, karito CullenMasen, isiscullen, , viviPatCullen, yolabertay, lo0remtz, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Lilu the little witch, Fran Ktrin Black, alice mNm, katlyn cullen, catitacullen, sara, Jos WeasleyC, alenia10"**_

_Chicas haganme feliz y dejenme su comentario de que les parcio este cap, pues a mi me encanto escribirlo sobre todo al final :P_

* * *

"**Sorpresa"**

-¡Oh oh!- se escucho decir a la pequeña Isadora que miraba a sus tíos con cara de susto y luego a Bella con cara de pocos amigos –Yo no podía quedarme sola en casa por eso tuve que venir- se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Bella con cara de inocente luego sus tíos y les regalo una radiante sonrisa, mostrando todos sus diminutos dientes.

-Traidora- le dijo bajito Edward.

-Pequeña mentirosa- le dijo Jacob en un susurro.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Bella. Jacob y Edward se miraron como pidiéndose ayuda mutuamente pero ambos sabían que no había mucho que decir, aunque Edward sabia que sin duda él seria el que estaría en más problemas que Jacob, Jacob por su parte razonaba en su cabeza de igual manera que Edward y pensando en ayudarle, después de todo aún le debía una, decidió intervenir.

-¡Vaya Bella que coincidencia!- exclamo entusiasta –De todos los restaurante de la ciudad jamás pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí…_sobre todo tan apartado de la ciudad-_ lo ultimo lo dijo en un leve susurro solo para él al pensar que era la excusa más mal que había inventado –Teníamos temas pendientes con Edward así que lo invite a comer junto con esta pequeña- dijo mientras despeinaba a Isadora, quien el sonreía amistosamente –El mundo es un pañuelo- dijo sin importancia.

-Así es- intervino Mike, quien se hizo notar por primera vez desde el encuentro. Edward seguía sin mirar directamente a Bella para no ver que tan enojada estaba, sabia que ella no se había tragado el cuento de Jacob, pero de todas maneras tenia que intentar aligerar la situación.

-¿Desean compartir la mesa con nosotros?- pregunto despreocupado.

-No te preocupes Edward, nosotros ya casi terminamos lo que pedimos- le dijo Mike con una sonrisa arrogante –Además aún nos queda el _postre-_ y el tono sugestivo de Mike hizo que a Edward se le subiera un rojo vivo al rostro.

-Bella si quieres podría esperarte para que nos fuéramos juntos a casa- sentencio Jacob para que Edward se relajara, ya que su enojo estaba siendo muy notorio.

-Oh no muchas gracias –dijo Mike –Yo la traje yo la llevo- y su sonrisa se amplio aún más, Edward iba a pararse de la mesa como reacción instintiva y Bella así lo presintió ya que antes de que él hiciera algo descabellado actúo.

-Si, no te preocupes Jake gracias, cuando terminemos de cenar le pediré a Mike que me lleva casa, estoy sumamente cansada- pero no lo miraba a él, sino que su vista estaba fija en Edward para calmarlo simplemente con la mirada, Mike que sonreía feliz luego de su comentario, al escuchar a Bella la miro directamente y su sonrisa decayó considerablemente.

-Pensé que haríamos algo más después de la cena- le dijo Mike con su mejor artimaña de ojitos inocentes, cosa que para Bella fue absurdo e incluso ridículo pues no tenia ningún efecto sobre ella, cosa distinta si fueran los ojos de Edward quien la mirara así, esa mirada seductora, tierna, penetrante a la vez que la hacia desfallecer.

-Pensaste mal Mike, lo siento si te di la impresión equivocada pero estoy sumamente cansada- y no era mentira, no sabría decir si estaba comenzando a sugestionarse o realmente el embarazo le estaba causando un nuevo tipo de agotamiento.

Edward al escuchar a Bella sonrío ampliamente, se sentía un triunfador, aunque el triunfador iba a tener que tener una excelente excusa para cuando se enfrentaran en casa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos también, Isadora tiene que dormir- dijo Edward sonriéndoles a Mike y Bella, pensando precisamente en estar en casa de Esme antes de que Bella llegase.

-¡pero si aún no hemos averig…!- estaba diciendo Isadora, Jacob que se percato de que la pequeña estaba revelando más de la cuenta la abrazo mientras colocaba sutilmente una mano sobre la boca de la pequeña.

-Isa, si ya averiguamos que la comida es excelente en este lugar así que será mejor que nos devolvamos a casa, aún tenemos que ir a dejarte a la tuya- dijo rápidamente Jacob para intentar cubrir nefastamente (para Bella) lo que la pequeña estaba diciendo.

Así los tres finalmente salieron del restaurante, primero iban a dejar a la pequeña a su casa ya que era muy tarde.

-¡Ey! eres una traidora- le dijo Jacob mirando a la pequeña por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la pequeña batiendo sus pestañitas.

-Nos delataste y se supone que era secreto, recuerda que te dijimos que jugaríamos a los espías y a los espías no deben descubrirlos- le dijo Edward quien se giro desde el asiento del copiloto para mirarla.

-Yo soy fiel a mi palabra- protesto la pequeña, Edward le iba a decir que no mucho cuando la pequeña continuo hablando con una sonrisa traviesa –pero nunca dije a quien- y mostrando todos sus dientes ambos adultos la miraron sin comprender, pero conocía a la pequeña muy bien y rápidamente su cabeza hizo un click.

-¿Qué te ofreció Bella a cambio de que nos acusaras de lo que planeábamos?- le pregunto Edward al llegar a una conclusión, la pequeña le sonrío aún más.

-Vamos a ir de compras ¡como grandes amigas!- les dijo entusiasmada, Edward y Jacob se miraron con una complicidad como antaño.

-¿Cómo supo Bella que tramábamos algo?- le pregunto Jake después de mirarla a ella nuevamente.

-Solo me dijo que vio a tío Eddy y supo de inmediato que algo planeaba- levantaba sus hombros como restándole importancia. Edward sonrío con satisfacción al ver lo mucho que Bella lo había llegado a conocer en todo este tiempo, incluso menos tiempo del que había vivido con Victoria.

Jacob y Edward le pidieron a la niña que no comentara de aquella platica, dejaron a la pequeña en casa con Emmett y se fueron de vuelta a casa de Esme, en el camino conversaban de lo mucho que Bella había llegado al corazón de Isadora, pues demostraba que le era sumamente fiel, incluso sobre su propio tío sanguíneo.

Al llegar a la casa todas las luces ya estaban apagadas, por ende Esme y Carlisle ya debían estar acostados. Jake acompaño a Edward a esperar a Bella quien a esas alturas ya se estaba demorando más de la cuenta, para aligerar su ansiedad Edward se tomo un vaso de Whisky acompañado con Jake quien tomaba Coñac.

-¿No se estará demorando mucho?- le pregunto Jacob quien había mirado su reloj de pulsera y pasaba de la media noche. Edward había percibido lo mismo así marco a su celular del cual se encontraba apagado.

-Está apagado- dijo preocupado.

Ya estaba ansioso, preocupado y enojado al pensar en que quizás Mike la obligo a ir con él, se levanto del sillón para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado pensando en donde estarán, en que podría hacer, siguió intentando con su celular pero este seguía desconectado lo que lo estaba llevando al limite de su paciencia.

-¿quieres que llame a Mike?- le pregunto Jacob ofreciéndose él en llamar para no sonar muy sospechoso, Edward asintió agradecido por su ofrecimiento. Jake tomo su celular y Edward le paso el número que marco enseguida.

-Hola Mike soy Jacob- dijo éste –si disculpa la hora, solo quería saber si estas con Bella pues Esme esta sumamente preocupad por que no a llegado a casa- Edward estaba nervioso ya que no dejaba de hacerse sonar los dedos de las manos, miraba fijamente a Jacob para encontrar en su rostro alguna respuesta, pero el solo se limitaba a decir ciertos "aja" y "OK" lo que lo ponía más nervioso, Edward le hacia gestos con la mano para que le dijera algo, Jacob seguía concentrado en la platica y reía mientras veía a Edward comportarse como un niño chico ya que empezó a colgarse del brazo de Jake para intentar escuchar algo.

-Realmente pareces un niño- le dijo Jake tras cortar la llamada –No me asombraría que Bella decidiera por un hombre de verdad- le dijo batiendo sus cejas y sonriéndole por su propio chiste.

-Já- le dijo Edward quien lo miraba con cara de poca risa -¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunto impaciente.

-Tranquilo- Jake fue nuevamente al bar a llenar su vaso de Coñac -¿otra ronda?- le pregunto con una sonrisa que sabia que terminaría por impacientar a Edward.

-Deja de jugar ¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta con el aún? ¿A que hora piensa venir a dejarla?- pregunto tan rápido que al final el aire.

-Realmente te ves divertido, ni cuando eras un adolescente te veías así- Jacob se reía de Edward pero por pocos minutos ya que la mirada amenazadora de Edward le dejaba en claro que ya no mas juegos –Esta bien, esta bien- le dijo levantando sus manos a modo de rendición –Bella, bueno ella- titubeo para dejarlo en suspenso, le gustaba ver a Edward así de exaltado, enojado, incluso expectante

-¡Puedes cortarla ya!- le dijo Edward que ya estaba demasiado cerca de Jacob y con los puños cerrados por la impaciencia.

-Se fue por cuenta propia a su casa luego de que Mike intentara besarla, al parecer la cachetada que le dio fue suficiente para Mike para no querer saber de ella- le dijo con una sonrisa –No quería decírmelo pero estaba claro que el hacerse el sentido le queda horrible- Edward no escucho más comentarios de Jacob ya que salio pitando de la casa y se subió a su auto que lo puso en marcha y condujo a gran velocidad a su casa.

Al llegar todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que subió las escaleras de dos en dos esperando encontrar a Bella dormida...error.

Al abrir lentamente la puerta del dormitorio para no despertarla se encontró con Bella sentada sobre la cama de brazos cruzados vestida, con su bata de levantar de seguro lista para dormir, y su rostro sin expresión, Edward le miro intentando escrutar en ella pero nada.

-Hola amor- le dijo Edward medio dudoso y le sonrió inocentemente.

Bella no se molesto en contestarle lo que le puso nervioso pensando en que ella estaba más enojada de lo que él esperaba –Yo…lo siento amor…es que no sé cómo explicarte como me pone…-Edward quería disculparse en un intento de hilar palabras pero sus nervios lo hacían hablar entrecortado, pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento ya que habían hablado esa mañana acerca de la confianza, él confiaba en ella eso era seguro, pero no en los otros hombres. Cuando Edward comenzó a hablar, Bella se levanto de la cama y camino hacia él con un andar que para Edward fue sumamente sensual.

-No te negare que estoy molesta- le dijo Bella frente a él con el ceño fruncido –Te pedí que confiaras en mí y no lo hiciste- Edward iba a refutar en parte sus palabras pero Bella lo acallo alzando su mano -Pero quién soy yo para juzgarte ya que si hubiese sido yo la que tuviera que esperar en casa mientras tú tienes una cita con otra mujer estaría vuelta loca he ideando mil planes para boicotear la cita- y no pudo evitar sonreír lo que provoco un alivio en Edward –Bien pero como cometiste un error y llevaste con ello a Isadora y a Jake tendré que castigarte- le dijo con una mirada picara –Hoy dormirás en la pieza de invitados- le sonrió –Tu pijama y tus utilices de aseo ya están allá así que puedes irte- le dijo sin expresión alguna.

-¡Pero amor!- protesto Edward –No me gusta dormir sin ti- le dijo con ojitos de perrito lo que a Bella internamente le enterneció, ella tenía ya todo su plan y conociendo a Edward como lo conocía, resultaría completamente.

-Ya tome mi decisión, así que si me permites- le hizo un ademan con la mano para que saliera de la habitación –Estoy sumamente cansada- he imito como si bostezara fuertemente. Edward camino hacia la puerta derrotado, más que mal se había equivocado y si esa era la decisión de Bella por su error lo pagaría. Se giro para desearle buenas noches cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una imagen condenadamente sensual, Bella se sacaba la bata para meterse a la cama, lo malo para él es que bajo la bata no llevaba absolutamente nada, dejando su piel cremosa brillar con la luz de la pequeña lámpara situada en el velador, mostrándole la majestuosidad de sus largas y suaves piernas, el placer cegador de sus curvas y su trasero que en ese momento era lo él veía por estar ella de espaldas.

-¿Se te quedo algo más?- estaba tan embobado observándola detalladamente que no se percato que se había girado levemente para mirarlo, en su mirada había satisfacción y su sonrisa era de una completa arrogancia de verse victoriosa.

Edward carraspeo suavemente para intentar recuperar la voz –Quería decirte buenas noches- le dijo con la voz ronca y la mirada cargada de deseo, lo que a Bella le produjo un escalofrió de pies a cabeza.

-Buenas noches- le dijo como si nada, pero Edward no apartaba la mirada de ella, lo intentaba pero no podía, ella era magnética y condenadamente hechizante.

-¿Des…? ejem- carraspeo otra vez para sonar más normal -¿Desde cuándo duermes desnuda?- le pregunto como si nada, pero ahora su mirada estaba fija en sus pechos, en esos pechos que lo llevaban al quinto cielo en cuestión de milésimas de segundos cada vez que los tocaba, la manera en que se amoldaban a sus manos era perfecto.

-Hoy tengo algo de calor así que me parece cómodo, además estaré sola así que no le veo el problema, ¿Por qué no lo hay verdad?- le sonrió con maldad.

-No claro que no- le decía Edward negando con la cabeza, estaba nervioso y porque no decirlo, sumamente excitado.

Bella se metió bajo las colchas dejando a Edward con la mirada fija en ella, Bella le dio la espalda y apago la luz de la lamparita. Edward suspiro frustrado y se dirigió a la que sería su habitación, se cambio con algo de dificultad ya que su amiguito había hecho una leve aparición. Se acostó e intento acomodarse para poder dormir, se giro hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda, de espalda, de costado pero no había caso de encontrar el tan ansiado sueño, la visión de Bella durmiendo desnuda era una imagen difícil de quitar de su mente, lo que no lo ayudaba en nada a conciliar el anhelado sueño _"¿Funcionara lo de contar ovejas?" _se preguntaba internamente y a la vez se reía de sí mismo por tales ocurrencias. Decidió ir por un vaso de leche a la cocina, quizás de esa manera encontraba alguna pisca de sueño y algo de olvido, pero regresar nuevamente a la habitación se dio cuenta que nada lo ayudaría, echaba de menos dormir abrazado a Bella, sentir el aroma de sus cabellos, sentir su cuerpo tibio, su respiración y los latidos de su corazón ya tan acompasados al suyo…Decidido aunque se ganara una reprimenda por parte de ella iría a su cuarto.

Bella estaba de espaldas a la puerta dejando visiblemente sus hombros desnudos, lo que le provocaba aún más ayudando a su resolución de ir por ella. Edward se deslizo suavemente por debajo de las mantas para no despertarla antes de que pudiera negarse, se acerco un poco más y antes incluso de que la tocara Bella se dio vuelta encarándolo.

-Pensé que nunca vendrías- y en un movimiento Bella se había lanzado sobre él para besarlo apasionadamente, había sido todo tan rápido que Edward proceso unos segundos después, una sonrisa de satisfacción lleno su rostro al darse cuenta que precisamente era eso lo que Bella quería.

-Eres una diablilla- le dijo en sus labios.

-Pero te encanto- le respondió ella.

-Me encantas, me sorprendes, me fascinas- le confirmo Edward y Bella sonrío llena de orgullo.

-¿En que estábamos esta mañana?- Bella se llevo un dedo a la boca en un gesto pensativo –A sí- le dijo y lo miro directamente a los ojos, se lamió lentamente los labios –Hazme el amor- le pidió con la voz ronca.

-No tendrás que pedirlo dos veces- le dijo él, estaba igual o más ansioso que en la mañana de tenerla entre sus brazos, de escucharla gemir

Definitivamente Edward para lo que estaba preparado era para su reacción cuando sintiera el cuerpo de Bella cerca, pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para la reacción de ella, en menos de cinco segundos Edward estaba completamente desnudo recostado sobre la cama y Bella sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

-Estuve todo el día deseando hacer esto- en algún momento Bella había se posicionado de tal manera que el miembro de Edward estaba en su entrada, y con una sola sacudida fue penetrada por el amor de su vida. Edward tomo de las caderas a Bella para adentrarse aún más a ella

-¡Bella!- gimió sin poder contenerse por aquella maniobra tan osada, que le provocaba sumar más puntos a su excitación.

-Pensé…que…te…gustaba …a…ti…tener…el control - le dijo con dificultad debido a cada salto que daba sobre él, haciendo que sus pechos saltar y Edward la contemplara con una pasión incontrolable, sus manos no podían dejar de acariciar el cuerpo de Bella, apretando sus muslos y caderas, masajeando su clítoris subiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar hasta sus pechos donde le daba más atención por exquisita sensación al tacto, estaban levemente hinchados y por la reacción de Bella, sumamente sensibles.

-Pensé que tu no querías que me acercara- le dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante, más gemidos salían de sus labios, Bella por su parte gemía el nombre de Edward una y otra vez provocándolo cada vez más, Edward la apretó con sus fuertes brazos de las caderas embistiéndola con mayor fuerza, se sentía cerca y quería llegar con ella. Bella se relamía los labios ya que la agitación provocaba que se le secaran, la pronta explosión en su bajo vientre era inminente.

-Amor vente conmigo- le pidió Edward con su último aliento mirándola directamente a los ojos, provocándole un fuerte orgasmo a Bella llevándolo a él también a la mismísima nirvana. Bella recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward para recobrar las fuerzas de su cuerpo, Edward la mantenía firmemente aferrada a su pecho –Amor perdóname, esta vez no nos cuidamos- y Bella que aún se encontraba con su cabeza en el hombro de Edward sonrío por sus palabras _"algo tarde" _pensó para si misma.

Cuando ambos ya se encontraban en los brazos del otro encajando perfectamente, el muy anhelado sueño llego para ambos, pero Edward no contaba con algo.

-Amor ¿ya estas dormido?- le pregunto Bella tímidamente.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- le pregunto Edward bostezando fuertemente y se giro un poco para verla.

-¿Me traerías papayas con cubierta de chocolate?- le pregunto avergonzada.

-¿Hmm?- fue la repuesta de Edward. Bella le explico que había tenido todo el día ganas de comer aquello pero con lo de la supuesta pelea, cosa que nunca fue, ya que le explico que nunca podría enojarse con él –Es solo que me encanta verte celoso- habían sido sus palabras cuando le explico por que toda aquella jugarreta.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, todo estaba bien, perfecto por decirlo de algún modo, desayunaron en la terraza del segundo piso entre platicas de estudio que le explicaba Edward, ya que Bella la siguiente semana tendría calificaciones y Edward con sus múltiples conocimientos también la ayudaba, en realidad hablaron de todo, menos de lo acontecido la noche recién pasada, por un leve comentario Bella le dejo en claro que había sido su peor noche pues Mike no era precisamente un encanto hecho hombre.

Así paso un mes, un mes en que Bella había avanzado tanto que ya estaba en materia de cursos superiores, además la pasión que había entre Edward y ella iba en aumento lo que la había asustado un poco pensando en que a su pequeño hijo o hija podría sucederle algo, así que en uno de sus últimos controles prefirió preguntarle directamente a Zafrina si era riesgoso.

-No te preocupes Bella, es normal el libido aumente debido a tus hormonas, por otra parte el bebé no corre ningún peligro, a medida que tu vientre comience a ser mas notorio puede que sea algo incomodo pero verás que es fácil ajustarse a esos inconvenientes- le informo.

Por otra parte seguía con sus preparativos junto a Esme, ya prácticamente estaba todo listo para decírselo a Edward, lo que la mantenía nerviosa en todo momento ya que solo faltaba que ella se decidiera, esa tarde para intentar relajarse (ya que los nervios no le hacían bien al bebé, como le había explicado la doctora) estaba haciendo galletas, se inclino de puntas para alcanzar el jarrón donde las guardaría pero en un mal movimiento el jarrón se fue al suelo quebrándose en cientos de pedazos.

-¿Amor estas bien?- escucho al voz de Edward a su espalda, lo que la sobresalto por no haberse percatado de que él estaba ahí.

-Me has asustado- le dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho para calmar su corazón.

-Discúlpame amor- le dijo Edward quien beso su sien y se agacho para recoger el desastre de los trozos de la loza. Cuando ya todo estaba en orden Edward se acerco donde Bella y tomo una de sus manos -¿Podría preguntar por que de un tiempo a esta parte te percibo más nerviosa? ¿Algo anda mal?-le pregunto Edward, sentía curiosidad por las actitudes de Bella y hace ya un tiempo quería preguntárselo, pero siempre lo dejaba pasar esta vez con lo del jarrón tenia la escusa para hacerlo. Bella respiro varias veces para encontrar el valor que intentaba recaudar hace un par de días, este era el momento y ella lo sabia.

-Necesito mostrarte algo, creo que es la mejor forma de decirlo- le dijo nerviosa jugando con sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa? Me estas poniendo nervioso a mi ¿es algo malo?- le dijo Edward tomando sus manos para calmarla, pero su propio nervio se reflejaba en su mirada, aquellos meses vividos con Bella lejos habían sido los mejores de su vida, pero en su cabeza estaba siempre latente la posibilidad de que Bella se diera cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, de que él seguía siendo aunque no lo quisiese un hombre casado y decidiera dejarlo _"no podría soportarlo_" se decía siempre que pensaba en aquella posibilidad.

-Eso me lo dirás tu amor- le dijo Bella acariciando su rostro –Solo espero que sea una agradable sorpresa- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Bella lo condujo al segundo piso con sus manos aún entrelazadas, con cada paso por los peldaños rogaba al cielo que Edward lo tomara tan bien como Esme y como ella, más respiros sonoros salían de su boca para relajarse, pero a medida que ella se relajaba Edward se ponía más nervioso pensando en que tendría que mostrarle Bella.

Finalmente llegaron al segundo piso frente a la habitación que un día Edward le regalo para que ella hiciera lo que quisiera –Te amo por sobre todas las cosas- le dijo Bella antes de girar el pomo de la puerta mirándolo directamente a los ojos, demostrándole con ello que cada palabra era la más pura verdad, la puerta quedo levemente abierta y Bella con un gesto de su cabeza le indico que entrara, y Edward así lo hizo.

Ante él perfectamente decorado un cuarto de bebé **(Perfil) **en tonos blancos y beige con figuritas de animalitos, además de lo obvio que consta de los muebles de un cuarto de bebé, algo llamaba mucho más su atención, algo que hizo que unas gruesas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, sobre uno de los muebles junto a la pequeña cuna se encontraba un retroproyector que mostraba una película de algo parecido a una ecografía, _"es una ecografía"_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza _"es una ecografía de tu hijo" _le seguía diciendo esa voz en su cabeza, miro a Bella quien tenia puesta una mano sobre su vientre y lo miraba tímidamente, luego miro nuevamente la imagen sin poder procesar aún lo que veía. En su pecho algo comenzó a crecer inexplicablemente, emoción eso era seguro, pero no sabia como actuar, podría abrazarla a ella tan fuerte por la felicidad pero no, tenia que ser cuidadoso no podía hacerle daño, podría no hacer nada pero eso a lastimaría pensando que le era indiferente, así estaba su cabeza pensando en todo lo que tenia que hacer y lo que no "hemos estado haciendo el amor muchas veces este ultimo tiempo" pensó de repente sintiéndose culpable por si le había hecho algo a su bebé.

-Necesito que digas algo antes de que muera de nervios- la voz de Bella lo volvió a tierra, la miro nuevamente con los ojos anegados en lagrimas y una sonrisa nueva en el se asomo por su rostro, una sonrisa llena de felicidad, emoción, orgullo y admiración. En dos segundos exactos Edward se acerco a Bella para abrazarla por hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo, se aparto solo un poco para verla a los ojos, ojos que también se encontraban con lagrimas de felicidad, y comenzó a besarla por toda la cara, por cada zona de su rostro, incluso sobre las lagrimas para borrarlas, no habían palabras para describir aquel mágico momento, aquella unión tan poderosa que se formo entre los dos…entre los tres.

* * *

_Mis niñas queria disculparme con las chicas que me siguen por hacerles creer que habia subido cap en la nota informativa que deje acerca de mi nueva historia, la verdad es subi en cada historia por que no en todas las historias comparto a las mismas personas, es por ello que lo hice, y refetente a esto mismo es que me molesto un poco que alguien en particular "Lorena" de quien nunca la habia visto siquiera por mi historia me dejara un comentario acerca de que eso no debia hacerlo, primero y es obvio la historia es mia por ende puedo hacer lo que quiera y dejar los aviso que a mi me parezcan pertinentes, agradezco cada RR e intento responderlos cuando tengo tiempo, por aquellas chicas que me recompensan con sus comentarios es que actualizo, agradezco lorena que leas la historia, pero si realmente quieres que tome en cuenta tu opinion no es la forma, en fiin la verdad es que no es para tanto lo se, pero es la primera vez que me pasa y es raro :P en fin chicas espero que les haya gustado este cap!!! y se hayan pasado por mi nueva historia, el summary se que esta raro pero soy horrirble para eso xD aahhh y Edward no es gay como me preguntaron por ahi :P_

_Siii haganme feliz con el botoncito verde de abajo ^^_

_para las chicas que habian comentato en la informacion, espero que lo hana nuevamente pues tuvee que borrarlo para subir el sgte cap!!!_


	14. Eco al Estilo Cullen

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_Lo se, lo se, he demoraro bastante en actualizar, pero la verdad es que la inspiración parece que decidio irse de vacaciones antes que yo, sin contar que he tenido la cabeza llena de problemas (no mios, sino de un amigo muy querido) pero situaciones dificiles al fin y al cabo, espero que me perdonen por a demora y les guste este cap que lo conseguir redactar luego de dosis intensa de coca-cola por la noche y al fin salio como queria, no me maten al final xD_

_como siempre mis agradecimientos especiales a las chicas que alimentan mi adicción ***lorena*nina*catitacullen*Carmen Cullen-.i love fic*Niki Austen*.stewart*Fran Ktrin Black*viviPatCullen*ALiCuLLeNSwAn*Natalie aka Isabella*isiscullen*Cherrie SA*sara*yyamile**Norma Edith*Jos WeasleyC*Bella masen*Lilu the little witch*AlLe*marysole*Annilet*Laura Katherine*rainbow raw*alice mNm*yolabertay*..-.*BeliceAurora-Cullen*NoiteBarbie*escarlataojala*negraTKM*LuLu MaRiE CuLLeN*kanikcami-cullen* **y me recuerdan solo estando presentes que jamás olvidare mis historias._

"**Eco al estilo Cullen"**

* * *

_BPOV_

Sentir el abrazo calido y a la vez férreo de Edward aplaco cualquier atisbo de duda y miedo, mi corazón saltaba de gozo con el simple hecho de saber que nos aceptaba definitivamente en su vida a los dos, pero luego se separó de mi bruscamente mirándome a los ojos.

-¡Tenemos que ir con el doctor! ¡Comprar sus muebles! ¡Buscarle un nombre! ¡Pensar en los padrinos para bautizarlo! ¡Comprarle ropita!- y sonreí al verlo así, tan híper ventilado, emocionado, casi al borde de la locura, no dejaba de pasearse dentro del cuarto sin pensar en que prácticamente todo lo que quería hacer ya estaba hecho.

-Amor- le dije cuando tome su rostro en mis manos para que me mirara a mi y no al entorno como desquiciado –Te amo- le dije y bese sus labios, el acto lo pillo desprevenido pero a los segundos su cuerpo se relajo y me devolvió el beso con todo el amor que se podría sentir, baje mis manos a su cuello y lo acerque más a mi para sentirlo, Edward me abrazo y me giro por los aires, yo jadee al marearme un poco.

-¿Te hice daño?- se detuvo en seco y me miro asustado –por que podemos ir de inmediato al doctor- y sus ojos seguían preocupados y amplios mirándome.

-Amor relájate, estoy bien- y acaricie su mejilla sintiéndome orgullosa por el hombre que seria el padre de mi primer hijo –Como ves ya esta listo su cuarto y tiene sus ropitas en las gavetas- le apuntaba con mi mano –El nombre lo decidiremos entre los dos, hay que esperar a que nazca para bautizarlo así que cálmate si aún tenemos tiempo y bueno sobre el doctor- me lo pensé un poco –ya llevo un mes viéndola con tu madre- y le sonreí inocentemente.

-¿Mi madre?- me pregunto extrañado y vi en su rostro los engranajes encajar -¡Ella lo sabe y yo me vengo a enterar recién!- afirmo con su voz más alta, yo cerré mis ojos esperando su regaño, pero esta vez lo entendería perfectamente, lo que no me esperaba era lo que hizo, sentí de pronto caricias en mi vientre y abrí mis ojos, ahí arrodillado frente a mi, Edward acariciaba mi vientre y pegaba sus labios a el.

-Tendrás la mejor abuelita de todos, una familia que te querrá y unos padres que te amaran con devoción- le decía a mi pequeña pancita, pancita que no era notoria a simple vista pero para mi que conocía mi cuerpo, podía apreciar la leve curva que comenzaba a formarse.

-Y una hermosa primita que la cuidara como su hermanita- le dije incluyendo a la pequeña Isadora, solo esperaba que no lo tomara a mal ahora que no seria la única sobrina, Edward entendió lo que estaba pensando.

-Yo hablare con Isadora, es importante que vea el lado bueno de la situación, que tendrá una amiga con quien jugar en lugar de alguien que quiera robarle el puesto- me dijo levantándose y abrazándome por el costado sin apartar una de sus manos de mi vientre – ¡Así que papayas con chocolate eh!- me sonrío divertido recordando la vez de mi antojo a las tantas de la madrugada, yo le sonreí ampliamente.

Al día siguiente de que se entero, él llego más temprano de lo normal del trabajo y me informo que así seria de ahora en adelante, que se llevaría parte del trabajo a la casa para cuidar de mi y del bebé, la verdad es que yo no proteste pues la idea me parecía excelente, pero además, cuando él llego, me sorprendió con un enorme regalo, un enorme oso blanco muy suave, en una de sus manos estaba atado un globo de helio que decía "Te amo mami" y en la otra sujetaba una pequeña bolsita de regalo, mis ojos se cristalizaron y le sonreí emocionada al ver su propia emoción. Tome el regalo y dentro había una pequeña cajita de Tiffany´s, lo mire un poco enojada al pensar que estaba gastando más de la cuenta, acaricie la cubierta de terciopelo y la abrí, para encontrarme con un hermoso collar de oro, el cual, el dije era una mujer embarazada y se podía observar que dentro de su abultado vientre se tallaba un pequeño bebe, lo abrace y bese agradecida por aquel hermoso gesto, el cual él puso delicadamente alrededor de mi cuello.

¿Les había dicho que Edward era un exagerado? Bueno pues si no lo había dicho, ahora lo hago y lo ¡re! Afirmo, le dije que me había hecho mis exámenes correspondientes al primer trimestre la semana pasada, pero no, él quería verlo con sus propios ojos, me alegaba diciendo que quería estar seguro de que la "obstetra" era la indicada para atender a nuestro hijo, cuando le informe que era la misma doctora que asistió a Esme con él y sus dos hermanos, me alego de que quizás la doctora podía estar pasada en edad para este trabajo, cualquier cosa que le dijera él me la refutaba con otra, tengo que decir que hacia esto solo para hacerlo enojar un poco, conocía sus verdaderas intenciones y eran simplemente acompañarme por primera vez a una ecografía y ver a su hijo en vivo con sus propios ojos.

Así sacamos hora al quinto día de haberle comunicado la noticia, me sentía feliz, mejor dicho, radiante de felicidad, cuando Edward creía que estaba dormido le hablaba al pequeño bebé, en mi corazón el amor por ese hombre se ampliaba mucho más si es que fuera posible.

-Tu mamita es la mejor del mundo, sabes, tenemos mucha suerte, por eso hay que cuidarla- escuche una vez que le dijo, cuando me removía levemente, él se estiraba quieto a su lado de la cama haciéndose el dormido, cuando le daba la espalda para dormir de lado, él se bajaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el otro lado quedando de rodillas por el borde de la cama para seguir hablándole

-Espero que seas una niña para que seas igual de hermosa que tu madre- y beso mi vientre –pero si eres un niño te amare igual, por que eres un pedacito de ella y eso es lo más importante- esa ultima noche cuando hice eso no pude evitar sonreír en parte de orgullo, amor y dicha y por otra parte por su infantilismo.

-¡Ey! Se supone que estabas dormida- me regaño avergonzado de verse descubierto.

-¿Por qué le hablas por las noches cuando se supone que estoy durmiendo?- le pregunte divertida.

-Bueno- vi en sus ojos que la verdadera respuesta le avergonzaba, me miro a los ojos viendo que en realidad estaba feliz por lo que hacia –Era una charla entre padre e hija o hijo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, su respuesta me hizo sonreír como una boba enamorada, con mis manos aprisione fuertemente su cuello y lo atraje hacia mi, quedando él sobre mi, dejando todo su peso en sus brazos que estaba a los costados de mi cabeza, capture sus labios en un apasionado beso que invitaba a ir por más.

-Amor no, puede ser peligroso para el bebé- vi en sus ojos la real preocupación, yo le sonreí divertida.

-No te preocupes si ya le pregunte a la doctora ese detalle y dijo que nada sucedería.

-¿Estas segura?- me pregunto entre esperanzado y dudoso, acaricio nuevamente mi vientre –Por que si le sucediera algo yo no…- pero no deje que terminara, en un rápido movimiento lleve una de mis manos al interior de su pantalón, ganándome un exquisito gemido, le sonreí triunfante y sus ojos de un momento a otro me bañaron con su lujuria.

A la mañana siguiente sentí el cansancio de aquella agotadora noche en la que no nos dimos tregua, las primeras dos veces Edward acercaba sus labios a mi vientre para pedirle permiso al pequeño por lo que iba a hacer, ya en la tercera ronda olvido toda cordura amándonos sin preocupaciones a que algo malo ocurriera.

-Buenos días mis amores- escuche la voz animada de Edward, abrí los ojos lentamente y en su lado de la cama no estaba, me gire a la puerta y ahí vistiendo solo su pantalón, Edward sostenía una gran bandeja con el desayuno, la acerco a mi y vi en ella mucha variedad de frutas, cereales, leche, tostadas con mermelada, huevos revueltos, su café matutino, le sonreí y me beso tiernamente para luego ir a abrir las cortinas, las que dio paso a los cegadores rayos del sol.

-Que animoso despertaste hoy- le dije cuando ya estaba a mi lado tomando parte de su desayuno.

-Soy un hombre completo- me dijo –Tengo todo lo que necesito y más, la vida me bendice con dos personas que llegaron a iluminar mis días- se acerco a mi vientre y lo beso –Buenos días- nunca me aburriría de aquellos gestos tan tiernos que tenia con nuestro pequeño, aunque fuera apenas notorio y apenas una cosita pequeña, él ya lo consideraba.

-¡Amor! ¿Estas listo?- le grite desde la planta baja aquella tarde, llevaba más de una hora intentando ponerse la ropa adecuadamente, cuando lo vi por primera vez me fije que los botones de su camisa estaban todos desfasados, sobre la cama tenia tendido cerca de diez corbatas ya que aún no decidía cual utilizar, cuando se arremango levemente el pantalón para atar sus cordones me dije que llevaba una calceta gris y otra café, y me reí al verlo tan nervioso -¡Amor, solo iremos a un examen de rutina, aún no nacerá!- le grite nuevamente para que se apurara, la hora con la obstetra seria en un par de minutos y nosotros aún seguíamos aquí, finalmente Edward bajo vistiendo deportivo, se había cambiado nuevamente de ropa y bufe pensando que era peor que mujer.

-Ya, ya, estoy listo- me dijo con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Así viajamos en el auto de Edward camino a la clínica, por suerte nos dieron todos los verdes en los semáforos y la autopista estaba levemente descongestionada por lo que llegamos justo a tiempo.

Zafrina me sonrío al verme y cuando entro Edward sus ojos se emocionaron al verlo.

-Veo que en ésta sesión vinimos con el papá- y la sonrisa y el pecho de Edward se ensancharon aún más cuando escucho aquel termino.

-Así es- dijo orgulloso abrazándome por la espalda y dejando sus manos en mi vientre –Desde hoy así será hasta que nazca- le dijo a al doctora que sonreía con ternura al vernos.

-Bien Bella, conoces ya la rutina- me dijo, yo asentí y fui detrás de la mampara para quitarme la ropa y quedar solo con una holgada bata blanca, salí de ahí para sentarme en el silloncito donde la doctora puso el gel para pasar la maquinita.

Como de costumbre lo primero que escuche claro y fuerte fue el sonido de los latidos del pequeño corazón de mi bebé, tan rapiditos como batir de alas, me maravillaba con aquel sonido, lleno de vida y esperanza, las sensaciones que sentía fueron interrumpidas cuando sentí mis mejillas húmedas, me seque las lagrimas que pensé derramar por la emoción, pero al llevar mis manos a mis mejillas una nueva cayo sobre ellas y me di cuenta que no era yo, gire mi rostro y vi a Edward emocionado mirando atento el monitor, subí mi mano a sus mejillas y le limpie el rastro salado que tenia, él me miro a los ojos con un brillo especial.

-Te amo más que a mi vida- me dijo dándome un beso apretado por tanta emoción, nuestra pequeña burbuja donde nos encontrábamos los tres, fue disuelta por Zafrina.

-Esta todo muy bien Bella, igual que la semana pasada, tu placenta es optima, sus pulmoncitos y corazón en excelente forma, su cabecita se encuentra en un buen tamaño, lo que si podría recomendarte, es que descanses ya que los últimos exámenes arrogaron que tienes principio de anemia ¿Has estado tomando adecuadamente tus vitaminas con hierro?- me pregunto Zafrina y yo intente ocultar el asombro, Edward me miro conociéndome todos los gestos.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dije antes de que comenzaran a regañarme –Lo olvide con todos los últimos sucesos de este mes- le dije.

-Bella es importante que tomes todos tus medicamentos, por tu bien y el del bebé- Edward me miro con el ceño fruncido, sabia lo que estaba pensando, de haberlo sabido antes él estaría pendiente de mi salud, y llevaba razón pero estaba tan nerviosa terminando el cuarto y pensando en como decirle que cuando tomaba las pastillas de calcio olvidaba las otras.

Zafrina me hizo jurarle que no volvería a olvidarlas, pero no fue necesario hacerlo ya que Edward se estaba comprometiendo por mí a que no lo haría.

Me estaba levantando de la camilla para ir a vestirme, cuando una muchedumbre de gente irrumpió fuertemente en la consulta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Zafrina asombrada por la gente, me asome un poco más para ver quienes eran pero no era necesario ya que la voz de Emmett era fuerte y vigorosa – ¡No pueden entrar todos a la vez, es una consulta no un centro comercial!- escuche que dijo la doctora algo molesta por la irrupción.

-¿Dónde esta esa pequeña diablilla?- pregunto el mayor de los Cullen.

-Lo siento Zafrina, pero no pude hacer nada- se escuso Esme, y de la nada me vi rodeada por toda la familia, Alice me miraba con el ceño fruncido y a su lado Jasper quien le acariciaba el brazo para calmarla, Rose me miraba con una gran felicidad al igual que Emmett que se unió al poco tiempo con ella, Esme entro de la mano con Carlisle quien me sonreía como un padre le sonríe a un hijo, y vaya que ya tengo experiencia con aquellos gestos, pues Edward luce así todo el día.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto molesto Edward quien estaba a mi lado tomándome la mano fuertemente para darme apoyo.

-No puedo creer que no nos hayan dicho nada, de ti podría esperarlo Edward por que eres un egoísta, pero ¿de ti Bella?- y comprendí por que había llegado tan molesta.

-Alice perdóname, lo haríamos pronto, solo que Edward debía saberlo antes que el resto- me excusé.

-Amor no tienes por que pedirles perdón, fue una decidían de los dos y deben respetarla- Alice iba a alegarle nuevamente, cuando una pequeña cosita empujaba las piernas de los adultos.

-¿Dónde esta mi primito, quiero verlo?- escuche la vocecita de Isadora quien apareció empujando el cuerpo de su padre que ocupaba gran espacio del lugar.

-Ven aquí pequeña- le dije cuando la vi, sus ojitos estaban igual de emocionados que el resto de la familia y suspire al pensar que quizás las cosas no irían tan mal con la pequeña, le hice un espacio en la camilla para que Edward la levantara y la sentara a mi lado, luego mire a Zafrina con un "disculpa" tatuado en mi rostro y le pedí si podría volver a tomarme la eco ya que la familia en pleno estaba ahí para eso.

Esme y Carlisle se abrazaban fuertemente sonriendo al ver a su próximo nieto o nieta, Rose y Emmett comentaba sobre cuando ellos estaban en la misma situación con la pequeña Isa y sobre lo mucho que nos entendían de estar emocionados, Alice le hacia señas a Jasper mostrándole el monitor, como preguntándole "¿y cuando?" Edward y yo nos mirábamos sonriendo por sus ocurrencias, luego le bajo la verborrea diciendo que tenia muchas ideas para decorar su cuarto, Esme y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice y le di las gracias sin emitir sonido, lo que me extraño fue que Isadora no dijera ni una sola palabra, ella miraba con el ceño fruncido al pequeño bebé del monitor.

-¿Todo bien pequeña?- le pregunte acariciando su pequeño bracito, ella asintió y luego de unos minutos me miro a los ojos y luego a Edward, no se por que su mirada me causo algo de miedo.

-¿Cómo es que el tío Eddy puso a mi primita ahí dentro?- pregunto de la nada y de pronto el aire nos falto a todos, mirándonos asustados sin saber que decir.

-De la misma forma en la que tú llegaste- le dijo Edward –Pregúntale a tu papi- y la diversión era clara en su voz, todos miramos a Emmett quien se veía sumamente nervioso y algo ruborizado, algo nuevo en él debo añadir.

-¿Papi, como es que entre en la pancita de mamá?- le pregunto la pequeña mirándolo extrañada.

-Maldito hijo del mal- susurro Emmett una leve queja a Edward.

–Con una semillita- dijo de pronto Zafrina, ahora todos la mirábamos a ella agradecida por su intervención.

-¿y la semillita como la metieron ahí?- hay que decirlo, la pequeña sabia hacer la pregunta más incomoda, inteligente.

-¿Has visto la polinización de las abejas en el colegio?- le pregunto a la pequeña, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-Es algo así- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero- y todos miramos asustados -¿La pica en la pancita y ahí le mete la semillita?- pregunto con sus ojitos mirando a la nada, intentando encajar su propia resolución.

-¡Si que mi hermano tiene una buena puntería!- bromeo Emmett, la pequeña pensando en sus propias conclusiones no presto atención a lo que su padre dijo, luego me miro a mi y puso su dedito en mi ombligo.

-Tía Belly ¿no te dolió?- me pregunto asustada, yo sonreí negándole y acariciando su cabecita, Emmett rió fuertemente provocando que su risa fuera contagiosa, así todos acompañamos sus carcajadas dejando a la pequeña con su ceño fruncido y sus bracitos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Cuando ya bajo un poco la adrenalina para todos por la emoción del nuevo miembro de la familia, no se hicieron esperar los abrazos de felicitaciones y los buenos deseos.

-Seré la mejor primita- repetía a cada rato la pequeña Isa cuando salimos de la consulta y nos dirigíamos hacia la casa –Le enseñare todo lo que me a enseñado tía Ally- y tras su comentario todos nos giramos a ver a Alice quien sonreía inocentemente, definitivamente tendría que estar muy al pendiente de las visitas de Alice a nuestra casa cuando el bebe creciera.

Al llegar a casa, las mujeres fuimos a ver la pieza de mi bebe que diseñamos con Esme, Rose y la pequeña estaban fascinadas, Esme y yo orgullosas por nuestro trabajo y la única que aún hacia morritos definitivamente era Alice, ya que alegaba que ella igual quería ser participe de algo así.

-Alice por favor entiéndeme, no podía dejar que más personas lo supieran antes de que Edward, si se lo dije a Esme primero es por que a ella prácticamente le debo todo lo que soy ahora- le dije cuando nos quedamos solas en el cuarto de mi pequeño.

-Lo se Bella no te preocupes- me dijo acariciando mi espalda –Es solo que bueno, estoy algo celosa- y se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, yo la mire extrañada pues no me calzaba por que ella tendría celos de alguien tan simple como yo.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- le pregunte preocupada, ella me miro a los ojos y de inmediato los suyos se cristalizaron.

-Es solo que te veo tan bien con mi hermano, no lo tomes a mal por favor, pero llevan tan poco y ya tendrán un hijo- me dijo y su mirada bajo al suelo –y bueno yo, yo llevo años con Jasper y aún no agrandamos la familia.

-¿Lo han conversado?- le pregunte tanteando terreno.

-Por supuesto que si Bella, pero él siempre dice que tiene miedo de ser un mal padre- y suspiro fuertemente.

-Quizás si no le avisaras no le quedaría de otra- y la mire con una mirada cómplice.

-Puede molestarse- me dijo algo pensativa, como si la idea le atrajera.

-No creo que tenga otra opción cuando ya todo este hecho.

-Gracias hermana- me abrazo fuertemente, pero yo estaba asombrada por la manera en que me llamo, al fin, en todos mis años de vida, sentí que al fin podía decir que tenía una famita de verdad.

Así fue como voló un mes más y mi pancita de mujer embarazada ya era más notoria, Edward llegaba cada día con algún regalo para mí, desde pequeñas ropitas, hasta comida para mis antojos que cada vez se hacían más extraños, como por ejemplo el otro día moría por comer mostaza a cucharadas, lo se asqueroso, siendo que a mi jamás me había gustado la mostaza, ese día tenia la necesidad irrefrenable de comerla a cucharadas. Edward se quejaba por que eran cosas asquerosas y raras por ende él no tenia deseos de compartirlos conmigo.

-Te veo comer tan animadamente que me da hambre, pero no me gusta lo que comes- fue lo último que me dijo, yo le sonreía mientras tenia mi boca llena de pepinillos con crema –Si comieras algo más normal podrías compartirlo.

Cuando no iba a trabajar pasábamos todo el día juntos en la habitación, me sentía como una reina cuando llegaba con la bandeja de comida preparada por él y luego por la tarde nos ejercitábamos (y vaya que ejercitábamos) mutuamente para bajar las calorías adquiridas.

Cuando comenzaba a leer un libro, él se acostaba a mi lado hablándole a nuestro hijo, lo divertido era que hace una semana había comprado dos juguetes, un pequeño autito rojo y una pequeña Barbie Kelly, así pasaba la tarde, deslizando el autito sobre mi vientre jugando como un niño diciendo que era una colina que debía cruzar como en un rally para llegar como un campeón, luego pasaba la muñequita quien caminaba por la colina feliz a la espera de su nueva amiguita, como aún no sabíamos que era, él no demostraba privilegiando a algún sexo en especifico así que se simplemente jugaba por partida doble. Ver los ojos de Edward cuando sentía alguna patadita del pequeño era impagable, sus ojos brillaban con una luminosidad única y embriagadora.

-Creo que tendré dos hijos que cuidar- le dije la última tarde cuando aparte levemente un excelente libro que me había recomendado Esme "orgullo y prejuicio", y lo miraba jugar como todas las tardes –Quizás deberíamos agregar una cunita extra ¿no crees?- y él solo me sonrío feliz.

-Hoy no podré venir a almorzar contigo amor, tengo un caso algo complicado y estaré todo el día en el bufete- me dijo triste en la mañana, a mi se me hacia difícil pensar en no estar con él, ya que estaba acostumbrada a pasar gran parte del día juntos.

-No te preocupes amor, entiendo- le dije mientras permanecía recostada en la cama y él entraba al cuarto de baño para ducharse, yo me quede pensando en una pequeña sorpresa. Cuando Edward se fue, no sin antes darme un tierno beso de despedida, me quede dormida ya que me sentía con el cuerpo cansado, luego desperté al rato con el tiempo justo para preparar la comida, la guarde en envases térmicos y salí rumbo a la oficina de Edward con la idea de sorprenderlo con un almuerzo familiar.

Ya estaba en el ascensor, presione el numero del piso de Edward, pero este se detuvo un piso más abajo dejando entrar a…Mike.

-¡Bella!- dijo con una sonrisa alegre al verme, yo le sonreí algo preocupada e instintivamente baje un poco mi bolso para tapar mi vientre.

-Hola Mike- le dije con una fingida sonrisa, él se acerco y me abrazo como si fuéramos los mejores amigos de toda la vida, error, fue en ese momento que siento el leve cambio de mi cuerpo, me miro a los ojos de una forma extraña, entre preocupado, asombrado y algo más, no sabría decirlo.

-Estás embarazada- no fue una pregunta, fue una constatación de un hecho, mi voz no encontraba el camino adecuado para salir por mi boca, las palabras morían incluso antes de pensar en decirlas -¿Victoria lo sabe?- y con aquella pregunta reaccione ante un hecho que había olvidado estos dos últimos meses.

-No veo que sea de su importancia- dije nerviosa, la situación me estaba haciendo incluso transpirar de nervios.

-Si es de Edward es de su incumbencia, después de todo tu firmaste un contrato- me dijo triste, él estaba en toda la razón, yo había firmado un contrato, un contrato que Victoria me aseguro que ya no tenia ninguna validez.

-Ese contrato no es valido, incluso antes de que Victoria se fuera me aseguro que no tenia validez- en su rostro vi pasar la lastima, tristeza y rabia, no sabría decir a quien iba dirigido pero eso no era lo que me importaba realmente, estaba tan nerviosa que sentía como dentro de mi vientre mi bebé se movía al percibir mi propio animo.

-Bella, ese contrato es vigente hasta el día de hoy- me informo y yo instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre para protegerlo, sin importar soltar las bolsas que sonaron fuertemente contra el suelo, algo de todo aquello no estaba correcto, partiendo por que Victoria misma me había dicho que no me preocupara, que el contrato no tendría ninguna validez, por extraño que parecía si la tenia y sospechaba que no era nada bueno. Una fuerte punzada en mi bajo vientre me hizo hincarme y gritar de dolor, Mike miro mis piernas con los ojos desorbitados, baje mi mirada a mis piernas y en ellas un hilo de sangre corria camino abajo.

* * *

_Ya de por si, si habian olvidado matarme por la demora, espero que no lo hagan por el final de éste cap :P, muchas me preguntaban que sucedia con el contrato pero tampoco les podia decir ya les contaria importante de la historia, como ven, siii el contrato jamás fue deshecho por la $&%$& de Victoria, ahora hay qye ver que dice en el y sobre todo que paso con Bella. Diganme que les parecio, besos ^^_


	15. Plazo y Deuda

_**Disclaimer:** Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_Espero que les guste el cap y no me queiran luego matar :P_

_dedicado a todas als chicas que me siguen!!_

* * *

"**Plazo y Deuda"**

Edward caminaba como león enjaulado por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Bella mientras esperaba a que Zafrina la revisara, cuando Edward le pregunto a uno de los trabajadores por que había una ambulancia en el bufete y a éste le contestaron de que hubo un accidente en el elevador Edward lo sintió pero lo dejo pasar, ya había llegado la ambulancia y tendría todo controlado, pero su locura se desato cuando por la puerta de su oficina apareció Mike para decirle que Era Bella de quien se trataba la emergencia, como un loco salio pitando de la oficina, tomó su coche del estacionamiento y condujo a la máxima velocidad que le permitía el resto de los vehículos, llamo para pedir expresamente que fuera llevada a la clínica donde trabajaba Zafrina ya que era ella quien llevaba su embarazo y sabría con precisión su condición por todas las citas que ya llevaban.

-Cálmate Edward, harás un hoyo en el suelo- intento tranquilizarlo Esme, pero estas alturas, tras unas largas hora de espera, lo único que podía calmarlo era saber si Bella y su bebé estaban bien.

-No entiendo que la puso así- les dijo a toda la familia que se encontraba ahí acompañándolo –Mike dijo que estaban hablando y de la nada le sucedió- dijo frustrado –Ella debía estar en casa, le pedí que guardara reposo- y se sentó derrotado en uno de los asientos, afirmo los codos en sus piernas para sujetar su cabeza entre sus manos e intentar calmarse.

-Hijo ahí viene Zafrina- le aviso Carlisle cuando la vio aparecer por el pasillo, Edward de un salto se levanto y corrió a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Cómo esta el bebé?- pregunto al borde de la neurosis.

-Tranquilo Edward o te dará una aneurisma cerebral- le dijo Zafrina con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero Edward necesitaba que le contestaran lo que había preguntado por lo que no le presto atención a su chiste medico –Ella y el bebé están bien- lo tranquilizo, miro a toda la familia para regalarles una leve sonrisa ya que todos se veían igual de afligidos que Edward.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- le pregunto ahora más calmado.

-Ella llego con síntomas de perdida, al parecer recibió una emoción fuerte pero ya esta todo en orden, llego a tiempo así que la medicamos para que se relajara y así todo volviera a la normalidad- le informo Zafrina.

-¿Puedo verla?- le pregunto Edward.

-Ella estaba igual de ansiosa como tú por verte cuando recobro el conocimiento pero la cede para que descansara por que aún estaba un poco alterada, puedes entrar y cuando despierte por favor que esté tranquila- y con ese último consejo salio dejando a toda la familia tranquila.

Edward fue hasta la habitación de Bella, cuando entro tu corazón se contrajo al verla en aquella cama de hospital tan fría y pequeña, se veía sumamente indefensa en esa posición, con su rostro y labios algo pálidos. Movió la silla junto a su cama y tomándola de la mano se quedo esperando a que ella despertara.

Ya llevaba un par de horas en esa misma posición, mirándola, acariciándola, incluso hablándole de vez en cuando con la esperanza de que su inconciente pudiera escucharlo, estaba en ello cuando con dos leves golpes tocaron a la puerta de la habitación, Edward no alcanzo ni a responder cuando escucho que ésta era abierta, esperando a que fuera alguien de la familia no se tomo la molestia en ver quien era.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Mike, Edward se giro de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto cortante.

-Vine a saber como estaba, aunque no lo creas le tengo un cariño especial- Mike se sentía algo apenado y muy culpable, en parte por haberle recordado lo del contrato pero sobre todo por ser parte de el, algo de lo que se encuentra muy arrepentido, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, si intentaba arruinarle los planes a Victoria lo más probable es que ella lo delatara y le quitaran su licencia de abogado o lo metieran preso por cómplice, por ayudar y sobre todo haber pasado por varias leyes, también estaba el hecho de antes de entrar a ver a Bella, había preguntado en recepción que es lo que le había sucedido y ahí le contaron de sus síntomas de perdida, otra razón más para sentirse culpable. Edward lo miro a los ojos buscando alguna falsedad, pero en vista de que Mike se veía culpable no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

-Quería agradecerte por haber actuado con rapidez, la doctora me dijo que de no haber sido así, el desenlace hubiese sido otro- y le tendió su mano a Mike para agradecerle, éste la tomo y la culpa se acrecentó aún más.

-¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Te explico que fue lo que sucedió?- le pregunto Mike intentando parecer desinteresado, pero su intento fue en vano.

-No he hablado con ella, pero al parecer tu sabes algo ¿no?- le pregunto suspicaz, Mike no sabia que decirle.

-¿El bebé es tuyo verdad?- y Edward comprendió que eso mismo fue lo que puso nerviosa a Bella, el hecho de que otros supieran que ella esperaba un hijo de él , otros como Mike muy amigos de Victoria.

-¿Eso es lo que hablaste con Bella?- Mike no hizo contacto visual con Edward ya que sentía que su mirada era muy intensa y penetrante y él era un cobarde que no sabría como afrontar en lo que se había metido, pero es que cuando Victoria le contó sus planes y le indico de cuando dinero se trataba él no se pudo negar, él pensaba que a quien intentarían engañar seria una chica cualquiera que quisiera dinero, no alguien como Bella, inocente, pura y hermosa, él realmente dudo de apoyar todo aquello cuando la vio por primera vez entrando a su oficina, pero nuevamente estaba aquella parte de su personalidad que nunca había superado, incluso desde la universidad, la cobardía.

Mike no alcanzo a contestarle nada ya que escucharon una tercera voz, algo carrasposa pero clara.

-¿Edward?- pregunto de pronto Bella, Edward al escucharla se giro de inmediato para verla con sus ojos abiertos.

-Mi amor- le dijo y se acerco a ella para abrazarla por el pecho, ya que ella seguía recostada - ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto cuando se separo solo un poco, pero en ese momento cuando Edward se separo, ella pudo ver a Mike a espaldas de Edward, el holter conectado a su corazón comenzó a acelerarse ya que con su presencia Bella recordó lo sucedido en el bufete -Bella ¿Qué ocurre?- pero Bella estaba comenzado a híper ventilar pensando lo que Mike vino a hablar con Edward, Bella no podía hablar ya que estaba muy agitada, el holter cada vez estaba más acelerado –Mike llama a la enfermera- le pidió Edward para que alguien viniera a sedarla, Mike sabia que era por él que Bella se puso así ya que ella lo había mirado llena de miedo directo a los ojos, Mike salio enseguida por la puerta para llamar a la enfermera y explicarle lo que sucedía, a los pocos minutos la enfermera ingreso a la habitación para sedar nuevamente a Bella.

Edward no comprendía que era lo que le había sucedido, de lo que si estaba seguro es que algo tenía que ver Mike, cuando Bella despertara serpia paciente y no le preguntaría nada por lo ocurrido para asegurarse de que no volviera a agitarse, pero estaba claro que no lo dejaría pasar. La noche llego y Esme junto con Alice aparecieron por la clínica para pedirle a Edward que fuera a descansar, asegurándole que ellas se quedarían junto con Bella por la noche por si ocurría algo que tuvieran que avisarle, de ese modo Edward accedió a marcharse.

Por la mañana muy temprano, Edward ya se encontraba fuera de la cama, bañado y listo para salir, tomo una taza de café y comió una rebanada de pan a la rápida para poder ir a la clínica, no sin antes ir a uno de sus cajones y buscar algo que tenia guardado ahí recelosamente para que Bella no lo fuese a encontrar.

Antes de ir directo a la habitación de Bella, fue a la consulta de la doctora para informarse de si iba todo bien, cuando vio a Zafrina y ella le explico que Bella y el bebé estaban en perfectas condiciones, pero para no correr riesgos la tendrían un día más en observación, ya mañana le darían el alta medica.

Iba por el pasillo cuando vio a Esme y a Alice salir del cuarto.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto de inmediato algo preocupado pensando de inmediato en algo malo, en que irían por el doctor o algo así, Esme le sonrío calidamente para que se relajara.

-Todo bien hijo, es solo que Bella acaba de despertar y pregunto por ti, como no sabíamos a que hora vendrías, salimos para llamarte y Alice para pedir el desayuno de Bella- le dijo, Edward se relajo de inmediato y le sonrío feliz, abrazo a su madre y a su hermana, y entro a la habitación.

-Buenos días- dijo amorosamente para hacerse notar, ya que Bella estaba acostada de lado dando a espalda a la puerta, cuando escucho la voz de Edward se giro inmediatamente para verlo a los ojos, intento buscar un atisbo de enojo, algo que le indicara de que ya sabia la verdad, algo que Mike le haya dicho, ella sabia que tendría que hacerlo, tiempo atrás no se había preocupado de ello ya que primero, Victoria le aseguro de que no tenia validez, segundo, una corazonada bastante hostigante le decía que había algo grave en todo ese asunto.

-Hola- le dijo tímidamente, Edward se recordó nuevamente que no le haría ninguna pregunta, aún, de lo ocurrido para no alterarla, se acerco a ella y la beso con mucho amor para darle tranquilidad, Bella se relajo al instante pero no lo suficiente ya que sabia que tenia que decirle la verdad.

-¿Ya desayunaste?- le pregunto él.

-No tengo hambre- le dijo Bella, Edward la miro y frunció su ceño algo molesto.

-Cariño, tienes que alimentarte para recuperar fuerzas por ti y nuestro hijo- Bella sonrío al escucharlo decir _nuestro _hijo, le encantaba como sonaba aquello, sobre todo de labios de Edward.

-Esta bien, tráiganme esa comida horrenda- acepto, Edward le sonrío cuando la vio hacer un puchero como niña pequeña. Como si hubiese estado esperando, Alice apareció por el cuarto con la bandeja de la comida de Bella.

-Tienes grandes dotes de convencimiento hermano- le dijo divertida a Edward, Bella vio la bandeja y las poco apetitosas galletas de agua con quesillo y el jugo sin azúcar que esperaban por ella, miro a Alice y le saco la lengua, Alice se despidió de ambos diciéndoles que iría nuevamente por la tarde a verla, Esme por su parte se quedo charlando con Zafrina y al rato también fue a despedirse de Bella, quien comía sin ganas pero tenia que hacerlo ya que estaba siendo observada por Edward, él la miraba intentando descifrar su nerviosismo, así como ella que lo miraba intentando buscar enojo, molestia, rabia, lo que fuera.

-Necesito decirte algo- le dijo de pronto, cuando tomo la decisión de contarle el color en su rostro se había esfumado, Edward percibió aquel cambio y se preocupo.

-No es necesario que hablemos aún princesa, tienes que recuperarte- le dijo con una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora, pero para Bella surtió el efecto contrario, ya que los nervios y la decisión de decirle al fin todo y que él no se lo permitiera la hacia ponerse más nerviosa aún.

-Es que es necesario- le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Si comienzas a agitarte, la enfermera tendrá que sedarte de nuevo- le amenazo Edward para que se tranquilizara, Bella acepto derrotada que no podría decirle nada por el momento, pero llegando a casa seria lo primero que haría, ya que no quería que nadie se le adelantara.

-¿Puedo preguntar solo una cosa?- le pregunto de pronto, luego de que llevaban un par de minutos en silencio, Edward le miro algo desconfiado pero acepto -¿Sabes el paradero de Victoria y cuando llegara?- le pregunto Bella, Edward se arrepintió de haber aceptado contestar a su pregunta pero ya era tarde, además era simple.

-Bella, si lo que te preocupa es mi situación marital con Victoria para cuando nazca nuestro bebé te digo que no te preocupes, tengo pruebas necesarias para conseguir el divorcio, ella no podrá negarse a firmar, incluso si apela a que yo también le fui infiel, pues ella lo lleva siendo hace mucho tiempo con un tal James, de hecho esta con él en estos momentos en Río de Janeiro, tengo fotos que lo comprueban, además esta vez fue muy descuidada ya que compro con su cuenta los pasajes a nombre de ambos- le dijo con una sonrisa, Bella recordó una platica que tuvo con Victoria una vez donde ella se había puesto muy nerviosa cuando un tal James la llamo, ella se aseguro que era un primo pequeño que ella cuidaba, incluso le dijo que estaba enfermo, sintió cólera al verse nuevamente engañada por Victoria, definitivamente era un lobo disfrazado de oveja, pensó –Los papeles del divorcio están esperando por ella para cuando llegue, en cuando los firme estaré libre para que formemos al fin nuestra familia, nos casemos y todo- le dijo como si nada.

-Pero ella jamás lo…¡¿Qué?!- le pregunto impactada levantando un poco la voz.

-¿Qué dije?- le pregunto Edward con una sonrisa haciéndose el desentendido.

-No nada, pensé que había escuchado algo, pero nada que ver- le dijo avergonzada.

-Algo así como ¿si te quieres casar conmigo?- cuando Edward termino de decir las últimas palabras, Bella levanto su mirada que minutos antes miraban sus manos por la vergüenza, lo miro a los ojos para ver si era una broma, pero cuando Edward se metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña cajita azul de terciopelo, su corazón se acelero –Si te pondrás mal no podré hacerlo, así que relájate por favor cariño- le dijo amablemente besando su sien, Bella respiro fuertemente para calmarse, ella sabia lo que venia a continuación lo que provocaba inevitablemente su exaltación –Te amo, eso lo sabes hace mucho, desde que te vi por primera vez, ese día todo lo que creí saber, entender o tener cambio por completo, tu llegaste con tu presencia dulce, inocente, mágica a cambiar mi mundo, a llenar mi vida de alegría, desde que te vi fue como s te conociera desde siempre, de una vida pasada, ahora, estas aquí llevando a mi primogénito, quien mejor que tu para darme ese regalo de verdadero amor, quien mejor que tu para enseñarme lo que es en verdad amar- le dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos, sin ninguna duda a lo que iba a proponerle, sin ningún temor, con todas las ganas, fe, esperanza y amor para que todo saliera lo mejor posible, para que juntos construyeran un camino que ellos caminarían de la mano junto con su pequeño –Bella, mi amor ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- le pregunto finalmente alzando el hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña piedra preciosa de color verde **(perfil)**, él le paso una de sus manos tiernamente por la mejilla para limpiarle las lagrimas, en ese momento Bella se percato de que lloraba de felicidad, ni en sus mejores sueños pensó en vivir algo como aquello, en tener a un hombre como Edward, incluso en tener un hijo.

-¡Si, claro que si!- le dijo extasiada, se lanzo a él para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

-Amor recuerda, tienes que estar tranquila- le dijo Edward mientras ella seguía besándolo –Bueno si sigues así creo que también lo olvidare- le sonrío en sus labios, él se encontraba igual de emocionado que ella, luego se separo solo un poco para tomarla de la mano y deslizar en su delicado dedo aquel símbolo de promesa, cuando ya estaba en bien puesto en su dedo la miro a los ojos y acerco su mano a sus labios para dejarle un casto beso en el anillo –Te amo- le dijo simplemente.

Al día siguiente a Bella le dieron el alta medica, Edward no quería que nadie de la familia lo supiera aún para que no la agobiaran a ella, conocía a su madre y a su hermana y se imaginaba como seria la noticia, pero como no, Alice apareció por la habitación antes de que Bella pudiese quitarse el anillo y como aquella pequeña duendecilla era muy detallista, se fijo de inmediato en aquel brillante que portaba en la mano de su cuñada, de ese modo se entero del compromiso, aunque Edward intento explicarle que preferían no decir nada por el momento, fue imposible, ya toda la familia lo sabia cuando Bella y Edward llegaron a su casa a descansar.

La primera noche que pasaron luego del alta medica fue inquietantemente tranquila, Edward conocía a su familia y aquella paz que se respiraba en su casa lo tenia nervioso, ni siquiera una llamada telefónica, nada.

Sus peores predicciones se hicieron reales cuando luego del desayuno sonó el timbre, el ya un poco más relajado fue a ver quien era, cuando se encontró en pleno a toda la familia delante de él.

-Creí que te habíamos educado mejor- le dijo Esme algo molesta -¿Cómo es posible que intentaras ocultarnos algo así? Hijo- y se acerco a él –Te felicito hijo, no puedo creer que te cases, estoy muy feliz por ti y Bella- y lo beso en la mejilla, Edward suspiro derrotado, debería de haberse imaginado que antes del tornado se producía aquel silencio mortal.

-No es como si nunca me hubiese casado- le dijo apartándose de su madre, ella lo miro como si le hubiese crecido una nueva cabeza.

-Esa vez no cuenta, esta si es real e importante- y le sonrío, Edward no pudo evitar sonreírle ante sus palabras, ella tenia la completa razón, todo lo que vivía con Bella era nuevo, incluso éste futuro matrimonio.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunto Rose quien entraba con Isadora de la mano.

-¡Si, tengo que felicitar a tía Belly que será oficialmente mi tía!- dijo emocionada la pequeña.

En poco menos de una dos horas, tenían todo muy bien preparado para almorzar todos en familia en el jardín trasero, celebrando las buenas nuevas, Emmett le aseguro que seria el mejor cuñado que pudiera tener, Jasper intervino diciendo que él era más tranquilo por lo que seria él el mejor, así ambos comenzaron una leve pelea acerca del mejor cuñado y tío para el nuevo pequeño que estaba en camino, las mujeres hablaban de la mejor decoración para la boda, aunque a Bella le agobiaba tantos detalles que hablaban, estaba contenta de sentirse parte de aquella familia, mientras tanto Carlisle y Edward hablaban acerca de su situación con Victoria y le informaba acerca de esta nueva información con su amante.

El día paso agradable para todos los Cullen, Edward les aseguro que en cuanto fijaran la fecha se los diría, ya que no sacaba nada con ocultarse las cosas pues de todos modos ellos se enterarían, además todo seguía dependiendo de cuando llegara Victoria para que firmara los papeles, por la tarde, la familia decidió irse ya que Bella no podía esforzarse más de la cuenta, ella seguía con reposo absoluto, cuando llegaron al cuarto, Bella entro para darse un baño relajante, al salir Edward ya estaba acostado y leía unos informes que no había podido leer ya que con todo lo de la clínica y la visita de la familia no había ido al bufete.

-¿Listos para dormir?- le pregunto Edward con una sonrisa mientras dejaba aquellos documentos en la mesita del cuarto, Bella le sonrío y se metió junto a él en la cama, Edward apago la luz y se acurruco a ella abrazándola por la espalda.

-¿Quieres dormir?- le pregunto ella en tono pícaro, Edward lo comprendió de inmediato, más aún cuando ella se giro y comenzó a besarlo por el cuello, subiendo por su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, que mordisqueo suavemente, exhalando en él provocándole escalofríos por el cuerpo.

-Se supone que estas con reposo absoluto- le dijo Edward mientras Bella continuaba con aquellos besos tan pasionales –Eso no esta bien cariño- pero Bella estaba siendo tentadoramente muy buena, lo que le quito por completo la determinación, sin esperar más ambos ya se encontraban lo más juntos que se les era permitido, amándose de la manera más primitiva posible, entregándose mutuamente.

Un mes más había transcurrido, Edward seguía igual de atento con Bella quien desde que salio de la clínica no hacia mucho, Esme, Alice y Rose la visitaban casi a diario y de vez en cuando llevaban catálogos para seleccionar vestidos, manteles, iglesias, y varias cosas para el matrimonio, Edward se alegraba de verla tan entusiasmada organizando la boda, pero una parte importante de él estaba preocupado, no se lo hacia saber para no ponerla nerviosa, evitaba a toda costa el hacerlo, por ejemplo, en todo este mes aún no hablaban de aquello que Bella quería decirle, cada vez que lo intentaba Edward cambiaba el tema sutilmente para terminar en otra cosa, los nervios de Edward se debían a que en este mes, Victoria había desaparecido completamente del mapa, ni sus mejores detectives privados la han encontrado, y el no saber detalladamente que hacia lo ponía tenso.

A sus cinco meses de embarazo, el vientre de Bella era muy notorio y la alegría y emoción que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella era único, le gustaba acariciar su estomago, hablarle a su hijo que se movía cuando escuchaba la voz de su padre, habían también hablado un par de veces acerca de los posibles nombres, pero no habían decidido aún pues no se tenia la certeza del sexo, Zafrina les dijo que ya podrían tener una idea, lo malo es que el bebé no quería mostrarse, en cada ecografía ocultaba su sexo.

-Debe ser mujer si se oculta, es toda una señorita- le dijo Edward son una enorme sonrisa a Bella, él quería la niñita que se pareciera a Bella, mientras Bella quería un niñito que fuera igual a su padre.

Edward intentaba no dejar nunca sola a Bella, pero cuando no le quedaba de otra y debía salir al Bufete llamaba a alguien de la familia para que la acompañara, aquella mañana eran uno de esos días en donde debía salir con urgencia pues un caso importante que llevaba hace ya algún tiempo estaba teniendo un leve retroceso en los avances que llevaba, lo malo es que Esme había salido de viaje por asuntos de trabajo, Rose y Emmett debía ir al colegio a dejar a Isadora por que la profesora necesitaba hablar con ambos, Alice había acompañado a Jasper a visitar a unos viejos amigos de la universidad por lo que nadie estaba disponible.

-Estoy bastante grandecita para cuidarme- le dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido –Además solo serán unas horas, despreocúpate mi amor- le dijo para tranquilizarlo, ambos se habían quedado dormidos por lo que Edward estaba algo impaciente por la hora, a ese hecho le asumía su inquietud.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas de inmediato- le dijo Edward en el marco de la puerta cuando ella fue a despedirlo –Rose dijo que en cuando se desocupara del colegio vendría a hacerte compañía- seguía diciendo, Bella lo miraba y le sonreía para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Lo se, lo se, no se cuantas veces ya me lo has dicho esta mañana, ahora ve tranquilo que estaré bien.

-¿Segura?- le pregunto sin dejar de abrazarla –sabes, mejor llamare para decir que no puedo ir- le dijo soltándola para tomar su celular, Bella rápidamente lo detuvo amarrándole el móvil con la mano.

-No es necesario, ya vete antes de que se haga más darte, te amo- le dio un gran beso en los labios, uno que profundizo para debilitar sus intenciones, lo que funciono bastante bien, pensó ella.

-Tramposa- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa, de ese modo el salio de la casa dejándola a ella sola.

Bella se encaminó hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, pues con el retraso de Edward solo se preocupo de prepararle algo a él, estaba por comenzar a prepararse un batido de frutas cuando el timbre sonó.

-¡Ya se te quedaron las llaves!- grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que se oyera al otro lado de la puerta, no era la primera vez que a Edward se le quedaban las llaves, además con lo apurado que había salido de seguro era así –Uno de esos días se te quedara la cab…- decía mientras abría la puerta, pero no pudo terminar ya que el oxigeno se le quedo atorado en la garganta.

-Veo que es verdad- le dijo victoria con una sonrisa triunfante apuntando al vientre de Bella.

-Vic…toria- dijo Bella con un hilo de voz, llevo sus manos a su vientre cuando Victoria pasó por su lado para entrar a la casa, ella observo el interior y se giro nuevamente a Bella para verla a la cara.

-No hay plazo que se cumpla y deuda que no se pague- le dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

* * *

_Siii ya se ¿me quieren matar? ahahah es lo unico que e leido ultimamente jijijiji, bueno ustedes ya me conocen y saben que me gusta el suspenso, en fiin!!_

_para que vean que si tengo algo de bondad les subo este cap así como en mis otras historias, que als actu todas el mismo día, les explico por que, en unas horitas más me ire de vacaciones a la playita siiiiii!!!_

_así que ya nos veremos en marzo cuando llegue para entrar a la universidad :P espero que me dejen sus lindos comentarios que alegran mi vida para leerlos cuando lleguen y en cuando este nuevamente en la vida moderna, escribir rápidito para ustedes!! recuerden que las quiero y estare pensando en ustedes :P besitooos las adoro, dsculpenme que no les haya contestado pero ayude a mi hermana con su babyshower y como esta en sus ultimas semanas, podria decirse que hice todo yo :P por eso no e estado muy al pendiente de FF, pero con el ratito que me queda leere algunos capis que se hana ctualizado de otras historias :P jiijiji besooos y que esten supeer_


	16. Actitud

___**Disclaimer: **Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

___Dedicación especial a dos personitas que estuvieron de cumple, a y a **ALiCuLLeNSwAn** que estuvo el 15 de febrero y a **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic** el 5 de marzo pero como estuve desaparecida por mis vacaciones y luego por el terremoto no habia tenido tiempo!!! FELIZ CUMPLE CHICAS ATRASADITO SI :P_

* * *

**"Actitud"**

_-No hay plazo que se cumpla y deuda que no se pague- le dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente._

Bella no comprendía a ciencia cierta las palabras de Victoria, algo en su interior le decía que estaba en peligro, que su visita tan inesperada no era precisamente de cortesía y algo mucho más fuerte le gritaba como un alerta de sirena que su vida y su bebé peligraban poderosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto dando cuatro pasos hacia tras en respuesta a los dos pasos que dio Victoria hacia ella.

-Pensé que éramos amigas- le dijo ella con una fingida sonrisa –Además venia a ver como estaba mi bebé- y levanto su mano para intentar tocar el abultado vientre de Bella, pero ella como una fiera leona llevo sus manos para así cubrirse de aquel peligro y escapar de su tacto.

-No sé qué pretendes Victoria con todo esto, no sé qué intentas decir con lo de tu bebé, pero lo que yo entiendo y veo es que este bebé está en mi vientre- le dijo Bella alzando su barbilla para no mostrarse intimidada pero en su interior no podía ocultar el miedo que sentía.

-Querida, vine a recordarte para que no te entusiasmes mucho que cuando termine tu plazo de gestación debes entregarme al bebé- el tono despreocupado que Victoria utilizo hizo que a Bella la piel se le erizara, Victoria hablaba como si se intercambiara algún producto del mercado pero no, ella estaba hablando de que Bella debía entregarle su bebé.

-Quiero que te vayas- le dijo nerviosa mientras Victoria seguía intentando acercarse a ella, con cada paso que Victoria daba, Bella retrocedía el doble.

-Oh no, no Bella, no pause mis relajantes vacaciones por nada, vine porque tú y yo tenemos un trato, incluso firmado- le recordó Victoria –Un contrato que estipula que al termino del embarazo ese bebé es mío- le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Eso es mentira!- le dijo Bella al borde de las lagrimas –Además tu dijiste que ese contrato ya no existía- y la sonrisa de Victoria se ensancho aún más.

-Bueno es verdad, puede que haya dicho esa pequeña mentirita pero ¡vamos!, creo que ya has vivido suficiente tiempo con mi marido para saber que soy una muy buena mentirosa- Victoria finalmente pudo acercarse a Bella lo suficiente para tocarla, ya que Bella quedo acorralada entre la pared que daba al exterior y el cuerpo de la colorina.

-Si ese contrato siguiera vigente, era otro el acuerdo- le dijo Bella preocupada al borde de las lagrimas, mientras Victoria negaba con la cabeza y seguía sonriendo feliz.

-Si tú no sabes leer, ese no es mi problema cariño- y le acaricio la mejilla con brusquedad –Pero no te pongas nerviosa Bella, que no quiero que mi bebé tenga problemas- y ahora llevo sus manos al vientre de Bella, ella intento alejarle las manos pero Victoria era más fuerte que ella.

-¡Deja de decir esas estupideces, éste bebé es mío!- le espeto Bella.

-Yo te recomendaría que le pidieras a alguien, si es que aún no sabes leer, que te lea nuevamente el contrato, no te conviene llevar las cosas al límite pequeña, hay ciertas clausulas que no te gustaría que las hiciera valida- la sonrisa maliciosa de Victoria realmente intimidaba a Bella, su corazón estaba contraído por la rabia, pena y desasosiego**, **Bella realmente había llegado a confiar en su minuto en Victoria, ahora claramente estaba muy arrepentida de no haber tomado los consejos del resto de la familia.

-¡No tengo nada que leer!- le grito -¡Este es mi bebé y de Edward y nadie le pondrá una mano encima! ¿Me escuchaste? No me importa ir a la cárcel si con ello consigo alejarte de él- Bella estaba asombrada por su nueva actitud protectora, pero sentía como todo su ser se bañaba de aquella poderosa fuerza interior, de esa fuerza que su hijo le estaba proveyendo, tomo a Victoria de los hombros y con toda la fuerza física posible la alejo de ella para luego arrastrarla hacia la puerta -¡Vete de aquí!- le grito cuando ya la tenía fuera de la casa, Victoria la miraba entre incrédula y enojada por su reacción.

-Esto no se ha quedado aquí muchachita, supongo que Edward ya lo sabe ¿verdad?-y al ver el cambio en el semblante de Bella sonrió al ver que había metido el dedo en la yaga –para que veas que no soy una mala persona te ofrezco un nuevo trato- como Bella aún no salía de su mar de pensamientos sobre que aún no le había dicho a Victoria, de hecho, ella pensaba que tenía que decirle lo que ella creía, si Victoria decía ésta vez la verdad, ella había firmado algo que nunca supo ¿Edward le creería a ella o a Victoria? –Por lo que supe, Edward quiere el divorcio, yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo, tengo una vida social que cuidar y además no sirvo para trabajar- Bella consiguió prestarle un poco de atención, al ver ese brillo interesado en los ojos de Victoria comprendió las miles de veces que Edward le explicaba que ella solo se había casado con él por el dinero –si tu dejas a Edward y digamos que de paso le rompes el corazón, yo te dejo a la criatura, se supone que tú te embarazarías y nada más- de pronto la vista de Victoria se perdió en el horizonte y voló con sus propios pensamientos pero no pudo evitar susurrar levemente lo que pensaba –No tenía contemplado que él se enamoraría de ella, ¿Qué dices?- le pregunto fuerte y claro tras salir de su propio monologo -¿aceptas?

-No volvería a hacer un trato contigo aunque dependiera mi vida de ello- Bella retrocedió lo justo y necesario para tomar la puerta y cerrarla en sus narices, ante aquello victoria puso su pie para impedírselo.

-Comprendo que estés un poquito molesta conmigo, de verdad que no es culpa mía que seas una analfabeta estúpida, de todos modos te dejo el contrato para que te asesores y veas que la nueva propuesta que te doy es la mejor- y acto seguido le tiro una carpeta por aquella pequeña rendija que forzó al poner su pie, Bella miro la carpeta que cayó al suelo con un sonido seco y fuerte que resonó por la gran casa, se podía notar el fardo de hojas que de seguro contenían su peor sentencia –Me llamas, ha y por cierto, linda casa- le dijo Victoria con una fuerte risa maquiavélica y dio media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar.

Bella cerro fuertemente la puerta como si con ello todo lo que había sucedido minutos antes se desvaneciera por arte de magia, respiro varias veces seguidas para calmarse más rápido, sentía como el bebé se movía más de lo normal de seguro notando su inquietud.

-Tranquilo hijito mío, mamá está aquí y nada te sucederá, nada ni nadie nos separara nunca- decía mientras acariciaba su vientre como asegurándose que el bebé seguía ahí, luego miro aquella carpeta, analizándola como si fuese una bomba pero finalmente la tomo, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía mucho conocimiento de las leyes, desde que se entero de que aquel contrato estaba vigente siempre había tenido la intensión de hablarlo con Edward, él era abogado y podría ayudarla, pero ahora al parecer era todo más complicado, pues lo que ella había firmado era una mera cuestión de nombrar a Victoria madrina del pequeño, no que se lo cedería, quizás Edward no le creería. Miedo, eso era lo que comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Bella, miedo a que Edward no le creyera y la dejara pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Debía confiar en él, así como muchas veces habían hablado de lo importante que era la confianza, así como muchas veces él le pidió a ella que confiara, que confiara en su amor y que realmente haría todo para separarse de Victoria, incluso mucho antes de saber que esperaban un hijo, ella había confiado su corazón en él sin reservas, sin miedos, a ojos cerrados, ahora ella esperaba que él retribuyera aunque sea en un mínimo todo aquello, -¿Qué haré ahora?- pensó, lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue –Necesito que alguien me explique en que me he metido- y dicho eso subió a su habitación para tomar su móvil y llamar a Mike.

-¿Bella?- le pregunto incrédulo cuando contesto su móvil y vio en el ID quien llamaba.

-Cuando dijiste que realmente querías ser mi amigo, que me apreciabas y estabas preocupado por mi ¿lo dijiste en serio o fue por Victoria?- le pregunto molesta.

-¿Victoria?- Bella pudo notar ese pequeño cambio en la voz de Mike, se le escuchaba más nervioso.

-No es necesario que sigas fingiendo Mike, se que estabas coludido con ella cuando yo firme el contrato, puede que yo no haya sabido leer en ese momento, ¿pero tú? Tú sabías perfectamente en lo que me estaba metiendo y lo que me va a costar ahora- respiro fuerte para calmarse un poco –Si realmente llegaste a sentir algo por mi demuéstramelo ahora y ayúdame en algo- Mike escuchaba atento, era verdad que sentía miedo, miedo de Victoria y en lo que ella podía llegar a hacer, la conocía muy bien, la conocía tan bien que conocía sus peores secretos y muy bien sabia que ella era capaz de cualquier cosa para acallarlo a él y a quien se interpusiese en sus planes. Bella le pidió si se podían juntar en un café a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad, cercano a su casa aunque eso él no lo sabía –Solo necesito que me expliques los términos en que se encuentra ese contrato Mike, cuales son las clausulas y de paso que me dijeras que pasaría conmigo si no acepto entregar a mi bebé, aún no le he dicho nada a Edward y no sé cómo hacerlo, si no tengo conocimiento de lo que firme- Mike percibió claramente el tono de tristeza y preocupación en la voz de Bella, no sabía como explicar realmente lo que sentía por ella, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que ella le traía paz, esa paz que él había perdido hace mucho cuando dejo de lado su vocación para ser un abogado corrupto que se movía en ese mundo solo por el dinero, Mike decidido dejar de ser un cobarde, al menos por ella acepto.

-¿Puede ser la otra semana, a eso del jueves por la tarde?- le pregunto Mike ya que no podía antes, Bella dudó realmente de su palabra, pensaba que quizás él iba a inventar algo o se escaparía, pero tras ese pequeño lapso de silencio, Mike la tranquilizo diciendo que de verdad llegaría.

Tras cortar la llamada telefónica, Bella se estiro sobre su cama para pensar un poco, pensar en como hablar con Edward, pensar en la mejor manera de convencer a Mike de ayudarla pues él sería una persona clave en todo ese asunto, él sería su único testigo si las cosas se salían de control, él sabía la verdad en las condiciones que ella había firmado, en que ella había sido tontamente engañada, él claramente sería el único que podría ayudarla a no perder su hijo si Edward no conseguía buscar alguna laguna en aquel contrato o en el peor de los casos, si él la dejaba, ella solo tendría a Mike para ayudarla.

Bella se encontraba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos, en cómo había sido tan ingenua en confiar en alguien que apenas había conocido pero al haberse embriagado con la bondad de Esme, de sus hijos y en general de la familia Cullen que creyó sin duda alguna que todos podrían haber sido de la misma manera, incluso Victoria, que arrepentida se sentía.

_Ding Dong_

El timbre retumbo en toda la casa, haciéndola saltar de nervios pensando en que podría ser Edward e inmediatamente escondió aquel fajo de hojas, incluso en el peor de los casos podía ser Victoria por lo que bajo las escaleras y miro a través de las cortinas de la sala para ver si alcanzaba a reconocer a alguien, gracias a Dios vio el auto de Rosalie y corrió a abrirle a su cuñada.

-Gracias a Dios que eres tú- le dijo abrazando de inmediato a su cuñada.

-Qué sucede Bella ¿estás bien? Pareciera que hubieses visto al mismísimo demonio- le bromeo la rubia, Bella no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa aceptando tal cual sus palabras, definitivamente había sido visitada por un demonio.

-No pasa nada, es solo que ya estaba acostumbrada a estar en compañía de Edward y el estar sola ahora me pone un poco nerviosa- en parte era verdad lo que decía, aunque claramente no era la verdadera razón de sus nervios, tras entrar a la casa se acomodaron en la salita, Bella preparo algunos bocadillos para conversar, una duda asalto a Bella de la nada.

-Rose ¿te puedo preguntar algo? Es acerca de un termino que escuche y no se muy bien en que consiste- le dijo Bella.

-Claro, dime- le alentó su cuñada.

-¿Qué significa ser madre sustituta?- utilizando un tono de voz despreocupado.

-A ver, ser madre sustituta es más que nada concebir un bebé a otra mujer, las razones por las que esta madre así lo quiera varían, pero es simplemente eso, llevar en el vientre un bebé que en el momento de nacer le entregas olvidándote de todos tus derechos como madre biológica y los derechos legales, se podría decir que en el momento en que se acepta llevar a cabo esto, el bebé deja de ser tuyo- le explico y luego se llevaba otro bocadillo a la boca.

-Ósea que es verdad- susurro Bella solo para ella, mientras acariciaba su vientre con temor.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Rosalie por aquella pregunta tan extraña

-No, por nada solo curiosidad- Bella le sonrío para mostrarle que de verdad no era nada pero su poder de convencimiento era muy escaso.

-Tengo que decir que no me has convencido para nada- y se acerco a ella para sentarse a su lado -¿Realmente estas bien?- Rose sentía y podía ver que Bella estaba nerviosa y preocupada, por eso aquella pregunta le desconcertó más de lo normal.

-Si, todo esta bien no te preocupes- le mintió Bella, levantándose del asiento para darse espacio, la mirada perspicaz de su cuñada le decía claramente que no le estaba creyendo y Bella por el momento no estaba preparada para hablar con nadie de ese tema, mucho menos si aún no lo hacia con Edward, ese sin duda, seria un el mayor de los problemas.

Ya más tarde Rosalie dejo el tema por las buenas, pero aquella espinita de que algo andaba mal seguía en ella, pero no presionaría a Bella, le daría su espacio y tiempo para que la buscara y se sincerara con ella si ella así lo creía pertinente.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre ¿verdad?- le dijo antes de abrazarla como si fuera su hermana he irse de casa, Bella asintió con una sonrisa aceptando gustosa aquel gesto tan fraternal.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- grito Edward cuando abrió la puerta principal de la casa, Bella al escucharlo corrió del segundo piso a su encuentro –Amor no corras- le regaño Edward mientras la veía correr hacia él.

-No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe- Bella prácticamente se lanzo a sus brazos cuando llego a la planta baja, Edward sonrío ampliamente ante tal recibimiento.

-Creo que es bueno salir de vez en cuando- le dijo besando su cabeza.

-No se te ocurra Cullen- Bella se separo levemente para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, pero a Edward ese gesto simplemente le pareció adorable.

-Por que mejor no me das un beso y ya- y le regalo aquella sonrisa torcida que sabia que a Bella le hacia cambiar de parecer en un segundo, y no se equivoco ésta vez, Bella lo beso casi con fiereza, pero más que nada era el miedo de verse separada de él.

-Wow- le dijo Edward aún con los ojos cerrados –Me devuélveme el aliento- y le tomo de la nuca para volver a besarla con la misma intensidad –Creo que ahora estamos a mano- y ambos sonrieron en complicidad.

Bella le preparo la cena a Edward, mientras él terminaba de revisar unos expedientes para así poder dejar todo el resto de la tarde para ella.

-Esto se ve exquisito- le dijo cuando ella sirvió la cena, así pasaron parte de la tarde, lo extraño es que luego de que Edward le platicara de lo que había hecho en el día, se implanto un extraño silencio por parte de Bella, ella no sabía con exactitud que decirle, tenia claro que debía decirle la verdad ¿pero como? Lo mejor era esperar a hablar con Mike, necesitaba de toda su ayuda pero sobre todo de su testimonio para que le creyeran que ella no sabia nada.

Bella le dijo a Edward que por mientras él subiera al dormitorio y que ella lo alcanzaba enseguida, ya que iba a dejar la cocina limpia antes de acostarse, Edward confiado de que así era partió antes que ella, dejando a una Bella nerviosa y consumida por sus propias dudas.

Cerca de una hora y media Bella decidió subir al dormitorio, pensando en que quizás Edward ya se hubiese dormido, pero no fue así pues él seguía muy despierto con su laptop revisando expedientes y esperándola a ella.

-Ya pensaba que te ponías a limpiar toda la casa- le dijo con una sonrisa que Bella intento vagamente devolver.

-Se me fue la hora- le dijo simplemente y luego se fue al baño a darse una ducha y cambiarse para dormir, ya pasaba de la media noche cuando se fue finalmente a la cama, la imagen que se encontró la enterneció a más no poder, Edward se había quedado dormido con la laptop encima de su regazo y él, con la cabeza levemente hacia atrás debido a que el sueño le pillo de improviso, Bella se acerco para quitar el aparato y algunos documentos que tenia sobre él y lo acomodo para que durmiera mejor, luego paso su brazo por debajo de las mantas y así se quedo abrazada a él esperando que llegara a ella el tan anhelado sueño, ese que llego por cansancio a ella ya que todo lo sucedido con Victoria aquella mañana aún seguía pasando por su cabeza como una película.

Por la mañana Bella se despertó muy temprano, aunque podría jurar que simplemente había dormido un par de minutos ya que el sueño había llegado bastante tarde, antes de que Edward se despertara ella bajo a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno, hizo waffle con manjar, zumo de naranja, huevos revueltos, café, pico frutas y saco del refrigerador algunos trozos de pie de manzana que quedaban, estaba tan envuelta en la preparación que no escucho cuando Edward entro a la cocina, solo se percato de ello cuando sintió como la abrazaban por la cintura unos fuertes brazos.

-Buenos días- le dijo Edward mientras le dejaba pequeños besos por el cuello y caricias en el vientre –Estas muy madrugadora y con bastante apetito- unas pequeñas risitas se le escaparon al ver la cantidad de comida que Bella había preparado.

-Algo así- le dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y se aparto para continuar.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto él extrañado –Te ves algo ansiosa ¿o es por la comida?- le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa, Bella por su parte estaba entre nerviosa, seria y esquiva –Anoche creo que me quede dormido luego de que entraras a bañarte- le dijo éste mientras se sentaba para comenzar a desayunar, intentando de ese modo cambiar el aire tenso que se estaba formando, por otra parte Bella intentaba no hacer contacto visual para que no viera lo nerviosa que estaba, mientras ella repartía los alimentos en el plato de él, Edward aprovecho ese instante y llevo una de sus manos a la pierna de Bella, que se encontraba descubierta debido al pequeño short con el que ella dormía, él recorrió lenta y suavemente aquella porción de piel expuesta, apretando levemente su muslo.

-¡Edward no!- le dijo Bella nerviosa corriéndose del lugar y yéndose a sentar frente a Edward, al ver que él la miraba extrañada, añadió –Sabes que haces que me ponga nerviosa y las piernas se me debiliten con tus caricias, estaba sirviendo el café caliente y pude haberte quemado- se defendió, pero estaba claro que algo diferente había sucedido, él la miraba extrañado y ella precisamente estaba extraña temerosa de saber que tenia que hablar con él tarde o temprano.

Los días siguieron pasando, la nueva actitud de Bella seguía haciéndose presente en cada momento incomodando y poniendo tenso a Edward y a ella intranquilizándola con el paso del tiempo, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad eran su única compañía en los momentos de soledad cuando Edward se encontraba en el bufete.

Bella estaba plenamente consciente de que el tiempo no era su mejor aliado en este momento, Victoria podía dejarse caer en cualquier momento, acorralar a Edward y contarle toda la verdad, sería una gran desventaja el que Victoria le contara en lugar de hacerlo ella misma, pero necesitaba al menos hablar con Mike y desgraciadamente en ese aspecto los días no avanzaban lo suficientemente rápido.

El jueves al fin había llegado y la irritabilidad de Bella era indiscutible.

-Bella creo que necesitamos hablar- le dijo preocupado Edward esa por la tarde cuando había llegado del trabajo y Bella no parecía tan emocionada como semanas antes cuando el llegaba.

-Edward ahora no tengo cabeza para hablar- le dijo ella malhumorada.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo?- le pregunto él exasperado.

-¡Ahora no, dije!- le grito ella molesta por su insistencia, lamentablemente los nervios de Bella le habían jugado en contra, de cierta forma sus intenciones eran alejar a Edward de cualquier duda, pregunta o cuestionamiento acerca de lo que podría tenerla así, pero ella no contaba con que su personalidad fuese aún más delatora que su vano intento por ocultarlo.

-¿Vas a salir?- le pregunto él.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo?- le reprocho ella.

-Sabes que puedes amor, jamás te he prohibido algo, solo quiero asegurarme de que estarán bien- le dijo él en tono conciliador, algo que al aparecer a Bella no le pareció.

-¡¿Por qué siempre haces eso?!- le pregunto ella en un tono elevado y frustrada.

-¿Hacer qué?- le pregunto él sin entender.

-¡Eso!- grito ella enojada elevando sus manos al cielo aún más frustrada mientras se iba a dar una ducha para calmarse, su molestia era porque siempre él intentaba ser el pacifico, el tranquilo evitando el conflicto, viviendo como si nada sucediera cuando en realidad todo estaba mal, cuando en realidad sus vidas involuntariamente estaban por cambiar de un modo drástico. Edward se quedo de una pieza ante tal reacción que lo desconcertó.

-solo son las hormonas, solo hormonas- dijo con un suspiro resignado intentando convencerse a sí mismo que ese era el verdadero motivo de la reacción de Bella, pero él no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, estaba claro que algo le sucedía, esa lejanía que Bella había optado por tener la última semana, esa lejanía que incluso se había sentido hasta en la cama, en las caricias e incluso en la misma cercanía que él tenía para con su hijo que estaba en el vientre de su madre, ese gesto tan tierno y delicado que él tenía cada vez que podía ella ahora lo evitaba, como si el solo contacto con Edward fuese un delito o peor aún, le fuese repulsivo.

Algo en su corazón y en su cabeza lo alertaron, era un mal presentimiento que lo llevaría a cometer estupideces, pero con tal de conseguir un poco de paz mental se arriesgaría, la seguiría.

El hecho de haber sido él infiel, incluso en su situación que no era justificada, el hecho de que su ex esposa lo hubiese sido primero no lo excomulgaba de sus pecados, ese precisamente había sido su error, ahora lo pagaba caro pues esa incertidumbre de que quizás Bella había encontrado una mejor estabilidad con otro hombre era lo que lo inquietaba como jamás creyó posible.

Él la siguió…

Bella tomo uno de los vehículos de Edward y partió a aquel encuentro que en su mente intentaba negarse pero sabía que era su mayor esperanza, su única salvación por así decirlo.

Edward se debatía entre si seguir adelante o desistir y simplemente confiar en ella, conocía a Bella y conocía su corazón y sabia que jamás ella lo engañaría, pero de alguna manera necesitaba saber que era lo que la tenia así o simplemente corroborar con sus propios ojos que ella no le ocultaba nada, se rio sin gracia por la situación, se sentía estúpido y deshonesto, estaba por girar el vehículo cuando Bella estaciono el suyo y al bajar alguien la esperaba a pasos de ella, él se acerco para abrirle la puerta y en el preciso instante en que ella salió al exterior él se abalanzo para abrazarla con mucha confianza, cerro el auto de Bella y la encamino hacia el restaurante dejando confianzudamente su mano sobre la espalda baja de ella, antes de que él entrara acompañándola a ella, él se quedo unos segundos más en la vereda solo verificando que nadie lo había reconocido, miro a ambos lados de la calle y se volteo ahora quedando expuesto a la vista de Edward.

-Newton- gimió Edward con un fuerte dolor en su pecho mientras imaginaba ciertas escenas dolorosas en su mente, mientras la desconfianza cizañosa se sembraba en su cabeza.

* * *

_Lo se he demorado horrores, pero a sido sin intención por mi estaria todo el dia en esta adictiva pagina pero no he podido, bueno esta demas decir por que ya que es bien sabido lo del terremoto aqui en mi pais, bueno pero no me quiero achacar, estoy feliz por que en cuanto pude ver mi correo me encontre con muchos mensajes de preocupacion y de reviews pidiendome más caps =) muy emocionada por ustedes mis niñas lindas, prometo intentar hacerme tiempito y adelantar mas esta historia que la tenia abandonda desde que sali de mis vacaciones y bueno despues cuando vovli no alcance :P lo iba a hacer ese mismo sabado 27 (escribir este cap) pero ya estaa!!! las quiero mis niñas gracias por todo y disculpenme si no les e contestado pero si tengo pc aprovecho ese ratito en escribir caps de todas mis historias, mañana o pasado quizas suba **"traidas por el mar"** tambien a quienes aun no pasan invitarlas a leer **"Un ángel caido"** y **"El conde Montepulciano" **besos y me alegra estar de vuelta por ustedes que las extrañaba, espero me dejen su siempre valioso comentario =)_


	17. La Verdad

___**Disclaimer: **Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

___Chicas agradecerles con todo mi corazón por su espera, por eso dedicado este cap que se que lo venia esperando hace mucho, para todas las chicas que me leen fielmente, que me dan unos minutitos de su tiempo para escribirme cosas muy lindas, me encnatan sus teorias y sus maltratos hacia mi persona x cortarlas asi xD jiji para ustedes **"sophia, katlyn cullen, sara, alice mNm, Lys Cullen, EdithCullen71283, liduvina, yolabertay, Mon de Cullen, BeliceAurora-Cullen, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, viszed, viviPatCullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Lilu the little witch, Jos WeasleyC, escarlataojala, Luz Cullen Chiba, Narutita, geraldCullenBlack, Alejandrita-Cullen, ittcutssodeep, jovipattinson, Fran Masen" **por su fidelidad y larga espera, abajito les explico mi demora :P espero que les guste el cap y me lo hagan saber ^^_

* * *

"**La Verdad"**

Bella observo como Mike la esperaba en la acera mientras ella estacionaba su coche, él no le dio tiempo ni de bajar cuando él ya le tenía la puerta entreabierta para ayudarla a bajar y cuando Bella ya estuvo frente a él, él rápidamente la abrazo con mucha confianza.

-No abuses- le dijo Bella entre dientes y con una sonrisa molesta, Mike le sonrío divertido y le cerro la puerta para que ambos entraran al lugar.

Mientras Mike se aseguraba de que no estaba siendo observado por nadie, Bella entro al restaurante y de inmediato dijo su nombre para que la ubicaran en su reservación.

-¿Me ayudaras?- le dijo ella a Mike con su mirada triste y preocupada, algo que hizo que el corazón de Mike se encogiera, pero nunca tanto como el corazón de Edward que los observaba desde fuera y vio como Mike llevaba su mano por sobre la mesa para tomar la de Bella, ella no mostró intención de retirarla por lo que más le dolió.

-No se como hacerlo Bella, tengo miedo- le confesó él.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que, no eres tu quien va a perder a su hijo?- le espeto Bella entre dientes evitando levantar así la voz para que alguien cerca pudiese escuchar.

-Miedo a las represalias de Victoria, a que me quiten mi titulo o peor, a que me encierren en la cárcel- Mike trago pesado y retiro su mano de encima de la de Bella para llevársela al cuello, estaba tenso pero sobre todo temeroso.

-Tu eres el único que puede ayudarme Mike, por favor- le suplico Bella, justo en ese momento apareció el camarero para tomar su orden, ambos por situaciones obvias estaban inapetentes por lo que solo encargaron un trozo de pastel, refresco para ella y café para él.

-Bien- dijo él no muy convencido, pero solo al ver la mirada angustiante de ella le era suficiente para ser un hombre de verdad alguna vez en su vida, ella le sonrío agradecida de todo corazón.

-Puedes explicarme que dice ese contrato- le pidió ella con cierta opresión en el pecho, Mike asintió.

-No se si ya sabrás lo que es ser madre sustituta Bella, pero lo que tu firmaste es eso, tu vientre esta siendo usado para procrear un bebé de Victoria, desde el momento en que firmaste ese contrato decidiste renunciar a todos tus derechos naturales y legales, realmente ese bebé le pertenece a Victoria- le dijo y desvío su mirada hacia otro ligar, ver los ojos anegados en lagrimas de ella era algo que no podía tolerar, pues se sentía demasiado culpable por ser parte responsable.

-¿Por qué a mi?- le pregunto ella acongojada, Mike la miro nuevamente.

-Por tu condición en ese entonces de no saber leer- le revelo él con cierta vergüenza, en ese entonces había sentido mucha pena por aquella chiquilla ingenua que apareció en su oficina, aquella ingenuidad que aún poseía pero con más clase y conocimiento, pero ingenua al fin y al cabo.

-Hay algún modo de…- la pregunta de la castaña murió en su boca cuando Mike comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-La ley esta clara en ese asunto Bella, además si mal no lo recuerdas Victoria le agrego una cláusula, lo hizo más por asegurarse a miedo a que se cumpliera- Bella lo miró sin comprender y Mike le aclaro –Si Edward decide divorciarse y éste se lleva a cabo, la custodia del bebé pasa automáticamente a manos de Victoria- el aire se le atoro en la garganta, imposibilitándola a respirar, Mike al ver que se ahogaba se acerco a ella para levantar su brazo y palmearle la espalda –Yo te ayudare Bella, te lo prometo, la corte sabrá que firmaste aquellos documentos sin tener conocimiento previo de ello- él le sonrío pero sin que le llegara verdaderamente a los ojos, Bella también lo noto y sabia que era el miedo a ser detenido, en agradecimiento lo abrazo fuertemente una vez que se recupero, sin él dudaba poder encontrar alguna solución a su problema, ahora necesitaba decirle la verdad a Edward y que él le creyese y la ayudase ¿pero como no hacerlo si también se trata de su hijo?

-Gracias Mike, no se como agradecerte lo que estas haciendo- le dijo ella a modo cariñoso.

-No tienes de que agradecerme Bella, soy tan culpable como Victoria, además no puedo soportar verte así de mal- llevo una de sus manos hacia la mejilla ruborizada de Bella debido a los sollozos y la falta de aire y ahí la dejo largo rato, dejándose llevar por cierto impulso de acariciarla, siempre le había parecido tan delicada y frágil y verla así era más tentador a querer ser su salvador.

-Mike yo, yo amo a Edward- le dijo ella cuando vio que él se acercaba más de la cuenta, intento alejarse un poco más pero el poco espacio que le ofrecía el sillón del restaurante se lo impedía, Edward con sus ojos desorbitados hirviendo en cólera y con sus nudillos blancos debido a la fuerte presión de sus dedos como un puño, le bloquearon el pensamiento, entro sin medir consecuencias al restaurante y antes de poder siquiera acercarse un metro a distancia de ellos, la recepcionista lo intercepto.

-¿A nombre de quien la reservación?- le pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, ni pensar en que Edward se había dado cuenta de ello, él simplemente no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa de Bella y Mike quien seguía con su mano sobre la mejilla que le pertenecía a él y ella sin mucho énfasis de alejarse.

-Es aquella, no se si esta a nombre del Sr. Newton o a nombre de la Srta. Swan- le informo a la recepcionista, quien de inmediato miro el folio y al no ver agregado otro nombre para aquella mesa lo miro con suspicacia.

-Iré a informar de su llegada ¿Cómo debo de presentarlo?- le pregunto, Edward lo pensó unos minutos y dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió, así la recepcionista interrumpió en la mesa de Bella y Mike justo en el momento en que él iba a unir sus labios a los de ella, Bella suspiro agradecida por aquella intervención, no quería formar falsas esperanzas en él, pero tampoco quería hacerle un desaire que le pudiese costar el arrepentimiento de él para ayudarla, cuando Edward vio que la escenita al menos había sido interrumpida por lo que sonrió con satisfacción y salio al exterior nuevamente a esperar "paciente" que Bella saliese de aquel lugar para aclararle ciertos puntos importantes.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- le pregunto Mike a Bella, ella lo miro extrañado y negó.

-No ¿y tu?- le contra preguntó ella, Mike de inmediato se tenso pensando en que Victoria pudiese estar cerca.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya- le dijo cuando se levanto del asiento, Bella enseguida se unió a él con cierto terror en su mirada.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto temerosa, Mike por su parte no dejaba de mirar a su entorno temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrar.

-Creo que no es muy conveniente que nos juntemos en lugares públicos ¿te parece si te paso a ver el lunes por la tarde cuando Edward este trabajando?- aquel exceso de información por parte de Mike la descoloco, lo miro un poco reacia –Por Victoria se que vives con él- le informo como si fuese lo obvio, Bella asintió un poco frustrada, la verdad es que esperaba un poco más de ayuda, quizás como si Mike le fuese a decir que en un par de días más todo estaría solucionado.

-¿Crees que seria conveniente que le contara a Edward?- le pregunto ella, no es como si realmente le fuese a hacer caso ella tomaría sola aquella decisión, pero simplemente quería saber si coincidía con lo que Mike pensara.

-Creo que por el momento no es conveniente, Edward es de un temperamento muy elevado y no queremos poner de sobre aviso a Victoria- realmente aquello tenia mucho sentido para Bella, pero Edward al igual que Mike era abogado por lo que tenia pleno conocimiento en manejar a las personas.

Así ambos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su respectivo auto, Edward que ya esperaba en el suyo se fue a toda velocidad hacia la casa, tenía unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle a Bella, mientras ella recordaba la pequeña discusión que tuvieron un par de horas atrás, como ahora la perspectiva no sonaba tan desalentadora fue con un poco más de esperanza a solucionar aquello que involuntariamente ocasionó con sus nervios, al llegar a casa se esperaba a Edward acostado pero no fue así, él la esperaba sentado de modo imponente en el gran sofá de la sala.

-Me asustaste- le dijo ella llevándose una mano al pecho luego de encender la luz de la sala y lo encontró sentado tan serio que le erizo la piel.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto él sin inmutarse, Bella le sonrío rogando por que así fuera, rogando que realmente la ayuda de Mike sirviese, se acerco a Edward con una sonrisa coqueta y se sentó en su regazo lista para tentarlo un poco, después de todo, las últimas semanas habían sido bastante frías pero su cabeza no estaba conectada a su cuerpo últimamente.

-Espero que si- le dijo ella con una risita mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia los botones de la camisa de él y comenzaba a abrir uno por uno, con una lentitud que sabia que a él le parecería infernal, pero no fue así, Bella no era la única que podía lograr desconectar la cabeza con el cuerpo, la rabia que le ocasiono ver tanta confianza entre Mike y Bella aún carcomían en su cabeza, el simple hecho de pensar en que ella le estuviese ocultando algo o engañándolo le hacían querer destruir cualquier mueble a su paso.

-¿De donde vienes?- le pregunto él, poniendo a prueba todo su autocontrol para no mostrarse furioso antes de conseguir una respuesta de ella, Bella se mordió el labio inferior por los nervios, no le gustaba mentirle pero no podía contarle la verdad, no aún.

-Fui al centro comercial a ver cosas de bebé- le dijo pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, Edward izo chirriar sus dientes de enojo, la tomo de la cintura y la aparto de él con cierto desprecio, aunque no lo hubiese querido así pero Bella lo noto, su corazón se contrajo de pura tristeza por aquel rechazo, el poco ego que tenia decayó aún más.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella con la voz en un hilo, Edward jamás había sido así con ella, si era por como se había comportado durante los últimos días podía llegar a comprenderlo pero no del todo.

-¿Qué que me sucede?- le pregunto el con los ojos llenos de furia –No sabia que eras tan buena actriz- le espeto –Una muy buena mentirosa- los ojos de Bella se ensancharon de impresión seguida por una espesa capa que cubrió sus ojos llamadas lagrimas.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?- le pregunto ella desconcertada.

-No sabia que el asno de Newton vendiese artículos para bebé- le recrimino él encolerizado, dando dos pasos hacia el frente para encararla aún más de cerca, Bella trago en seco al verse descubierta, podía haberse hecho la ofendida al saber que él no confiaba en ella y que la había seguido ¿pero para que? Si él la había descubierto con él y luego ella miente.

-No es lo que tu crees- se defendió ella, dando tres pasos hacia atrás debido al miedo que le inundo de pronto la mirada feroz de él.

-¿Y que puedes saber tu lo que creo? Te vi- le dijo ofendido – Te vi con ese gusano, tomaditos de la mano y tu no te veías muy en desacuerdo que digamos- él jamás había sentido celos realmente, ahora lo podía comprobar, jamás había experimentado sensación igual y el hacerlo ahora le aterraba debido a como se estaba apoderando de él.

-Por que no creo que ni de lejos comprendas por que necesitaba _hablar_ con él- le remarco –Confía en mi amor- le pidió mientras se acercaba a él y llevo sus manos hacia sus cabellos para intentar relajarlo, pero lejos de conseguirlo lo alentó más, Edward recordó como él la había acariciado sin que ella se opusiese y como un loco la tomo entre sus brazos, aprisionándola con fuerza y demanda, necesitaba sentirla, pero no solo para calmar sus impulsos, sino para sentir que ella le pertenecía exclusivamente a él.

-Entiende que tu eres solo mía- le dijo el con cierta fiereza mientras la recostaba sobre el sofá, Bella sonrío levemente por aquel desplante machista, lejos de asustarla, le gusto.

-Siempre- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y lo acerco con sus piernas, enredándolas en su cintura, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello ya que ella lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella, pero Edward lo recordó nuevamente y se freno en seco, no podía dejarse nublar por la lujuria, debía conocer que hacia con él para sacarse esa incertidumbre de la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacia son Mike? Le volvió a preguntar cuando e alejo de ella y quedaban sentados frente a frente, el pulso de Bella comenzó a acelerarse debido a la angustia.

-Me esta ayudando como abogado- le confeso, necesitaba tiempo para hilar mejor su respuesta, de ese modo decidió dar respuestas breves y quizás evitar u poco el exceso de información, Edward enarco una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Para que quieres tu un abogado? No se si lo recordaras, pero yo lo soy- le dijo él irónicamente.

-Es un asunto en el que Mike esta involucrado de cierto modo- dijo como para tratar de defenderlo.

-Sigo sin entender que tipo de asuntos tendrías tu con él, pensé que te desagradaba tanto como a mi, Bella respiro derrotada, su idea no resultaría como ella lo tenia pensado.

-Victoria…- decir aquel nombre le hacia sentir bilis en la boca, asqueo la boca recordándola, Edward por su parte se extraño aquella mezcla, Victoria y Mike en un mismo asunto no sonaba muy decente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en este asunto? Hace meses que no sabemos de ella- le dijo con cierta molestia, Bella mientras lo escuchaba negaba ante su afirmación.

-Ella estuvo aquí- agacho su cabeza para no ver en sus ojos aquella sombra de enojo que comenzó a aparecer, el rojo de la sangre comenzaba a subir por la cabeza de Edward, pero no por la omisión de Bella, sino por que Victoria estuvo allí y el no lo supo para poder hacer algo.

-¿Te hizo algo, al bebe?- le pregunto temeroso, Bella demoro en contestar pues de cierta forma le había hecho algo a ambos.

-Antes de que ella se fuera- comenzó a relatarle, Edward escucho paciente –Yo creía en ella y ella me mintió- le dijo acongojada, Edward resistió el impulso de abrazarla, necesitaba saber más –Antes siquiera de pensar en la posibilidad de estar contigo, ella me confidencio que no podía darte hijos- Edward la miro con cierto miedo a lo que ella pudiese estar pensando, quizás en sus locas ganas de tener hijos y que ella pensase que la estuvo utilizando.

-Bella yo…- tenia que explicarle que no era así.

-Edward yo lo se, este hijo es fruto de verdadero amor- le sonrío mientras tomaba su mano y la dejaba descansar sobre su vientre, Edward le sonrío y le insto a que continuara –Ella me dijo que lo único que quería era darte un hijo, un nuevo nieto a Esme pues esa soñaba con aquello, me pidió si podía dártelo- y lo miro a los ojos, con aquellos ojos llenos de melancolía, arrepentimiento y temor, Edward respiro fuertemente temiendo a donde seguía la conversación –Me explico que si quedaba embarazada ella seria como la madrina, que ella solo quería verte feliz con un hijo sin importarle el costo que ella tomara y le creí- le dijo ella –Le creí ante su ofrecimiento.

-Madre sustituta- susurro Edward desconcertado, Bella lo miro algo extrañado y asintió.

-Yo no sabia en que consistía realmente Edward- le dijo ella rápidamente al ver su rostro descompuesto –Ella me juro que el bebé seria nuestro y ella una participante de su crianza, nada más, luego me hizo firmar un contrato por simple rutina, yo…yo- si bien Edward sabia su analfabetismo, pero tener que reconocerlo en voz alta era otra cosa, era vergonzoso –Ella sabia de mi ignorancia, del hecho que no supiese leer- llevo sus manos hacia su rostro y comenzó a llorar –Nunca supe lo que estaba firmando, hasta cuando ella regreso y me amenazo de que se llevaría a nuestro bebé- y se lanzo a sus brazos para llorar, para dejar salir toda su preocupación y miedo, Edward la abrazo pero su cabeza seguía desconectada, pensando en como poder anular aquel contrato, usaría todo su poder y conocimiento para hacerlo, y de no poder, por primera vez infringiría cuantas leyes sean necesarias con tal de conservar a su primogénito.

-¿Mike fue el abogado que tramito todo?- le pregunto, aunque sabia la respuesta necesitaba tener el conocimiento absoluto, Bella asintió estando aun recargada sobre su pecho -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- le pregunto Edward, Bella se separo solo unos momentos para mirarlo a los ojos con una suplica de perdón en su rostro.

-Cuando no había marcha atrás, cuando supe que te amaba con mi vida, le dije que no podía y ella acepto, me dijo que vería otra forma y que anularía el contrato por lo que no lo encontré relevante, luego Mike menciono algo, ese día que tuve que internarme en la clínica por síntomas de perdida- Edward respiro varias veces para no salirse de control y manejar a toda velocidad a casa de Mike –pero ya a su regreso supe el verdadero contenido de aquel contrato, le hable a Mike para que me ayudara, él sabe la verdad, de que fui engañada- sollozo nuevamente –Pero necesitaba tener alguna esperanza de que se podrá hacer algo, es por eso que me reuní con él y él prometió ayudarme- sus ojitos brillaron esperanzados.

-Ese hijo es tan tuyo como mío, si me separo de ella peleare por su custodia- dijo decidido, la poca esperanza que comenzaba a nacer en ella se evaporizo.

-Cláusula- dijo ella bajito, Edward la miro para que continuara hablando –Una cláusula que jamás pensó en utilizar dice que si decides separarte de ella, la custodia del bebe pasa automáticamente a manos de ella- y volvió a llorar angustiada.

-Yo haré hasta lo imposible por solucionar esto- le dijo él calmándola, no le hacia bien a Bella el exaltarse, el estar nerviosa o angustiada, todo aquello de inmediato repercutía a su hijo.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto ella abatida.

-Por ti y mi hijo soy capaz hasta de mancharme las manos con sangre- Bella ahogo un pequeño grito de miedo, no permitiría jamás que Edward cometiese un crimen, movió su cabeza de modo reprobatorio y lo abrazo fuertemente –No te preocupes amor, haré todo lo posible para no llegar a los extremos- le dijo para tranquilizarla, pero lejos de ser un simple juego de palabras, era la verdad, él haría eso y más por los dos amores más grandes de su vida, beso su frente y la tomo entre sus brazos para ir a recostarla y que descansara, Edward paso toda la noche leyendo el contrato que Bella le entrego, buscando alguna grieta, algún detalle que no considerara, tenia que darle créditos a Mike, había formulado muy bien cada paso, cada idea que se le ocurría para anularlo más adelante encontraba algún impedimento.

De lo que Edward no tenia conocimiento, era que en algún punto de la ciudad, Mike con todos sus miedos se guareció con cierto miedo en su hogar, una fuerte incertidumbre de hace ya varios días le estaba impidiendo el poder vivir tranquilo, por lo que tomo cartas en el asunto días, conocía bastante el modo de actuar de los mafiosos por lo que astutamente fue él quien movió la primera pieza en el tablero, al llegar a su casa se encontró con que la puerta principal estaba abierta, suspiro anticipándose a lo que seguía, en parte sus sospechas estaban cerca

-Imaginaba que pronto haría alguna clase de aparición, pero no pensé que enviaba a sus perritos falderos- dijo Mike con cierta clase de arrogancia que disfrazaba su miedo.

-No creo que estés en posición para ciertos aires de superioridad- le dijo James con una risita malévola, quien camino en dirección a Mike acorralándole el paso –Solo vine a advertirte que Victoria no esta muy a gusto con tu forma de actuar últimamente, te hemos visto con cierta clase de compañía que no vemos necesaria- le dijo mientras se acercaba más, Mike respiro para darse valentía, si era un buen momento para demostrar cojones este seria uno muy bueno.

-No se de que me hablas, yo estoy haciendo mi vida normal- le dijo temeroso, James llevo una de sus manos directamente al cuello de Mike, apretando justo en la yugular cortándole la sangre oxigenada a la cabeza de éste.

-No es lo que piensa Victoria, de todos modos ya no le eres necesario- y le sonrío con arrogancia, lo soltó y se encamino hacia la puerta, Mike temió por su vida y en el mismísimo instante en que Jame salio por su puerta, se dirigió hacia el teléfono para hablarle a la policía o incluso al FBI, conocía muy bien el prontuario criminalístico de James pues él había ayudado ya varias veces al ocultamiento de pruebas, marco al numero que daba directo con los superiores.

Edward conocía muy bien como trabajaba Mike, tenia leves sospechas de su acercamiento con la mafia, algo que nunca pudo llegar a demostrar, tanto así conocía de su trabajo que finalmente encontró un pequeño resquicio donde poder apelar, pero necesitaría toda su ayuda, si el cretino ese realmente ayudaría a Bella por sobre todas las cosas, ese seria sin duda el momento para demostrarlo, en ese mismo momento en que él miro a Bella dormir, con su cabeza recargada sobre su regazo y abrazándolo por la cintura, sonrío lleno de esperanza confiando en sus capacidades y en la palabra de Mike, quien en ese mismo instante fue asesinado por una bomba instalada en su casa.

* * *

**Sii de un tiempo a esta parte siempre me disculpo por la demora xD pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, y eso que en la universdad aun ni comenzamos con las evaluaciones xD es que el horario me quedo horribble, llego tarde y muy cansada, con suerte alcanzo a leer un cap de alguna historia para despejar mi mente de tantos numeros, tambien es un cansancio sicologico pues la gente aun anda un poco sicotica con el tema de las replicas, la verdad es que me lo lelvo bastante bien pero me descompone cuando veo a alguna compañera comenzar a hiperventilar xD ahora recien me lo estoy tomando con humor. Pues bien, hoy me suspendieron unas clases por lo que me adueñe de inmediato del pc en mi casa y comence a escribir, tenia otra idea en mente pero me gusto más esta a medida que la comenzaba a escribir, espero que les guste por que la verdad tenia pensado en que la reaccion de Edward seria otra, pero noooo ya tendran una poquita de dosis lagrimal de esas que me gustan a mi mas adelante!!**

**besos mis niñas nos veremos prntito, pues no pienso abandonar ninguna historia, esta es mi adiccion y como tal necesitaria rehabilitacion para dejarla y como no existe institucion medica para tales fines, tendre que quedar asi, ni modo xD!!!**

**alimenten mi adiccion con sus siempre bienvenidos RR ^^ besitooos!!**


	18. Edward

___**Disclaimer: **Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

___Mi dedicación especial para las chicas que me esperan pacientemente y además me regalan parte de su tiempo para expresarme sus gratos agradecimientos para conmigo ^^ **"Valhe Hale, cullen lua XD, NoiteBarbie, LullabySKA, Gery Whitlock,liduvina, katlyn cullen, Ginegine, 0o0Bella0o0, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Bella masen86, Lys Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, Alejandrita-Cullen, Cherrie SA, Jos WeasleyC, EdithCullen71283, Mon de Cullen, Annilet, BeliceAurora-Cullen, viszed, alice mNm, mabel, yolabertay, Fran Masen, Lilu the little witch, escarlataojala"**_

* * *

**"Edward"**

Bella prácticamente no pudo dormir aquella noche, ese sentimiento de incertidumbre y de que algo aún más malo se acercaba no la dejaba descansar, cada tanto se despertaba temiendo lo peor, llevando sus manos hacia su vientre para asegurarse de que su pequeño aún seguía ahí. Edward por su parte se llevo parte del trabajo pendiente a casa y cancelando nuevas ofertas para dedicarle tiempo completo al caso más importante, el de su propia vida que eran Bella y su hijo no nato.

De todas esas veces que Bella se despertaba por la noche sudando frío Edward estaba ya a su lado para contenerla y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, pero Edward no contaba con lo que sucedería esa mañana.

_El timbre de la casa sonó._

Edward bajo las escaleras de dos en dos para así evitar que Bella se despertara ya que con la última pesadilla le había costado bastante quedarse dormida.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto tensó Edward en el momento en que abrió la puerta y se vio de frente con dos policías.

-¿Se encontrará Isabella Swan?- dijo uno de ellos, Edward asintió y los hizo pasar a la sala principal con el corazón a mil.

-¿De que asunto trata?- pregunto dudoso.

-Es un asunto que debemos tratar con la señorita en persona, si no es mucha la molestia- dijo el otro más irritado, Edward lo miro enojado pero como la autoridad él debía cumplir, pensando en alguna relación de los policías para con Bella es que llego al cuarto, ahí ante sus ojos Bella dormía tranquilamente, podía ver su pecho subir y bajar de modo acompasado y relajado, un claro indicio de que ella descansaba.

-Amor- le dijo mientras la removía delicadamente para no asustarla, Bella pesadamente abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Edward, le sonrío pero solo recibió de él una sonrisa preocupada que la alerto.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto una vez que se sentó y se frotaba los ojos para quitarse la somnolencia, Edward percibió dolorosamente aquella sombra debajo de sus ojos lo que indicaba el cansancio de su amada.

-Tu solo quédate tranquila ¿bueno? Sabes que nunca te dejaré sola- lejos de relajar a Bella, consiguió que ésta se colocase más nerviosa provocando incluso que la criatura se agitara fuertemente –Hay dos policías que necesitan hablar contigo, pero amor, te repito, no dejare que nada te suceda- la calmo.

-Tranquilo bebé que papá estará con nosotros- dijo Bella con su mano sobre su vientre y una sonrisa que poco convenció a Edward, así se calzo los zapatos y juntos bajaron a la sala.

Parte miedo, parte curiosidad llegaron junto a los policías que al ver a Bella en su condición de mujer embarazada le sonrieron tristemente.

-¿Isabella Swan?- le preguntaron y ella de inmediato asintió –Necesitamos que venga con nosotros a la delegación por presunto asesinato del Sr. Mike Newton- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella e intentaba esposarla, Bella lo miraba horrorizada mientras que Edward estaba en estado de shock por la muerte de Newton, coincidentemente luego de todo lo sucedido el día anterior con Bella, recordó además cuanto lo necesitaría en aquella lucha con Victoria por conservar a su hijo, pero todo aquello ya no era posible debido a su muerte, en la que Bella estaba siendo injustamente acusada.

-¡Bella!- grito cuando logro salir de aquel trance, se acerco raudamente a los tres impidiendo así que sacaran a Bella esposada –No la pueden llevar así- dijo fieramente e intentando forcejear con uno de los policías, mientras el otro intercedía por su compañero –Soy su abogado y se que no es necesario- dijo con superioridad, los policías aceptaron a regañadientes y simplemente sacaron a Bella hacia el coche.

Edward los siguió en su propio vehiculo repasando cada cosa que había visto el día anterior mientras vigilaba de cerca el encuentro que llevaban Mike y Bella, en aquel entonces el debía reconocer que había imaginado lo peor, que Bella aburrida de la situación sin finalizar entre él y Victoria, ella optaba por otro hombre, pero consiente de todos los sucesos se arrepentía de haber dudado de aquella forma ya que ella solo estaba intentando buscar una solución a la trampa de Victoria, Edward apretó fuertemente el volante con solo recordar a aquella arpía que fue su esposa por dos años, si la tuviese delante de ella dudaba de su autocontrol y no tomar represalias por sus propias manos, al aparcar junto a la delegación vio como Bella era sacada del coche, su corazón se contrajo con aquella imagen tan desoladora, simplemente ella era llevada como una simple criminal.

A ella la llevaron momentáneamente a un pequeño cuarto tras las rejas esperando al fiscal y a quien tomaría su primera declaración, Edward parecía león enjaulado caminando de un lado para el otro, pero no era para menos, la mujer que más ha amado en su vida y que en esos precisos momentos se encuentra en estado de gestación no era como para tener a nadie tranquilo, decidió llamar a su padre y a Emmett ante cualquier eventualidad o apoyo, de cualquier modo pensaba contarles lo sucedido con Victoria por lo que este seria un muy buen momento.

Cuando Edward visualizo por la entrada principal al fiscal Suárez se acerco inmediatamente a él para ir juntos donde Bella.

-Edward amigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto el fiscal –Supongo que vienes a saber por el asesinato de tu amigo y compañero Newton- el fiscal camino con Edward a su lado hasta la recepcionista quien le entrego el folder del caso y los datos de la imputada.

-Soy el representante de Isabella Swan- le dijo mientras él seguía leyendo el caso.

-¿Vienes a defender a la homicida de tu compañero?- lo miro extrañado.

-Se que ella no fue pues yo soy su mejor coartada, yo estuve cerca de ella mientras ambos estaban en ese restaurante y tras la despedida ella se fue directo a casa y estuvo conmigo- le dijo algo exasperado por el modo en que la llamo.

-Si eres un testigo clave para su coartada no podrás ser su abogado Edward, principios básicos de la abogacía- Edward se golpeo internamente al pasar aquel detalle, los nervios del momento le estaban pasando la cuenta horrorosamente, él no debía cometer errores, jamás en sus años de abogado había dejado que un caso se le saliese de las manos, siempre iba un paso más adelante del demandante o el demandado, jamás atrás y este no podía ser el caso, mucho menos este.

-De cualquier modo llame a mi padre- le dijo a la defensiva esperando que el aludido llegase pronto, mientras tanto Edward le pidió a Suárez si podía leer el expediente pero este le informo que no podía ya que se encontraba fuera del caso, lo único que le contó era lo que ya sabia, que Bella había sido la última persona a la que se le había visto con Mike, Edward bufo molesto pues él nunca aparto la vista de ella en toda esa tarde, imposible que algo le hiciese, además la conocía y sabia del buen corazón de Bella, ella jamás seria capaz de cometer un asesinato, además el dejar bombas en una casa es trabajo para personas más especializadas.

-¡Edward!- escucho de pronto, miro hacia el frente donde se encontraba sentado y por la puerta principal apareció su padre en compañía de Emmett y el resto de la familia, todos con sus rostros llenos de preocupación.

-Hermano ¿Qué a sucedido?- pregunto Alice horrorizada, Edward los llevo a la cafetería y se sentaron apartados del resto de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, inhalo suficiente aire y les relato todo, comenzando con la trampa de Victoria hasta la muerte de Mike en donde estaban culpando a Bella.

-Dios- gimió Rose con su rostro contraído de preocupación –Edward ¿Qué sucederá con el bebé?- pregunto afligida, Edward la miro con el rostro lleno de dolor y negó sin poder darle una respuesta, Esme lo abrazo e intento confortarlo.

-Necesito que tú seas su abogado padre- le pidió Edward, Carlisle de inmediato acepto sin atisbo de dudas, Emmett también se ofreció en ayudar en cuanto pudiese y más, así los siete se fueron de regreso a la recepción para tener alguna noticia, después de varias horas al fin dejaron entrar a Carlisle para que hablara con su clienta y futura nuera.

Bella llevaba ya un par de minutos encerrada en aquel lugar apestoso y levemente oscuro y sentía como si llevase horas, no podía parar de llorar debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, ni cuando vivía en la calle había pasado por una situación similar, ahora incluso era mucho peor pues la sensación de estar en ese lugar llevando a su bebé la hacia sentir la peor madre del mundo, unas celdas más allá se encontraba otra mujer que no se veía muy amistosa.

-¿Qué hiciste princesita?- le pregunto ésta, Bella no dejaba de sollozar.

-Me acusan de matar a un hombre- dijo afligida.

-¿Y lo hiciste?- le pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por supuesto que no- se defendió Bella.

-Si, si, todas decimos lo mismo cuando nos traen aquí- le dijo socarronamente.

-Es la verdad, además, nunca expondría a mi bebé a algo así- dijo Bella mientras acariciaba su vientre y miraba a la mujer a los ojos quien se conmovió de inmediato con el dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de Bella, y así de la nada, comenzaron a platicar de sus vidas que análogamente comenzaron con una familia y luego llegar a la calle, el resto de las horas a Bella se le pasaron más rápidas, cuando vio aparecer a Carlisle en compañía del policía de guardia sintió todo aquello que había olvidado, todo aquello por lo que estaba ahí, ese miedo de no poder defenderse y demostrar inocencia y peor aún, ese miedo de que le arrebatarían a su hijo sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Carlisle!- le grito con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hija ¿estas bien?- le preguntó él cuando estuvo a su lado, llevando sus manos al rostro de ella para limpiar aquel rastro de lagrimas que surcaban el rostro de Bella.

-Tengo miedo- le dijo abatida – ¿Cómo esta Edward?- le pregunto, Carlisle le comunico que él no podría ser su abogado por ser su testigo defensor, le explico que como él la había visto en todo momento serviría como su coartada.

-Todo irá bien, te lo prometo- le dijo amablemente con una sonrisa que ayudo a Bella.

Así Carlisle con esa promesa se fue a reunir con el juez, con Emmett como su asesor y con el fiscal, quien veía aquel caso como su mina de oro, lo único que tenia que hacer era conseguir que la muchacha estuviese presa y recibiría una cuantiosa suma de dinero, cortesía de Victoria.

Suárez estaba siendo bastante consistente en sus argumentos, para el juez lo que el le decía encajaba perfectamente, tan bien que incluso le parecía un poco armado y eso no lo pasaría tampoco por alto, la reputación del fiscal Suárez era algo así como un secreto a voces donde todos conocían cierto manejo que él poseía con el lado corrupto, pero era algo que aún no se podía corroborar, el caso es que Suárez estaba pidiendo prisión preventiva para Bella, quizás un par de meses en prisión mientras se llevaba a cabo la investigación, pero gracias a la maestría y años de experiencia de Carlisle y el testimonio de Edward, consiguieron simplemente arresto domiciliario mientras se llevaba a cabo la investigación.

-Te prometo que hice lo que pude, pero tu maridito justo se le ocurrió seguirla- dijo a la defensiva Suárez a través del teléfono –Dile a James que para la próxima se le ocurra una muerte menos estrambótica- le espeto molesto tras recibir una lista de insultos por parte de Victoria por su ineptitud, corto la llamada y se giró para salir de ahí, para su mala suerte se encontró de lleno con Edward quien le sonreía satisfecho.

-Veo que te siguen pagando muy bien por tus trabajitos sucios- le sonrío -¿Cuánto te paga mi mujer?- le pregunto.

-No se de que me hablas Cullen- le dijo esquivo mientras intentaba huir.

-¿Sabias que Mike le hacia trabajitos similares a los tuyos?- le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, el fiscal no le contesto simplemente lo seguía mirando –Pues mira como a terminado por no conseguir lo que ella quería, si yo fuera tu me andaría con cuidado- y tras sembrarle la semilla de la duda y el temor, Edward se fue a reunir con el resto de la familia, quienes esperaban a Bella quien seria escoltada hasta su casa para cumplir el arresto domiciliario mientras se llevase a cabo la investigación.

Carlisle, Emmett y Edward se reunían prácticamente a diario para analizar el caso de Bella y a su vez el contrato de Victoria, buscaban grietas anexas por las que abogar, ahora sin la ayuda de Mike todo se había complicado el doble. Sobre la muerte de Mike seguía faltando algo y ese algo era simplemente, si Bella no había cometido el crimen, entonces ¿Quién?

Rose, Alice, Esme e Isadora vivían prácticamente en casa de Bella para hacerle compañía mientras los hombres trabajaban, la pequeña Isadora estaba encantada de ver como la pancita que portaba a su primita o primito crecía tan rápido, pues los meses ya comenzaban a notarse y el tiempo pasaba como agua entre los dedos.

-¿Ya va a nacer?- pregunto ansiosa la pequeña cuando Zafrina había dejado la visita domiciliaria que tuvo que realizarle a Bella, pues ella aún no podía salir.

-No seas impaciente Isa, a tu primito o primita le falta cada vez menos- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa poco convencida en su rostro, los escasos dos meses de gestación la llenaban de dicha por conocer al fin a su primogénito, pero a la vez nerviosismo y la incertidumbre por no conocer el futuro de su bebé la agobiaban constantemente sin poder dejarla disfrutar el día a día del crecimiento de su bebé, incluso ella podría tolerar si el fallo de su caso salía en su contra, todo mientras su bebé al menos estuviese con su padre, con Edward, al menos así Bella seria feliz, pero tener ese miedo de que tendría que entregárselo a Bella era su constante aflicción, tanto así que ya dos veces había tenido pesadillas tan vividas que la llevaron al límite provocándole contracciones prematuras.

-¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta al parque?- pidió ella, no era la primera vez que lo hacia pero ¿Cómo explicarle a una pequeña acerca del arresto domiciliario? Simplemente se le explicaba que Bella estaba muy cansada por el pequeño que llevaba dentro como para poder salir –Entonces que salga pronto y así vamos los tres a jugar- dijo divertida, todas las mujeres que se encontraban en el cuarto junto a Bella rieron por las ocurrencias de la pequeña.

En ese momento el teléfono de la casa sonó, Alice contesto por precaución y se lo entrego a Bella con una sonrisa –Edward- le dijo, Bella la miro extrañada pero contesto con una sonrisa tonta bailando en sus labios, el resto de las mujeres la dejaron a solas para que pudiese hablar cómoda con Edward.

-¿Amor, estas bien?- le pregunto, al escuchar la voz de Bella se relajo completamente -¿Dónde tienes tu móvil?- le pregunto y Bella recordó que lo había dejado sobre la encimera en la cocina, le explico para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto ella a él.

-Tenemos buenísimas noticias, pero llegare a casa para comunicártelas- le dijo Edward, Bella sonrío al fin esperanzada

-¿No puedes darme un adelanto pequeñito más que sea?- le pregunto juguetona, Edward sonrío al percibir ese pequeño cambio de humor en su amada.

-Nop- le dijo remarcando la "p" -¿Cómo esta mi princesita?- le pregunto luego refiriéndose a su hija.

-Ya te dije que será una niño- le dijo enfurruñada –Y se llamara como su padre- protesto como una niña pequeña.

-Será una niña y se llamara como su madre- le dijo Edward siguiéndole el juego, la verdad es que aquel tema había sido el más hablado el último tiempo mientras estaban juntos en casa, Bella seguía leyendo sus libros mientras Edward simplemente la contemplaba y comenzaban a discutir el sexo del bebé, Edward siempre era el más fanfarrón al decir que seria una niña tan hermosa como Bella, unos minutos más y cortaron la llamada, pero casi al instante de que Bella dejara el auricular sobre el teléfono, éste comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

-Despistado- dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras tomaba nuevamente el teléfono al pensar que a Edward se le había olvidado decirle algo -¿Qué sucede amor?- le pregunto.

-Que romántica- dijo burlona Victoria –Me conmueven- e hizo ruidos con la nariz como si se estuviese llorando, Bella por su parte se tenso y los nervios volvieron a ella simplemente con escuchar la voz de aquella mujer, su mente le gritaba que simplemente colgara el auricular pero más su cuerpo no respondía –Supe que estabas con arresto domiciliario- y su voz se escuchaba claramente llena de felicidad –Pude apreciar ese toque de vulgaridad cuando te conocí pero no me imaginaba que eras una asesina- y comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

-Yo no e matado a nadie y mucho menos a Mike, - le espeto molesta –Quien para tu mala suerte pensaba en ayudarme y justo esto le sucede ¿no es eso más extraño aún?- le dijo con toda la furia contenida.

-¿Ayudarte como eh? Que ingenua eres Isabella, como es que no has comprendido aún que ese bebé es mío y pronto lo tendré en mis brazos mientras tú estas tras las rejas- su tono burlón era intoxicante.

-Sobre mi cadáver le pondrás una mano a mi hijo- le dijo enojada Bella, Victoria comenzó a reír más fuerte aún.

-Eso será más fácil aún, ¿crees realmente que eres un impedimento para mí? Si Newton no lo fue, tu menos lo serás, ese bebé será mío y ni tu ni Edward lo podrán evitar, aunque podría hacer una excepción con Edward, después de todo seguimos casados y juntos podríamos criar a nuestro hijo- Bella se aterraba de solo pensar en esa posibilidad , de ver a Edward con esa mujer y su hijo y ella lejos sin poder verlo, acariciarlo, mimarlo o criarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar por los nervios y un creciente miedo la invadió dificultándole la respiración.

-Aléjate…de…de nosotros- le dijo pero ya con dificultad pues un intenso dolor se alojo en su vientre, respiro profundo y corto la llamada para llamar a alguien de las chicas, pero antes incluso de poder moverse el dolor apareció nuevamente, era como aquellas contracciones prematuras que había sentido un par de meses atrás, pero esta vez eran muchísimo más intensas, más prolongadas pero sobre todo, más frecuentes – ¡Ali…Alice!- grito fuertemente en el preciso instante que una nueva contracción apareció, en cuestión de segundos las tres chicas aparecieron con sus rostros preocupados y al ver a Bella completamente contraída en el limite de la cama supieron de inmediato a que se debía.

-¿Cada cuanto cariño?- le pregunto Esme mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la ayudaba a acomodarse.

-Cinco…minutos- le dijo Bella a duras penas, Rose fue hasta el armario para tomar una manta y tapar a Bella mientras que Alice iba por el bolso de ella y del bebé para llevarla a la clínica.

-¿Dónde creen que van Señoras?- pregunto el policía de guardia.

-No ve que está con contracciones- le grito Alice indignada –Usted debería estar ayudándonos a llevarla a la clínica de inmediato- le espeto molesta.

-Lo siento pero tengo ordenes de no dejarla salir- le dijo con todo el tono superior que poseía, las tres chicas lo miraron sin poder creer lo que decía mientras que Bella se lo comía con la mirada por la furia, aquel dolor no se lo deseaba a nadie y aquel hombre le estaba poniendo trabas para poder traer al mundo a su hijo.

-Le prometo que si no me deja salir de aquí realmente me veré en la obligación de cometer un asesinato real- le dijo molesta – ¡Escólteme si gusta!- le grito con una nueva contracción -¡Llamen a Edward!- le pidió a Alice que llegaba junto a ella.

Alice y Esme se fueron con Bella en la patrulla del policía quien había activado la alarma para así poder llegar más aprisa. En el trayecto Esme se contacto con Edward quien dejo todo de lado para ir inmediatamente a la clínica junto a Bella, la emoción que comenzó a bañarlo al pensar en que al fin conocería a su hija era única y nueva.

-¿Dónde esta tu hijo?- le pregunto furia a Esme, quien sin poder evitarlo le sonrío a modo de camaradería, no iba a saber mejor que ella misma lo que se sentía tener contracciones.

-Esta en camino hija, cálmate- le Pidió con una sonrisa maternal, Bella respiraba o lo intentaba al menos.

Bella estaba prácticamente lista para el parto, de no ser por que se negaba a dejarse intervenir mientras Edward no llegase.

Con suerte había accedido a inyectarse la epidural, pero más que nada para disminuir las fuertes contracciones que estaba sintiendo.

-Lo voy a matar si no llega en los próximos cinco minutos- le dijo a Esme mientras apretaba su mano para calmarse.

-Lo siento señorita pero si no sacamos al bebé puede ahogarse con el cordón umbilical- le dijo una enfermera con una sonrisa comprensiva por la situación de Bella, ella sin pensarlo y resignada se entrego al pediatra que de inmediato junto al resto del equipo comenzaron con el parto, una lagrima salio de los ojos de ella al sentir un vacío por no tener la compañía de Edward, él debía estar aquí, no Esme, no es que no estuviese agradecida pero era otra la compañía que ella necesitaba. Bella se giro asustada cuando sintió que Esme retiraba su mano para mirarla con una disculpa y salir del cuarto, una lagrima cubrió su rostro al sentirse sola, cerro los ojos para no pensar más que en su bebé que venia en camino, pero todo cuanto intento pensar fue olvidado cuando sintió unas suaves manos acariciar su rostro y limpiar aquel camino salado de sus mejillas.

-Llegaste- le dijo con una sonrisa, Edward asintió le sonrío con dulzura para luego besarla del modo más tierno en que lo haya hecho.

-Siempre estaré contigo, eso jamás lo olvides- y la tomo de la mano para darle ese apoyo que ella tanto necesitaba, Bella se sintió en casa con ese simple gesto.

-Ahora, has lo mejor de ti y trae a nuestra pequeña para que la conozcamos- le pidió él con dulzura, Bella asintió e hizo todo cuanto el medico le pedía, el pujar mientras sentía una contracción era prácticamente involuntario, la necesidad de detener el dolor era lo que la llevaba a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, las ansias de ver al fin aquel ser producto del amor entre ella y Edward era más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento que haya podido conocer, bastaron solo tres pujes más para que sus odios se bañaran del sonido más hermoso y sobrecogedor que haya escuchado, sus ojos de inmediato se cristalizaron por la emoción, miro de inmediato a Edward quien había cortado el cordón umbilical lleno de orgullo, luego observo más detenidamente, como si buscase algo y al encontrarlo su ceño se fruncido y Bella al percibir aquello de inmediato se tenso.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto asustada, Edward la miro a ella con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, se acerco al Doctor quien le entrego al bebé y él lo llevo junto a su madre.

-No sucede nada cariño, es solo que para variar tienes la razón- Bella lo miro sin comprender –Te presento a Edward Jr.- y le acerco el bebé más hermoso que pudiese existir, con su carita y cuerpecito tan pequeñito que daba incluso miedo de cargarlo, ella lo beso para susurrarle cuando le amaba y lo hermoso que era, lo miro nuevamente en los brazos de su padre y supo que su bebé jamás estaría en peligro estando con él, con esa convicción en la mente, ella se quedo dormida con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios tras sentir el cansancio llegar inevitablemente, al menos podía descansar tranquila al saber que su hijo estaba en perfecta salud y en las mejores manos.

* * *

_**Al fin estoy aaquí, ufff no saben cuanto las he extrañadooo, la verdad es que la universidad me quita todo el tiempo y el pokito que me keda alcanzo a verme de pasadas con mi novio pues él tambien esta super ocupado en la uni pues es su último año, la verdad es que si mi madre estuviese en estos momentos en casa es que me deshereda poco menos xD, ya que deberia estar estudiando pero es que ella no entiende que no encuentro concentrarme si estoy pensando en ideas para escribir. Es muy dificil poder explicarle a los padres esta adicción a FanFiction, pero en fiin, como les habia dicho soy adicta y no creo poder tener remedio, espero que les haya gustado el cap y me lo hagan saber, la verdad es que ya van quedando menos, estamos en la recta final en cuanto al climax. Recuerdo que una vez me preguntaron si habia algun secreto oculto además del obvio (el contrato de Bella y Victoria) uhmm la verdad es que no, esta historia la hice practicamente toda en tercera persona para que ustedes fuesen siempre participe en las emociones de nuestra parejilla, obviamente les daremos un respiro y el final ufff, espero no me linchen ^^ confio en ustedes pues hasta ahora no lo han hecho =) las quiero montones!! Besooos**_


	19. Aprendiendo

___**Disclaimer: **Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

___Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a "AllieCullendeHale, AuRoRa, andre vondrak, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Olinka, LullabySKA, mabel, NoiteBarbie, Alejandrita-Cullen, Gery Whitlock, Lilu the little witch., escarlataojala, Mon de Cullen, cullen lua XD, Jos WeasleyC, atalvira, conitha, viviPatCullen, Lys Cullen, sister vampire cullen, BeliceAurora-Cullen, geraldCullenBlack, EdithCullen71283, ginita potter, yolabertay, liduvina, katlyn cullen, sianita, kelly bello, Fran Ktrin Black , viszed, Alice mNm, Annilet, Cherrie SA" que me acompañan con esta locura de mi cabeza, para ustedes este cap que no deberia de estar subiendo ahora xD_"**Aprendiendo"**

* * *

**BPOV**

Sentía el cuerpo cansado y algo adolorido por lo que me exigía dormir y reponer fuerzas, pero mi cabeza prácticamente me gritaba que estaba haciendo mal ya que debería estar en otro lado, presionaba y presionaba mi mente para entender el que, ya que sacar a tu cuerpo de un profundo letargo es bastante difícil debía de concentrarme bien para descifrar este pequeño silbido en mi cabeza que me indicaba que algo me faltaba, fue así como poco a poco comencé a percibir ruidos a mi alrededor, al principio eran poco nítidos pero luego los comprendí claramente, tardándome un poco más para escuchar.

-Vamos Edward ya me toca- le regañaba Alice a su hermano.

-No Tía es mi turno- escuche la vocecita de la pequeña Isa.

-Están las dos mal por que yo soy su abuela y tengo más derechos- escuche la voz de Esme.

-Bajen la voz- escuche la voz de mi Edward –En todo caso las tres están mal por que yo soy el padre por lo que me da derechos por sobre todos- dijo con su voz llena de orgullo y fue como un balde de agua fría el darme cuenta que aquello que me faltaba era mi bebé, abrí mis ojos llena de miedo y coloque mis manos sobre mi vientre comprobando realmente que aquella cosita que lo abultaba ya estaba fuera, mi bebé había decidido salir antes de tiempo y recordar el motivo me hizo convertirme en una madre sobre protectora.

-¡Felicitaciones Bella!- escuche decir a toda la familia que se acerco rápidamente cuando vieron que estaba despierta, me llenaron de abrazos, besos, flores, regalos y globos de helio.

-Tía es un primito- dijo Isadora que estaba sentada a los pies de la cama –Yo lo cuidare como si fuera mi hermanito- dijo ella con su carita seria y muy decidida mientras observaba al bultito en brazos de su padre que al parecer comenzó a incomodarse pues sus exquisitos ruiditos llenaron la habitación.

Edward me miro a los ojos largo rato, solo con ver sus ojos pude apreciar todas sus emociones y todo aquello que quería expresarme, amor, agradecimiento, orgullo, felicidad, miedos pero sobre todo la dicha de haberse convertido en padre.

-Es perfecto- dijo acercándose a mí, me senté con ayuda de la cama mecánica y me lo entrego para que lo acunara al fin entre mis brazos, lo tome algo temerosa pero una vez que lo sostuve fue todo perfecto, mi pequeño como si me reconociera instintivamente se tranquilizo y comenzó a dormir nuevamente. En esa posición lo observe cuidadosamente, su suave pelito era la replica exacta al cabello de Edward, ese tono cobrizo alborotado, su carita aun estaba algo hinchada pero ver sus ojitos, nariz y boca lo hacían verse sumamente tierno. Entre sus ropitas busque sus manitas y de inmediato vi sus deditos, hice lo mismo con sus pies.

-Perfecto- le repetí a Edward que estaba recostado a mi lado abrazándome por los hombros y observando a nuestro pequeño –Se parece a ti- le dije juguetona –Las madres nunca se equivocan, ves- le dije con aire ganador mirando a sus ojos que irradiaban una dicha tan contagiosa.

-Gracias- dijo besando mis labios para luego dejando su cabeza recargada sobre mi hombro.

-Suficiente de arrumacos delante de mi hija- dijo Emmett con su voz tan infantil que me hizo sonreír –Quiero tener a mi sobrino- dijo estirándome sus brazos hacia mi, sentí algo de miedo cuando sus grandes músculos se marcaron en su camiseta pues con un solo apretón de él mi hijo quedaría hecho polvo, ese pensamiento de mi hizo tiritar de terror y lo abrace instintivamente protegiéndolo con mi cuerpo –Vamos Bella si lo cuidare- dijo batiendo sus pestañas intentando convencerme.

-¿Prometes ser cuidadoso?- le pregunte temerosa.

-Ey, jamás le haría algo sino Edward me mata- me dijo en tono de broma pero yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no seria necesario pues yo lo haría primero- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa que el me respondió abriendo sus ojos incrédulo, así me tranquilice un poco, decidí entregárselo por las buenas.

-No será necesario por que soy muy cuidadoso con los niños, mira lo linda que esta Isa- dijo mirando a su hija, tomo a Edward Jr. Con un brazo y con su otra mano acaricio la mejilla de su hija.

-Emmett, las dos manos en el bebé- le pedí cuando vi como mi hijo se veía algo inestable sobre su brazo, él me sonrío a modo de disculpa y lo tomo mejor.

-No es justo, nosotras estamos esperando hace mucho- dijo Alice, quien fulminaba a Emmett con la mirada, Jasper la abrazo por atrás y le susurro al oído.

-Pronto seremos nosotros los que estemos así cariño- toda la familia se quedo observando aquella enternecedora escena con la duda marcada en el rostro.

-Lo quería decir en otro momento para no arruinar el de Bella, pero si, Jasper y yo tendremos un bebé- dijo Alice quien se llevo sus manos a su aún plano vientre, las felicitaciones y abrazos no se hicieron esperar y el ruido se elevo considerablemente, provocando así que el menor de los Cullen despertara con su llantito tan enternecedor como el de un gatito recién nacido.

-Debe ser la hora de comer- dijo Emmett alzando sus cejas sugestivamente en dirección a Edward, sentí como mis mejillas se teñían fuertemente de rojo y luego un fuerte ¡ouch! se escucho de parte de Emmett.

-No seas grosero Emmett- le dijo Rose después de que le pego sobre la cabeza.

-Será mejor que dejemos a Bella tranquila- dijo Esme comprensivamente sonriéndome con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

Así fue como todos salieron de la habitación dejándonos a Edward y a mi a solas con nuestro bebé.

-Yo quería que se pareciera a ti- dijo Edward con un puchero tan tierno e infantil que no resistí la tentación de besarlo.

-A mi me encanta que se parezca a ti, mis dos grandes amores- le dije mientras miraba al pequeño que abría sus ojitos para nosotros, mi corazón se hincho aún más si era posible, aquella tela opaca que cubría sus ojos nos impedía saber de que color eran pero con el tiempo lo sabríamos. Edward se removió para ayudarme a acomodarme mejor en la cama, me acosté de lado dejando al pequeño sobre el colchón, me desabotone el camisón dejando al descubierto uno de mis pechos que considerablemente habían crecido, estaba duro debido a la gran cantidad de leche que comenzaba a temer, guíe mi pezón a la boquita de mi hijo ayudándolo a que aprendiera a succionar, él instintivamente lo hizo aunque de vez en cuando por la urgencia de succionar se movía provocando que se saliera y comenzara a llorar por la falta.

-Nunca creí que me sentiría celoso de alguien que tiene un par de horas de nacido- me dijo Edward divertido, lo mire a los ojos y comencé a acariciar su mejilla.

-Te amo tanto que duele- le dije orgullosa de tenerlo a mi lado, él me sonrío ampliamente y tomo mi cuello con urgencia para besarme lleno de necesidad, le respondí el beso gustosa pero un llantito hizo que nos separáramos, él pequeño nuevamente había perdido su fuente de alimento.

-Hijo, al menos podrías invitarme a comer- le dijo Edward divertido acariciando su cabecita mientras lo veía comer.

-Ey- le dije avergonzada –Ya será tu turno- le guiñe un ojo cuando vi ese brillo pícaro, aquella burbuja que emanaba ternura y amor fue reventada cuando recordé que legalmente mi hijo seria quitado de mis brazos si no encontrábamos solución.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?- me pregunto Edward asustado cuando percibió mi cambio de animo.

-Victoria- le susurre llena de miedo, él me sonrío como si fuese un niño al cual acaban de descubrirlo haciendo travesuras.

-Recuerdas que te dije que te tenia una sorpresa- asentí sintiendo como la esperanza me llenaba al pensar en buenas noticias.

-Resulta que después de tantos años subestimando a Mike, resulto ser que fue muy inteligente- me dijo, seguí mirándolo atenta a la espera de la gran noticia –Mike dejo todas las pruebas suficientes para demostrar que Victoria te engaño para firmar ese contrato, pero lo que me sorprendió aún más fue que después de todo aquel contrato no es valido 100% pues Mike nunca lo certifico- dijo con una sonrisa tan grande que sentí un alivio enorme llenarme –Además de ciertas pruebas que la inculpan a ella y a su pareja James en varios problemas legales de estafa y asesinatos- lo mire horrorizada –Al parecer ella tuvo que ver en algo con la muerte de su madre- me dijo apenado, la respiración se me atoro en el pecho solo de pensar en que un hijo sea capaz de matar a su madre.

-No lo puedo creer- dije pensando en voz alta, sintiendo una gran pena por alguien como ella, tan normal y refinada que se veía, tan magnifica que me pareció la primera vez que la vi, llena de lujos y tan buenos modales, pero resulto ser que era una víbora sin corazón, incluso comparándola con aquel animal que en tan poca estima se le tiene solo por ser como es lo hace peor.

-Lo se es horrible, pero no es solo eso, además se la busca por la presunta muerte de Mike- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, pestañee procesando un poco más sus palabras.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?- el asintió adivinando lo que quería preguntarle.

-Estas prácticamente libre de culpa mi amor, ya verás como todo pronto mejorara- respire al fin aliviada, sabia que con Edward a mi lado las cosas encajarían a la perfección, sabia que a estando a su lado estaría protegida y segura, al igual que nuestro hijo al cual cuidaríamos con nuestras vidas.

-¿Dónde esta?- le pregunte de pronto al pensar que esa parte no lo había comentado, el alzo sus hombros y vi la preocupación regresar nuevamente a su semblante.

-Aún no hemos podido dar con su paradero, en cuanto nos llego la información que Mike dejo para nosotros la lleve como muestra ante el juez y el dio la orden de capturara ella y su cómplice, pero es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado- dijo preocupado.

-Ella llamo luego de que habláramos- le dije asustada cuando recordé su voz y sus amenazas, Edward se irguió y me miro fijamente.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- me pregunto Edward molesto, yo lo mire como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

-Será por que estaba con fuertes contracciones, además de estar preocupada de traer a nuestro hijo al mundo y que tu llegases pronto para recibirlo, creo que Victoria no calzaba entre mis preocupaciones- le espete molesta, Edward suavizo su rostro y me sonrío a modo de disculpa y beso mi mejilla, miro a nuestro pequeño que dormía tranquilamente entre los dos.

-Y lo hiciste muy bien- dijo orgulloso, verlo así lleno de felicidad y ternura me hacia olvidar cualquier malestar.

Por la tarde, Edward tuvo que salir con su padre y Emmett para estar al pendiente del caso y sobre todo para ayudar en la investigación con el paradero de Victoria, decir que era la mujer más dichosa sobre la tierra era quedarse corta.

Este pequeñito estaba sacando lo mejor de mi lado maternal, era como una leona protegiendo a su cachorro y aunque los demás me molestasen por mi sobreprotección, eso no lo cambiaria y mucho menos con Victoria aún suelta por ahí a sabiendas de lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Te ves preciosa- me dijo Esme con una sonrisa tan adorable que me dio hasta emoción, era mi tercer y último día en la clínica luego de haber dado a luz a mi pequeño.

-Gracias Esme- la mire a los ojos –Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, si no te hubieses cruzado en mi vida esto jamás hubiese sido posible, jamás hubiese conocido a Edward y este pequeñito no estaría entre mis brazos, eres una bendición en mi vida- le dije sinceramente, Esme se acerco aún más a mi lado y me abrazo maternalmente, beso mi frente para luego mirarme nuevamente.

-Aunque no lo creas, fuimos nosotros bendecidos con tu llegada, ver a mi hijo tan feliz y realizado como lo veo ahora, no tiene precio cariño- acaricio mi mejilla y luego dirigió su mirada al pequeño Cullen –Y te agradezco aún más el darme un nuevo nieto, espero pueda disfrutarlo- vi como la melancolía pasaba por sus ojos.

-Esme, tu estarás presente siempre en la vida de mi hijo y aunque no lo quieras, te obligare si es necesario- le dije en tono divertido, ella me miro y me sonrío agradecida.

Le entregue a Edward Jr. A Esme quien lo miraba con tanta adoración que me sentía en la misma dicha de saber que mi hijo crecería lleno de amor.

Conversamos un poco más acerca de la investigación, Esme no podía creer lo que le había contado de Victoria, después de todo ella había sido la esposa de su hijo por dos años y coincidimos a la perfección cuando hablamos acerca del dicho "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos".

Cuando al fin llego la hora de mi alta Edward llego para recogerme y traía consigo un enorme ramo de diversas flores, Fresias, Rosas, Calas.

-Son hermosas, gracias- le dije antes de besar sus labios, para mi desgracia y vergüenza, la enfermera apareció en mi cuarto con una silla de ruedas para llevarme hasta el auto, cosa que lo encontraba sumamente vergonzoso ya que me sentía muy bien, no estaba enferma ni convaleciente por lo que era innecesario, pero si se trataba de una orden medica, Edward me haría cumplirla a como de lugar –Vaya, me sorprende que no protestes- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida, lo mire con el ceño fruncido e infantilmente le saque la lengua.

-Como si tuviese opciones- bufe molesta, así, aparatosamente llegamos al auto, Edward me sorprendió gratamente cuando me mostró su nueva adquisición, nada más que un auto familiar y en el asiento trasero estaba instalada una hermosa sillita de auto en tonos azules y verdosos, lo mire un poco asustada por el tamaño de aquel vehiculo.

-Necesitamos protección ante cualquier cosa, nunca se puede saber si habrá algún conductor que no respete las normas y nos pueda provocar un accidente- palidecí ante sus palabras –Relájate mi amor que eso no sucederá por que seré yo quien conduzca- y así saco a Edward Jr. De mis brazos y lo instalo en su nuevo medio de trasporte, era realmente maravilloso ver a Edward interactuar con su hijo, verlo hacerle morisquetas aunque el pequeño aun no entendiese nada, pero me gustaba ver que si lo reconocía por que cuando lloraba y Edward lo cargaba, el bebé de inmediato se callaba.

Así fue que llegamos a casa, en el trayecto Edward me explico que no me dejaría sola ahora que estaba en casa por mi seguridad y la de nuestro hijo, Carlisle y Emmett se estaban encargando de todo, con ayuda de Edward me baje del Jeep y el se encargo de llevar a nuestro hijo al interior de la casa, me sorprendí enormemente cuando vi a toda la familia dentro esperándome con una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos al unísono, así comenzó la "pequeña" celebración familiar cortesía de Alice, mi hijo recibió tantos regalos que tendría que cambiarlo cada 30 minutos para que pudiese utilizar todo, lo más divertido fue cuando Emmett le regalo un balón de futbol.

-Emmett aún es muy pequeño- le dije divertida cuando vi en sus ojos un brillo de emoción.

-Papi a mí nunca me regalaste uno- le dijo Isadora con un puchero enternecedor.

-Por que si lo hubiese hecho, mami me hubiese hablando como niña- y todos rompimos a reír por las ocurrencias de Emmett, la pequeña Isa solo miraba a su padre sin entender. Todos la estábamos pasando como nunca, olvidando aunque fuesen unas horas todo aquel lío con Victoria, Edward Jr. Pasaba de brazo en brazo y al parecer la gustaba bastante pues todos lo llenaban de mimos y dulces palabras. En algún punto de la tarde la curiosidad de Alice se hizo presente y no se aguanto las ganas de preguntarme por que había accedido a firmar aquel contrato con Victoria, de inmediato Edward me miro a los ojos y pude ver que él me apoyaba en la decisión de si quería decir algo o no, la verdad es que el tema me enfermaba como nada pues me sentía una completa estúpida y solo con la idea de que alguien quisiera quitarme a mi hijo me daban ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento Bella, si no quieres…- la corte.

-No te preocupes Alice- me levante de mi silla y fui por Edward Jr. Que estaba en los brazos de Carlisle –Ya es la hora que cambie su pañal- dije algo triste, él asintió y me lo entre con la comprensión marcada en su rostro, un largo silencio se instauro en la sala mientras caminaba hasta las escaleras e iba al segundo piso, llegue hasta mi cuarto y me recosté con Edward sobre mi pecho, quien dormía placidamente.

Todo lo que había sucedido este último año pasó por mi cabeza, el día que conocí a Edward y esa mágica conexión que apareció entre los dos desde el mismo instante en que nos miramos, su declaración de amor en su oficina, aquel viaje en el _Renovatio, _la primera vez que hicimos el amor, el día que me entere que estaba embarazada y la emoción de saber que sería madre, todas aquellas hermosas imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza, pero luego las nublaron otras, cuando conocí a Victoria y lo hermosa y superior que me pareció, el creer que jamás me podría comparar con ella y menos aún luchar por el amor de Edward, cuando me pidió darle un hijo a Edward y finalmente acepte creyendo en sus "buenas intensiones", el día que me había engañado acerca de su "primo pequeño" James. Me gire sobre la cama dejando a mi bebé a mi lado, pase mi brazo por encima de su pequeño cuerpecito y simplemente me quede contemplándolo, la perfección y dulzura de sus rasgos, como su pecho subía rápidamente con su respiración.

-Discúlpame hijito, tu mami no sabia lo que hacia- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, acerque mi rostro a su cuerpo para inhalar su aroma e impregnarme de él.

-Nuestro hijo es inteligente y nunca juzgaría a mami- escuche de pronto la voz de Edward, me gire y lo vi recargado en el marco de la puerta contemplándonos, él se acerco de inmediato cuando me miro a los ojos y vio que estaba llorando –No llores cariño- dijo besando mis mejillas para limpiar aquel camino salado.

-Tengo miedo Edward- le dije abrazándolo fuertemente y sintiendo todo su apoyo en aquel acto.

-Todo estará bien mi princesa, te lo prometo, no dejare que nada les suceda ni a ti ni a Edward- y sentí que Edward se metía por debajo de las mantas quedando abrazado a mí, Edward Jr. Comenzó a inquietarse lo que me avisaba que era su hora de comer y así comencé a hacerlo.

-¿Y los demás?- le pregunte cuando note que Edward se quedaría conmigo.

-Ya se han ido, Alice esta muy arrepentida por lo sucedido- dijo Edward –Espera que la puedas perdonar.

-Lamento haber reaccionado así, mañana le hablare para que se tranquilice y que todo esta bien- le dije, él beso mi hombro y así nos quedamos los dos contemplando al pequeño Eddy que succionaba tan fuerte que parecía como si no lo hubiese alimentado hace mucho, Edward sonreía tontamente con vernos a los dos en aquel momento tan importante entre madre e hijo, de vez en cuando al pequeño se le escapaba un pequeño hipo lo que nos hacia reírnos por la ternura que emanaba, cuando el pequeño se quedo dormido por estar ya satisfecho, Edward lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo recargo sobre su pecho para comenzar a sacarle el aire, al principio le palmeaba tan suave que casi ni lo tocaba.

-Tienes que darle palmaditas suaves, pero dárselas- le dije mirándolo llena de amor por verlo así, siempre con su apariencia tan imponente y ahora se veía tan dulce con el pequeño sobre su pecho. Edward aprendió muy bien y me abrace a los dos para quedar profundamente dormida.

Desperté asustada cuando sentí que algo me faltaba, estaba dormida sobre el lado de Edward sin él ni mi hijo, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse por aquel vacío que sentía entre las manos, unos ruiditos llamaron mi atención por lo que me precipite a levantarme y caminar hasta el lugar de donde provenían, llegue hasta el cuarto del pequeño Edward y abrí la puerta suavemente para encontrarme con la escena más hermosa que haya visto, lo único en que pensaba era en conservarla lo mejor posible para un futuro.

Edward tenia sobre el mudador a nuestro bebé, se veía realmente liado con un pañal en su mano y unas toallitas húmedas en la otra, el pequeño no hacia más que patalear divertido, como si entendiese la complicación de su padre, tuve que aguantarme mucho para no comenzar a reír cuando Edward Jr. Comenzó a orinarse prácticamente en la camiseta de Edward, quien no paraba de agitar sus manos como si con ello lo evitase, simplemente le coloco el pañal encima para evitar que siguiera orinándolo.

-¡Ey! Eso no ayuda mucho- le dijo al pequeño, acaricio su pancita y volvió a la carga intentando colocarle el pañal, vi como delicadamente lo limpiaba con las toallitas húmedas, lo hacia con tanta delicadeza como si el pequeño fuese a quebrarse en cualquier momento -¿Ahí si?- le pregunto a el como si el bebé fuese a contestarle.

-Veamos- le dije de pronto, Edward se giro asustado hacia mi y luego miro de nuevo al bebé.

-No quise despertarte por eso lo hice yo- dijo como si estuviese disculpándose, me acerque a él y le sonreí por su ternura y comprensión, lo besé agradecida y luego mire a nuestro hijo.

-Esto esta muy bien- él sonrío ampliamente lleno de orgullo por su logro, lo mire divertida –Esto esta muy bien si el niño estuviese boca abajo- Edward me miro son comprender y yo comencé a reír sin poder aguantarme –Amor, el pañal ésta al revés- y me reí aún más, de hecho en algún momento escuchamos un ruidito parecido a una risa por parte de Edward, pero no volvió a hacerlo, él simplemente nos miraba como si supiese que sus padres estaban contentos por algo relacionado con él.

Esa madrugada le enseñe a Edward a cambiar pañales, puesto que él me había pedido que así lo hiciera ya que quería compartir la responsabilidad de cuidarlo en las noches cuando despertase.

-Suficiente tienes con tener que despertarte para amamantarlo- fue lo que había dicho comprensivamente.

Llevábamos exactamente una semana en casa junto con nuestro pequeño cuando note cierto cambio que me preocupo, Edward Jr. Comenzó a ponerse amarillo, pero no solo la piel de u carita, sino que manos, pies y cuerpo, aemás de la esclerótica***** del ojo también, llame de inmediato a Edward quien también aprecio aquel cambio, de inmediato nos fuimos a la clínica rezando por que no fuese nada malo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a nuestro pequeño.

* * *

**_*Esclerótica: la parte blanca del ojo_**

**_Mis niñas aquí actualizo rapidito por que tengo que ir a estudiar economía, en mi evaluación de cálculo me fue bien así que aquí me doy mi recompensa, por otro parte ya le va quedando menos a la historia, como 3 caps mas o menos, si se me ocurriese algo adicional ahí lo agregare, así que nada, espero que les haya gustado el cap y me lo hagan saber como agradecimiento por mi irresponsabilidad de no estar estudiando ya, de hecho mi madre me pregunto por que no estaba estudiando y le dije que estaba buscando información adicional en Internet para comenzar a estudiar, aaahhh que Dios no me castigue por mentir pero es que sino no podría estar aquí y la idea la tenia fresca en la cabeza :P_**

**_Besos las quiero montones, que tengan un super fin de semana y nos leemos en la séte actualización._**


	20. Victoria

___**Disclaimer: **Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

___Mis agradecimientos y disculpas a la vez por la espera a **"karito CullenMasen, martinita, Cecy Cullen, DIANA, Jos WeasleyC, caem, NoiteBarbie, Alejandrita-Cullen, Olinka, escarlataojala, Mon de Cullen, carlita16, EdithCullen71283, geraldCullenBlack, Lys Cullen, Gery Whitlock, yolabertay, kelly bello, sianita, cullen lua XD, LullabySKA, Lilu the little witch, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, liduvina, viszed, Alice mNm, ALiCuLLeNSwAn, Ginegine, lkdv, gianivani, mabel, Annilet, BeliceAurora-Cullen, , Fran Ktrin Black, .angel-91, atalvira" **para ustedes chicas este cap, espero que les guste y me disculpen la demora pero los certamenes la semana pasada, actualice "El Conde Montepulciano" por que mi cabeza estaba fija en ideas para ese fic (sorry) y luego estuve de cumple (siii gracias a las chicas que me dejaron PM saludandome el miercoles) pero ya estoy aqui de regreso y volvere pronto! nos leemos mas extendido abajo_

___Enjoy!____

* * *

_

"**Victoria"**

Años atrás

_-Cullen esto, Cullen aquello, Cullen es tan perfecto ¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu compañero?- espetó James tan molesto y con su mandíbula tan apretada que parecía como si los dientes se le fuesen a trizar de un momento a otro__, camino lo más rápidamente posible para apartarse de esa detestable clase que tan larga se le había hecho solo por estar presenciando como felicitaban a Cullen._

_-¿Qué sucede Stuart, no soportas la derrota?- escucho una voz a su espalda y sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, se giro para encararla y al verla a los ojos de inmediato los suyos se suavizaron un poco más._

_-A mi nadie me a derrotado, menos ese Cullen que se las da de…- y volvió a apretar sus puños al pensar que debía de sumar a su lista una nueva derrota con Edward Cullen. James y Edward llevaban siendo compañeros de derecho prácticamente desde que James llego de intercambio desde Europa, siempre con las mejores calificaciones, recomendaciones y ganándose la atención de las chicas, los profesores e incluso e los chicos menores que lo veían como un patrón a seguir, pero al llegar a la universidad de America que encontró con un desagradable cambio, él ya no era el centro de atención, ese puesto lo tenia Edward Cullen liderándolo desde hace ya un año y al parecer era inquebrantable e insuperable, por más que se lo propusiese no había manera de sobrepasarlo, si no era una calificación era algún premio o un halago por parte de sus profesores por sus trabajos._

_-Eso no pareció hace diez minutos cuando el profesor Derek lo felicito por hacer el mejor trabajo de Derecho Procesal, incluso superando al tuyo- Victoria le sonrío con tanta arrogancia que Jame se sintió a__ún peor –Y lo más divertido aún, es que Edward ni se da por aludido que existes- le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona._

_-Y tú disfrutas con los logros de tu Edwarcito ¿no?- le espeto enojado pero sin apartarle la mirada de los ojos, él se relamió los labios al contemplar ahora los de ella y tenerla tan cerca –Yo creo que ya va siendo el día que te encuentres con un verdadero hombre que te coja duro y no como ese pendejo de Cullen que parece un marica- Victoria sonrío de lado ante la poderosa insinuación de James, miro sobre su hombro para encontrarse con el pasillo de la universidad completamente desierto y volvió su mirada hacia James._

_-Si me haces gritar hasta quedar muda ésta tarde, te prometo no volver a molestarte- y lo besó fugazmente en los labios, dejando a Jame completamente anonadado y excitado con el comportamiento de Victoria, desde que la vio por primera vez (del brazo de Edward) sintió una fuerte atracción no solo por su belleza arrogadora y ese pelo de rojo intenso como las llamas del infierno, sino que su personalidad lo cautivaba, podía ver el juego de ella, esa careta de niña correcta y buena para con el resto, con los profesores e incluso con su estúpido novio, pero a él no lo engañaba, podía oler a kilómetros lo manipuladora e interesada que era, sus ojos no le mentían y sabia que ella no buscaba precisamente un hogar, hijos y una familia con Edward Cullen, ella buscaba posición, lujos y comodidades, algo que él no podía entregarle puesto que era un simple becado._

_Aquella tarde James se disponía a caminar en dirección a su pieza alquilada unas cuadras más allá de la universidad como era de costumbre, en un reluciente coche gris del año se encontraba Edward junto a Victoria y a uno de sus amigos tan descomunal y fortachón que intimidaba y a su lado una espectacular rubia que podía dejarte con un problema de bolas azules solo con mirarla, pero no a él, a James le hervía la sangre solo de contemplar a Victoria entre los brazos de Edward, cuando ella se percato de la mirada de James ella de inmediato se lanzo a los labios de Edward de un modo muy poco decoroso para el lugar, James gruño y se alejo del campus sin voltearse, Victoria llevaba ya varios días intentando desatar su descontrol, ella sabia lo mucho que provocaba en él y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando, a costa de torturarlo con ese tipo de escenitas._

_Cuando llego a su "casa" que era una simple habitación de un ambiente en la que solo tenia una cama con un velador, una lámpara, unos pasos más allá lo que podría considerarse una cocina en la que tenia una silla con una pequeña mesa, una cocinilla sobre una encimara que no pasaba del metro y un refrigerador que se sobrecalentaba si se dejaba conectado más de medio día._

_Unos leves golpecitos lo sacaron de su aturdimiento en el que simplemente contemplaba la vida de horrores que llevaba, antes de abrir se juro que cambiaria su vida a como diera lugar, los años en la universidad no pasaban lo suficientemente rápido y él necesitaba ejercer pronto su profesión para escalar una mejor posición._

_-Te dije que vendría- le sonrío coquetamente Victoria y adentrándose al lugar sin esperar una invitación –Que lugar tan acogedor- le dijo ella con una sonrisa algo asqueada, James se sintió el ser más poca cosa en la vida, incluso sus constantes luchas por superar a Edward no se le asemejaban a esto (luchas unilaterales ya que Edward no tenia idea que competía contra James)._

_-¿Viniste a burlarte de mi?- le pregunto James quien pasaba a su lado tras cerrar la puerta e ir en dirección hasta su cama para recoger la ropa sucia que tenia tirada por el pequeño espació, unos minutos de silencio en los que James no supo que estaría pensando Victoria y pronto sintió como dos pequeñas manos envolvían su cintura._

_-Vine por lo que me has prometido- y sin esperar respuesta Victoria metió sus manos en los pantalones de James, tomando su miembro y jalándolo tan fue bruscamente que James gimió sin poder evitarlo, con esa simple reacción Victoria se encendió olvidándose por completo de su novio que la esperaba para comenzar a estudiar mientras ella supuestamente iba a la biblioteca por unos libros complementarios._

_-Ahora sabrás lo que es un verdadero hombre- le dijo James entre sus labios y luego la desnudaba maravillándose con su cuerpo y las caricias fervientes que ella le proporcionaba._

_..._

_-¿Has tardado?- le dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido, Victoria se acerco a él y lo besó apasionadamente para perturbarlo y hacerlo olvidar, Edward era un hombre por lo que ese tipo de tácticas funcionaban de maravilla y de inmediato se dejaba envolver por la pasión arrolladora que Victoria le demostraba, ella tan sumisa y tan pasional (según Edward) era lo que lo descolocaba._

_-Discúlpame mi amorcito, es que me encontré con una antigua compañera del colegio- así fue como Edward dejo pasar las cinco horas de retraso de Victoria._

_Así fue como comenzó Victoria a ser la amante de James, a darle las migajas del tiempo que conseguía entre la universidad y Edward, pero él se conformaba incluso con eso, por otro lado Edward nunca sospecho de que su "dulce" Victoria lo estuviese engañando, la verdad es que Edward estaba tan enfrascado en ser el mejor de su promoción que no ampliaba su visión a los hechos tan evidentes y certeros que se le presentaban acerca de su novia siéndole infiel incluso bajo sus narices. Victoria tenia todo fríamente calculado, ella y James tenían un horario trazado, incluso entre horarios libres entre una clase y otra aprovechaban para demostrarse aquel amor tan carnal y bestial que no se molestaban en hacerlo en los baños de hombres más alejados del campus._

_Victoria a lo largo de sus cinco años de noviazgo con Edward había conseguido ya muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que este le dejase una propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad a su nombre para cuando ella quisiese estar a solas, a solas con su conciencia como ella le decía cuando le montaba una escenita diciéndole lo mal que se sentía por no poder darle todo el tiempo que él merecía, Edward había aceptado ya que la tristeza de Victoria era tan poderosa que incluso a él lo lastimaba, él la quería y por ende quería lo mejor para ella. Lo que Edward no sabia es que esa propiedad no era más que el lugar de encuentros pasionales entre su novia y James, al que por cierto ya llevaba viviendo en el lugar cerca de cinco años, los mismos que llevaba siendo el amante de Victoria._

_Así fue como finalmente llego el término de la carrera para los tres jóvenes y con ello lo que Victoria tanto había deseado y planeado tan meticulosamente que incluso en un momento temió no conseguirlo pues Edward se estaba demorando más de la cuenta, aquella misma noche que celebraron el por fin tener un titulo bajo el brazo Edward le propuso matrimonio y ella encantada acepto, la familia del novio nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo pero simplemente lo apoyaron y lo acompañaron en el que seria el comienzo de su "felicidad"._

_Mientras las mujeres planeaban una boda, __Edward de inmediato obtuvo propuestas laborales en los mejores bufetes de todo el condado y así comenzó a labrar su futuro y a darse a conocer no como el hijo del abogado "Carlisle Cullen", sino como el propio abogado "Edward Cullen"._

_Cuando el día de la boda al fin había llegado, James le monto una escena por lo que estaba por hacer._

_-Me prometiste que llegados a este punto lo dejarías y escaparíamos juntos- le suplicaba con los ojos mientras se lanzaba a sus pies para que ella no cruzara aquella puerta que los separaría definitivamente._

_-James entiende que esto lo hago por los dos, yo no deseo trabajar y Edward va muy bien, si me caso con él ambos viviremos como ricos- le dijo ella mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y lo besaba fuertemente –Ser la esposa de un Cullen me hará tener el mundo en mis manos, nadie a dicho que nos separaremos cariño, tu sabes que solo te amo a ti- y lo volvió a besar para convencerlo, la verdad es que aquella situación a Victoria la estaba cansando un poco, al parecer James realmente se había enamorado de ella y aquellas escenas de celos lejos de hacerla sentir como una mujer amada, le provocaban un rechazo por aquel hombre tan sumido a una mujer, a ella misma._

_-¿Volverás verdad?- le pregunto él con los ojos al borde de las lagrimas._

_Ya te he dicho que si, conseguiré dinero y viajes y cuando ya me aburra perfectamente le pediré el divorcio a Edward y me quedare con la mitad de su capital que haya conseguido como abogado- Victoria sonrío al imaginarse aquella escena tan hermosamente planificada que llevaba años en su cabeza, con la diferencia que en aquella ecuación James nunca había aparecido._

_-Yo solo soy feliz si te tengo a mi lado cariño, nada más, con mi trabajo puedo mantenernos a ambos y ser felices- sus ojos se iluminaron ante la sonrisa de Victoria, pero ella de inmediato comenzó a reírse como mofándose de él._

_-No creo que trabajar como junior en una empresa nos mantenga a ambos- le dijo mientras evitaba seguir riéndose de él en su cara._

_-Es por el momento, ya verás que pronto verán mi potencial y me ascenderán- le dijo el tan convencido que Victoria tuvo que rodar los ojos por su ingenuidad._

_-Ya debo irme, tengo que ir a una boda- le dijo ella mientras se levantaba tan rápido que así pudo salir de entre los brazos de James sin que este pudiese evitarlo._

_-¿Al menos nos veremos mañana como lo teníamos planeado?- Victoria lo miro unos instantes, ella le había prometido tiempo atrás que después de la noche de bodas no volvería a compartir una cama con Edward, pero la verdad es que hace ya más de dos años Edward había decidido dar aquel paso y hacerla suya, desde aquel entonces Victoria debía de reconocer que tener sexo con Edward era la experiencia más erótica y excitante de su vida, incluso más que con James que después de un tiempo, no dejaba de repetirle lo mucho que la amaba arruinando así el perfecto orgasmo que había conseguido._

_-Ya te dije que nos iremos a Europa por lo que se me será difícil zafarme de él, pero confía en que no permitiré que me ponga una mano encima- las piernas de Victoria temblaron con el simple recuerdo de ver a Edward acecharla y acorralarla sobre la encimera de la cocina y ahí mismo tener el sexo más desenfrenado y alocado que había experimentado, sonrío maliciosamente, no desperdiciaría una oportunidad como aquella y mucho menos en las mejores playas de Tailandia donde la arena era tan blanca como las nubes del cielo y el agua era tan cristalina como que podía ver los peces nadar._

_-¿Entonces cuando nos veremos?- le pregunto él con una suplica en el rostro y su voz tan desesperada que Victoria no pudo evitar el hacer una mueca de desagrado._

_-Te llamare en cuanto este de regreso, aprovecha estos días y por favor busca un trabajo mejor pagado- y tras decir aquello azoto la puerta y se dirigió a su boda, en donde Alice la estaba esperando impaciente, la verdad es que lo único que ella quería era que no llegase nunca por lo que su felicidad se arruino cuando Victoria apareció con una perfecta sonrisa surcando su rostro._

_-Has tardado- le dijo molesta Alice cuando la tuvo frente a ella._

_-Ya estoy aquí- le dijo Victoria con su voz molesta –Así que comienza a arreglarme si no quieres que tu hermano se quede como un bobo esperando con el juez- para alegría de Alice y el resto de la familia Cullen, Edward había decidido realizar primero la boda civil ya que su mayor sueño era que sus hijos presenciaran la boda religiosa, por lo que aquel lazo quedaría postergado en cuanto su primogénito fuese consiente de sus padres casándose._

_Al regreso de su luna de miel, Edward estaba en éxtasis al imaginarse que pronto la familia se expandiría, él se encargaría de vivir por Victoria y su futuro hijo para que nada les faltase, para que Victoria no tuviese que trabajar y así ella pudiese cuidar del fruto de su amor ¿el problema? Edward estaba tan cegado y encaprichado solo con esa idea que no veía como pasaban los días, los meses y Victoria solo se aprovechaba de su dinero y de viajar, viajes inexplicables donde ella solo quería estar en paz y "sola", pero la verdad es que la compañía de James era algo que disfrutaba puesto que con él podía ser ella misma, sin tener que mantener esa careta por mucho tiempo. _

_Hubo un día en la que ella fue a visitar a su marido, con la simple idea de informarle de un nuevo viaje que realizaría a Londres con una "vieja amiga" y para su buena suerte conoció a Mike Newton, quien pronto se convirtió en su gran aliado y mejor socio, él había conseguido encubrirla en todo y cada uno de sus fraudes e incluso tapar ciertas pruebas que tendían a salir a flote sin querer, cuando viejos recuerdos del pasado la alcanzaban pisándole los talones._

_Así fue como finalmente Victoria había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto desde muy joven, desde el mismo instante en que vio a Edward y supo de la enorme fortuna familiar de la que era poseedor, ella supo que él seria su mejor arma para escalar posiciones, aquellas que nunca soñó con tener cuando era una niña y su madre una ama de casa que cuidaba de ella y de su borracho padrastro que perdía tantos trabajos al mes como quien cambiaba de calcetas, de hecho, una de esas ultimas noches en las que su padrastro había llegado tan ebrio a casa que intento sobrepasarse con ella y su madre no fue capaz de defenderla por miedo a su marido, Victoria al sentirse desprotegida y asustada huyo de casa encontrándose de frente con dos fuertes luces de unos faroles que a medida que se acercaron comprendió la magnitud de lo que era…un Coche._

_Así fue como consiguió un benefactor que pagase su educación y ella pasara como una familia de clase alta, pero al llegar a casa su realidad era otra, ya más grande y con pleno conocimiento de sus capacidades fue cuando exploto aquella noche en donde su "padre" intento abusar de ella y ella sin escrúpulos y sin miedos lo mato de una puñalada atravesándole el hígado ¿Cómo salio libre de aquella? Culpando a su madre que estaba bañada en sangre de su marido sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, así fue que para la policía no cupo duda alguna de la culpabilidad de la madre de Victoria, desde entonces ella sola vivía para si misma._

-¿En que piensas que no dejas de sonreír?- le pregunto James haciéndola volver a la realidad, ella aparto la mirada de la ventana que la dejaba apreciar toda la ciudad desde un décimo quinto piso en el centro de la ciudad.

-Solo recordaba buenos momentos- sonrío ella malignamente, James se acerco a ella y devoro sus labios ya que le fascinaba verla así.

-¿Estaré yo incluidos en ellos?- le pregunto mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su trasero y se lo exprimía con tanta pasión que Victoria gimo alto.

-Puede ser- así fue como ella enredo sus piernas en las caderas de él y éste la llevaba hacia la habitación.

-No entiendo por que nunca quisiste conservar a nuestro hijo- dijo el de pronto, matando toda aquella burbuja pasional de Victoria, ella lo miro con horror y asqueo los labios, nuevos recuerdos volvieron a ella.

_-Estoy embarazada-__ le informo a James con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Es de Cullen?- le pregunto temeroso._

_-Como se te ocurre, al estúpido lo tengo a punta de preservativos- le espeto ella molesta, James cambio su semblante a uno completamente feliz y radiante y se acerco a ella para abrazarla y besarla._

_-¡Eso quiere decir que seremos padres!- grito extasiado pero le duro poco puesto que Victoria lo aparto de un manotazo y lo miro furiosa._

_-Te he dicho que estoy embarazada, no que lo vaya a conservar- el rostro de James se ensombreció y de inmediato comprendió los planes de Victoria._

_-No por favor- le suplico este con un nudo en la garganta._

_-¿Y que crees que haré con un niño? ¿Cuidarlo? - su voz sonó tan burlona que el corazón de James se contrajo al imaginarse esa pequeña semillita que crecía en el interior de la mujer que amaba, una parte de ella y de él contenida en uno solo._

_-Hazlo pasar por un hijo de Cullen y al menos así él lo cuidara y me dejarías verlo- le dijo ilusionado._

_-Un hijo no esta entre mis planes, de ser así la fortuna de Edward pasaría a sus manos y no directamente a las mías- James por unos minutos se sintió extrañamente colérico para con Victoria, sus ansias de poderío y ambición estaban llegando a puntos inimaginables, incluso pasando sobre vidas que llevaban su propia sangre._

_-¡Es sangre de tu sangre!- le grito intentando hacerla recapacitar pero solo consiguió hacer que ella comenzara a reírse a carcajadas._

_-Mande a matar a mi madre en prisión y ¿crees que un estúpido mocoso será un impedimento?- James se cayo de inmediato y se resigno a nunca llegar a conocer a su hijo._

-Nunca entiendes nada- le dijo ella molesta levantándose de la cama y acomodando sus ropas, la excelente imagen de sexo sobre aquella cama se había difuminado tan rápido como había llegado.

-Entiendo que siempre me pesara el no haber luchado por él, ahora es tarde y nunca podremos tener hijos- Victoria bufo molesta, detestaba cuando James tomaba esa actitud tan melosa que le daba arcadas, a menos desde que se había intervenido en una clínica clandestina en donde aborto a su hijo y por un mal manejo de instrumentos le tuvieron que realizar una histerectomía por una hemorragia que le podía ocasionar la muerte, desde entonces ella ya nunca más se preocupo de tomar la píldora y con ello sus miedos de volver a quedar embarazada.

Pero en parte aquello le había pasado la cuenta hace casi un año atrás cuando escucho una conversación de Edward con su hermana.

_-A veces pienso que Victoria esta solo conmigo por mi dinero- Dijo Edward lamentándose mientras Alice le daba leves caricias de apoyo en su espalda, ella se contuvo de decirle que todos pensaban igual pero desde que la conocieron, él no necesitaba que le añadieran limón a la herida._

_-¿Qué te a llevado a pensar en eso?- le pregunto simplemente._

_-Ella simplemente vive para comprar y cuando hablamos acerca de pasar al siguiente nivel y ampliar la familia, desaparece en esos viajes misteriosos y a su regreso se excusa de que se siente presionada y no entiende por que no a quedado embarazada- el ceño de Edward se frunció –Es lógico que no quede embrazada si prácticamente las veces que hemos tenido relaciones tengo que cuidarme- bufo frustrado mientras se pasaba una mano por sus ya desordenados cabellos._

_-¿Ella te obliga a que te cuides? ¿Siendo ya esposos?- le pregunto Alice extrañada, Edward la miro a los ojos y asintió algo avergonzado._

_-He estado considerando el pedirle el divorcio- y en el instante los ojos de Victoria se abrieron temerosos, aún no había conseguido el suficiente dinero que se tenia planeado, dos años de matrimonio no estaba en los cálculos para conseguir una buena suma de dinero y en ese momento se lamento de no poder darle un hijo realmente, al menos así se aseguraría de que no se divorciaran aún y ya vería él como cuidar al mocoso._

_Pero una excelente idea cruzo por su cabeza, y para ello lo único que necesitaba era una mujer tan ilusa que le ayudase en sus planes._

-Dejémoslo ahí ¿quieres?- le dijo ella con su rostro aún contraído por la rabia, evitaba a toda costa el no dejar nacer su cólera puesto que llegados a ese punto en donde estaba siendo buscada por la policía por la muerte de su padrastro, de su madre, de Mike, de lavar dinero con James, de vender drogas e incluso por culpa de aquella muchachita que le había arrebatado todo lo que ella había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo, dedicación y tiempo invertido.

-¿En que piensas ahora?- le pregunto James al ver que sus ojos brillaban pero con una maldad diferente que incluso a él lo hacían temer.

-Bella- susurro simplemente y al recordarla sus músculos se contrajeron por la contención de su rabia –Ella es la primera de mi lista- dijo con la mirada perdida, cuando supé que ella seria la persona correcta para mis planes, jamás pensé que las cosas se darían vuelta de esta manera, Edward dejandome por alguien tan insignificante como ella.

-¿Qué piensas ha…?- la pregunta de James quedo en el aire ya que el móvil de Victoria comenzó a sonar, eran muy pocas las personas que tenían aquel numero y por ello mismo las personas que lo tenían eran por que estaba tan metida en su venganza, que sonrío involuntariamente incluso sin ver el identificador.

-Es que ni te imaginas a quien tengo a una habitación de diferencia- le dijo una mujer con tan llena de satisfacción y maldad que hizo sonreír a Victoria.

-Si me dices donde estas podría adivinarlo- le dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-Estoy en el área de neonatología, atendiendo al pequeño Edward Jr- y Victoria colgó sin esperar más información, había llegado el momento que tanto estaba esperando y sin más se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su automóvil con los vidrios completamente polarizados.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? tengo que decir que mi lado perverso de vez en cuando sale a relucir, siiii y tengo pensando dejarlo fluir para los malos jijijijiji se que algunas quizas esperaban un cap referente a Bella, Edward y e bebé, ´pero esto era lago importante que debian saber acerca de la vida de Victoria, es más que nada la demostracion del contenido de la informacion que Mike le entrego a Edward, así que por lo mismo intentare actu protno esta historia para que no se me enojen ya que no aparecio nuestra parejita soñada. =) Bien chicas, llegadas a este punto debo informarles que a la historia le van quedando dos capis más epilogo (creo) espero que hasta aqui la historia haya sido de su agrado, a mi me encnata escribir lo saben y sobre todo para chicas como ustedes, me encantan sus comentarios y sus teorias o algunas mentesillas tan malevolas como la mia muajajajja, pero quiero contarles que como una iluminacion divina se me a ocurrido una nueva idea que sustituira las actus de este fic, en el sgte cap les tendre el adelanto y así tambien publicarlo en las otras actus de mis otras historias, en fiin besos para todas y que tenga un lindo fin de semana **

**¿les habia dicho que las quiero montones? uuhmm no lo se pero nunca esta demás decirlo, es algo que siempre debe expresarse por ser algo tan bonito**

**besos bye ^^**


	21. ¿Donde está?

___**Disclaimer: **Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

___Mis niñas, este cap para ustedes con todo mi cariño puesto que ya llegamos practicamente al final Y.Y **"MarilizzieCullen13, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Gery Whitlock, yolabertay, Mon de Cullen, sianita, EdithCullen71283, mabel, geraldCullenBlack, Fran Ktrin Black, liduvina, Priss Cullen Swan, Ginegine, Jos WeasleyC, NoiteBarbie, escarlataojala, gianivani, Lilu the little witch, Jag400, martinita, .angel-91, Annilet, Alice mNm, viszed, viviPatCullen, sophia18, rquiroga " **_

* * *

"**¿Dónde está?"**

BPOV

-Amor no te culpes- me clamaba Edward.

-Debí cuidar mejor mi alimentación- le dije entre sollozos.

-Bella cariño, Edward tiene razón, no debes culparte, la ictericia del pequeño Edd se debió simplemente a que tu leche contenía demasiado caroteno, quizás mucha zanahoria o melocotón ¿quizás?- me dijo Zafrina con una sonrisa para intentar calmarme pero yo aún seguía asustada a pesar de que mi bebé estaba completamente bien, este era su último día en aquella incubadora bajo la luz artificial que ayudaría a que regresara el color normal a su cuerpecito.

-¿Ves? Esta todo bien cariño- me calmo Edward, yo suspire algo cansada.

-Por que no van a descansar un poco, Bella has estado aquí estos tres días sin tomarte un respiro- sin que terminara ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

-Hasta que lo den de alta- y no solo para asegurarme que todo aquello de la Ictericia había pasado, aún tenia un mal presentimiento con todo aquello con Victoria, mientras no la encontraran yo no iba a descansar tranquila.

-Amor, nadie puede entrar aquí sin permiso medico y nosotros ya tenemos restringido incluso a las enfermeras- me dijo Edward como si leyese mi mente.

-Aún así- dije tajante y me acerque a la incubadora donde estaba mi pequeñito solo un su pañal y dormía tranquilamente. Suspire completamente embobada, amaba a mi hijo más que a mi vida y eso era algo indiscutible.

-Al menos vamos a comer algo ¿si?- cuando Edward me miraba de aquella manera tan adorable era imposible negarse, finalmente acepte y juntos de la mano nos fuimos hacia la cafetería con la promesa de Zafrina de que ante cualquier cosa por muy minima que fuese nos mandaría a llamar.

-Tranquila cariño que nuestro hijo esta bien- sentir la mano de Edward sobre la mía, aquel amor y apoyo que me entregaba me hacia respirar un poco más tranquila, yo sabia que estando él a nuestro lado nada nos sucedería.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y aparto su mano de mí para tomarlo.

-Hola mamá- era Esme –Si esta todo bien, no tranquilízate que al menos ya conseguí que viniéramos a la cafetería por algo de comer, si como te dijo Zafrina esta en perfectas condiciones, de seguro que mañana por la mañana le darán su alta medica- rodó los ojos –No, no es necesario que venga toda la familia, el bebé esta bien y pronto estará en casa y ahí lo podrán ir a visitar…mamá quieres decirle a Alice que deje de gritar, si yo le dijo- se despidió con un besó y corto.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Alice que no deja de insistir con el…uhmm…- era realmente extraño ver a Edward ruborizado pero era simplemente adorable.

-¿El que?- lo presione.

-Ya sabes- hizo un movimiento con su mano como si con ello pudiese adivinar, enarque una ceja –Familia bien constituida, flores, vestido, iglesia, boda, esas cosas- me entristecí de cierto modo al ver que a Edward aquello le complicaba.

-Ah- dije como si no me afectase.

-Bella amor, no pienses ni por un momento que no lo deseo, es solo que en estos momentos es complicado- desvío su mirada de la mía provocando que cierto dolor se alojara en mi pecho.

-No hay problema con eso Edward, yo no te estoy presionando- pero estaba segura que Edward pudo ver que mentía, que si me afectaba en realidad, pero le daría su tiempo, estaba a unas semanas de conseguir la anulación de su matrimonio con Victoria debido a todas aquellas pruebas contundentes en su contra por lo que el tramite se agilizo sin la necesidad de su presencia.

-Confía en mi ¿bueno?- me pidió no solo con sus ojos fijos en los míos, su corazón esta puesto en aquellas palabras intentando tranquilizarme, yo asentí sonriéndole levemente, le daría su espacio para que solucionara todo conflicto interior que tuviese, incluso quizás alguna duda.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos de la mano conversando de todo y de nada a la vez, las miradas furtivas y llenas de amor eran constantes, de aquellas que te erizan la piel y te sacan el corazón por la boca, teníamos planes, eso estaba claro y seguro pero el tiempo no estaba a nuestro favor, las cosas aún no mejoraban y teníamos la maldad misma asechándonos como buitres esperando algún error nuestro.

¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades que con solo pensarlo aquello que más temía sucediera? Eran altísimas y así lo comprobé.

-Bella, Edward- apareció Zafrina con su rostro contraído por la preocupación y el dolor, de inmediato Edward y yo nos asustamos levantándonos de nuestra silla, él tan eufórico provoco que la silla cayese de espalda y se azotara con un ruido sordo que me puso más nerviosa aún.

-¿Qué sucede Zafrina? –le pregunto Edward temeroso.

-¿Edward esta bien?- le pregunte al borde de las lagrimas, temiendo lo peor.

-Él…él…- comenzó a tartamudear completamente asustada y algo desorientada.

-¡¿Él que mujer por dios?- le grite sin poder contenerme, los nervios y el miedo estaban a flor de piel.

-Él a desaparecido- mi mundo se cayo en cuestión de segundos tras decir aquellas simple frase, simple pero de un contenido completamente mortal para mi corazón que comenzó a latir con un frenesí que pensé que me daría un ataque, el tamborileo que provocaba mi corazón lo podía escuchar zumbar por mis oídos, tan fuerte y claro que no me dejaba pensar ni respirar.

-Sostenla- le dijo Zafrina a Edward quien de inmediato me miro y capto que estaba por desmayarme, pero saque fuerzas desde adentro, de aquellas que solo se tienen una vez que eres madre y respire para no desvanecerme, necesitaba estar despierta, concentrada y enfocada en buscar a mi bebé.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya desaparecido?- espeto molesto Edward, Zafrina se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir, los tres corrimos al área de neonatología donde estaban las enfermeras y doctores autorizados para acercarse a nuestro hijo y en el momento en que nos vieron aparecer, sus rostros se afligieron aún más demostrando lo consternados que estaban con la situación.

-¿Algo?- pregunto Zafrina en cuanto estuvimos junto a ellos, entre ellos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, mi corazón no dejaba aquel frenético latir incapaz de poder encontrar la calma, necesitaba a mi pequeño ¡ya!

-¿Dónde vas?- me pregunto Edward cuando me disponía a salir de aquel lugar.

-Edward, necesito respirar- estaba decidida a salir a buscarlo por mis propios medios pero como realmente me tenía que ver enferma ahí encerrada, Edward no dudo en dejarme ir.

-Solo quédate cerca ¿quieres?- asentí triste al ver en sus ojos la profundidad, intensidad y tristeza reflejo de los míos, lo besé rápidamente y salí de aquel lugar que pareciera como si se encogieran las paredes a medida que caminaba hacia el exterior, al pasar corriendo podía sentir la mirada de la gente pero poco me importo.

En cuanto llegue al exterior respire profundo provocando que el aire quemara en mis pulmones, dolía respirar sin saber donde estaba mi bebé, una respiración profunda más y comencé a moverme por todo el hospital, llegando incluso a lugares insospechados muy apartados de la periferia de Edward.

-¿Buscas algo?- me tense de inmediato cuando escuche aquella voz, con las manos echa puños férreos y llenos de deseos de impactarse en su rostro me gire para encararla.

-Victoria- dije entre dientes -¿Dónde esta mal nacida?- no me contuve a utilizar un mejor vocabulario, ella comenzó a reír fuertemente indolente ante cualquier dolor ajeno.

-No se de que me hablas- dijo con toda soltura.

-Maldita ¿donde tienes a mi hijo?- le grite al borde del colapso, si no me lo decía por las buenas lo haría por las malas y vaya que sabia pelear cuando me lo proponía, podía ser un gatito domesticado pero que no se le olvide que crecí en la calle.

-Podría decirte que es mi hijo pero al caso da lo mismo, pueden quedarse con el mocoso que a mi no me interesa- sus ojos brillaron con una maldad tan propia de ella que me hizo pestañear algo asustada –Yo voy por peces más grandes- y sonrío complacida al ver que retrocedía dos pasos en respuesta al que daba ella en dirección a mi -¿Estas asustada?- pregunto satisfecha.

-Nunca- le dije sin bajar mi mirada de ella, pero la verdad es que estaba asustada pero por saber donde estaba mi hijo -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dije molesta pero al ver que seguía sonriendo y caminando hacia me enfoque en otra cosa más importante - ¿Dónde esta Victoria, es apenas un bebé?- le dije casi entre lagrimas, el corazón aún lo tenia comprimido por el miedo y la angustia, ella miro su reloj y luego me sonrío complacida.

-Tienen que estalo llevando en este momento a su habitación- la mire sin comprender pero no tuve tiempo de ordenar mis ideas cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda con brazos firmes y fuertes y me tapaba la boca –Yo te quiero a ti- y sus ojos brillaron llenos de maldad y felicidad, dichosa de haber conseguido su premio y ene se instante sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza que me llevo a la inconciencia plena.

EPOV

Luego de que Bella saliese, llame a mis padres para informarles lo sucedido, si teníamos que comenzar a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra a mi hijo necesitaríamos algo de ayuda.

Extrañamente Bella estaba demorando más de lo necesario, con cierta intranquilidad fui a buscarla, desde neonatología, la cafetería nuevamente, áreas verdes e incluso el mismo frontis del hospital, pero nada ¿no podía ser posible que mi hijo y Bella desaparecieran? Esto era absurdo aunque la imagen de cierta pelirroja apareció en mi cabeza.

-¡Edward, ven!- me grito Zafrina desde el interior, la seguí a paso veloz hasta neonatología donde se podía apreciar la aglomeración de las personas en torno a alguien, corrí seguido por mi instinto y aprisionada se encontraba una mujer menuda con su rostro completamente lleno de miedo.

-No se de quien me hablan, yo solo escuche al bebé llorar y como no había enfermera cerca lo tome y lo hice dormir, también le cambie su pañal- dijo aquella mujer apenada, pero algo no me gustaba de ella, era como si no pudiese creerle cien por ciento.

-Edward tu bebé- mi pequeño estaba envuelto en una mantita durmiendo tranquilamente anejo a los conflictos de los adultos.

-¿Quién es ella?- la pregunta me salio más como un rugido cuando clave mi mirada con aquella enfermera que a decir verdad nunca había visto.

-Ella es Bree, es una novata aquí en el área de neonatología- dijo Zafrina mirándome apenada, ahora la miro a ella –De igual manera no estas autorizada a entrar a esa habitación, te reportare por incumplimiento- aquella mujer ni se imputó, de hecho me pareció ver cierta mirada asqueada hacia Zafrina.

-Zafrina ¿has visto a Bella?- le pregunte mientras podía comenzar a respirar tranquilo al tener a mi pequeñito entre mis brazos, lo único que quería era contarle a Bella y así tranquilizarla.

-No, la verdad es que no Edward y ya hace mucho que a salido- su tono de voz preocupado envío cierta incertidumbre a mi cerebro, así como a mi a Zafrina también le parecía extraño que demorase, siendo que estaba tan pendiente de saber donde estaba el bebé.

-¡Edward!- me gire al escuchar la voz de mi madre que apareció por el pasillo junto con el resto de la familia, todos con sus rostros muy preocupados pero al verme con el más pequeño de los Cullen, todos suspiraron y se relajaron al instante.

-¿Dónde estaba?- me pregunto Alice, en un breve relato les conté como lo habían encontrado, los detalles los deje para más tarde puesto que ahora me preocupaba otra cosa.

-No se donde esta Bella- dije con una mueca de dolor, al principio todos me miraron sin entender para dar paso a la consternación y finalizar con sus rostros preocupados.

-¿Quién tenia al bebé?- me pregunto Alice.

-Alice el bebé ya esta bien, ahora quiero saber donde esta Bella- le dije algo ofuscado.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Lo del bebé fue para hacerla apartarla de ti- la mire confuso y ella continuo –El bebé desaparece así como así y cuando lo encuentran es ¿Bella la que desaparece?

Sin pensarlo camine directo hasta donde estaba aquella enfermera, Esme de inmediato tomo al bebé entre sus manos y yo sin el de por medio tome a la mujer por la solapa de su delantal blanco.

-¿Quién te pago para que sacaras al bebé?- le pregunto molesto sin importarme el levantar la voz pero siempre teniendo presente que ella era una mujer. Entendiendo que ya la había descubierto comenzó a reír terminando con mi poca paciencia –Dilo u olvidare que eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre- la fulmine con la mirada, su expresión de inmediato cambio a una más asustada y temerosa.

-Yo no se nada- dijo en un murmullo.

-Habla o…- Zafrina me corto.

-Edward detente, llamaremos a la policía y ellos la harán hablar- cuando todo esto se salio de las manos, podríamos asegurar que todo el hospital sabia que había desaparecido una mujer.

-Disculpe, disculpe- pregunto un muchacho de unos diecisiete años que se acerco algo temeroso a mi donde estaba con mi familia en la habitación de mi hijo –La mujer- dijo ruborizado –La mujer que están buscando ¿por casualidad no tenia el pelo color chocolate?- miro sus manos asustado y mis ojos se abrieron tan impresionados que el muchacho se asusto aún más.

-Edward lo estas asustando- dijo Alice quien se acerco al niño y le hablo suavemente –En efecto ella tiene el pelo color chocolate cariño ¿la has visto?- el muchacho asintió sin despegar la vista de sus zapatos.

-Iban saliendo del hospital hace unas horas atrás, yo estaba limpiando los vidrios de los autos cuando la vi salir en una silla de ruedas- mire a mi hermana y a mi familia aterrado.

-¿Iban? ¿En una silla de ruedas?- pregunte apresurado, el muchacho se aparto de mi escondiéndose detrás de Alice, respire nuevamente para calmarme.

-Si, ella y dos personas más una señora y un hombre, ella parecía dormida por estaba sobre la silla- Alice me miro con la misma respuesta en su rostro.

-¿Ellos, como era?- le pregunto ella temerosa, sabia que la respuesta que diese aquel niño cambiaria las cosas por completo.

-El hombre era rubio y bastante intimidante pero la mujer lo daba aún más con su enorme cabellera rojiza- trague seco y mi cuerpo comenzó a tiritar de miedo y rabia, esto no podía estarme pasando, no podía hacerle nada a Bella, no a ella, no a la mujer que más he amado en la vida.

* * *

_Ven que no soy tan mala, jamás le haria algo a un pequeñito inocente de todo y menos aún a un hijo de Edward =P jjijiji bueno se que ahora quieren matarme más por dejarlas asíii pero todo tiene su recompensa, el sgte cap es el fiin siii lo se muero de tristeza! Y.Y._

_Ahora, quiero pasar dos informaciones, la primera y es que no se los habia comentado es que a peticion de varias chicas me cree un facebook para que sigan ahí mis noticias, informaciones lo que sea xD!_

_y lo segundo que me tiene realmente entusiasmada, es que acabo de subir mi nuevo fic llamado **"Circus: Atrapados por el deseo" **siiii, si hay algo que amo es el mundo del cierco así que espero que a utedes tambien les entusiasme y pasen por esta historia, acá les dejo el summary y ambos (facebook y fic) puenden encontrarlos en mi perfil!_

_**Summary: Bella trabaja y vive en el Circo desde pequeña, Edward por culpa de sus hermanos tiene que asistir al Circo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad aunque no le encontraba sentido alguno ¿que sucedera con él cuando la vea por primera vez?.**_

_Y por último, espero no me odien por la demora pero para congraciarme y vean que las quiero montones además de subir nueva historia y actualziar esta, tambien actualice **"El Conde Montepulciano" **^^ ¿A que no me odian? besos y nos seguimos leyendo._


	22. Inesperado

___**Disclaimer: **Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

___A un solo cap del final! ^^_

* * *

**"Inesperado"**

EPOV

Luego de que aquel muchacho llegara y nos contara lo que había visto, no me lo pensé dos veces y llame a toda la policía de los Estados unidos, o bueno eso al menos hubiese deseado, pero de lo que si me encargue fue de movilizar un buen contingente para la búsqueda de Bella.

Inclusive Jacob, que de hace mucho se encontraba en Europa y con una enamorada por lo que me comento, regreso a America para ayudarnos en la búsqueda de Bella, pero incluso en estos tres tortuosos y largos días no habíamos conseguido nada.

-¿El muchacho dio alguna especificación mejor del hombre que la acompañaba?- me pregunto Jake –Puede que con él lleguemos a alguna parte, Victoria a sabido como tapar sus huellas pero quizás con él podamos encontrarla- intente concentrarme un poco más pero nada, simplemente el hombre era alto y rubio, recapitule en la información que meses atrás me habían entregado mis propios informantes e incluso la información de Mike nos conducía a un solo hombre "James Stuart" pero él maldito no tenia ningún registro, ni siquiera una multa por exceso de velocidad, por lo que se nos dificultaba una enormidad dar con su paradero o algún lugar en donde haya estado últimamente.

-Edward, hemos encontrado algo- me dijo Emmett cuando apareció ante mi, nos encontrábamos en una cuartel del FBI en donde intentábamos buscar pistas, Emmett salio unos segundos para conseguir algo y al volver, él y otro hombre del FBI aparecieron con un televisor y un reproductor de video, Emmett insertó el CD.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunte sin entender.

-Por favor Edward, dime que lo conoces- cuando la imagen apareció, pude ver un auto rojo como de un Jeep estacionado en una gasolinera, claramente Victoria estaba en el asiento del copiloto, esa cabellera roja era inevitable no recordarla, un hombre salio del asiento del conductor y rodeo sobre el auto para llegar hasta el inyector de combustible, sentía varios pares de ojos oscilando entre la imagen de aquel hombre y mis ojos, todos esperaban realmente que lo reconociera y a decir verdad aquel hombre me parecía sumamente conocido ¿pero de donde?

-¿Alguien con quien trabajaste?- me pregunto Jake, negué seguro de que no había trabajado con alguien con ese nombre, la imagen de Bella apareció en mi cabeza y me desespere aun más por los días trascurridos, solo rogaba a Dios que ella estuviese bien por que si le pasaba algo yo no se que…, me concentre nuevamente y deje a un lado los pensamientos negativos, ella necesitaba que yo tuviese la cabeza fría y concentrada.

-¿Quizás algún cliente?- pregunto el director del FBI, volví a negar y con esa misma certeza de que no era un cliente, la respuesta llego a mi cabeza tan rápido que me abrumo y me desconcertó por no haberlo relacionado antes.

-¡Stu!- grite con rabia y asco a la vez que me paraba de mi asiento con los nudillos tan apretados por el coraje podría apostar que no fluía sangre en estos momentos por mis dedos.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Emmett, los cinco hombres que se encontraban junto a mi se irguieron igual de rápido y asombrados con mi reconocimiento, asentí y me gire a ver a Emmett.

-Y tú también lo conoces- le dije- James Stuart fue mi compañero en la universidad, aunque tu estabas en la otra clase recuerdo que te había comentado de un compañero que siempre intentaba absurdamente competir conmigo, siendo que yo no estaba interesado en competir con nadie- los ojos de Emmett se fueron a la imagen pausada de aquel hombre y de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron completamente recordando a aquel inútil arrastrado.

-¿El es el amante de Victoria'- pregunto desconcertado, yo asentí igual de estupefacto que él, cuando éramos novios en la universidad, ella siempre se mofaba de una u otra forma por el comportamiento de "Stu" como le decían los demás, se reía de lo poca cosa que se veía y los mediocres intentos por superarme, si puedo añadir algo a su favor, es que como cualquier adolescente yo era arrogante y orgulloso, me gustaba sobresalir gracias a mis esfuerzos, pero jamás lo denigre por ello, yo competía conmigo mismo, nunca con los demás.

-¿Piensas donde pueden estar?- me pregunto el director, yo negué lamentando no poder tener esa infamación pero a la vez recordaba otra.

-Al menos cuando éramos compañeros en la universidad, James vivía en una pieza que arrendaba a las afueras del campus- captando mi idea todos nos movilizamos y en cuestión de minutos una gran carga policial se dirigía hacia las afueras del campus de la universidad, seguidos por el coche de Emmett, con Jacob, mi padre, Jasper y yo por supuesto, en el interior.

-Relájate Edward que la encontraremos- intento tranquilizarme mi padre, al llegar el lugar estaba completamente rodeado, me molestaba de cierta forma ser solo uno más de los muchos espectadores que se preguntaban que sucedía en aquel lugar para que estuviese rodeado de agentes especiales y policías. Sin esperar los agentes allanaron el lugar pero solo se encontraron con un lugar completamente vacío.

-Lo siento- me dijo el agente encargado de la búsqueda, yo asentí frustrado y por que no decirlo, al borde de las lágrimas por la desesperación, la necesitaba a mi lado junto con nuestro hijo que no entendía nada y que estaba siendo cuidado por mi madre y sus tías.

-Edward no te rindas- me calmo Jasper pero sin previo aviso me abrace a él y deje que la preocupación de estos tres días me embargaran y tomaran completo control de mi, sentía impotencia por no saber que más hacer, por no poder ser de ayuda o simplemente por no poder cambiar mi lugar con aquella mujer que me había robado el corazón con una sola mirada, el aliento con su dulce sonrisa y los pensamientos con su hermoso rostro, sentí que me apartaban del abrazo de Jasper y me zarandeaban para hacerme entrar en razón pero mis ojos seguían perdidos, dos fuertes cachetadas me hicieron realmente reaccionar.

-¡Tienes que concentrarte muchacho!- y la intensidad de sus ojos me hicieron viajar a un recuerdo.

_-Me siento mal por dejarte sola tantos días pero este trabajo nos ayudara en un futuro, te lo prometo- le dijo a Victoria, ella se acerco seductoramente para besar sus labios y con lagrimas en los ojos acepto que se quedaría sola._

_-No tardes, sabes que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo a solas y molestando en la casa de tus padres- el tierno puchero más sus ojos cristalinos por la contención de las lágrimas, derritieron el corazón de Edward._

_-Te tengo una sorpresa- le dijo de pronto, aquello ya lo había pensado incluso antes de que todo aquello sucediera, era solo cosa de tiempo y el momento adecuado para hacerle la entrega, Victoria abrió sus ojos expectantes y conteniendo una sonrisa por haber conseguido algo nuevo._

_-¿Qué es?- pregunto sin poder evitar el evidente entusiasmo._

_-Acompáñame- Edward le tendió su mano y juntos en el coche de él fueron rumbo a un lugar desconocido para ella, al llegar a un hermoso y apartado edificio, Edward saco de su bolsillo unas llaves plateadas y se las mostró a Victoria quien inmediatamente comprendió de que eran, pero se hizo la desentendida._

_-¿De que va esto?- le preguntó inocentemente._

_-Es tú refugio- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa amable._

-¡Edward, Edward!_-_ volví en sí ante los llamados de mi hermano -¿En donde estabas?- me pregunto algo asustado.

-En el refugio- le dije automáticamente, Emmett, Jasper y el director que se encontraban ahí me miraron sin comprender, pero de inmediato les explique aquella epifanía, años sin recordar aquel regalo, las escrituras estaban a su nombre y de seguro con el tiempo ella simplemente les cambio el nombre para que no intentara arrebatárselas o algo por el estilo puesto que en su registro no aparece con ninguna propiedad, pero no sabre yo que si la posee puesto que fue mi regalo.

-Ya era hora que pensaras- se mofo Jake de mi mientras íbamos a toda velocidad hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, tenia el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora solo con la esperanza de que Bella realmente estuviese encerrada en ese lugar.

Al llegar lo más cerca de aquel lugar, los agentes y la policía se posicionaron estratégicamente, algo de aquel lugar les daba la fuerte corazonada de que esta vez si habían dado en el blanco y eso fue claramente confirmado cuando vieron a James avanzar con algunas bolsas con mercadería.

-¡James Stuart arriba las manos y no intente escapar- vocifero uno de los agentes con un megáfono, en cuanto James se sintió descubierto corrió cuadra y media que le faltaba para llegar al edificio, entre fuertes disparos y esquivadas bastante precisas él consiguió llegar y guarecerse, ya estaban las piezas mostradas y echadas, solo faltaba saber la situación de Bella.

De pronto vimos un papel ser lanzados desde e tercer piso que reconocí de inmediato como el de Victoria, un par de agentes siendo fuertemente escoltados se acercaron cuidadosos hasta aquel papel, en su interior solo había un numero telefónico y en la parte inferior mi nombre.

-Se claro y conciso pero no la provoques, tú eres el que más pierde en todo esto- las palabras del director me aceleraron aún más si era posible el corazón, marque aquel número y no sonó ni dos tiempos cuando escuche la risita repugnante de Victoria.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, hasta que diste con mi paradero _Darling- _dijo con su voz cargada de sarcasmo –La verdad es que pensé que te demorarías más pero así es más divertido, ya me estaba aburriendo, no se que le has visto a esta tipa- la bilis se me subió hasta la garganta solo de escuchar su voz por mucho tiempo.

-Déjala Victoria, ella no te sirve de nada, yo puedo darte el dinero que necesitas- le dije intentando calmarme lo mejor posible para no comenzar a llenarla de todos los insultos que rebosaban en mi cabeza.

-¿Crees que esto lo hago por tu dinero?- se mofó –Eso dejo de ser hace mucho queridito, ahora es algo personal entre ella y yo- mis peores pensamientos vinieron a mi precisamente en estos momentos que necesitaba toda mi cordura.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima o sino…!- me cortó.

-¿Si no que Edward? ¿Me mataras?- pregunto entre risitas -¡Ja! ¿a que no adivinas donde esta mi mano en estos momentos?- silencio –Esta sobre el gatillo de mi arma que justamente esta en su frente ¿no te parece curioso? No intentes nada- su voz cambio a una claramente molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunte con la voz claramente nerviosa, podría apostar que estaba sonriendo triunfante debido a mi evidente derrota.

-¿Serias capaz de darme lo que yo quisiera a cambio de ella?- me pregunto entre asombrada y molesta.

-Lo que quieras- le dije derrotado, solo quería que me la devolviera.

-¡Maldición Edward! ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?- su pregunta me desconcertó provocando que me quedara varios minutos en silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que le ven los hombres?- gruño irritada –Primero tú, luego Mike y hasta el estúpido de James- el último aludido me asombro tanto que no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿James? –pregunte desconcertado.

-Oh si, el maldito se encapricho con la encantadora de Bellita, ella tan buena madre, tan fiel a ti, pero no sabes que este maldito se la follo hasta que se le durmieron las piernas- el corazón me dio un vuelto, ella no podía haber pasado por algo como eso.

-¡Los voy a matar maldita sea!- les grite descontroladamente, antes de que uno de los oficiales me arrebatara el móvil de mis manos escuche la voz de Bella.

-¡No Edward!- me quede congelado en mi lugar al percibir aquella voz tan desgarrada como estaba la mía, lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que en mi cabeza sucedió con tanta lentitud que me termino por acabar.

Un fuerte grito retumbo por el altavoz del móvil y también sonó desde el tercer piso de aquel departamento, seguido por un sonido más fuerte aún, el de un disparo y a continuación mucho silencio, el mismo que se produjo en mi pecho cuando mi corazón se detuvo de miedo y dolor por pensar en haberla perdido para siempre.

* * *

_Podria apostar que varias me quiere matar en estos momentos o que al menos intentaran llegar hasta mi casa para masacrarme y torturarme hasta que se cansen ¿pero saben que? si lo hacen ¿quien les subira el final? xD lo se lo se que mala soy =P jijijiji es mi lado perverso pero tengo mis razones, claramente el cap es bastante cortito pero lo compensare con el epilogo que será bastante más larguito, lamento no poder seguir escribiendo pero era dejarles esto o nada ya que estoy algo atrasadita puesto que me juntare con mi novio para ver **CHILE! V/S ESPAÑA **(buuu buuuu :abucheos) que me perdonen las chicas españolas y en especial mi amiga Carmen pero el patriotismo me sale por los poros y quiero que gane obviamente mi pais ^^_

_Volviendo al cap, les informo que si les gusto realmente y me gane un RR =) las compensare subiendo esta misma tarde, siiii, me comprometere a que despues del partido lo escribire para subirselos esta misma tarde, en realidad más como en la noche que en la tarde por que si ganamos hay que celerbrar, si perdemos (espero que no) habra que ir a pasar las penas xD_

_besos mis niñas y no me odien si yo las quiero muchoooo, gracias por acompañarme en esta locura que no sabia si realmente seria de su agrado_

_Besos ^^_


	23. Liberación

___**Disclaimer: **Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_Agradecimientos especiales a **"escarlataojala, Mon de Cullen, EdithCullen71283, Jag400, yolabertay, gianivani, Chay, Cecy Cullen, Marce, Fran Ktrin, Vero, MelizzaMasen, sophia18, isiscullen, AllieCullendeHale, liduvina, rquiroga, escorpiotnf, ferly, Lys Cullen, catitacullen, karrcc, many, viszed, mabel, geraldCullenBlack, Fran Masen, kelly bello, tefalemos, majo, Alice mNm, Yunuen, Olinka, Luz K, atalvira"** por su tiempo hacia mi historia._

___

* * *

_

"**Liberación"**

BPOV

Me desperté debido al fuerte olor a alcohol desinfectante.

-Hasta que despierta la princesita- la voz de Victoria me hizo reaccionar completamente y tensar mi cuerpo, pero no sirvió de mucho pues en ese instante me percate de que estaba amarrada de pies y manos en una silla.

-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte más para poder hablar un poco que para conseguir una respuesta, Victoria comenzó a reírse en mi cara.

-Si, claro que te lo diré- dijo irónicamente, a su espalda pude apreciar un hombre que nos miraba a ambas pero cuando posaba su mirada en mi cierto miedo comenzaba a invadirme.

Victoria al ver que ya había notado a su acompañante se giro para encararlo

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?- le pregunto molesta.

-Es solo que quería saber si ¿necesitan algo?- Victoria se giro para mirarme aún más molesta y luego nuevamente a aquel hombre.

-Yo necesito que te contactes con ese amigo tuyo que puede falsificarnos unos pasaportes, Mike esta muerto así que no nos puede ayudar- luego volvió su mirada a mi –Ella, no necesita nada- el hombre salio del cuarto pero en sus ojos pude ver cierta angustia.

Las horas pasaban y mi cuerpo se estaba congelando, la poca luminosidad que entraba por la ventana se estaba apagando de igual manera que mis fuerzas, al menos mi corazón estaba medianamente en paz al saber que mi hijo estaba con su padre y fuera de peligro.

-¿Tienes frío verdad?- me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándome con cierta angustia.

-Algo- conteste para no hacerlo enojar.

-Esa posición se ve bastante incomoda- él avanzo hacia mi provocando que el miedo comenzara a nacer nuevamente -¿me tienes miedo?- pregunto, yo lo mire sin comprender que era lo que quería conseguir con aquellas preguntas.

-Creo que es obvio si me secuestras con esa loca- al escuchar como me expresaba de Victoria, una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Ella no es mala, solo que esta algo nerviosa- la excuso a lo que yo lo miraba como si le hubiese salido de la nada una nueva cabeza.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- le pregunte atónita, el hombre avanzo hasta el fondo de la habitación tomando otra silla y la posiciono frente a mi, sentándose a horcajadas descansando sus brazos sobre el respaldo.

-Ella no a tenido una buena infancia, es todo- la justifico.

-Yo tampoco tuve una muy buena infancia que digamos, pero eso no me da licencia para convertirme en una loca que anda matando por la vida- sus ojos se entristecieron y algún recuerdo lo hizo dejar éste lugar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene tu hijo?- su pregunta m descoloco completamente, en su voz no había signo de maldad o querer burlarse de mi.

-Tiene un par de días- conteste a duras penas, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que yo también pude haber sido padre- su voz sonaba tan rota y triste que podía jurar que estaba conteniéndose de llorar.

-¿Y que paso?- le pregunte, me parecía extraño estar charlando con aquel hombre que me tenia prisionera, pero la situación de verlo tan abatido me inspiraba un poco de pena hacia él.

-No alcanzo a nacer- su voz sonó cortante y algo recelosa.

-Lo lamento- le dije sinceramente, él me miro a los ojos intentando buscar algo, pero no se que.

-Tus pechos- dijo de pronto, su fijación a aquella parte de mi anatomía me alerto de los peores horrores, mi cuerpo se contrajo aterrorizado y sin más, sentí sus inmundas manos en mis pechos tan abultados y duros debido a la contención de la leche que no le había dado a Edward Jr. Estas últimas horas.

Cerré los ojos para evitar así un poco la repulsión que me provocaba que aquel hombre manoseara mis pechos, los apretaba fuertemente a la vez que estos se levantaban a punto de salir del sostén-¿Por qué están tan duros?– pregunto sin apartar sus manos, la bilis que sentía al borde de la garganta no me dejaba contestar, él por su parte seguía masajeándolos hasta que pudo percibir aquella capa de algodón que utilizaba para no manchar mi ropa interior cuando la leche se cae -¿es por la leche?- su pregunta me hizo abrir los ojos y con un leve asentimiento conseguí que el apartara sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escuchamos la voz de Victoria, ambos nos sobresaltamos al escucharla.

-Vine a ver como estaba, morirá de hipotermia si no la abrigamos un poco- le dijo a lo que ella hacia una fea mueca de disgusto.

-¿Y eso a mi que? Mejor así, más rápido muere y me ahorraría una bala- dijo fríamente, la piel se me erizo completamente pero esta vez no de frío, sino que al miedo y asombro ante tanta indolencia de su parte al hablar de asesinar, realmente eso a ella no le disgustaba.

Antes de salir Victoria me tapo los labios con una cinta adhesiva de aquellas que se utiliza para embalaje, finalmente ambos salieron dejándome allí sola y completamente congelada, antes de que aquel hombre se perdiera por la otra habitación me dio una mirada como si se estuviese disculpando.

Más horas pasaron y creo que me quede dormida sentada y completamente entumida, mis brazos y piernas sin moverse durante todo un día hacían que la circulación de la sangre fuera más pausada, provocando que se me durmieran las extremidades.

Desperté de un salto cuando escuche una puerta azotarse y a los minutos aquel hombre aparecía nuevamente por mi prisión.

-Lamento lo de ayer pero Victoria esta muy nerviosa, no a podido conseguir ayuda de sus amigos por que temen que la policía de con ellos, a estas alturas ya todos saben que la están buscando- me informo a la carrera -¿Quieres utilizar el baño? No lo haces desde ayer- lo mire extrañada buscando la trampa –No te haré daño pero tienes que prometer que no intentaras hacer nada estúpido- asentí levemente, tampoco es como si pudiese lograr escapar de aquel hombre tan grande pero la idea de utilizar un baño era realmente tentadora.

El me desato de pies y manos y con una suavidad extraña y excesiva me quito la cinta de los labios ganándose un fuerte grito por mi parte debido al dolor, se disculpo nuevamente con la mirada y me llevo hasta el baño, al pasar por aquel lugar pude percibir cierta elegancia, como si el lugar estuviese en los suburbios más finos de la localidad.

El hombre me espero afuera en todo momento mientras hacia mis necesidades y me mojaba un poco la frente, se sentía maravilloso el poder moverse un poco.

-¡Ey! Sal ahora que ya viene Victoria- me grito desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin necesidad de que lo repitiera salí a la carrera del baño y juntos nos fuimos hasta mi habitación en la que él tuvo que volver a atarme y a taparme la boca –Lo siento- se disculpo antes de salir, aquel hombre me extrañaba en demasía.

Más horas pasaron y mi estomago comenzó a rugir pidiendo un poco de atención, lamentablemente Victoria no parecía ser de aquellos secuestradores que se preocupaban de su rehén para así poder cobrar su recompensa, su actitud me daba a entender claramente que ella solo esperaba mi muerte y nada más.

Sumar el dolor de estomago debido a la escasez de alimento, mis músculos agarrotados por la poca movilidad, debía agregarle el fuerte ardor que estaba sintiendo en los pechos debido a la acumulación de leche, estaba segura de que las telitas de algodón ya completamente empapadas se podían notar a través de mi sudadera.

Más horas pasaron y continuaba aquí en este lugar, no se escuchaba ruido alguno lo que me ponía más nerviosa aún, era como si en cualquier momento apareciera Victoria decidida a acabar con mi vida y ya.

Aquel hombre volvió a aparecer por la habitación, pero no me paso desapercibido que esta vez cargaba una charola con comida y una bolsa en sus manos.

-Es todo lo que pude conseguir- me dijo algo apenado –Tienes un par de horas adicionales para estirar las piernas ya que Victoria tuvo que hacer un par de diligencias- asentí mientras yo misma me quitaba la cinta de los labios y comenzaba a devorar algo de pan que sabia un poco rancio pero no me importo, éste lo pase con un poco de jugo ya que estaba comiendo tan rápido que incluso me atragantaba, me sentía sucia y pegajosa lo que me hacia recordar las muchas veces que estuve en las mismas condiciones en la calle, la comodidad que me había entregado Esme y Edward me estaban haciendo olvidar lo mucho que sufrí por un simple pero maravilloso trozo de pan.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte al hombre con la boca llena mientras seguía comiendo mi pedazo de pan, él sonrío un poco.

-James- dijo sin apartar los ojos de mí.

-¿Por qué decidiste ir tú sola en busca de tu hijo?- pregunto de pronto sin apartar sus ojos de mí, el recuerdo de mi hijo y el pensar en que quizás nunca más lo volvería a ver provocó que unas traicioneras lagrimas abandonaran mis ojos.

-El es todo para mí, necesitaba encontrarlo por que sino iba a morir de la preocupación- le confesé sinceramente –Por él y Edward daría mi vida- sus ojos escrutaban los míos y podía ver cierta incredulidad en ellos, me limite a seguir comiendo cuando escuche el sonido de aquella bolsa que había reparado cuando el entro.

-Te he traído unas cosas de la farmacia- confesó algo avergonzado –Una vez vi un programa que si la mujer retiene mucho tiempo la leche en sus pechos le puede dar mas…masti…masti algo- dijo avergonzado, por primera vez desde que estaba en este lugar sonreí sinceramente.

-Mastitis- le dije con una sonrisa a lo que él seguía ruborizándose, me tendió la bolsa y en su interior pude ver un succionador de leche, lo mire a los ojos extrañada.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- le pregunte sin poder evitarlo, el esquivo mi mirada.

-No pareces ser una mala persona, puedo ver el amor que sientes por tu hijo, yo hubiese querido sentir algo así una vez pero no pudo ser, Victoria dijo en un comienzo que hacia todo esto para cobrar una recompensa y comenzar a vivir juntos con una mejor situación, pero puedo ver que se esta saliendo del plan- mis miedos comenzaron a crecer aún más al corroborar mis teorías, Victoria simplemente quería acabar conmigo, esto no se trataba de dinero.

-Comprendes que estas metido en esto tanto como ella ¿no?- le pregunte algo temerosa de que se molestara por mi acusación, el me miro a los ojos y asintió.

-Pero yo la amo y no la dejaría sola, pienso incluso que ella es un peligro para si misma- me confesó asustado.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no la ayudas?- le pregunte.

-Ella no me deja- contesto simplemente y por su tono de voz supe que la conversación había acabado –Volveré en veinte minutos para esconder todo eso- me indico el succionador de leche –Para prevenir hazlo rápido- yo asentí agradecida y en cuanto el se fue deje mis pechos libres del sostén y comencé a succionarlos con aquel aparato, grandes cantidades de leche salían y la imagen de mi pequeño que seguramente estaría bebiendo de alguna formula extraña y artificial, un par de lagrimas más salieron de mis ojos al recordar a mi pequeño que solo pude disfrutar unos cuantos días.

Exactamente veinte minutos después como lo había dicho James, apareció y se llevo todo en la misma bolsa, me sonrío cuando le entregue el contenedor completamente lleno del liquido, me ruborice cuando me guiño un ojo con complicidad, me sentía bastante liviana y relajada al tener una dolencia menos. James me dejo camina un poco más por la casa hasta que de la nada Victoria apareció por el lugar.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- le rugió furiosa.

-Ella…ella solo…yo- mire a James quien estaba completamente asustado por la reacción de Victoria, si el estaba asustado ¿se imaginan como me encontraba yo?

La mano de Victoria aprisiono fuertemente mi brazo y me llevo hasta la habitación, prácticamente me lanzó al suelo y se acerco con paso firme para Lugo sentir un fuerte dolor en estomago, ella me había pateado con mucha fuerza.

Aún encogida y acallando el dolor ella me tomo nuevamente por los brazos y me sentó en la silla para atarme y amordazarme con suma fuerza, las ataduras esta vez quemaban mi piel debido a lo apretado que estaba, ahora ya no era una cinta adhesiva en mis labios, sino que una mordaza fuertemente atada.

-Ahora también te gusta James ¿no?- sus ojos intensos llameaban con furia y mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso? Al parecer mi reacción le molesto o la tomo de manera equivocada por que su mano se impacto con tanta violencia en mi mejilla que estaba segura que un intenso cardenal se formaría en el lugar, acalle el grito de dolor, no le daría la satisfacción de verme sufrir, no a ella -¿te gusta no?- volvió a preguntar, yo no le conteste y la mire a los ojos desafiándola de cierta manera, si mi fin iba a llegar que fuese ahora y ya.

-Victoria déjala, si fue mi culpa- dijo James de pronto, Victoria se giro para encararlo.

-¿Qué tiene ella que todos la defienden?- su voz cargada de reproche provoco que James la mirara con tristeza y una disculpa tatuada en su rostro.

-Es solo que has cambiado el plan, todo esto no era para hacerle daño, solo era por el dinero- le dijo preocupado –Ella tiene un hijo y debe ella cuidarlo, no otra persona- algo de aquello provoco la ira descomunal de Victoria, quien se giro a mi y me abofeteo nuevamente pero más intenso y fuerte que antes.

-Esta estúpida no puede ser mejor que yo, Edward se divorcio de mí por que ella lo obligo para cuidar al mocoso ese, no por que lo deseara- algo en mi rostro confundido alerto a Victoria y me sonrío complacida -¿No sabias que Edward y yo estábamos ya divorciados?- mi silencio le dio la razón –Vaya, después de todo quizás él no quiera casarse contigo- su sonrisa triunfal molesto aún más, era imposible que aquello haya sucedido y Edward no me lo haya comunicado, él simplemente dijo que estaba todo en tramites ¿Por qué me mintió? No, él no me mintió, fue Victoria, pensé completamente segura.

Las carcajadas de Victoria no se hicieron esperar y luego me miro con una sonrisa maligna que me hizo temblar.

-Esto no te lo perdonare tan fácil James- le dijo sin apartar los ojos de mi , James la miro sintiéndose culpable y completamente adolorido.

-Victoria no me hagas esto, sabes que te amo- le dijo y se acerco a ella para abrazarla por detrás, ella solo se dejo sin apartar la mirada de mi.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa para que te perdone?- le pregunto con evidente fingido de dolor.

-Sabes que si mi amor- le dijo James apenado -¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- le pregunto besando su mejilla.

-Será más como un regalo para ti- y me sonrío con maldad.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto James.

-Te regalare una candente noche con Bella, hazla tuya como si fuese yo- le dijo ahora mirándolo a él, mis ojos se me salieron prácticamente de las cuencas al escuchar aquello, eso no podía estarme pasando.

-No puedo hacerle eso- le dijo James no muy convencido, Victoria se giro indignada entre sus brazos.

-Entonces no me amas como yo pensaba, yo que te daría mi vida si me lo pidieras o un hijo si pudiera- aquellas lagrimas falsas que derramo fue un detonante para James quien me miró con una clara disculpa.

-Haré lo que me pidas- le dijo James, mis ojos se anegaron en lagrimas al saber lo que me esperaba.

Victoria me desato y me llevo hasta una habitación en la que contenía una cama y algunos muebles, intente con las pocas fuerzas que tenía impedir que me llevase a ese lugar, pero fue imposible.

-Si te gustan todos los hombres con los que estoy, pues disfruta este regalito que te doy- me dijo con una sonrisa y me empujaba a la cama, apareció James quien miró a Victoria una ultima vez –Vendré a verlos en unos minutos, espero que realmente grites como o lo hago- dijo divertida-

Lo lamento- me dijo James quien comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, cerré mis ojos y pasados unos minutos sentí sus manos sobre mis piernas y que levantaba las mantas de la cama para meterme en ella, mi corazón bombeaba desenfrenadamente, tenia miedo a más no poder, tenia asco de mi misma por lo que estaba por hacer y en mi cabeza solo había una imagen para poder sobrevivir a este infierno, Edward.

-Tengo que hacerlo Bella, ella es todo lo que tengo- escuche la voz de James justo en odio, era increíble la diferencia en la situación, el susurro de la voz de Edward me despertaba completamente, mientras que la de un desconocido me asqueaba.

-No, no tienes- pude decir, mi voz salio seca y dolorosa debido a la resequedad de mi garganta –Ella no puede decidir tu vida, si ella te amase como dice hacerlo no te obligaría a hacer cosas que no quieres- abrí mis ojos y lo mire con todo el odio del mundo -A menos que quieras claro- él me miró con dolor.

Cuando él llevo sus manos hasta el límite de mi sudadera, cerré los ojos fuertemente y de algún modo poder abstraerme del mundo, no pensar, no sentir.

Me saco la sudadera por la cabeza con manos firmes al igual que mi sostén, varias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y cuando él llevo sus manos al botón de mi pantalón, un fuerte gemido de dolor salio desde mi pecho, él lo haría sin importar nada.

-Si que sabes disfrutar ¿eh?- escuchamos la voz de Victoria, pude sentir que James se giraba para verla, yo por mi parte seguía con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Cuando ambos estuvimos completamente desnudos, mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, me sentía sin vida y completamente sucia, mis ojos abiertos perdidos en algún punto de aquel blanco techo. Podía sentir la mirada de Victoria en nosotros e incluso su sonrisa macabra.

-Tu solo sígueme la corriente- escuche decir a James en un susurro tan bajito pero que me hizo fijar mi vista en él, pude sentir que James se acomodo de tal manera que mi vientre solo tocaba parte de su abdomen, y en esa posición el comenzó a embestir, me quede con los ojos abiertos de par en par esperando a sentir alguna intromisión pero nada, solo podía escuchar los falsos gemidos de James, él me miro a los ojos y con un movimientos de estos hacia Victoria comprendí que no estaba siendo muy astuta, no se que cara habré puesto pero Victoria parecía completamente encantada con lo que James me estaba haciendo.

Largos y agotadores minutos de tener que fingir, James se levanto de la cama demostrándole a Victoria que en efecto estuvimos completamente desnudos, ella se abalanzo a James para abrazarlo y besarlo con mucha pasión.

-Eso me excito completamente, le dijo con voz seductora.

-Estoy cansado- le dijo James, pude percibir cierta nota de molestia en su voz, Victoria salio del lugar y cuando sentí las manos de James en mi brazo lo mire asustada.

-Espero sinceramente que puedas perdonarme, duerme un rato que yo me encargare que nadie de moleste- pero antes de dejarlo partir, algo que aún seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza se hizo presente.

-James- lo llame, el se giro para verme -¿Es verdad que Edward y Victoria ya están divorciados?- él me miro evaluando mi rostro y tras un breve silencio él asintió.

-Cerca de dos meses- me contesto con cierto congojo.

Mi corazón se detuvo de tristeza, esa confección no me la esperaba y ciertamente nunca hubiese obligado a Edward a algo que él no quería ¿pero para que ocultarlo?

Mi cabeza era un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados, estaba en parte agradecida por lo que había hecho James pero otra parte de mi me hacia sentir odio por él, por tener aquí y ser cómplice de esa mujer, mi corazón completamente roto ante la falta de confianza de Edward no ayudaba en mucho, mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban completamente debilitados y exhaustos.

En algún momento me quede profundamente dormida debido al cansancio, solo fui consiente de ello cuando los fuertes y férreas manos de Victoria me arrastraron fuera de la cama y me percate de que estaba vestida ¿lo habrá hecho James? Deduje que así era, por que Victoria no tendría nunca un gesto compasivo hacia mi persona.

Sin oponerme, llegamos nuevamente hacia aquel cuarto donde estaba la silla, el fuerte sol que entraba por la ventana me daba cierta clase esperanza, quizás en algún mundo paralelo alguien estaba buscándome y me encontraba.

-Ya me tienes aburrida- mascullo Victoria mirándome con odio –No causas más que problemas- levanto su mano lista para abofetearme nuevamente cuando escuchamos un fuerte ruido, una puerta azotarse.

-¡Victoria!- escuchamos gritar a James –Nos han encontrado- su respiración era entrecortada, de seguro estuvo corriendo pues se sujetaba de la pared para tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Victoria con un evidente miedo en su voz.

-La policía esta ahí fuera, me han visto y saben que estamos aquí, Edward los guío hasta este lugar- mi corazón dio un brinco de felicidad pero a la vez algo de miedo al pensar que ellos lo lastimaran.

De pronto Victoria y James desaparecieron del lugar y minutos después ingreso solo Victoria con algo entre sus manos, algo lanzó por la ventana y minutos después su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, hasta que diste con mi paradero Darling- hizo una mueca asqueada y continuo –La verdad es que pensé que te demorarías más pero así es más divertido, ya me estaba aburriendo, no se que le has visto a esta tipa- dijo y me miro despectiva, en ese instante supe que estaba hablando con Edward, ella lo escucho atenta sin borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa -¿Crees que esto lo hago por tu dinero?- se mofó –Eso dejo de ser hace mucho queridito, ahora es algo personal entre ella y yo- tragué seco y ella saco un arma desde atrás de su pantalón, apuntándome directamente en la frente, sonrío satisfecha y lo escucho pero su semblante cambio a uno enojado -¿Si no que Edward? ¿Me mataras?- le pregunto entre risitas -¡Ja! ¿A que no adivinas donde esta mi mano en estos momentos?- espero –Esta sobre el gatillo de mi arma que justamente esta en su frente ¿no te parece curioso? No intentes nada- su voz cambio a una claramente molesta

Vi aparecer a James a espaldas de Victoria, miraba la escena con cierta melancolía pero no dijo nada -¿Serias capaz de darme lo que yo quisiera a cambio de ella?- le pregunto molesto -¡Maldición Edward! ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?- su pregunta me sobresalto debido al fuerte grito -¿Qué es lo que le ven los hombres?- gruño irritada –Primero tú, luego Mike y hasta el estúpido de James- James la miro desconcertado y luego a mi, él negó con la cabeza, el rostro de Victoria cambio a uno complacido y sonrió -Oh si, él maldito se encapricho con la encantadora de Bellita, ella tan buena madre, tan fiel a ti, pero no sabes que este maldito se la follo hasta que se le durmieron las piernas- mi corazón se contrajo solo con pensar en como se estaría sintiendo Edward.

-¡No Edward!- le grite con dolor para que no creyese en todas esas mentiras, todo lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido, Victoria le quito el seguro a su arma y yo cerré mis ojos para esperar lo inevitable –_Los amo mis amores_- susurre bajito, un fuerte sonido de disparo se produjo en el lugar y espere a que el dolor o aquella luz que siempre mencionan cuando uno muere llegase, pero sentía mis corazón aún latir, por lo que temerosa abrí mis ojos y la escena que estaba frente a mi me dejo completamente aturdida.

Victoria con una horrible mueca de dolor comenzó a caer como en cámara lenta hasta el suelo, cuando ella desapareció de mi visa pude ver a James con su arma aún erguida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él se dejo caer al lado de la mujer que amaba y su fuerte llanto me sobrecogió el corazón-

-¿Por qué tuviste que cambiar el plan?- le decía mientras la sangre comenzaba a esparcirse por el lugar, segundos después muchos hombres vestidos de azul con arma en sus manos aparecieron, varios de ellos apuntaron a James y Victoria mientras otro vino a por mi y me desato.

Me abalancé sobre aquel policía y lo abrace agradecida de que me liberara de aquel infierno, otro hombre llego con una manta y así me sacaron de aquel lugar, cuando estuve al fin en el exterior sentí los fuertes brazos de Edward rodearme y decir muchas cosas que no llegue a escuchar, mi cuerpo estaba débil y mi mente confundida y aún asustada por todo lo ocurrido.

Sentí un leve pinchazo en mi cuello y minutos después todo se volvió negro y relajante.

* * *

_**Lamento la tardanza, se que prometi actualizar ayer por la tarde y sobre todo el cap completo, es decir el final, como pueden ver no lo es. Les cuento que tras la clasificación de mi país en el mundial (si lo se perdimos contra España Y.Y pero al menos pasamos por la puerta ancha ya que cada puntito ganado fue merecido) lo que nos lleva a lo sucedido más tarde, me fui a celebrar con mi novio al centro de la ciudad y estaba repleto, para mi mala suerte habia un viejo %&%& que no se le ocurrio nada mejor que batir una botella de Champagne y comenzar a rociar a toda la gente, entre una de esas yo, no solo quede pegajoza sino que con la espalda completamente mojada y humeda, lo que nos lleva al problema, me pegue un resfrio horrible, de esos con dolor de cuerpo, fiebre y tienes que andar con el papel higienico practicamente a todas partes, espero me comprendan, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para escribir este cap que lo tenia pensado así tal cual, muchas me pidieron que no le hiciera nada a Bella pero no fue necesario ya que siempre lo tenia pensado así, por otra parte como aún estoy enfermita y quiero ir a acostarme, no queria arruinar el final, lo tengo pensado de una manera y quiero que así quede, si me presiono para seguir escribiendo, puede que haga cualqueir cabeza de pescado, esta vez no me comprometere a cuando actualziar pues no se para cuando me sienta mejor, si lo hice esta vez fue por que ayer me habia comprometido y muchas esperaron imapcientes, lo lamento de nuevo, intentare escribir poco a poco y tener el epilogo esta misma semana**_

_**besitooos y arriba mexico contra Argentina (sorry por las chicas argentinas) pero le voy más por mexico, y ya el martes veremos que pasa con Chile v/s Brasil.**_

_**Que tengan un lindo Fin de semana besos =***_


	24. Epilogo

___**Disclaimer: **Los personakes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento hsitorias en mi cabeza y los utilizo por ser tan maravillosos._

_**Esta vez no llenare de nombres ni de palabras extras, solo agradecerle a cada una de las chicas que me siguieron fienlmente durante esta travesia, nunca imagine que a esta historia le iria así de bien, nunca imagine todo el cariño que recibiria, cada una de ustedes al igual que yo sabe a quien va dirigido este capitulo, este final que me produce ganas de llorar por que es triste terminar algo que se le tiene cariño, mejor las dejo leer y disfrutar y nos leemos más abajitio.**_

___

* * *

_

**Sugerencia músical para éste capitulo:**

° _Have you ever really loved a Women -Bryan Adams _°

_° Kissing You - Des´ree °_

* * *

**Epilogo**

BPOV

Sentía que mi cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de energía y fuerzas, aquellas que había perdido en esos tres largos días de cautiverio, podía reconocer la suavidad y comodidad de una cama, mi cama, estaba segura que me encontraba de regreso en mi casa. Un enternecedor gorjeo me saco de mis pensamientos y mis sueños para hacerme volver a la realidad. Al abrir mis ojos me di de llego con un pequeño bultito tan quieto y sereno que te llenaba de paz hasta la última fibra de tu cuerpo, me desperecé rápidamente y me senté para luego tomarlo entre mis brazos e inhalar fuertemente su suave aroma infantil, sentir que entre mis brazos mi pequeño estaba seguro, necesitaba realmente creer que lo tenia entre mis brazos.

-Cuanto te extrañe mi pequeñito- le dije mientras le daba pequeños besitos por sus mejillas y cuello.

-¿A mi no me extrañaste?- no había reparado en que Edward estaba observándonos sentado desde uno de los pequeños silloncitos que se encontraban en la habitación, respire fuertemente llenando los pulmones del aroma de mi bebé.

-Sabes que si- fue todo lo que pude decir, algo en mi se sentía fuertemente lastima.

-¿Estás bien?- se podía percibir la preocupación en su voz y pronto estuvo a mi lado acariciando mis espalda, yo asentí levemente ya que estaba segura que si decía alguna palabra mi voz se quebraría -¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?- volvió a preguntar a lo que yo negué con la cabeza –Cariño todos estuvimos muy preocupados por ti- seguía dando caricias sobre mi cabeza y espalda –Les pedí que no te agobiaran con su visita, cuando estés con más energía los llamaremos ¿bueno?- yo asentí y me recosté nuevamente con mi niño entre mis brazos y a los pocos minutos comencé a amamantarlo nuevamente, pude escuchar un fuerte suspiro de Edward y luego que hacia abandono del cuarto.

Tres días habían transcurrido en la misma situación, Alice llamaba muy seguido a Edward y así se pasaban largas horas charlando de algo que nunca llegue a enterarme pues la verdad nunca pregunte, el resto de la familia intentaba visitarme pero yo le pedía a Edward que aún no pues aún seguía algo aturdida por todo lo ocurrido, la verdad era que no tenia fuerzas para dar explicaciones de por que me sentía así, no sabia como ocultar mi pena de saber que Edward me ocultaba que era un hombre libre ¿pero que podía hacer? ¿Obligarlo a que se casara conmigo? ¿Qué cumpliera lo que un día me prometió? Yo no haría eso, quizás el simplemente quiera disfrutar de su nueva libertad.

Cuando la situación ya se hizo insostenible y ya fue muy evidente que algo andaba mal, Edward exploto.

-¿Cariño que es lo que anda mal?- me interrogo, luego de haberse asegurado que Edward Jr. dormía placidamente cuando lo deje sobre su cunita.

-Nada anda mal Edward- le dije con tono despreocupado intentando pasar por su costado pero él me impidió el paso.

-Se que algo anda mal y lo hablaremos ahora- como si fuese un costal de papas me cargo sobre su hombro y me llevo directo al cuarto.

-Bájame Cullen o gritare- lo amenace.

-No lo harías por que sino despertarías al bebé- podía imaginarme su sonrisa triunfal y bufé rendida, al llegar me lanzo sobre la cama y el sobre mi aprisionando mi cuerpo, sin dejarme escapatoria a quedarme entre sus brazos, mi cuerpo no acompañaba mi cabeza pues reaccionaba de inmediato a su tacto.

-Esto es innecesario- regañe como niña pequeña mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Estoy hablando en serio Bella, no me mientas por que se que algo anda mal- se detuvo unos minutos para mirarme directamente a los ojos, unos que demostraban una completa tristeza -es…es por…es por lo que te hizo…ese hombre ¿verdad?- su voz se quebró con un sollozo que partió mi corazón de tristeza, cerré mis ojos con fuerza al recordar lo que tuve que vivir, pero agradecí la bondad o en este caso el fuerte amor de James hacia Victoria y de esa manera no haber completado los planes de ella, una involuntaria lagrima se escapo de mis ojos, la que fue rápidamente limpiada por los suaves dedos de Edward, abrí mis ojos para contarle y él espero mi respuesta expectante.

-Él no me hizo nada Edward, él me ayudo- le dije finalmente, sentí que los músculos de Edward se contraían aún más y pronto su peso desapareció sobre mi, él se sentó llevándome con él quedando frente a frente.

-No lo entiendo- me armé de fuerzas y le conté todo lo ocurrido en esos tres días, Edward asentía escuchándome atentamente, cuando llegaba a la parte de los maltratos de Victoria su mandíbula se contraía y podía escuchar claramente el chirriar de sus dientes.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió, Victoria te dijo que James me había hecho aquello solo por que fue lo que él quiso que ella viese, pero nada me ocurrió- le sonreí levemente para tranquilizarlo, lo amaba y eso no iba a cambiar nunca, aunque él no lo sintiera con la misma magnitud y fuerza, yo necesitaba que él estuviese en paz, alegre y tranquilo, nada más.

- Aún así pediré la pena máxima- y un sentimiento de odio apareció por sus ojos que se oscurecieron, acaricie su rostro para relajar aquel semblante y le volví a sonreír.

-No lo hagas Edward, estoy segura de que él ya siente suficiente culpa por lo que hizo, él quería ayudarla pero ella nunca lo dejo- le pedí, sentía gratitud hacia James por todo lo que había hecho por mi, si su arma no hubiese sido la gatillado, seria yo la que estaría en estos momentos hospitalizada en un coma inducido, Edward cerro los ojos largos minutos mientras disfrutaba de mis caricias, cuando sus ojos se abrieron estos estaban llenos de tristeza e incluso sus ojos estaban cristalizados, con las lagrimas al borde.

-Creí que moriría si algo te pasaba- me dijo con su voz completamente rota llevando su rostro al hueco entre mi mandíbula y mi clavícula, fuertes sollozos al fin reventaron de su garganta y sus manos me aprisionaron fuertemente contra su cuerpo, su pena era mi pena y con ello intente consolarlo, nunca podría exigirle algo, estaba completamente enamorada de él y por absurdo que pudiese parecer, haría las cosas a su modo, a su ritmo.

Al día siguiente le pedí a Edward que me llevase a la comisaría para darle una visita a James, aunque él protesto bastante finalmente comprendió que para mi era algo importante que debía hacer, mientras tanto Esme cuidaría de nuestro pequeño.

El gris apago y frío del lugar me resultaba escalofriante pero aún así pedí por James Stuart, me guiaron por un estrecho pasillo hasta una sala de visitas muy bien resguardada por gendarmes.

-¿Bella?- pregunto él completamente asombrado, asentí y le sonreí tímidamente.

-Necesitaba agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi- le dije con un hilo de voz, el estar ahí me ponía nerviosa.

-No tienes nada de que agradecer- dijo restándole importancia, yo negué fervientemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Realmente hiciste mucho por mí, yo…yo no estaría aquí si no fuese por ti- le dije agradecida mientras mi voz se contraía por el dolor de los recuerdos.

-¿Sabes como puedes agradecerme realmente?- me pregunto con una sonrisa mirando mis ojos, yo negué y el continuo –Cuida y protege a tu hijo y a Edward, ámalos cada día con la misma intensidad que veo en tus ojos- pestañee asombrada por sus palabras, la tristeza era tan palpable que no pude resistir a la necesidad de tomar sus manos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo está?- le pregunte, él comprendió de inmediato que me refería a Victoria y una solitaria lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

-Los doctores la mantienen en un coma inducido debido a una laceración que se produjo en su hígado- asentí para que continuara mientras le daba un fuerte apretón a su mano –Dicen que lo más probable es que quede parapléjica ya que la bala traspaso la tercera vértebra lumbar- más lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y sus manos asían fuertemente las mías.

-Lo lamento- fue todo cuanto pude decir, el me regalo una débil sonrisa que no fue suficiente fuerte como para llegar a sus ojos.

-No es tu culpa Bella, tú solo procura ser feliz- asentí, luego él me comento que lo juzgarían por ser cómplice y él estaba sumamente conciente de ello, de hecho para mellar un poco su dolor y culpabilidad, había exigido que se retirara el fiscal que se le había designado en su caso, él quería pagar su condena por sus actos.

-Cuídate- le pedí cuando ya estaba de pie frente a él con mi mano extendida para despedirme y marcharme y con esto cerrar este capitulo.

-Tú también- me sonrío sinceramente, cuando estaba por traspasar la puerta de la sala de visitas lo escuche llamarme -¡Bella!- me gire extrañada –Lee antes de firmar- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo le sonreí de vuelta y le guiñe un ojo.

Con la convicción de saber que había hecho lo correcto llegue hasta el exterior donde me esperaba impacientemente Edward.

-Ya estoy aquí- le dije para tranquilizarlo.

En un extraño mutismo llegamos a casa, podía sentir los nervios de Edward que incluso me contagiaba.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunte cuando me abría la puerta del coche, él asintió pero no e convenció.

Al llegar al cuarto del bebé Esme lo mecía suavemente mientras le cantaba una hermosa canción.

-Se acaba de quedar dormido- me dijo en un susurro en cuanto me vio, asentí agradecida y en completo silencio nos fuimos juntas a la cocina, prepare una cena para los tres mientras sentía ciertas miradas cómplices entre Esme y Edward, creo que me lo busque después de estar varios días haciendo yo exactamente lo mismo.

Dos semanas pasaron demasiado rápido, Alice venia prácticamente a diario a charlar conmigo y a visitar a su sobrino favorito, de vez en cuando a las visitas se les sumaba Esme ya que pasaba gran parte del día sola, Edward decía que con todo lo ocurrido se le había juntado mucho trabajo, me dolía pensar que simplemente había sido una preocupación pero que ya estaba todo bien, que todo había vuelto a la "normalidad", un día me atreví a preguntarle.

-Edward ¿tú me amas?- él me miro extrañado, yo pienso que fue por la nota de dolor en mi voz al preguntarle aquello.

-Con todo el corazón- dijo simplemente, me beso la frente y continuo examinando los documentos que tenia regados sobre el escritorio, así eran los días, llenos de trabajo para él y sombríos para mi, donde solo la lucecita de mi hijo me daba consuelo.

Pero aquella última mañana fue de lo más extraño, Edward revoloteaba por toda la habitación completamente nervioso.

-Cariño ¿has visto mis gemelos?- lo mire extrañada –Aquellos que eran de mi abuelo- yo negué y Edward bufo molesto mientras seguía revolviendo los cajones de la cómoda, me pareció extraño que las necesitara ahora.

-¿Para que los necesitas?- le pregunte mientras lo ayudaba en la búsqueda, aquellas joyas tan importantes para Edward no podrían estar perdidas.

-No te lo había comunicado para evitar que regañaras, pero hoy en la noche tendremos una cena en el "Crowne Plaza"- pestañee confundida –Viene toda mi familia desde Alaska, por eso el lugar- me explico, cuando al fin dio con las preciadas joyas las guardo y me miro con una sonrisa –Alice vendrá en unas horas para ayudarte y llevarte- sin decir más me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salio a la carrera de casa.

Me sentí un poco desairada con aquella despedida tan simplona, me fui a la ducha mientras el pequeño Edd dormía placidamente, cuando ya estuve lista pasados unos minutos mientras me ataba el lazo de la bata a la cintura, pude escuchar el sonido del timbre, baje rápidamente encontrándome con Alice, Esme y además Carlisle, lo que me pareció de lo más extraño.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunte asustada, los tres me sonrieron y asintieron mientras me besaban la mejilla.

-Yo hago de chofer- dijo Carlisle.

-Yo pasaba a ver a mi nieto favorito- se excuso Esme.

-Yo tengo poco tiempo así que sube, sube- me insto Alice quien me hizo correr escaleras arriba.

Me sentó sobre la silla de la toilette de espaldas al espejo.

-Vas a quedar realmente hermosa- me dijo mientras sacaba algunos cosméticos de un bolsito.

-¿Crees que les agrade a al resto de tu familia?- pregunte nerviosa, Alice me sonrío calidamente.

-Le encantaras, se mueren por conocerte a ti y al pequeño Edward- me dijo –Ahora no hables- esto último fue más como un regaño, pasaron un par de horas en las que me relaje completamente mientras Alice hacia su magia en mi rostro y mi pelo, cuando al fin acabo me lo hizo saber –Listo, estas hermosísima- me dijo con orgullo en su voz, intente girarme para verme al espejo pero ella me lo impidió –Espera un momento, aún falta lo principal, quédate aquí y no te gires bueno- asentí frustrada mientras me volvía a recostar sobre el respaldo de la silla, unos minutos después Alice entro a la habitación –Quédate así unos minutos- ni me inmute, solo podía escuchar el desliz de una cremallera y que se acercaba a mi para desatar mi bata y levantarme para que me la quitara –Quédate con los ojos cerrados, por que si ves el vestido luego dices que no puedes utilizar algo así y ya me hechas todo a perder- se quejo.

-Alice ni se te ocurra que utilizare un vestido con esos escotes de muerte que tanto te gustan- me queje.

-Tus pechos están perfectos con la lactancia, si yo los tuviera no me quejaría tanto- dijo entre risitas, Alice me ayudo a colocarme la fina lencería y luego sentí como deslizaba aquella tela que se me hizo tan suave, me infundo unos tacones no muy altos lo que agradecí –Realmente luces hermosa- dijo con su voz ahogada- inmediatamente los abrí para verla a ella completamente asombrada, apunto hacia el espejo que estaba detrás de mi y me gire sin desviar mis ojos hacia abajo, quería ver que tan espectacular era lo que veía Alice.

-Alice- dije en un jadeo que se quedo atorado en mi garganta, mis ojos escaneaban mi cabello perfectamente ondulado con aquella joya reluciente, no solo en mi cabeza sino que unos finos pendientes en mis orejas y una delicada gargantilla sobre mi cuello, el maquillaje muy natural pero que le daba brillo a mis ojos, pómulos y labios, mi corazón acelerado por la emoción se salto un latido y pensé que en ese momento se detendría al examinar meticulosamente aquel magnifico vestido, un vestido blanco de ensueños **(perfil) **no se cuantos minutos habré pasado en la misma posición, contemplándome y buscándole razón de ser a todo esto, hasta que Alice apareció hermosa en un vestido verde, perfectamente peinada y maquillada.

-¿A que soy la mejor?- me dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-No…no comprendo- le dije aún ensimismada, ella sonrío pero antes de que contestase Esme apareció con mi pequeño entre sus brazos y a su espalda Carlisle, los tres estaban esplendidos, Esme con un hermoso vestido gris con capaz, Carlisle impecable de Esmoquin, pero lejos el más adorable era mi pequeño Edward con un trajecito de esmoquin a medida, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-No puedes comenzar a llorar aún Bella, si quieres puedes después de la ceremonia antes no, estaré preparada- dijo palmeando su cartera de mano.

Al salir un lujoso Rolls Royce decorado con algunas rozas y lazos blancos nos esperaba en la entrada de la casa, mi respiración era frenética por lo que esto no ayudaba más.

-Papá me iré con mi madre y mi pequeño sobrino en mi auto- le informo Alice, Carlisle asintió y me ayudo a entrar al coche.

-¿Nerviosa?- me pregunto mientras íbamos hacia la iglesia, tomo mis manos que se movían impacientes entre ellas.

-Asustada- reconocí con la voz que me tiritaba.

-Espero no te enojes con Edward, él lo llevaba planeando así ya varios meses, desde que supo que ya no estaba más casado con Victoria- mi corazón se contrajo de dolor por las veces que desconfíe de él –Lo hubieses visto como estaba aquella tarde que nos fue a contar a su madre y a mi, estaba como un niño por la euforia, desde entonces, Esme, Alice y Rosalie lo han ayudado a preparar todo- asentí sin saber que decir –Pero después, con lo que ocurrió con Victoria los planes se vieron aplazados, pero aquí estamos- me dio una calida sonrisa.

El trayecto fue más corto de lo que hubiese querido, necesitaba preparar mis nervios y más que nada poder asimilar que todo esto era real, que de verdad estaba sucediendo.

-¿Y si me caigo?- le pregunte aterrada a Carlisle una vez que estábamos frente a la iglesia.

-Yo estaré siempre a tu lado para tenderte una mano, como un amigo, como un padre- me gire para ver sus ojos llenos de bondad y el acaricio mi mejilla para luego acercarse a darme un beso en la frente –Te entrego con toda la dicha del mundo por que se que eres la felicidad de mi hijo- y aquellas palabras me sacaron una sonrisa nerviosa, juntos comenzamos a andar por camino que me conduciría a la eterna felicidad, delante de mi pude ver a Isadora con un hermoso vestidito blanco mientras repartía pétalos de rosas, los invitados se alzaron en cuanto entramos al lugar, mucha gente que no conocía esta ahí, pero si pude divisar a Ángela junto a Ben, a Jacob de la mano con una hermosa morena, intento buscar algún otro conocido pero con un intenso y poderoso haz de luz verde llamo su atención, delante de ella un adonis en un traje negro y camisa blanca y de corbata gris la esperaba al final de aquel pasillo, su corazón se contrajo con tanto amor que comenzó a bombear, era todo tan irreal y mágico que cerré un par de veces los ojos para saber si era real.

Quería correr y echarme a sus brazos, agradecerle de corazón todo lo que hacia por mi cada día, por su amor que me entregaba y que se veía reflejado en sus ojos que me sonreían dichosos, al llegar junto a él, Carlisle unió nuestras manos en un signo tan antiguo pero importante a la vez.

-Cuídala hijo, que mujeres como ella no quedan- Edward lo miro unos segundos, asintió y al tomar mi mano dejo un calido beso.

-Hermosa- dijo mientras sus ojos me miraban con aquel brillo poderoso.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta salio involuntariamente de mis labios, me aprecia todo de ensueños, no era que no lo quisiese, es solo que de habérmelo dicho me habría ahorrado muchas lagrimas y tristezas que sufrí todo este tiempo.

-¿Es que no quieres casarte conmigo?- me susurro bajito con el miedo impregnado en su rostro.

-¡Claro que quiero ser tu esposa!- aquella afirmación salio muy alta de mis labios ya que hasta el sacerdote la oyó.

-Aún no llegamos a esa parte- me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, pude escuchar varias risitas de los invitados y de inmediato me ruboricé.

La ceremonia religiosa paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en el momento en que el padre bendijo las argollas, Emmett apareció con mi pequeño entre sus brazos quien simbólicamente sostenía la pequeña almohadilla con las alianzas.

Cuando ya nos estaban declarando marido y mujer, todo encajo a la perfección, mi vida completa encajaba en la vida de Edward y la suya en la mía, los tres por siempre y para siempre.

-Te Amo- me susurro antes de besarme tierna y dulcemente, sus manos en mis mejillas mientras dejaba suaves caricias con sus pulgares era la confirmación de todo aquello, él era mío así como yo era suya hasta el último de mis cabellos.

Al salir la lluvia de pétalos y arroz no se hizo esperar, entre aplausos y silbidos eufóricos de Emmett y Jacob, abrazos y felicitaciones. Los invitados comenzaron a subirse a sus vehículos para ir a la recepción en el hotel, mientras los tres íbamos a dar un paseo y retrataban fotos de los tres en un hermoso parque a un par de cuadras del hotel, cuando llegamos más aplausos nos recibieron, comenzaron los brindis.

-Como te lo había dicho ya Bella, eres lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir a mi hijo y por eso tienes todo mi cariño y apoyo- dijo Carlisle.

-Desde que te vi encontré una luz especial en tu interior, jamás imagine que este seria tu destino pero me siento dichosa de haber contribuido a ello- dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Aquí la enana se muere por decir algo pero siempre le toca a ella, esta vez es mi turno- dijo Emmett refiriéndose a Alice –La verdad es que te consideramos una hermana más Bella y siempre que necesites de unos buenos músculos para golpear a ese hermano mío por si algo te hace, es cosa de que me digas nada más- todos se largaron a reír mientras Rosalie rodaba los ojos y luego le palmeaba la cabeza, luego de aquellas palabras el primer baile de los novios fue pedido, aquel vals temido pero que entre los brazos de Edward era como flotar entre nubes.

-¿La está pasando bien Sra. Cullen?- mi sonrisa se ensancho aún más si era posible.

-No lo se, aún estoy pensando si hice lo correcto- le dije juguetonamente.

-Ey- dijo el ofendido pero siempre con una sonrisa –Eres mía y eso ya nadie lo puede cambiar, juntos por siempre- me dijo mientras mi corazón lo amaba más hasta no poder decir basta.

-Juntos siempre- repetí sus palabras antes de sellar aquella promesa inquebrantable con un beso cargado de amor y por que no decirlo, lleno de pasión.

La noche de bodas la pasamos en una habitación del hotel y la luna de miel fue simplemente estar encerrados en nuestra casa sin teléfonos móviles encendidos, sin televisores conectados o información exterior de ningún tipo, Esme y Alice se ofrecieron una enormidad de veces a cuidar a nuestro pequeño retoño para que así pudiésemos viajar aunque fuesen un par de días, pero Edward y yo nos negamos tajantemente cada una de ellas, aún Edward Jr. era muy pequeño y no queríamos separarnos de él, simplemente esperaríamos un par de añitos.

-¿Dónde va mami?- lo escuche preguntar una vez que nos despedimos de Esme y de nuestro pequeño, me gire para lanzarle besos a los que él contestaba con una sonrisa, habían pasado ya tres maravillosos años desde aquella peculiar sorpresa de Edward y al fin cumpliríamos la parte que nos faltaba, nuestra anhelada luna de miel, el viaje consistía en ir a unas apartadas playas de Tailandia, yo hubiese querido algo más cercano pero ese era el sueño de Edward, al llegar al lugar comprendí por que ese era su sueño, el lugar no podía ser más maravilloso, con sus calidas aguas verdes transparentes y la arena suave y perlada.

-¿Mencione que te amo con toda el alma?- me pregunto mientras observábamos aquel paisaje desde la terraza de nuestra apartada cabaña, yo me gire entre sus brazos pensativa.

-Creo que llevas eso de veinticinco minutos que no lo hacías, mucho tiempo eh- le sonríe dichosa, realmente pensé muchos años que la felicidad no se había creado para mi pero desde que mi vida comenzó con Edward, aquello había sido una completa mentira, teníamos peleamos como cualquier pareja, eso era dentro de lo normal, aunque recuerdo que la más fuerte que habíamos tenido fue cuando Edward menciono que le gustaría que ampliáramos la familia, le gustaba la idea de tener una niñita que se pareciera a mi, una o dos, como dijo para si mismo, mi respuesta había sido un no rotundo, puesto que lo único que quería era disfrutar a mi pequeño Edward, por ello fue que desde entonces comencé a tomar pastillas por si él intentaba pillarme volando bajo.

-¿Alguna idea que se te ocurra en este lugar?- me susurro al oído, de inmediato m cuerpo reacciono ante aquella voz, los juegos previos ya no eran necesarios en nuestra intimidad, aunque a veces simplemente los utilizaba para provocarlo más de la cuenta y llevarlo al limite, pero en este caso, cuando yo ya estaba tan lista para él no era necesario.

-Alguna que otra idea loca- le dije mientras comenzaba a devorarme sus labios con un beso demandante, sus ropas que se perdían a medida que caminábamos hacia la alcoba acompañaban las mías que eran completamente desgarradas por sus manos.

-Prometo devolverte aquella tanga- me dijo en mis labios.

-Creo que tendrás que hacerte accionista de Victoria´s Secret- le dije entre risitas.

Cuando sentí el borde de la cama lo empuje con una fuerza inexplicable quedando el tendido, me subí sobre él deleitando mis ojos con la perfección de su cuerpo, podía ver la expectación e impaciencia en sus ojos, me relamí los labios mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

-Por favor- me suplico al ver que aún no comenzaba, le sonreí y comencé a llenarlo de besos por todo el torso, desde su exquisita uve hasta sus hombros y de vez en cuando dejando algunos mordiscos que le arrebataban ciertos gemidos –Un día de estos vas a matarme- me dijo antes de girarme y quedar él sobre mi, levanto mis piernas y en un rápido movimiento se adentro a mi.

-¡Oh Dios!- gemí por la intromisión certera y profunda que me pillo con la guardia baja.

-No amor, no soy Dios, soy Edward y te amare de este modo hasta que la vida se me vaya en ello- entre rápidos vaivenes de pasión, estocadas profundas y gemidos de placer fue que ambos llegamos a nuestro propio paraíso, aquel que solo conseguíamos estando juntos.

-Oye picarona ¿Qué estas soñando?- escuche que Edward me preguntaba, salí de aquel recuerdo tan maravilloso que me había dejado nuestra luna de miel, donde paseamos tomados de las manos, conocíamos algunos lugares turísticos y apagábamos o lo intentábamos al menos, apagar aquella llama tan ferviente que nacía con un solo roce.

-Solo recordaba- le dije ruborizándome.

-Sabes que no necesitas recordar, es cosa que me lo digas y lo puedes revivir- me dijo con aquella mirada lasciva que me humedecía de inmediato.

-¿No tenias una reunión importante?- le pregunte con una sonrisa triunfal, me encantaba dejarlo así.

-Eres cruel- me dijo como un niño pequeño, varios besos nos dimos antes de verlo partir por aquella puerta.

Baje rápidamente a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a Edd, cuando aquel remolino de travesuras estaba despierto no me quedaba mucho tiempo para poder hacer algo más que cuidarlo.

La mañana paso rápidamente, mientras Edd coloreaba unos cuentos que le había regalado su tío Emmett o Max Steel, como le decía él debido a su gran tamaño, me dirigí al baño, necesitaba salir de cierta duda.

-Esme ¿puedes venir un par de horas a cuidar a Edd?- le pedí por teléfono mientras observaba mi rostro por el espejo, ella acepto de inmediato y con aquella respuesta fui a cambiarme para hacer una pequeña visita, cuando pase por fuera del escritorio de Edward una idea cruzo mi cabeza, tome un papel y una pluma.

-Señora Cullen, buenos días- me dijo Jane en cuanto me vio aparecer por el despacho de Edward.

-Hola Jane ¿mi marido estará disponible?- le pregunté.

-Él a dejado expresamente informado que para usted siempre lo esta- me sonrío amablemente, le agradecí mientras me dejaba pasar.

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen- le dije formalmente haciéndolo reaccionar de los documentos que observaba.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Edd esta bien?- pregunto acelerado mientras se acercaba apresurado a mi.

-Todo bien Señor Cullen gracias- él me miro extrañado por mi modo de hablarle pero al ver que le sonreía me siguió el juego, se fue a sentar hasta su asiento detrás del escritorio.

-¿Qué necesita señorita…? ¿Cuál es su apellido?- me pregunto.

-Swan- le dije mi apellido de soltera con una sonrisa agradecida por corresponder a mi juego.

-Bien señorita Swan ¿en que puedo servirle?- sus cejas se alzaron sugestivamente ante sus palabras, yo me ruborice pero continúe, camine hasta quedar a su lado y e recargaba del escritorio, mi falda se subió un poco más al recargarme dejando gran parte de mis muslos al descubierto.

-De usted mucho- le dije sensualmente, pude ver como su manzana de Adán se movía rápidamente al tragar en seco –Necesito un abogado representante para validar cierto contrato- le pedí, la mirada de Edward se volvió algo extrañada, me observo mientras rebuscaba en mi cartera aquella nota que escribí antes de salir.

-¿Esta segura que conoce bien la información de este documento?- me pregunto divertido.

-Claro, yo lo escribí- le dije sonriéndole, vi como lo desdoblaba y lo leía, breve y conciso le escribí _"Seremos padres otra vez"_ y adjunte mi firma.

-¿Esta segura de esta información?- me pregunto con sus ojos llenos de una dicha embriagadora, yo asentí y de inmediato el me abrazo –Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- comenzó a repetir con su cabeza oculta en mi cuello -¿pero como?- pregunto saliendo de su burbuja feliz -¿No era que te estabas…?- lo calle con un beso.

-Hace algunos meses decidí dejarlas e intentarlo, no te lo había dicho para que llegara cuando debiese, no que lo buscaras como conejo- le sonreí, su sonrisa creció y comenzó a besarme todo el rostro.

-Eres muy buena para hacer contrates ¿eh?- me dijo divertido, yo lo mire a los ojos.

-El único contrato importante que he hecho son dos y que nos une a ambos, este lo hice con sangre, uno es un pequeño de casi cuatro años que se llama Edward y el otro aún no sabemos por que es del porte de un poroto- sus ojos brillaron con devoción mientras me besaba con todo su corazón, con toda su alma y me deje llevar, sabiendo que en la vida no necesitaría más que él y mis hijos, que su amor y su apoyo.

_**Fin

* * *

**_

_**Tengo ganitas de llorar, si lo se soy muy sensible, pero es que los finales siempre me producen eso, sobre todo si se trata de una historia hecha por mi, espero realmente que les haya gustado, la escribi con todo mi cariño y agradecimeinto a las chicas que me dieron sus minutos, que me les gusto cada cap y me lo hacian saber, que me dejaban sus locas teorias que realmente amaba, sus corajes con los antagonistas que me mataban de risa, espero realmente hayan disfrutado de esta historia por que a mi me encanto, decirles que ya me ecuentro mejor, aunque aun esta la tos y los mocos (puaj lo se) pero ya pasara, y nada, contarles que me quedan exactamente ocho horas para poder ir a ver ECLIPSE! hay lo seeee hubiese querido ir ayer al pre-estreno pero tenia evaluacion en la universidad ¬¬ los profesores realmente no nos comprenden, pero ya queda menos!**_

_**Besos mis niñas, decirles que aunque no las conozco personalmente, creanme cuando les digo que les tengo mucho cariño por manera de ser con mi persona, que me encanta cuando me hacen saber su opinion y que me hacen reir con sus amenzas de muerte hacia mi o mis personajes crueles xD espero que els haya gustado este final (las que me conocen saben que amo los finales felices) en fin, nos seguiremos leyendo en CIRCUS y mis otras historias que intentare actualizar pronto, es que ya comenzare la segunda ronda de evaluaciones, estoy a un mes de vacaciones de invierno así que ahí tendre más tiempo.**_

_**Besos y las adoro!**_

_**P.d. en el perfil les dejo algunas fotitos de este cap!  
**_


End file.
